


I'm Here

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, More than one hug by this point, Need this hug, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Valkyrie, So many Loki feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 89,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: Loki needs a hug.





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Marvel, yet they still have my money. :)

          Loki was ill-prepared to be discovered by Heimdall. He'd been kneeling on the floor in the far corner of the ship, treating his wounds with icy water. 

          His burns are raw. The cloth feels like sandpaper against them and his wounds in various other places throb in sympathy. 

          Still, it needs to be done. With shaking hands, he cleans each burn. He startles when a warm hand touches his shoulder. 

          "You are not dressed warmly enough."

          "I'm sorry." Loki says quietly. "You must be mistaken." a small smile creeps over his face. 

          "Do you think you can deceive me?"

          Loki chuckles without humor. "No longer."

          He slides the cloth down his shoulder and looks at the ceiling, grimacing. Blood comes away on the rag and Loki closes his eyes. 

          "Permit me, young prince, to aid you."

          Loki bristles. "Why do you care?"

          He takes the cloth gently from Loki's burnt hand. "Should I not? You returned."

          "Would you think less of me if I hadn't?"

          Heimdall hums. "I do not judge you for your past actions, for I believe there was sincerity behind them."

          "Oh yes. What of your banishment? Sif's? Thor's?"

          Heimdall chuckles. "I was never banished."

          Loki raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

          "In order to be banished, one must stand trial." 

          Loki grins. "Right. Of course, you just _happened_ to have been absent for yours."

          "It appears so."

          Loki pitches forwards as Heimdall presses the rag to a rather tender spot on his back. Loki can hear him pulling something from his vest. 

          "This will sting."

          Loki chuckles to signal a witty retort, but Heimdall beats him to the punch and Loki hisses, gritting his teeth as the cloth rasps over his back. 

          "What's on that?" Loki demands.

          "Aloe and a root of some sort."

          "Of some sort, how lovely. You made this yourself, didn't you?"

          "I saw you were in need of respite."

          "And what a good Samaritan you just happen to be." Loki huffs, his tone biting.

          "My king would not have me leave you here to let wounds fester."

          "Thor sent you? I should have known." Loki curls his hands into fists as Heimdall applies more of his concoction. 

          "Your brother knows nothing of your presence."

          Loki grimaces again as Heimdall moves his hair aside to treat a burn on his neck. Heimdall pays no attention to his weakness, instead pulling thin bandages over the burns. 

          Loki relaxes, although it's hard to tell from all the stiff muscles.

          Heimdall finds bruises on his shoulder and a cut in his side. "You fell on something?"

          Loki nods curtly, frowning at his own clumsiness. After the crown started to form a body, it was all a flurry of motion. 

          "You are fortunate to have escaped at all. Do not fret."

          Loki huffs, but doesn't answer. 

          Heimdall finally finishes his doctoring and Loki eyes his bloody, ragged leather. He reaches for them, but Heimdall's hand stops him. 

          "Take these."

          Loki cautiously pulls the clean clothing from his hands. "Ah... thank you."

          "You should pay a visit to Thor. He worries for you."

          "He shouldn't." 

          Heimdall places a careful hand on one of the bandaged burns. "Shouldn't he?"

          Loki groans softly at the painful ache that goes through him at the slightest touch to his wounds. He's been thrown, electrocuted, beaten, battered and burned, and he could really use a nap. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone, but he's tired. 

          "I'll go." 

          "Good. Now, put those on. Wouldn't want you to freeze."

          Loki chuckles again and lets his bluer visage wash over his face. 

          "And yet, even in Jotun form you are still Loki of Asgard." 

          "I suppose so."

          Heimdall leaves him to care for himself.

          Loki slips into the loose shirt with another soft groan, his bandages catching. The leather is a welcome sight, his green colors returned.  _How dare Hela take my throne and my colors in one fell swoop._ It just isn't done.

          Strapping into it takes longer than he'd have liked, and he's thrilled that the Valkyrie isn't here to see him struggle. She'd have hit him by now, and most likely on his wounds. 

          The familiar weight of his green cape is comforting, to say in the least. Loki can't even bring himself to care where Heimdall came up with it. 

          What he really cares about is why. Why does Heimdall even bother? Can making the right choice just once really just erase all that he's done?

          Standing, he takes a few steps before stopping to take a deep breath. Even walking hurts. Still, he makes his way towards Thor's quarters. His room is obvious since it's closest to the bow of the ship. Slipping quietly into Thor's room, he sees Thor preening in the mirror. Brooding more like it.

          Thor sees him standing there and a small smile creeps over his face. 

          "You came back."

          "I did." Loki huffs. As if he wouldn't.

          "You saved Asgard."

          That startles a laugh out of Loki. "I had a little help as I recall."

          "Yes, but I was thinking..."

          Loki grins. "Always dangerous."

          Thor glares at him half-heartedly. "I was thinking that perhaps you aren't so bad."

          Loki takes a step forwards. "Perhaps not."

          Thor shifts from his position at the mirror and picks up the cap to one of the jugs of liquor. "You know, if you were actually here, I might hug you."

          Loki expects the cap coming his way and catches it easily. He's getting that hug. "I'm here."

          Thor's expression of relief makes Loki want to kick a puppy, but he supposes it'll have to do. 

          Thor catches the cap as Loki throws it back and places it heavily on the bottle before sauntering down to stand in front of Loki. Loki opens his mouth to fill the silence with banter, or  _something_ , but Thor grips his right shoulder and pulls him close. Suddenly both arms are around him and Thor's grip is crushing.

          Loki can't help but return it. He swallows and takes a heavy breath. Thor allows him to bask there for as long as he needs and Loki finds himself not wanting to let go for fear of it being a dream. It's only when Thor's grip agitates his wounds does he hiss and Thor pulls back.

          "You are injured, brother?"

          Loki nods slowly. "Burns, mostly."

          "I shall endeavor to be more careful." he huffs, wrapping an arm around Loki's shoulders and steering him out the door. "In the meantime, you're here just in time for the coronation."

          Valkyrie is standing next to the door as a sentry, but her gaze turns upon Loki. He expects distaste to be her reaction, but instead she raises a brow. "Your majesties." 

          Loki notes that the 'majesties' part is more directed at Thor, but there's something else there meant only for him. The door opens and Loki quietly follows Thor in, keeping hidden behind his shoulders long enough to be able to break off to skirt the room. Thor sits down and Loki sees Heimdall turn around. His gold eyes flick to Loki knowingly and he tilts his head, beckoning Loki to stand next to his brother. Val joins them and stands on Thor's left with Heimdall. Loki ducks his head a little as the Hulk realizes he's there. 

          "Hulk not hurt Loki." he rumbles quietly. 

          Loki releases a calming breath and nods, turning back to Thor. The stupid oaf is waving at Asgard like an airline pilot. 

          To say he's not shocked in the least when Thor decides to go to Earth is an understatement of the highest form. Honestly, Loki was more shocked by Miek being alive. Also, he's more than a little unnerved at how happy Miek seems to be at that fact. 

          After the coronation, Loki stiffly walks back towards the hallway. He pauses at the door, resting lightly on it. Suddenly, someone presses against him as support and he smells cinnamon and booze. But mostly booze. The Valkyrie gently steers him towards his quarters and then leaves Loki to his business. Curious. 

          Her strange scent lingers in the doorway and he stays there for a few seconds before he chastises himself for being foolish.


	2. Road to Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! I got a consensus that there should be more to this story, so here's another chapter for you!

          Loki wakes the next morning, aching all over. He groans in short gasps as his more major burns chafe. There's a knock on his door and he slips the thin green shirt back on. His armor can wait a little while. He takes a few halting steps before steadying. Padding lightly over to the door, he opens it.

          "Ah, there you are." Thor's smiling sunshine face greets him.  _Ugh._

          Loki tilts his head. "Where else would I be?"

          Thor shrugs. "You've been absent since the coronation yesterday."

          Loki sucks in a breath and closes his eyes, grimacing. "How long has it been?"

          "You've been missing for a day."

          Loki blinks. "A day?"

          "Not missing, since I asked Heimdall where you were, but yes. A full day."

          Loki pinches the bridge of his nose as his head starts to ache. He's still horribly tired. Loki doesn't know how Hela pulled off the spell with the eternal flame so easily, but he wishes he did. His magic is practically nonexistent at this point. 

          Thor looks at him with concern. "Are you all right?"

          Loki can feel himself sway in lieu of a response and Thor's hands grab Loki's forearms to steady him. 

          "Are you dizzy?"

          A small fib rests on the tip of his tongue, but instead he nods. He regrets it immediately and suddenly more of his weight is resting on Thor. 

          "Easy." Thor helps Loki back to his bed. "I will send for some food. It looks like you could use it."

          The pain behind Loki's eyes gets stronger and he finds himself leaning on Thor's shoulder. He doesn't even remember sitting down on the bed. Thor's hand moves to Loki's forehead and he makes Loki lie back. 

          "You have a fever. Rest. I will send for someone to care for you in my absence. I will return."

          Loki has no choice but to comply as Thor closes the door behind him. Sleeping is really his only escape from his headache. 

          When he wakes, there's an armored wrist behind his head and a bowl of water at his lips. He takes small sips before coughing. In his effort to know who's cradling his head, he smells the light scent of cinnamon.

          "Val?" he croaks.

          "You're awake. Good. You've been out cold for hours."

          Loki sighs, frustrated that he's losing so much time. He's about to answer when she tilts his head up for more water. He accepts it graciously, only hissing quietly when she jostles the burn on his neck. She's more gentle than Loki could have hoped. 

          Loki doesn't open his eyes, but he can sense Val hovering over him. "Are you okay?"

          "That depends on your definition." Loki huffs.

          She waits a beat before responding. "Thor told me, you know. About your fainting damsel act over by the door."

          Loki can feel a wry grin spread over his face. "Inapt description at best. I had a dizzy spell. That's all."

          She blows out a breath. "You get that often do you?"

          "Not so much since...." he stops, not really relishing the memory of why he couldn't sleep. 

          "Since?" she prods. 

          "Not since my stay in the dungeons on Asgard."

          A knowing sound comes from her throat. "Hmm. What'd you do this time?"

          Loki twists onto his side with a wince. "Nothing important." 

          "Come on." she huffs, and Loki can feel her rolling her eyes. "Did Loki have a temper tantrum?" she teases. 

          Loki is about to answer when her hand is on his back and he turns over with lightning fast reflexes, green eyes glowing and a knife to her throat. "You really want to know? Ask Thor. He'll tell you."

          She shakes her head and tips his knife away. "See, this is why I left the throne. It's a lot easier to drink than it is to deal with the Odin family drama."

          She pulls out a bottle from nowhere and gently presses Loki's chest until he's back on the bed. "You've had enough." he mumbles.

          "Well, your majesty, I don't have to obey you."

          Loki doesn't like the sound of that and attempts to teleport the bottle elsewhere. There's a ringing in his ears and the pain returns behind his eyes. He groans, curling up on the bed and holding his head in his hands. 

          He hears the bottle shatter on the floor, so he must have had some success. Her small hands are suddenly on his arms and he lets her try to help, though he doesn't know what good it'll do. 

          "Loki? Can you hear me?"

          Her voice is far away, though he can feel her pulling him out of his ball. His vision blurs and he can feel her hands cradling his head again.

          "Loki?"

          He blacks out due to the ringing in his skull. 

          He hopes it's not long after when he wakes to someone shining a flashlight in his eyes. "Hmf." he groans, swiping blindly at it.

          There's a relieved sigh and a hand on his neck. Thor. "Loki, wake up."

          "I am up, you stupid oaf." Loki grumbles. 

          There's a chuckle and Thor's huge hand pats Loki's shoulder. "He'll be all right. Thank you, Val. I'll take it from here."

          "He's been thirsty, so give him a drink or two, since he so kindly wasted the good stuff."

          "We'd have more of the good stuff around if you didn't drink it all in one go." Thor responds, bringing a light smile to Loki's face.

          Loki hears the door open. "Thanks for the advice, your majesty."

          Once Val is gone, Loki risks opening his eyes. He has to blink a few times to get Thor to come into focus. He's almost alarmed by the eye patch, but then remembers what had happened two days prior. 

          "That's going to take some getting used to."

          Thor chuckles. "You could always just make an illusion of it."

          Loki sighs and pulls himself onto his elbows. His burns pull unpleasantly and Loki sucks in a breath. 

          "You should be healed by now." Thor says quietly.

          Loki inclines his head, letting out a breathy almost-laugh. "If only. I used up most of my magic with the eternal flame."

          Thor looks thoughtful. "Is that what brought this on?"

          Loki nods slowly. "I haven't slept this much in a long time."

          "You need it."

          Loki takes a long look at Thor. "It looks like that makes two of us."

          Thor chuckles. "I suppose it does." he pats Loki's leg. "You hungry?"

          "I won't say no." Loki answers. 

          "I got you some light soup, so hopefully it should be okay on your stomach." 

          Loki pulls himself to sit upright and accepts the bowl and spoon gratefully. "We shall see."

          He's about to take a bite when a thought occurs to him. 

          "Why are you helping me?"

          Thor huffs. "That's a stupid question. You're my brother. Now eat your soup."

          Loki rolls his eyes and stirs through the liquid, looking for something with a little substance. He takes a small mouthful and swallows. His stomach doesn't immediately threaten to rebel, so he takes that as a good sign. 

          "Did you make this, or did Heimdall?"

          "I can cook, I'll have you know."

          A strange warm feeling washes over him as the familiar banter settles in. "Oh really? I figured you were better at eating the food."

          "You confuse me with Volstagg." Thor rumbles. 

          Loki shakes his head, taking another bite of the soup. He's already starting to feel full and he hands the bowl back to Thor. 

          "You barely touched it. Is it really that bad?"

          Loki shakes his head. "Not much of an appetite, I'm afraid."

          Thor flashes a brief smile before putting the soup down on the stand next to the bed. "Come on, lay back."

          Loki chuckles. "Ooo, is the mighty Thor going to tuck his little brother into bed?"

          "Don't make me smother you with a pillow first." Thor helps him slide forwards.

          "Idle threats are unbecoming of a king." Loki grins. 

          "How do you know they're idle?" Thor huffs, and Loki feels a pinprick shock on his arm. 

          His winces in mock hurt before hissing in pain when his burns are irritated. 

          "Rest, Loki. Someone will be here when you wake up. If not, know that Heimdall watches over you."

          Loki huffs. "Is that supposed to be a comfort?" 

          Thor stands beside the door, flicking the light off. "Goodnight, Loki."

          The door opens and Thor leaves. Loki wonders at his behavior. Was all of that just a dream?

          He also wonders at what time it actually is, but he can't bring himself to care as he drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eat your soup, Loki.   
> Let me know what you think. I'm starting to like this more and more, so if you'd like more chapters let me know. :)


	3. Cleansing

          Loki comes around slowly for the first time while it's early morning. He'd finally gotten Thor to tell him what day it was and he was sadly not surprised that he'd missed a day somewhere.

          He doesn't feel any better than he did four days ago, and the burning pain in his back hasn't gone away. He hasn't tried his magic, but he has the sinking feeling that if he did he'd get an awful migraine. 

          Loki is really and truly drained.

          It takes him a few minutes of lying there to decide what he's going to do. Finally, he settles on a shower and begins the arduous task of maneuvering towards the small bathroom. 

          It makes sense, he supposes, that wounds from the destroyer of Asgard wouldn't just disappear.

          First things first, sitting up. It's really not so bad once Loki gets past the panting and grunting. Loki realizes that he should have taken it slower when the nausea rolls over him. He sinks back to his elbows, gritting his teeth. 

          The door opens and Loki sighs.

          "You should have asked for help."

          "Why should I?" Loki grumbles, taking Heimdall's offered arm. 

          Heimdall pulls Loki into a sitting position and Loki waits out a scolding. Instead, Heimdall starts to help him pull the sticky shirt from his arms and back. Loki winces from time to time and shudders as he feels the air cloying around him. 

          "I will find you a new shirt after I treat these."

          Loki winces as the air touches his burns, Heimdall gently peeling the bandages off. He can almost feel Heimdall's frown. 

          "These.... are not healing."

          Loki laughs dryly. "I know."

          Heimdall pulls something out of his vest and Loki turns, seeing the same concoction that Heimdall had put on his last time. 

          "What was that root again?"

          Heimdall hums. "It's a secret. You, of all people, should know the worth of one."

          He hands Loki the bottle with his concoction (Loki refuses to think of it as anything else until he knows what's in it) inside to fiddle with as he cleans. Loki examines it, not seeing any harm in it. He pulls the lid off and smells it finding the scent to be earthy. He thinks about tasting it, but it's a less than appealing thought. 

          He's so distracted by trying to figure it out that he doesn't notice Heimdall dipping a clean rag into a fresh bowl of water. Loki's back arches as the cold water hits his skin and he takes in a sharp breath of air. 

          "The water's freezing." he hisses. 

          Heimdall pauses, resting a hand on a less burnt area on Loki's back. "Your skin is burning with heat. We need to lower your temperature."

          Loki laughs without humor. "Do you mind?"

          "No." 

          Loki allows blue to race over his skin. It's the only magic he's never had to have real power to control. It spreads over his back and the temperature drops around him. He looks at Heimdall as the gatekeeper of Asgard watches darker blue swirls twist around his arms. 

          Heimdall's hand hovers over Loki's back and then Loki feels him nod. He stares at his hands as the blue retreats, relief at seeing his lighter skin tone washing over him. 

          When the cloth touches him this time, the water is warm and Loki feels more relief deep in his chest. 

          "Is the water warmer now?" 

          Loki nods. "Though I have a suspicion that it won't last."

          Heimdall reaches for his bottle and Loki gives it over willingly. It doesn't take long for him to start feeling warmer again and Heimdall quickly rubs the aloe-whatever onto his back. Fresh bandages come next and Loki almost feels smothered by them. 

          Heimdall moves Loki's hair again and pulls the sweaty bandage away. Loki sees dried blood on it and can't stop himself from wondering what the others looked like. 

          Heimdall treats Loki's burnt hand and the cut in his side again before he puts his supplies away. 

          "All right, Loki. Ready to stretch your legs a little?"

          "Where are we going?" Loki asks, pulling his long legs over the side of the bed. 

          "Not far." Heimdall points to the far wall where another bowl of water rests. "Would you like clean hair Loki?"

          Loki huffs. "If you  _so_ insist upon it."

          He places his feet on the floor and stands. He lets out a breath to negate the dizziness the threatens to leave him on the floor. Heimdall steadies him at the elbow and Loki nods. Walking still hurts, but he's not doing too badly. Loki leads the way, Heimdall only a hairs breadth from catching him. 

          Once he gets to the bowl, he places a hand on the wall, using it to help him kneel in front it. He settles rather ungracefully on the floor and Heimdall pours water over his head. Loki tries to keep the water from getting everywhere by hovering over the bowl and Heimdall seems to appreciate it. It takes too much and too little time all at once, but Loki feels clean afterwards. 

          Loki dries his face and neck with a towel, groaning softly as he touches the burns on his shoulders. His front is almost unscathed aside from one small bruise. The bruises are the only things fading.

          Heimdall gently presses a towel on top of his head to soak up the excess water and Loki recalls Frigga bathing him when he was young. She was humming a little tune that Loki can barely remember, but before he knows it, he's humming it a note at a time.

          Heimdall chuckles, breaking Loki out of his reverie. 

          "I'm surprised you remember the tune. You were but a child when Frigga would sing it."

          "But she's  _dead_." Loki whispers. "Because of me."

          "Loki." Heimdall admonishes. "Your mother's death was not any more your fault than it was Thor's."

          "Heimdall, I gave her killer directions." he murmurs. 

          "I know." Heimdall answers, his voice low. 

          Loki looks up at him. "Then why? Why don't you blame me?"

          "You couldn't possibly have known what would happen."

          Loki looks down at the floor. "But I still did it."

          Heimdall sighs, slowly placing a hand on the top of Loki's head. "The blame is mine." he offers Loki a hand. "I did not see it for what it was."

          Loki accepts his hand and Heimdall helps him put his new shirt and leathers on.

          He doesn't feel healthier necessarily, but being clean is good. Heimdall steers Loki towards the door. 

          "Where are we going?"

          "You have not been outside this room in four days. We're going to find your brother."

          "You already know where he is." Loki huffs. 

          "Are you telling me you don't want to leave this room?" 

          Loki opens his mouth to retort, but then he realizes that Heimdall is currently in the perfect position to turn him back around and plop him right back on the bed. Loki's mouth snaps shut. 

          Heimdall only chuckles.

          Loki has to remind himself not to trip over the threshold and Heimdall steadies him as he almost does it anyway. Once they're on flat ground, Heimdall releases Loki's arm and walks quietly beside him. 

          They walk through the common area and Loki has to force himself to keep walking as all the gazes turn to him. He can hear all of their mutterings and is about to pick up the pace when a child runs up and hugs him around the waist. 

          Heimdall smiles. "Hello, little one." crouching down in front of her.

          Loki doesn't know how to react. 

          "Thank you." she murmurs. 

          "Whatever for?" 

          She doesn't answer, instead pulling back and holding something up for Loki to see. 

          It's a flower. 

          "Where did that come from?" Loki asks, leaning forwards and pulling it gently from between her small fingers. 

          She shrugs. "Kept it. It's for you."

          Loki's brow furrows and he tilts his head. "Don't you know, little girl? Flowers are for beautiful maidens." he folds his hands around the flower and then splays his empty hands for her to see.

          She gasps. "Where did it go?"

          Loki knows what using his magic could do to him, but he does it anyway. Heimdall seems to sense his plans and stands shoulder to shoulder with Loki, ready to catch him if he stumbles. 

          "I believe," Loki answers, a smile on his face. "it's in your hair." 

          He places a careful mask over his expression as his vision blurs and he straightens. She feels her hair and finds the flower looped around her braid. She giggles and Loki feels a strange sensation in his chest. 

          Loki looks around. "Where is your mother?"

          The little girl points and Loki looks. Her mother averts her eyes from Loki's, but the little girl bounds over to her and waves goodbye. 

          He can still feel a few hostile gazes on his back, but a few of them have turned more curious than anything else. 

          Loki knows what he must look like to them. He'd seen it on their faces the day Thor outed him as, well, himself, and they hadn't been thrilled. He's most likely been labeled a liar, but then again, god of lies after all. He'd taken the throne once before after Odin fell into the Odinsleep. He then 'died'. He came back and tried to conquer earth, got put in the dungeons, and then 'died' with honor. Suddenly, he's alive and back on the throne. Funny how that works. 

          Pressure builds up behind his eyes and he takes a heavy breath. Heimdall moves him along and Loki slowly gets worse as they walk. 

          They approach the dining pavilion where Thor is just finishing up a meeting. 

          "My king." Heimdall greets. 

          Loki inclines his head, knowing Thor would never expect him to bow. "Brother."

          Thor turns and sees Loki, his expression brightening. "Brother, it's good to see you up and around."

          He claps Heimdall on the shoulder and the gatekeeper only looks amused. "It was quite the effort to make him presentable, my king."

          Loki's mouth runs dry. "You planned this?"

          Thor laughs. "No. I asked Heimdall to take you for a walk."

          "That makes me sound like a pet that you left at home." Loki grumbles. 

          "Sorry." Thor amends. "I asked Heimdall to check on you and that if you were up to it to get you out of that room. Better?"

          "Actually, it was rather lengthy, brother. I almost prefer the first one." Loki lets out a breathy laugh, smiling. 

          "Of course." 

          Thor dismisses Heimdall and pulls Loki to stand in front of the window. 

          "How far away are we?" Loki asks, trying to ignore the bildgesnipe ramrodding his skull.

          "Still a few days." 

          "What do you think will happen when we get to earth?"

          Thor chuckles. "Beats the Hela out of me." 

          Loki blinks and tilts his head to look at Thor. "Did you just.... did you just make a joke?"

          "Huh? No, of course not."  _Liar._  "I'll leave the jokes to you."

          Loki huffs, almost disbelieving. "And they call me the god of lies."

          "I don't." Thor answers, tilting away from him. "I call you the god of mischief, and brother. Nothing else."

          Loki doesn't know why, but he listens for a lie anyway. Thor finally takes a good look at him and catches the slight shift in his stance. At first he must have played it off as nerves, but Loki can see now that Thor sees him swaying lightly on his feet. 

          "Come on. You must rest." Thor turns Loki around and ushers him from the room. 

          "You know, I believe that should apply to the both of us."

          "I know, but you are my second concern."

          Loki huffs. "Who's the lucky first?"

          "The first is hoping that Val doesn't drink herself to death or kill someone within the time that it takes to get to earth."

          Loki scoffs. "Always so chivalrous. Ladies first, they say."

          Thor huffs. "That they do."

          Thor keeps Loki distracted enough that he stumbles over the threshold  _again_. After being helped out of his armor, Thor settles Loki down to sleep. 

          "Rest well, brother."

          As Thor leaves, Loki almost passes out before he sees Val spill into the room with all her drunken grace. Thor's laughter and the shuffling of a deck of cards is the last thing he hears. 


	4. Rhythm

          Loki is highly uncomfortable. 

          His muscles have decided that they're all going to be sore for a long while. His constant headache has returned since he used his magic the day before. The only part of him that's not really in pain is his feet. It's not like he's using them. 

          Loki doesn't like his current situation much, but there's a few things that keep distracting him from it. Val gives him water every so often, and Thor keeps warming up the soup, astonished that Loki's appetite hasn't returned. Heimdall keeps dropping by to clean his wounds and wash his hair. 

          He needs a shower. A real shower or something of the sort. 

          He looks around, seeing the room empty. "At least wait for me to fall first, Heimdall." he says to the thin air. 

          Loki pushes himself up slowly, having learned his lesson multiple times before. It's not so bad this time around. 

          Next up is getting the bandages off, but that shouldn't take too long considering they're all taped together and they've avoided infection thus far. Taking the corner of their patchwork, he tugs gently. The bandages come off more easily than he had anticipated.

          The freezing air hits his back and he grimaces, knowing that the frigid-feeling temperature is likely a result of his overly warm frame. 

          He turns on the bed and places his feet lightly on the floor, spreading his stance so he doesn't fall right away. There's a ringing in his ears that he gladly ignores for the sake of getting to the bathroom. Once he settles on his feet, he braces himself against the chair beside the bed for a couple seconds before taking a few steps. 

          The effort is shaky at best, but it's good enough. 

          By the time he reaches the bathroom door, his vision is starting to swim. Standing still wasn't all that bad, but moving is not Loki's idea of fun. He leans against the door frame for a few seconds before tapping the code into the access panel. It slides open with a hiss and as Loki starts moving, he mimics it. 

          He runs warm water, unsure of whether hot or cold would help him more. Usually, he'd go for hot, but usually he doesn't have burns all over the place. 

           _My mother would know. Who else?_

          That makes him pause for a few moments. 

          Surely Heimdall would know, but Loki already asked to be left alone. Though, Heimdall _had_ used water that was more than warm on his back. Loki couldn't tell, but Heimdall's reaction when Loki told him it was cold couldn't be coincidence. That's also saying something about how warm Loki is running himself. 

          Loki quickly swaps from warm to hot. He's about to turn on the shower when his mother's voice whispers for him to bathe. Without thinking, he plugs the tub. He figures it should be almost full by the time he actually gets undressed. 

          He sits down on the stool and leans over slowly to pull his boots off. No one had done him the indignity of undressing him, but Loki almost wishes they had upon seeing how pale his feet are. Not that much has changed, but usually his pallor is better than  _this_.

          Getting the leather pants off afterwards is a task in and of itself and Loki really wishes he could just magic them off. He has to rest for a few seconds afterwards.  _This is ridiculous._  Looking over himself for signs of any other injuries, Loki can see a few light scrapes on his knees and another bruise from where he'd fallen escaping the vault. He's relieved to see that most of it is healed. 

          Curious, he checks his side and finds it to be better than before. It seems his innocuous wounds are healing slowly, but well. It's just burns and his own head that's hurting him now. 

          He uses the wall the push himself up only to sit back down on the edge of the tub. There is no way that Loki is leaving himself to balance on one foot just so that he can slip and fall into the tub. It's not happening. All the movement has his back aching and he turns slowly as to not agitate it further. Slipping his legs into the tub and placing his other hand on the opposite rim, he lowers himself into the steamy water. 

          "I think I can handle it from here, Heimdall." Loki murmurs, knowing that the gatekeeper is keeping an eye on him. 

          Almost as if a spotlight passed over him, Loki could almost swear he feels Heimdall turn his gaze away. 

          He sits for about two minutes, waiting for something to happen. So far, his burns haven't reacted, and Loki is holding onto a shred of hope that he won't spontaneously combust from sitting without pain for so long. 

          Confusion washes over him as he waits, but eventually he sits back and slides down so his upper body is in the water. With a weird thought, Loki realizes that the tub is huge, since he's almost completely submerged and his knees don't have to poke out of the water or anything.

          With a sigh, he closes his eyes. He can't really feel the heat, so he must be as warm as the water, at least. Not a great sign, but Loki has been in much worse situations. 

          He sits in silence for what feels like forever, listening to the light sloshing of the water. It's too quiet. At this point, Loki would conjure an illusion or two to fight to the death or something, but the only thing that sticks in his head is his mother's tune

          "Hmm."

          He opens his eyes to make sure no one is watching him before they flutter shut again. He remembers back when he was young in the golden bath house on Asgard. Frigga was sitting on the edge of the tub so she didn't get her dress wet and Loki was in the water, mud all over his cheeks and hair. She swept soap through his hair first, gently brushing his forehead to keep it out of his eyes. She starts to sing the song and Loki, in the present, hums with her. 

          Something changes. 

          It's not a large change. The water feels hotter is all. 

          Shrugging it off as his body swinging in temperature again, he continues humming. He grabs a wash cloth from the edge of the tub and starts to scrub himself clean. He doesn't really know what soap will do to his injuries, but he feels that having slightly better hygiene could be worth it if done properly. 

          Still humming, he scrubs sweat from his skin while thinking about his mother doing the same. He finds a little peace in the memory. After a bit, his back starts to sting, but he finds that staying under the water keeps it from hurting so badly. He makes a second and third pass to make sure that he's clean, scrubbing his hair simultaneously. As he rubs at his knees, he recoils as he sees the scratches from before are missing. 

          Of course, his back isn't to fond of that and he groans, clutching one shoulder. Loki traces a finger over his healed kneecap. Surely this isn't real?

          Then again, if it isn't real, that means Loki is hallucinating now and he's not overly fond of the idea. 

          "Heimdall, I need a little help." he whispers, picking himself out of the tub. 

          He takes it easy on his back on the way out before wrapping himself in a towel. Heimdall enters not long after, putting fresh clothes on the stool. 

          "Is something wrong, Loki?" 

          Loki is about to respond when Heimdall reaches out to touch his side. "The cut is gone."

          Loki looks himself over. His nicks and scratches are all gone. "I'm healing." Loki murmurs. 

           _Mother?_

          He doesn't get an answer, though he stands stock still waiting for one. Heimdall takes his burnt hand and examines it and Loki sighs. 

          "The inflammation has gone down. What have you been up to, Loki?" Heimdall chuckles. 

          For once, Loki is at a loss. "I, I don't know."

          Heimdall pauses, looking up at Loki. Moving around to his back, Heimdall dries the area and covers him back up. 

          "Your temperature is down everywhere. That's good. How's your head?" 

          Loki blinks, having lost his chain of thought. As he remembers that he's supposed to have a headache, the dull throb returns and Loki shrugs. "Not any worse, at least."

          "Whatever you did seems to have helped." 

          Loki shrugs a shoulder. "It would appear so."

          "Arms up." 

          Loki rolls his eyes. "What are you, my handmaiden?"

          "Well, your other options are the Valkyrie and Thor."

          Huffing, Loki slides his arms into the sleeves and slips the shirt on. "As if."

          "If Thor wasn't buried in duties, I'm sure he'd love to help you." 

          Loki nods, regretting it since it makes his eyes feel heavy. He wants to fall asleep again. 

          "I'll leave the rest of this to you, Loki. I'll send the Valkyrie this way to keep you company." 

          "Hmm." Loki picks up the fresh undergarments and trades them for his towel. Heimdall shuts the door behind him and Loki gets dressed in his loose clothing as quickly, but as gently as possible considering the now-tender skin on his back. 

          Though he's still got a little vertigo, he doesn't feel like the floor is spinning under his feet as quickly as it was before as he moves back into his room. He smiles upon seeing clean sheets on the bed.

          In a moment of impulsiveness, Loki lets himself flop onto the bed so he can lie on his stomach. Pulling one of his pillows under his chest and the other under his head, he drifts off fairly quickly. 

          He doesn't dream.

          He wakes to someone on the bed next to him drawing shapes on his shoulders. They've found a spot without burnt skin to trace around, it feels like. 

          "Val, what do you think you're doing?"

          "Heimdall said to spend time with you. You were asleep, so I've been spending time with a bottle instead. I got bored, so I was checking to see how long I could do this before you woke up."

          "Oh? And how long have you been doing that?"

          "About.... three, maybe four hours."

          Loki turns his head to look up at her face. "How long have I been asleep?"

          "I don't know. I've been here a while. You don't exactly have a clock, so I kinda lost track."

          Loki shifts to turn onto his side, but stops short, wincing. Val helps him out and Loki props his head on his hand. 

          Val snickers. "Your hair is kinda messy."

          Loki huffs. "Is this what I should be worried about? My hair?"

          "Well, if you're done with your cat nap, I wanted to get out of here for a little while, and I can only do that if I can walk with you in public."

          "My last walk almost ended with me passed out on the floor." Loki mumbles, leaning back onto his stomach and burying his head in the pillow. 

          "I'm sure it wasn't that bad." she teases. 

          "You weren't there."

          "Come on. You princes and kings are so lazy."

          She climbs over Loki's hips and off the bed and she grabs his leather from where he dropped it. She smiles when she sees him peering at her with one sleepy green eye. 

          Val turns around and picks something off the table and turns around. "Would you walk with me if I gave you water?"

          "You do realize, even in some distant part of your drunken mind, that I can get up and walk now, yes?"

          "Your majesty, I will leave this room within the next ten minutes, whether you're walking or over my shoulder."

          Loki lazily turns to face her, picking his head up again only to have her dragon fang up under his chin. "Threatening royalty, are we?" Loki chuckles, grinning wide. "It seems you have a death wish."

          "Do you accept?" she asks, raising her brow and holding the water in her other hand. 

          With a heavy-laden sigh, he tilts her blade away. "As you wish."

          He pushes himself up into a sitting position and accepts the bowl of water from her hand. 

          "You know, it's weird. Just the other day, I was helping you drink this."

          "I was weaker then." he answers in between gulps. 

          "No kidding? I never would have guessed with your sweaty, shaky, hyperventilating thing that you weren't in the greatest shape." 

          He glares at her, but it doesn't last as he finishes the bowl and she tugs him to his feet. Loki sways as a joke at first, but she ends up steadying him. 

          "On your feet, your majesty."

          She offers him his leather and he gets it put on without too much difficulty. He's fairly certain it's because he has an extra pair of hands helping him. His head only ever seems to hurt when he's upright, and he leans back against the bed, pressing a hand to his eye to ease the pain. 

          Val offers him and arm and he takes it, yawning and rubbing his eye.

          Val chuckles. "Aww, isn't the prince of Asgard just adorable when he's tired?"

          "Keep referring to me as adorable, and you might just be in for a rude awakening."

          She huffs and slides under his arm. "Not likely in your current situation."

          "Oh? You don't think I've a few tricks up my sleeve?"

          She lets Loki set the pace as they walk and he keeps looking around. 

          "What are you looking for, Loki?" 

          He looks down at her as if he hadn't seen her. "Well, there you are. I'd lost track of you down there."

          She huffs. "Really? That's how your gonna fight back? Height jokes? You aren't even trying."

          "No, I'm not." he agrees. 

          Before they get to the commons, Val slips out from under his arm and walks beside him. He puffs out a breath to steady himself before strolling casually next to her. Just as before, all the chatter stops as her enters and he avoids gazes like the plague. 

          Val bristles, not having known about this part. 

          There's suddenly vibrant giggling and Loki half-turns, seeing the little girl. "Hello there." He crouches in front of her with an amused smile on his face. "What have we been up to?"

          "My momma wants to say hello."

          Loki nods and the little girl waves the woman over. Loki stands and inclines his head politely to her. She stands a full head shorter than Loki, but looks up at him without fear. 

          "There's something I've been meaning to give you."

          "Please, I don't need...."

          "It was your mother's. She would have wanted you to have it." 

          Loki pauses and tilts his head. She pulls something from the folds of her dress an opens a small leather pouch. He's almost startled by what's inside, seeing a intricate accent band for a pair of bracers, marking her of the house of Odin. She takes his hand and Loki struggles not to twitch as it's his burned one. She curls his long fingers over it with a soft smile, her warm brown eyes grateful. She almost pulls back when she sees something on Loki's hand. 

          "You're injured." 

          Loki shakes his head. "No." he pulls his hand form hers and tips his head to her yet again. "Thank you, gentle mother."

          Before he can walk away, she whispers, "Try music. Music is magic, you know."

          Loki hides his shock at her words and bobs his head, turning to leave the room. He places a gentle hand on the little girls head and she giggles under the attention. 

          "Stay out of trouble." Loki murmurs. 

          Val takes his arm as he starts moving more quickly. "What did she say?"

          "Nothing, but I have a theory to test."

          He opens his palm and looks at the silver metal before looking up at the ceiling.  _You've been teaching me magic all along, haven't you?_

          Maybe he imagines it, maybe he doesn't, but there's a light laugh in the room and a breathy 'I don't know what you're talking about' that follows. 

          Val stops. "Did you hear that?"

          "That would be my mother." Loki answers, a smiles creeping back onto his face. 

          Val smiles softly. "She sounds happy."

          "That she does."  _And even in death she looks after me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined Loki falling into the tub, all long limbs flailing. It was an interestingly amusing picture. :) I don't know if I could get someone to draw one, but I'd be highly appreciative! If you're lucky, I might draw a comic strip of it or something.


	5. Monsters and Magic

          Loki opens his eyes with a start, remembering what happened in what seems like only a few moments before. He'd finally convinced Heimdall and Val to let him wander on his own for a little bit. He'd gotten Heimdall to swear not to invade. 

          Everything had been going so well. 

          Then his head started pounding and he'd collapsed. He barely felt himself hit the floor.

          Taking a few short breaths, he realizes that he's moving. Turning his head to the left, he's met with a huge green chest. Loki yelps and pushes against the beast, ending up on the floor. 

          He cries out in pain and puts a hand out to shield himself from the Hulk. A large hand meets his fingertips and Loki waits to be whipped across the ship like a rag doll. Instead, the the ginormous hand of the Hulk pulls Loki up and back into his arms. 

          "Loki hurt." he says simply. 

          Loki grumbles. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

          "Loki screamed."

          Loki hisses as the Hulk jostles him, but otherwise doesn't react. He hates this. It was enough to be taken care of by Thor, Val and Heimdall, but the Hulk? Of all the people who could have found him, it had to be the one person Loki doesn't tolerate. 

          The door to his room opens and Loki peers at the bed as the Hulk nears it. 

          With a strange amount of care, he puts Loki on the bed, nudging him onto his side. Loki can feel his heart hammering in his chest as he waits for the beast to snap. 

          "Banner." he mutters. "Banner, banner."

          Loki attempts to turn over and look at the Hulk, but the stubborn counterpart holds him still. "Is Bruce not coming back?" Loki asks quietly. 

          "Banner trapped." 

          Loki puts a hand to the one on his shoulder to give himself space to turn over. "I, I can help."

          Hulk nods and Loki is a little confused by his agreement. 

          "You're not going to try to kill me?" Loki asks, a scoff at the ready.

          "Loki needs Banner. Hulk help."

          Loki sits up. "This may sting a bit, for the both of us."

          Hulk gets down on his knees beside the bed so Loki can reach his head. It's strange how a creature who seems dumb knows that Loki needs his head for what happens next. 

          Slowly, he places his palm on the Hulk's forehead and pushes into his mind. A hoarse gasp escapes his throat as he hits the pure rage of the Hulk's mind. It's calm enough for now, but lurking around the edges is an anger that burns hotter than anything Loki has ever felt. Well, almost. He steps into the center of the Hulk's mind holding his own head. There's a high-pitched squeal in his ears and he crumbles to the foggy floor of the Hulk's chaotic mind. 

          "Bruce!" Loki calls.

          A savage roar assaults him and he's thrown aside. "No one besides Hulk in Hulk's head!" 

          Loki holds his side, crawling to his feet. If he was in any condition for this, he could have broken through to Bruce in a manner of seconds, but he's barely healed himself. He'd collapsed not an hour ago and here he is pushing his luck.

          "Bruce!" Loki calls again, waving a hand to clear the fog obscuring his vision. 

          Loki yelps as the ground drops from under his feet and he falls into a black expanse. He fights his own mind to push back memories of the void. His head pounds and he feels something dripping from his nose, but he holds on. 

          Even while falling, Loki calls out. "Bruce!"

          He impacts with something solid, finding himself on black ground. Loki curls up on his side, trying to let the pain ebb before he tries anything. 

          "Loki?"

          Loki's head snaps up and he sighs in relief, breathing heavily. 

          "Are you okay?"

          "I..." Loki heaves a breath. "I came to find you."

          "Wait, you were in the Hulk's head?"

          Loki scoffs. "No. No, no.  _We_ are in the Hulk's head, now."

          "How did you get in?" Banner looks around, as if just realizes that he wasn't in reality. 

          "See, ah, I'm in a speck of trouble back in, uh, the real world, and the Hulk let me do this because he believes you can help me."

          Bruce huffs. "Just knowing you for a bit, um, how big is this speck of trouble?"

          Loki starts to answer but the squeal breaks the silence for him and Loki grabs his head. "Given my... present condition, " he groans, rolling onto his back. "I won't be able to stay here much longer."

          He tastes copper and Bruce starts for him. "Loki? Your nose is bleeding!"

          "Come with me." Loki hisses. 

          Bruce touches him and Loki pulls with all the strength he has left. He lurches back to reality so quickly that he recoils. Panting, Loki lies on the bed, sweating. His head aches, but altogether he doesn't feel too terrible. He's almost shocked. 

          There's a groan on the floor and Loki peers over the edge of the bed. "Bruce?"

          The scrawny, pale form of Dr. Banner turns to look at him. He tilts his head back onto the floor. "Good job, Loki."

          Loki narrows his eyes. He doesn't think he's ever been told that in all his life.

          Loki moves to get him some clothes but ends up heading for the bathroom. He throws up, his lightheaded feeling making a comeback. Wiping his mouth, Loki lets out a long breath, putting the back of his hand to his forehead. 

          Sensing Bruce behind him, he doesn't turn. "Is this what it's like for you when you come back, Dr. Banner?"

          "I've had time to get used to it. I don't do the throwing up part much anymore, but the dizziness and sweats? Yeah, all the time."

          A towel lowers down next to his face and Loki takes it, wiping himself dry. "Thank you."

          "You know, you're not the first to try to get into the Hulk's head, but you are the first that he's allowed to do so willingly." Banner says, his tone matter-of-fact. 

          "I can't tell if that impresses you or not." Loki huffs. 

          "A little, considering the last encounter we had in New York didn't look like much fun. Tony showed me the crater in his floor. He said it was hilarious, but I'm more inclined to think painful."

          "I should thank you."

          "What for?" Banner asks, holding up the pants with one hand and leaning against the wall.

          "You, or the Hulk rather, broke me out of the control I was under."

          "That wasn't you, back in New York?"

          "Not completely, no."

          "Care to elaborate?" Bruce asks. 

          Loki huffs and rubs the back of his neck, taking deep breaths to negate the dizziness. "Not particularly."

          Bruce seems to consider. "You know, there's something off about you."

          "Oh? And what might that be?"

          "I don't know. Just seem a little more honest, I suppose."

          "My past week and a half has been pretty eventful." Loki muses. 

          Bruce huffs, slinging a towel over his shoulder and walking from the room. "Don't tell me you found a girl or something like that."

          "No, nothing like that." He pauses, thinking of Val. "We did end up with a dead older sister, though."

          "Good to know we won."

          "Sort of. The realm of Asgard was destroyed, but her people, at least some of them, are safe." 

          Loki lets blue cover his hands, neck and head, and lets out a sigh of relief at the cool. Being Jotun has its uses. 

          "So, Loki, what was so important that the Hulk let you into his head?"

          "I, had a brief moment of weakness and fell."

          "Is that god speak for 'I passed out cold on the floor'?" Bruce huffs. 

          "I suppose it is." Loki grumbles. 

          "Well, let's have a look." 

          Loki moves to find his feet and puffs out a breath when he doesn't feel the urge to throw up again. He's more pleased by the fact that the after effects of his little bond with the Hulk seem to fade quickly. 

          He sits back down on the bed. Bruce's hand immediately goes for his face and Loki goes for his dagger. 

          "Easy!" Bruce soothes. "I'm wiping the blood off of you."

          Loki nods and then lets Bruce get on with his examination. As he sits there, he realizes that his head hurts less, as if using his magic had plugged a hole somewhere that was sapping his strength. 

          "Were you hurt at all on Asgard?"

          Loki nods and tugs his shirt off, ignoring the small tugs of healing. "My back. It's been healing slowly."

          Bruce leans around him to look and presses a light finger to one of the burns. "How's that? Does it hurt?"

          "No."

          "Good. They should be just fine."

          Loki huffs. "That's not very technical of you."

          "If it helps any, it doesn't show any signs of irritation. How long have you had this?""

          "....."

          "You've had this since Asgard, haven't you?"

          Loki nods sullenly. "I went along with my brother's fool plan and got burned."

          "How long has it been since Asgard?"

          Loki heaves a breath. "Almost two weeks."

          Bruce nods slowly and takes Loki's head in his hands, looking for injuries.

          "I assure you, Dr. Banner, that I have no head wounds to speak of."

          "Good. That nose bleed had me worried about trauma."

          Loki laughs without humor. "You have no idea."

          "No, probably not, but you can come to me with physical wounds. I'm no shrink, you can ask Tony if you want. I slept through his problems."

          "I don't believe Stark would speak to me."

          "I think the only ones who might try to kill you are Clint and Nat, and by this point, Nat is the less likely of the two."

          "Oh joy." Loki chuckles, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

          "In all seriousness, I think Nat would like you." Bruce responds quietly. 

          Loki stops himself from jabbing at the open wound that he reads so clearly. "Is that so?"

          "You're very alike."

          "Oh?"

          "You both have, as Tony would put it, fabulous hair." Bruce smiles jokingly, but Loki really wonders at the strained nature of it. 

          Loki scoffs. "That's it?"

          "She's a spy. We don't know much about her."

          "Hmm." Loki nods, slipping his shirt back on and hopping off the bed. "If you'll excuse me, Dr. Banner, I need to speak with my brother."

          "Sure, no problem. I'd like to walk with you though. I should find Valkyrie."

          "Oh, sure. You'd be lucky if she wasn't already drunk by this time."

          "What time is it?"

          Loki tilts his head. "Assuming I didn't lose too much time when I 'passed out cold', it should be a little before noon."

          "Doesn't waste any time, does she?" Bruce chuckles. 

          "No."

          Loki frowns. He really doesn't like that she drinks so much. It takes him a few seconds to realize he's worrying over her. Loki finds himself strangely unopposed to it.

          When he nears the Valkyrie's lodgings, he hears drunken laughter from inside. It's not just her in there, since there's the deep tone of Heimdall's voice joining her. He doesn't sound drunk, at least.

          Loki knocks and he hears the clatter of glass in response. 

          "Come on in, Loki." Heimdall calls. 

          Val waves as he opens the door, but she sees Bruce and stands up. "Hey there, big green." she holds a bottle up. "Care for some?"

          "Val." Banner answers, tipping his head. "And, no thank you."

          Loki huffs and shakes his head. "I'll leave you to it, Bruce."

          Bruce lightly pats his shoulder as Loki turns to leave. He's almost confused by the lack of intent behind it. 

          Moving out of the room and closing the door, he turns and finds himself face to face with Thor. 

          "Brother." Thor smiles. "It's good to see you up and about."

          "I agree." Loki takes a breath. 

          "We should talk." Thor responds, wrapping an arm around Loki's shoulders and steering him up to the bridge. As they get closer to the windows, Loki sees one of the devices used on Sakaar and pulls almost violently away from Thor. 

          "Do not ever touch me again in the presence of one of those. Not ever." Loki flicks out his dagger. 

          Thor looks around, as if confused, but then he sees it. He keeps his front facing Loki and bends down towards the table to pick it up. 

          "You mean this?" Thor points with his free hand.

          Loki only nods. Before Loki knows what's happening, Thor crushes the device in his palm and lets it drop to the floor in pieces. 

          "Loki, I won't hurt you."

          "Oh? How do you explain what happened in the dock?" 

          He takes a step towards Loki and Loki takes one back, leveling his dagger at Thor.

          "Loki, do you trust me?"

          "Of course not, do you think me a fool?"  _Liar._

          "Yes. If you believe I want to hurt you more after all that's happened, then yes." 

          "I don't want pity." Loki snaps. 

          "And I won't grant it." Thor rumbles back. "Loki, you're my brother. I can't change that, and neither can you. No matter what you do, or say, it won't change. I don't want to hurt you. All I want to do is to be able to trust you."

          Loki tips his hand to slip his dagger into his sleeve and huffs. "Fine. Trust away. Don't blame me when it ends badly."

          Thor chuckles and reaches an arm out for Loki to slip back under if he feels like it. He really doesn't, if he's being honest. 

          Sighing, Thor moves to stand in front of the window and Loki joins him. 

          "Is it really a good idea to go to earth?" Loki says quietly.

          "Yes, of course." 

          Loki lets out a breathy chuckle. "Let me rephrase that. Do you think it's a good idea to take me to earth?"

          "Maybe, maybe not. I have a feeling it'll all work out. You'll see."

          Loki gives himself a little shake, looking out the window. He frowns. "You had to say it, didn't you?"

          "Loki, can you shield the ship?" Thor answers, switching into king mode.

          "Maybe. I'll try."

          He takes a deep breath and blows it out towards the floor, steadying himself. Thor stands at his shoulder, just in case. Raising his head, his green eyes flash and the air around him seems to ripple. It spreads down his body and out into the floor like a pulse and the bridge shakes a little from the impact of Loki's magic. 

          He'd known it the moment he'd gotten Bruce back in human form. His magic hadn't been hindered at all. He'd been repressing it. Or rather, his mind had been until he was ready for the strain again. 

          "Hold onto something, brother. I'm going to do more than shield us."

          "Loki, are you mad?"

          Loki laughs with a real smile on his face. "As I told you before, possibly."  _Sadly, this would be one of the more sane things that I've done._

          With that thought, the ship folds into space with a flash of gold and empty space remains.


	6. With Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this is Thor's POV, so don't be too confused! Thanks.

          Thor is fairly certain he's the only one in the ship that's awake. He rolls over, blinking. The red flash of emergency lights sparks his worry and he pushes himself up.

          "Loki?"

          In the brief flash of red, he spots a form on the floor and skids to a stop next to it.

          "Loki? Can you hear me?"

          As he cradles Loki's head, he swipes dark liquid from beneath his nose.

          "Loki, you fool." Thor murmurs, picking his brother up off the floor.

          The metal panels that let in daylight are closed in response to whatever happened on the outside of the ship and Thor treads slowly to avoid falling. Settling Loki gently into the control seat, he brings systems back online. The console seems to be intact and cycles up fairly quickly.

          He restores power to the lights and opens the bay windows. Sunlight floods in and Thor shields his eyes. Once he adjusts, he takes a good look at his brother. He doesn't like what he sees.

          Shaking his head, he pulls his cape around and wipes the blood from under Loki's nose. He's almost all cleaned up when Loki's hand snatches his.

          "Easy, Loki. It's all right."

          Loki's brow scrunches up and he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Tell me we at least made it to earth."

          Thor chuckles and pats Loki's shoulder eliciting a wince from him. "That we did. And a good job you did of it too."

          He watches Loki reorient himself with care, ensuring that he won't pass out again.

          There's a knock on the frame of the ship and Thor turns, lightning arching over his fingers threateningly.

          "My king." Heimdall responds.

          Val stands next to him with Banner over her shoulder. "Did we miss something?" she asks, tipping a bottle to her lips and tossing it over her shoulder when it's empty.

          "There was another ship in our path. We avoided it." Thor answers, offering a hand to Loki.

          Loki takes it and pulls himself up with a groan. Thor lets Loki lean against his shoulder as he heaves with exhaustion.

          "I see." Valkyrie answers, her tone annoyed. "And where in the Hela are we?"

          "Earth." Loki responds, wiping his nose again.

          Banner groans and Val puts him down with a thump.

          "Ow."

          "That's what you get for not being conscious when we leave the room."

          He rubs his forehead and looks to Thor. Thor smiles awkwardly and waves, but he's more worried about Loki. Loki, who is leaning more on him every second and starting to shake. 

          Banner sees Loki and gets up, making his way over. "What did you do?

          "Saved our skins." Loki grumbles. 

          Thor is about to answer when Loki stumbles. Thor catches him and lowers him to the floor. He hovers over his brother, but Bruce is telling him to give Loki space. 

          Thor could almost swear the look in his eyes as begging him not to go. Not to leave him again. He places a reassuring hand on his brother's neck and sits down next to him. 

          "All right, Loki. What are you feeling right now?"

          "Cold. Definitely cold." 

          Bruce feels his skin and subtly wipes his hand on his shirt. "Clammy. We need to get you taken care of somewhere with better equipment."

          "Perhaps Stark?" Thor suggests.

          "Good idea, but he'll want to know what's going on. Can we tell him that without causing trouble?"

          "With not entering earth's atmosphere by flight, earth trackers would not have found the ship yet. It's reasonable to assume they know nothing of us. It should be safe enough to tell him it's just Loki."

          Loki scoffs, but offers no words besides a question. "Just me? What about you?"

          Thor frowns. "I cannot just leave the people."

          Heimdall clears his throat. "I will watch over them, my king. If something happens, I will alert you." he turns his head as if hearing something and then looks back to Thor, amusement on his face. "Asgard will not wake until you return."

          Thor considers. He doesn't like the thought of leaving Loki, but what message would that send? It would say that Thor would abandon them in unfamiliar lands on the account of one person. Few of them wouldn't care that it was Loki he was doing it for, many of them would. 

          Val chuckles. "I'll be on crowd control, it looks like."

          Thor nods at her gratefully. "It's settled then?"

          Heimdall nods. "Go. We will be all right in your absence." 

          Thor nods and looks to Loki. "Can you walk?"

          Loki looks himself over and nods once, as if reassuring himself more than Thor. "It would seem so."

          Thor hoists Loki off the floor and moves towards the closest exit. Just as he's leaving, he hears Heimdall murmur that the people are all still unconscious. Thor doesn't know if he finds that comforting or not. 

          As Thor steps outside, Banner on his left and Loki leaning on his right, he smiles. "Norway. Good aim. Father would be proud."

          Loki huffs. "Proud. Look at us. I'm a mess, you have one eye, and we've just gained a drunken Valkyrie as an ally."

          Thor chuckles. "Things could be worse." 

          "Don't say that." Loki grumbles. "Every time you say that, something goes wrong."

          Smiling, Thor walks out to the very cliff where their father had spent his last moments. He kicks something in the grass on his way there and looks down at his feet. Mjolnir. 

          He makes sure Loki is steady before stooping down to pick up the handle. Puffing out a breath, Thor pulls the leather strap from the end and throws the rest into the ocean. He glances back and sees Dr. Banner hanging back as not to intrude. 

          He's about to tug Loki away when he sees him standing with his gaze tipped towards the sky, his eyes closed. Thor sees a sort of peace wash over him before the shakes come back. 

          He shivers in the breeze and turns back to Thor. "We should get moving."

          Taking Loki under one arm and Banner under his other, Thor takes a step and lifts off. It's strange to fly without Mjolnir. It's also strange to have such power lurking just beneath his skin. 

          With the rate of Thor's flight, it doesn't take long to reach New York. Thor drops down right on the landing pad and lets Dr. Banner catch his breath. Loki has his eyes closed, breathing heavily, but not in the sickly way of Banner. 

          "I know you do not like flight much, brother, but it was fastest."

          "As long as you don't decide to use 'get help' to get into the Tower, I will spare you any complaints."

          Thor chuckles. 

          Loki stumbles, but Thor is ready to catch him. 

          "Sorry." Loki says, breathless. 

          "You know, Loki, I think that's the first I've ever heard you apologize for something when you weren't dying."

          "For the record, I thought I _was_ dying last time. Waking up wasn't my fault."

          Thor looks at him seriously for a few seconds before walking him slowly into the Tower. He get back to shaking as they near the elevator and Thor worries for him. 

          Before Thor can open the door, it slides open to reveal Stark wearing a strange hat. 

          He blinks, his head jiggling slightly with shock. "Um, hi Thor. You could have called."

          "It's not his fault, Tony." Bruce pipes up. 

          "Ah, Bruce!" Tony exclaims, walking past and completely ignoring the other two and fist bumping Banner. 

          "Hey, Tony, long time no see." 

          "Two years! Where were you?"

          "Uh, another planet, called Sakaar. I'd been, green a long time."

          "Wow, that's frankly  _awesome_ and you'll, uh, have to tell me about it someday. But it'll have to wait until I figure out what Thor is doing here with his scheming brother draped over one shoulder. Oh, and uh, nice hair, by the way." Tony figits, snapping his fingers and waving one hand in the general direction of Thor's head.

          "Thank you." 

          Bruce smiles. "Yeah, he said a creepy old man cut it off."

          "Huh, well that's great, but um, Hi Loki." Tony glares very pointedly at Thor.

          Thor shifts Loki, who is shuddering at this point, to sit down against the wall. "Don't break anything."

          Loki slaps his hands against his knees. "What have I to break? Aside from myself it would seem."

          Thor doesn't like the sheen of sweat across his forehead, but Stark is still glaring at him in expectation while pouring himself a finger of scotch. He pats Loki's knee and stands up. 

          Tony rolls his eyes. "I have furniture. The wall isn't the most fantastic place to sit, I've been told. Kids going straight to detention for skipping class have low opinions of it."

          "Unless you feel like getting sweat stains out of them, I wouldn't." Bruce responds. "I'm going to go prep the lab. Bring Loki down once you're done up here." 

          Banner skitters into the elevator and goes down.

          "Lab?" Loki asks, something wary in his tone.

          "Banner just wants to get a better look at you, Loki. Not to worry."

          "Speaking of..." Tony butts in. "What is he looking at Loki for? I mean, not that I don't see you over there in all your, uh, glory, but what happened?"

          Loki rolls his eyes. "Does is matter? Your 'glory' ,as it were, isn't all that great either. What is that hat upon your head?" 

          "It's a fedora, actually. And I like it. I feel like if it came down to me and some other guy, it'd be like 'Oh, that guy wears a nice hat. Finally a man with some style!' and he'd let me live."

          Loki huffs and Thor waits patiently for what is bound to be a somewhat amusing, yet morbid retort.

          "Or," Loki says, tilting his head forwards. "They could say 'I rather fancy that hat. I'll kill you first and take it.'" Loki's lips quirk into a grin and Thor shakes his head. 

          "Come, brother. We have little time. Stark, if you wish an explanation, it can be done in the lab." 

          Thor picks Loki up, though Loki doesn't look happy about it in the least, and steps into the elevator. Stark follows Thor and leans against the opposite side of the elevator.

          "So, Loki, killed anyone interesting lately?"

          Loki chuckles. "Oh, you know. Just family squabbles. Killed our sister a couple weeks ago."

          Tony startles. "Your sister? That's some crazy..."

          "I helped." Thor interrupts. "She'd taken over Asgard, killed the royal guard, the Warriors Three, and her own executioner. We then caused Ragnarok and let a very large eyebrow kill her."

          Tony rubs his forehead. "Should I have asked?"

          Loki chuckles. "Do you really want the answer to that?"

          The elevator door opens and Thor steps into the lab, settling Loki onto a table with care. Stark leans against the wall, watching Thor care for Loki. Thor doesn't mind the attention, but Loki is bristling slightly. 

          "So, what happened?"

          "We told you, in the elevator." Thor answers. 

          "Right, the whole killed your sister thing sounds like fun." 

          Banner laughs. "I fought her dog."

          Pressing his lips together, Stark sighs. "It's going to be a long week, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little weird for me because Thor was almost easier to write for than Loki. I'm inclined to think that Loki is more complicated as a person, and I enjoy that more. I like the challenge.  
> BTW, if you've seen War Horse, you should know a line in here somewhere. :)  
> Hope you like it! And don't worry, we won't leave Asgard as sitting ducks for long! Also, don't worry, Loki should be okay. Promise!


	7. Not Beyond Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. It's back to Loki.

          Loki is surprisingly steady as Bruce looks over him. The good doctor is checking his eyes, his temperature, his skin, and his head. He's checked the head a few times just to make sure Loki wasn't wrong about not having a head injury.

          All in all, Loki's not too bad.

          Bruce takes his glasses off and folds them, tapping them against his hand. "As far as I can tell, you've got a little malnutrition, and you should drink more water than you are. Your body seems to think you're sleep-deprived."

          Loki squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a shaky breath. 

          "That would also explain the dizzy spells." Bruce surmises, putting his hand under Loki's neck to help him sit up.  

          Loki leans against Thor while Bruce decides what to do. His fingers trace over the silver band that he'd etched a place for on his left bracer. 

          "Not to be mentioning the obvious, but you look really sick." Stark says, his tone low, almost worried.

          "So it would seem." Loki closes his eyes again, exhaling slowly.

          "It also seems like every time you do this, it's progressive. Whatever it is seems to hit you gradually." Bruce responds, his tone contemplative. 

          "It's..." Loki takes a heavy breath. "It's a spell. I enacted one on Asgard to finish Ragnarok, and it took almost everything I had. It's to make sure I don't overstep my ability."

          "How long ago was this?" Tony asks. 

          "Two weeks." Bruce answers, tapping his glasses again. 

          "And it's still hitting him this hard?"

          "No. I had my magic back as of today, and..."

          "Then this  _genius_ decided to teleport us straight to earth after they found a big ship outside earth's atmosphere." Bruce says blandly, miming bopping Loki on the head.

          "Someone had to. That's not a ship we needed to be fooling around with." Loki grumbles, swatting vaguely at him.

          Thor nods. "We were outmatched."

          "Really?" Tony says, waving a hand at them. "The god of thunder, and a glorified magician couldn't handle one ship?"

          Loki throws the dagger in his sleeve and it embeds itself into the wall next to Tony's head. "I am _not_ a magician. Do not mistake me for helpless in this state."

          Tony puts his hands up in an appeasing gesture and tugs the blade from the wall. "Good throw, by the way. I gotcha, I gotcha. No making fun of the magic."

          "Nice throw? That's all you've to say?" Loki snaps. "I threw a dagger at your head."

          "No... you threw a dagger at the wall." he points with an eyebrow raised. "To your credit, missing someone takes as much skill as hitting them." His feet kick at the cupboard doors below him as he flips the knife over and hands it to Thor. Thor gives it back to Loki. 

          "Thor." Tony tuts. "I thought you were the reasonable one."

          "He's not wrong to have a weapon in his condition, as summoning one is infinitely more dangerous."

          "Yeah?" Stark strokes his beard. "And where's your hammer, Point Break?"

          "Mjolnir is destroyed."

          Tony coughs and his eyes go wide. "Destroyed, as in..." he makes an explosion gesture with his hands.

          "Yes. My sister is... was quite destructive."

          "So, uh, what do you do now? No hammer, so no lightning or anything?"

          Loki chuckles. "Oh, there's lightning. I wouldn't suggest attempting to startle him."

          Bruce laughs quietly. "You obviously don't know Tony Stark. He zapped me with an electronic phase pen just to see how good of a lid I had on the Hulk."

          "Heyo, thems the breaks when you're a homicidal maniac." Tony smirks. 

          Loki shivers and feels another round of sweat break out over his body.

          Bruce taps his glasses against his hand, deciding on what to do. Loki watches him with careful eyes, but Bruce seems more worried about Loki's condition. 

          "Do you think you could eat something?"

          Loki's stomach rebels at just the thought of putting something in it and he shakes his head. 

          Bruce puts his glasses back on his head and puts a light hand on Loki's shoulder before wrinkling his nose. "You're sweating again."

          Loki nods. 

          "Well, the next best thing to do besides food is sleep. You could probably safely set up camp in Thor's room." Bruce answers.

          "I'll make sure to keep this on the down low." Stark says, tapping a rhythm on his knees. 

          Thor pulls Loki off the table and up into his arms. Naturally, Loki squirms. "I will walk."

          "I don't think so, Loki." 

          Loki squirms some more, but he can't break out of the big brute's grip.

          "Loki, if you don't stop... hey!... squirming, I will...no, no, NO.... drop you! It won't be... _Loki_.... pleasant."

          Loki would have kept wriggling just to pester Thor, but a sharp pain in his head stops him. Grimacing and putting his knuckles to his forehead, Loki ceases his struggling. 

          "Easy. It's okay to pass out, if even for a second."

          "I'm  _not_ going to pass out, brother."

          "We'll see."

          Suitably incapacitated for the time being, Loki allows Thor to carry him without complaint the rest of the way there. They don't meet anyone in the hall to call the authorities or anything, so Loki rests easier. 

          Thor settles him down as gentle as ever and Loki nearly wants to take Thor's head off for treating him like glass. It's his head, not his body. Well, sort of.

          Thor pulls a thick cover over him, but Loki kicks it off. "I'm already sweaty. I don't need your help." 

          "You aren't sweating in a healthy way." Bruce points out. "Keep the blanket on. It'll help."

          Grumbling and promising stabbings and throat slittings in the future, he pulls the cover back up. Bruce and Tony leave once he gets settled and Loki relaxes, his nerves dying down. Bruce isn't so bad, but Stark is high-strung and constantly moving and twitching. 

          Thor settles down in a chair next to the bed and Loki looks over to glare at him. "I hate this."

          "I know you do, but you need a safe place to recover."

          "Was the ship not safe?" Loki grumbles.

          Thor hums and Loki frowns at the confirmation. "There were those on the ship who advised me to kick you off of it."

          "And what did you say to that?" Loki huffs, closing his eyes as a chill passes over him. 

          "I told them the truth."

          "Oh? And what might the truth be?"

          "That you had as much hand in saving Asgard as I did and it was well within your rights to stay." Thor looks at Loki solemnly, his single blue eye looking straight past Loki's guise of bravery and stoicism. 

          Loki heaves a breath and turns onto his side, his back starting to ache from all the moving around he'd done. 

          "You should sleep." Thor muses. 

          "And as I've said before, that applies to you too. Asgard needs its king well."

          "I need my brother safe and out of harm's way while he heals."

          Loki turns towards Thor. "You are king now. Asgard is your first concern. Anything else comes after."

          "You would have me leave you to suffer for the good of Asgard when you could be dying or worse? What if it were Heimdall, or Val? Would we just leave them?"

          Loki hesitates before saying yes. Val's lifeless face flashes in his mind and Heimdall's all-seeing eyes are blank and cold.

          "There, you see? It isn't as simple as that." Thor rubs his eyepatch. "Loki, I can't just put everything aside, you know that."

          "You have to. Besides, if it were me, you'd be better off."

          Thor's gaze hardens and Loki cringes inside. That was _not_ the right thing to say. 

          "I left you once before. I left you on Svartelfeim when I should have carried you home. I have never forgotten that. Loki, I am not leaving you on some cold rock to die  _again_."

          Loki laughs without humor. "That's not what father said." his voice is sharp as daggers, his throat hoarse. "He said it was my  _birthright._ "

          Thor's eye twitches. "He also said he loved you." he pauses. "We all mourned your death for days, Loki. I'll not let it happen again."

          "I know you did." Loki answers, his tone so soft that he barely hears it.  _I was just too blind to see it._ "You remember.... Odin offered you the throne, did he not?"

          Thor nods. "I turned it down, because of you."

          A feeling akin to shame burns over him. "And I.... I kept the throne because of it."

          Thor looks confused, then outraged, and Loki waits for the yelling to start. Instead, he sees realization creep over Thor's features. 

          "I remember Odin, or you, I suppose, sitting down rather heavily on the throne."

          A third round of sweat breaks out over Loki's skin as he answers. "I was still recovering."

          "At the time, I played it off as father being exasperated with me." Thor chuckles.

          Loki turns back over and groans softly as nausea washes over him, threatening to make him lose what little he has in his stomach.

          "Loki?"

          "Just nauseous, is all." he murmurs in response. 

          A cools hand presses to his forehead and Loki hates himself for leaning into it. "Rest, brother." He pulls the blanket further up on Loki's shoulders and wishes him well.

          Once Thor leaves the room, Loki peers up at the blank ceiling. "Heimdall, tell.... tell Val hello for me."

          Loki could almost swear he hears Heimdall's amused hum of answer. He hears a laugh in the room and he smiles at his mother's voice. 

          " _I think she's good for you, Loki.'_

          "Mother." Loki groans, burying his face in the pillow, his cheeks burning. (And not because of the fever either.)

          " _What?"_ Her tone is innocent. 

           _ **Frigga!**_

          " _Yes, dear?"_

           _ **We are not to interfere. You know the rules.**_

_"_ _Of course. It won't happen again."_

          Odin's response is somewhat skeptical.  ** _Hmm. I should hope not. And Loki?_**

          "Father?" Loki croaks, waiting with apprehension for his answer. 

           _ **Valkyrie are noble. Treat her as such.**_

Their bickering, but happy voices fade away and Loki has to blink a few times.  _Did I just get relationship advice from.....Odin?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this. I didn't expect to have Odin show up, but it was welcome if you ask me. Let me know what you thought. :)


	8. Rash Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late post. ACTs came up and finals are just around the corner. It took me awhile, but here's a more fun one for your wait. Thanks!

          Loki shifts his position on the lounge chair on the top floor of the tower. The book in his hands is probably the most boring thing he's ever read. Flicking his wrist, a different one appears in his hands. 

          He hears the elevator open and turns his head. Shrugging, he continues to turn pages in his book. Thor had allowed him to get out of bed on the condition that he didn't exert himself, (magic doesn't count, really) and not fighting the good Captain is at the top of the no-fly list. 

          Watching the Captain from the corner of his eye, Loki doesn't think he's even seen him yet. He's wiping his head dry with a towel, headed for the kitchen area. Raising an eyebrow, Loki smirks, waiting to see how long it takes for the Captain to notice he's there. 

          As the minutes add up, Loki sighs and looks at his invisible wrist watch. 

          "Are you ever going to notice me? Honestly, you should be ashamed of yourself."

          There's a clatter and Loki smiles. 

          "So, did you have a nice run?" Loki chuckles with mirth. 

          "Not to seem unpleasant, but why are you here?"

          He stops in front of the couch to stand in front of Loki and Loki tilts his head back, his expression passive, yet amused. "Oh, you know, just recovering is all."

          The good Captain crosses his arms. "From what? And how did you get in here?"

          "You've missed quite a bit."

          "Yeah, obviously. I heard you were dead."

          "Hmm, I see your age hasn't diminished your attitude."

          "And what's that supposed to mean?" 

          "Nothing." Loki snaps his book shut with a smile. "Just something Stark told me."

          "Tony knows about this?"

          Loki huffs. "Naturally. I would not be lounging in a public place if I were here uninvited."

          That seems to bring a smile to the good Captain's face. "I don't know. You seemed pretty comfortable in the crater last time you were here."

          Loki shakes his head. "Believe it or not, I am not here to harm anyone."

          Looking straight into the Captain's face, Loki sees him searching for any sign of deception. "I think I might believe you."

          "Ah." Loki huffs. "I see." 

          If he's perfectly honest with himself, he's ready to go back to Asgard. The only problem is Thor being an overbearing mother hen now that Loki's let him in. 

          "So, what are you still doing here? I've heard Asgardians heal fast." the good Captain asks. 

          "It's a bit of a long story, one that I don't think I'll reiterate until Asgard is safe and well."

          The good Captain peers at him. "You king again or something?" he sits down in a chair next to the one Loki is reading on.

          A laugh is startled from Loki's lips and he turns his gaze back to his book. "No. Thor is king."

          "Yeah? What happened to Odin?"

          "Odin is dead."

          The good Captain nods. "Was it quick?"

          "Yes." Loki answers, his smile turning lightly down into a frown. "And we then started Ragnarok and Asgard was destroyed." 

          The Captain sees his light distress at his home being gone, but Loki pretends he doesn't for his own sake. "Why? Why did you need to start Ragnarok?"

          Loki scoffs. "It's a bit of a familial matter."

          He nods slowly again in response and Loki feels a foreign ache of longing for Asgard. 

          There's a long pause before the Captain speaks again. "So, what are you reading?"

          Loki chuckles. "It's about the fine art of aging wine."

          "Really?"

          "Of course not." Loki scowls. "Why in Odin's name would I read about that?"

          "I don't know. Everyone's into some weird thing or another these days."

          Loki laughs. "Perhaps in your old age, you forget that people change."

          He chuckles. "Maybe. You're here, so what does that say?"

          "It says that I have an overbearing brother who won't let me leave until he's sure I'm well." Loki grumbles. "Now, if you don't mind, Captain, I should like to continue reading."

          "Right, wine, or whatever. Call me Steve, by the way. Captain is just a formal title."

          Loki mulls it over in his head before firmly shaking his head. "No. I don't believe I will."

          "Still stubborn as ever, I see."

          "Apparently not enough." Loki growls. "Do you mind?"

          "All right, all right. I'll admit I was curious, but if you want to be left alone, so be it." 

          He walks away and Loki rolls his eyes. In all honesty, most of the reason that Loki asked to be left alone was that he could see what the Captain really wanted to ask. That, and he's under the threat of a lecture on honor. Or patience.

          Once he turns his eyes back to the book, Loki finds it hard to focus on the words. 

          "Perhaps you should summon something in Asgardian that would be of more use to you." Thor says softly, coming up behind him with what he must think are light steps. With a chuckle, he continues. "Rogers means you no harm, Loki. It is simply strange that you are here."

          "Is it weird for you that I'm here?"

          He expects the hand on his head, but when it comes, Thor's touch is gentle. "No. It's not weird. It's nice to have my brother back."

          "You are a sap."

          "Mmm. Maybe so. That doesn't change the fact that I'm glad you're here."

          Loki huffs. "Do you think I'm a cat that you can pet? Get your hand off my head."

          "It wouldn't be the first time you've turned into some creature or another." Thor chuckles. 

          With a chuckle, Loki drops his book and his visage flickers. Appearing as a snake, Loki looks up at his brother, flicking his forked tongue. 

          Thor picks him up with care and Loki slithers around his arm. "Yet as a snake, you are no less my brother."

          Loki playfully bites Thor's hand, and Thor chuckles. Chuckles! Of all the....

          "Brother, we are returning to Asgard momentarily. If you could return to your regular form, traveling would be more convenient."

          Loki tries.

          Flicking his tongue in frustration, Loki tries again. 

          Thor looks at him, worry in his blue eye. "Loki?"

          Loki shakes his head. 

          "All right. We'll get back one way or another. Don't say I didn't warn you not to exert yourself." Thor smiles. "At least this way holding on is easy for you."

           _What? I'm a slippery reptile! How is holding onto anything supposed to be easy without hands?_

          Loki slithers off Thor's and towards the elevator. Thor follows, unsure of what Loki is getting at. Loki, on the other hand, thinks that bringing Banner back with them would be beneficial. When Loki finds him down in the lab, Banner does a double take when he sees the snake tapping at his leg.

          If he thinks that was a rude awakening, Loki could have slithered up his pants or something equally disgusting. 

          Instead, he gets the slightest jump out of the man and a glare. "Loki."

          Thor laughs. "Remember, brother. He knows that story."

          "So, why is he a snake?" Banner asks, watching Thor pick Loki back off the ground. 

          Loki, of course, slithers over his wrists to stubbornly head back to the floor. Thor is having none of it and pulls Loki's head up to his shoulder. Just to remind him of his position, Loki wraps around Thor's shoulders. He's pretty much a slimy scarf as of now. 

          Raising his head, Loki looks at Banner.

          Finally, Thor is able to answer Banner now that Loki is finished with his antics. "Loki decided to try to prove a point with his magic and got stuck as a snake."

          Bruce is silent for a few seconds before laughing. Loki hisses a warning, flashing his fangs. His hand goes up in an appeasing gesture and Loki flicks his forked tongue in agitation. 

          He hears someone behind Thor swear and swivels his head just in time to dodge two sparking prongs. Thor on the other hand isn't so lucky and Loki springs from his shoulders to avoid the charge. Landing hard on the floor, Loki squeaks in surprise as a foot slams down next to his head, just missing. 

          "Darcy, stop!" Bruce calls. 

          Loki slithers behind Bruce's legs and pulls his head up to look at the offending party. Baring his fangs at her, he looks to Thor who is pulling the prongs from his neck. 

          "Thor!" she exclaims. "What is going on?! Why do you have a snake, and why can't I kill it? And why aren't you twitching on the ground? This thing took you out last time."

          "Just, calm down." He crouches down and offers his arm to Loki. "Come here. It's all right."

          Loki takes one last look at the brunette girl before moving slowly across the floor to Thor's outstretched arm. Curling back up and around Thor's arm, Loki prays that he can't feel the slight shake in his wriggling. 

          Landing on the floor hadn't been Loki's favorite experience, and he's hoping it doesn't have to happen again. 

          "So, is that.... a pet?" 'Darcy' asks cautiously. 

          Loki spits at being called a pet, still a little ticked. Val would have called him that just to tease him, but the 'Darcy' seems scared of him. Loki's not even a big snake. He's a mere three to four feet long at most.

          Thor pulls his arm up a little and Loki curls tighter around his arm. "No. This is Loki."

          She freezes, her blue eyes widening. "Um, as in, Loki who's dead, Loki? That one?"

          "He's not dead, obviously." Thor scoffs and Loki looks at his face. He looks..... angry.

          "Why is he a snake?"

          Okay, now it's frustration. "He's stuck. We're headed back to Asgard."

          "Why didn't my taser take you out?"

          Irritation. "Because I'm no longer mortal. The amount of voltage you would have to have now is significantly higher." 

          Loki can feel himself getting tense as Thor switches moods. Loki realizes that part of it might be him, and the threat to his life. Loki flicks his tongue at Thor's face and the single blue eye meets Loki's pair of green ones. 

          Thor sighs and shakes his head. "Fine. Darcy, I apologize. I'll admit that my worry may have gotten the better of me."

          "I guess I accept, just, let me, uh, apologize to the snake."

          Loki's tongue flicks out as she nears, wondering if he should be on edge. He already is, but since she's reeled the prongs back in and put her little box away, the threat appears to be gone. His forked tongue flicks out repeatedly, his nerves getting the better of him.

          Her hand comes up to touch his head and when he doesn't move, she strokes a single finger across his small snout. "Sorry I tried to electrocute you, and uh, step on your head."

          Loki bops his head in acceptance and slithers back up to Thor's shoulders. 

          "He's soft." she says quietly and Loki whips his head around. 

          Thor laughs boisterously and Loki licks the side of his face, unwilling to lick his ear just to spite him.  _Ridiculous. If the notion of me being soft is so amusing, I will bite you to show how_ soft _I am._

          Thor nudges his face away. "What did you want to be down here for anyway, Loki?"

          Loki gestures with his head towards Banner, who has been silently, awkwardly watching them since Darcy attempted to tase Loki. 

          He points to his chest with his folded glasses. "Me?"

          Loki bobs his head.

          "I think he wants you to come with us."

          "I... I'm flattered, really, but I should stay and, uh, work in the lab."

          Loki wishes he could roll his eyes, but blinking at him with his thin eyelids will have to do.  _Really? The lab?_

          Thor waits for a better answer and Loki lays down his head across Thor's shoulders. He can feel the warmth radiating off of his neck and stays as close as possible, trying to ignore that part that it is in fact Thor's. He didn't plan on taking a nap.

          He misses Banner making a different decision until Thor nudges him. 

          "Look alive, Loki. Banner is coming back with us."

           _Good. Asgard will need him._

          Loki flicks his tongue and Thor tells Banner to get whatever he wants to bring with him. So far, Heimdall hasn't come to Thor's sight with any bad tidings, so hopefully things are in ship-shape. 

           _Not likely._ Hopefully, Banner's presence isn't required for any medical issues. 

          "Are you ready, brother?" 

           _To get out of this tower? More than._   _It's about time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!


	9. Theatricality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie's POV! You have been warned!

          Heimdall had said they were coming back, but Val hasn't seen them yet. Asgard has been asleep, just as Heimdall promised and Val is starting to wonder if Frigga has something to do with that. She was the greatest Valkyrie that Val had ever seen, but her sorcery outmatched it by miles. 

          She smiles, knowing now where Loki got his tenacious nature. 

          Val misses him more than she'd like to admit. His constant wit and sarcasm was enough to distract her from almost anything. Drinking with Heimdall stops being fun after he stubbornly refuses to get drunk. Not that Loki is any better since he just likes to take her drinks away. Not that she minds. She was thoroughly embarrassed when Heimdall told her he said hello, and she was fairly certain that Heimdall knew.

          Suddenly Heimdall calls over to her from where he's standing by the window. Val is on her feet and out the door before Heimdall has the chance to tell her that they've arrived. Thor touches down and she sees Bruce, but not Loki. 

          She approaches Thor and hugs him, clapping Bruce on the shoulder. 

          "It's good to see you." She looks around. "Where's Loki?"

          "He's safe. Don't worry." Thor pats something around his neck and it moves. 

          The sleek skin of a dark green snake meets her eyes and every muscle quivers as it curls further around Thor's neck. A small head raises and looks at her, a small pink tongue flicking out. 

          Val squints at it. "Is that.... Is that Loki?"

          The snake blinks at her and she puts her hand out to it. There's no hesitation when the snake reaches out to curl around her arm. His skin is freezing.

          "Why is he so cold?" she asks, rubbing his head gently. 

          "Wind chill. He doesn't like flying either."

          She holds him close to her chest, hoping the warmth there is enough. She's only been out on the cliff a few times since Thor left, but the wind has been blowing every time. 

          "Thor, is there some way to stop the wind?"

          "We could just go inside." He looks to Bruce.

          "Yeah, inside is good. How's Asgard?" Bruce answers, panting and rolling his sleeves down.

          "Asleep." she answers, looking down at Loki. "So, I'm guessing he's stuck this way?"

          Thor nods. "Loki made a rash decision, didn't you, brother?"

          There's a recalcitrant hiss that Val laughs at before turning to go into the ship. Loki curls tighter around her arm and she looks at him again. His skin is still freezing, but she can tell her warmth is doing him good. His forked tongue flicks out and tickles the underside of her arm. Curling further up, as if asking how far she will permit him to go, he moves up her arm slowly. As far as Val is concerned, he can go as far up as he likes so long as he doesn't decide it would be warmer in her clothes somewhere. 

          Still cautious of her boundaries, Loki curls up around her shoulders as she walks. His tail hangs down in front of her stomach and she plays with the tip in between two fingers. She smiles as Loki tries to curl it around each of them, but she pulls each away before he gets the chance. His forked tongue flicks against her neck and continues to do so until is starts to tickle. She keeps playing her little game with his tail.

          "Loki." she murmurs, pushing his head away.

          He persists. 

          "Loki, stop."

          She could swear his silence means,  _You first_. 

          She twines his tail between her fingers and he wraps the tip around one of them. Finally, he stops his constant pestering. 

          Thor is murmuring in soft conversation with Heimdall and she walks over to join them. Bruce is arguing with them about how best to organize the people. 

          "So, how long until Asgard wakes up?" Val asks, only interrupting slightly.

          "Soon. Some are waking as we speak. It will not be long before someone comes to ask what's going on." Heimdall says. 

          "Who are the ones waking?"

          "Our new friends from Sakaar." Heimdall answers, looking towards the door. "I believe Korg is on his way here now."

          "Good. He'll be able to help." Thor turns. 

          There's a knock on the frame of the entry and Val turns, seeing Korg with Miek in has hand. Before Loki teleported them to earth, Korg had been working on building him a new body, but so far all he's got done is the hands. If you can call them that, the shiny blades waving at her. 

          "Korg." Thor greets. 

          Korg waves. "Hey, man. Just, uh, wonderin' what's going on, and uh, if I can help?"

          "Yes. Your help is most welcome, Korg. We've arrived on earth and Asgard will be waking soon. The people will be confused, and probably angry. I'll need you to pull everyone still in need of medical assistance. Take them to the med bay, and bring Banner with you. Heimdall, I want families on the right of the ship. Any orphans and singular parties on the left. Val, I want any warriors left on the ship to be on the bow. Start putting together training groups. Find those familiar with battle to help you. Just because we're on earth doesn't mean we won't need to fight sooner or later." quieter, he says, "Keep Loki with you. Keep him safe."

          Korg raises his hand. "Hey, not to bear bad news, but I don't see Loki."

          "He's here, not to worry, Korg."

          "Oh, okay man. What happens if the med bay gets full?"

          "The hall in front of it will be fine. We just need to get everyone through to ensure their safety."

          "Okay."

          Heimdall hums. "They are rousing."

          "Good." Thor moves to the console and turns on the PA. "Asgardians, we have arrived on earth. I need you all to move towards the common area. I need you all to remain orderly. Gather your loved ones." He pauses. "Peace, Asgard, we have reached safe waters."

          Val smiles. Thor will be a good king. 

          Loki's tail goes slack and she turns her head to look at his. His thin eyelids are shut, the edges of his forked tongue only  _just_ peeking out of his mouth. She puts her pointer finger on the end of his tail and he curls the black tip unknowingly around it. 

          When she looks up, Korg is staring at her. 

          "What?" she snaps. 

          "Is that a snake?" Korg asks. 

          "No. It's a new scarf." she rolls her eyes. "Of course it's a snake. Just don't tell anyone else that."

          "Sorry I asked."

          "Asgard is all accounted for." Heimdall murmurs. 

          Thor nods. "We have much to do."

          He starts to walk towards the commons and Val follows, her finger still wrapped up in Loki's tail and her thumb brushing light circles over him. 

          Korg, Banner and Heimdall walk ahead of them while Thor hangs back with Val. 

          "I'm surprised, Val. That makes not once, but twice that he's fallen asleep around someone's neck."

          "Well, at least he's easier to carry this way."

          "He's... nervous being in that form for so long."

          "He's vulnerable." 

          "I know. I'm hoping he's able to shift back soon. If some of the Asgardians get wind of this, we may not be able to protect him." Thor glances around and whispers to her. "There are those on the ship who would wish him dead. Be careful not to draw attention to him."

          "Dead?" Val whispers. "That's treason."

          "Some blame him for Hela destroying Asgard. There are some who don't, but you must be careful."

          "I got it. Don't worry, your majesty. I can be inconspicuous. Besides, he's not the only one who isn't the peoples' favorite. It may not be as bad, being a Valkyrie, but I'm not the picture that they wish I was."

          Thor chuckles. "I don't think they imagined the Valkyrie to be drunks."

          "Not all of us were drunks. If you could ask your mother, she'd say I was a lightweight." 

          Thor coughs. "She'd what? I don't think I've ever seen her drink more than one glass of wine in my life. And the last glass of wine I saw around Odin was actually Loki."

          Val laughs. "Loki disguised himself as Odin?"

          Thor nods and Val smiles.

          "What happened to Odin?"

          "Loki left him in a nursing home on earth. When we went to find him, the home had been demolished and he was standing out on the edge of the cliff, just outside. He had a peaceful death. I had half a mind to beat some sense into Loki right then and there, but then Hela showed up."

          "Was he a good king?"

          "I think it depends on who you ask." Thor chuckles, but then his expression turns solemn. "I cannot judge my brother any more than I can judge you."

          Val huffs. "You're the king. I think you can judge pretty much whoever you please."

          "That's not my point." Thor sighs. "Loki is hard to read, and even harder to understand, but I think... I think he has his heart in the right place this time."

          Val smiles to herself and runs her thumb over Loki's slick skin. His black tail tip curls tighter around her fingers and she looks at his green head. Still snoozing along. 

          If she focuses on it, she can feel the tiny thumping of Loki's heartbeat. Val would never admit it out loud, but it's nice.

          When they arrive in the commons, Asgard is waiting for them. Val steps up first, figuring it'll be easy enough to find her bunch. 

          "Warriors of Asgard, you're with me."

          She smiles and watches all the soldiers step out of the group. 

          "This way." she beckons them with two fingers and they follow.

          Heading up to the bow, Val hums quietly to herself. 

          "All right, boys and girls, line up nice for me."

          Truthfully, there are no girls in the group, but Val can already see the better fighters. They all do as they're told and Val looks them over. 

          "Who here fights the best, do you think?" she asks. 

          All gazes turn to one man in particular and she sizes him up. Standing in front of him. "What's your name?"

          "Briggs. Briggs Hallenson."

          Looking him up and down, she sees that he's very similarly built to Thor. 

          "I think you are going to help me train. What do you know about weapons?"

          "Name one. I'm sure I've used it before." he smirks. 

          She smiles. "Maybe not all of them. Dragon Fang."

          "Naturally. A Valkyrie's blade is no tool for a soldier. It would be like handing a knife to a child."

          "I like you, Briggs. Were you royal guard?"

          He nods. "I retired."

          "Well, consider yourself a trainer, Briggs."

          He nods again, stepping out to stand next to her.

          She casually steps along the line until she catches the glare of another soldier. "And who are you?"

          "Gladin." he scowls. 

          "What's with the attitude?" she asks, glaring right back at him. "Speak freely."

          "I'm just wondering why a traitor of Asgard is by the king's side. Your scarf matches you, treacherous snake."

          Briggs steps forward. "Mind your tongue, boy!"

          She puts her hand up to stop him, feeling Loki tense around her neck. "No, it's okay." she takes a step into Gladin's personal space. "I am not a traitor. Or do you not remember who was fleeing and who was saving in Asgard's last moments?"

          He stiffens. "Where were you when Hela killed an entire army in a matter of seconds?"

          "I was helping the king return to Asgard." A half-truth, but it gets the job done. 

          He frowns harder, if it were possible, but says nothing. 

          "If you aren't willing to follow my orders, I can get the king. Maybe he'd teach you respect."

          Again, he says nothing, so she takes it as him going to follow orders. She doesn't feel many more hostile gazes in the group beside Gladin. The rest of them seem willing to give her a shot. 

          Loki is definitely awake now. She tugs gently on his tail to make sure he doesn't give himself away and he in turn stays completely still. 

          She takes a few steps back to survey the group. It's not very big, but it will have to do. 

          She huffs out a breath. "We'll need to evaluate where we're at." she says quietly. 

          "Before we start, who else was royal guard?" she claps her hands. "Chop chop!"

          A mere two people step forwards.

          "Okay. Who here has weapons?"

          Everyone steps forwards.

          If you ask Val, for everything that's just happened, it's a good start. She puffs out a heavy breath looking at the meager force. 

          "Let's begin!"


	10. Temporary Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Loki! It's time to make things interesting.

          Loki flicks his forked tongue, stretching out next to Val. She'd been nice enough to let him stick around and sleep by her side. Loki couldn't argue with that since he was almost always in desperate need of a heat source. If he wasn't with Val or Thor, he was most likely in one of their rooms on top of the heating vent. 

          Val puts her hand down towards Loki in her sleep and makes an attempt to get him to settle. He's been awake almost all night. 

          Curling up again, Loki stays as close to Val's side as he can, convincing himself that she's his heat source and not any other reason. Warmth seeps into his skin and he finally drifts off. 

          It's only been a couple of days since they came back to the ship, but Loki's absence is more and more obvious each day. A few have come dangerously close to discovering that Loki is in fact the snake that's usually around Val's neck. Gladin saying the word snake when Val was starting training had woken Loki from a pleasant snooze. He'd been apprehensive at first, but it turned to anger when Loki realized the insult was directed at Val. 

          Hissing quietly at himself, Loki slithers up Val's arm and flicks his tongue a few times. 

          She groans, barely rousing. "Go to sleep, Loki."

          Loki knows she won't scold him anymore. She'll just go straight for her blade. Loki curls up over her stomach and tries to sleep. 

          He wakes up again not long after. Restless, Loki slips off the bed and gives his muscles a shake as they meet the cold floor. Slipping into the vent, Loki revels in the heat as he moves. He takes a left through the duct and pokes his head up into Thor's room. 

          Of course, he's still awake. 

          Loki huffs to himself and slithers out onto the floor. Thor pricks up upon seeing Loki and smiles. 

          "I see you've figured your way around doors."

          Loki flicks his forked tongue out, sliding closer and stopping in front of Thor's boot. Thor pulls Loki up onto the bed beside him and lies down. 

          "You know, Loki, I almost wish you were still king." he says abruptly.

           _Please._  I _don't even want to be king right now. Why would you want me to be?_

          Thor continues to talk to himself, knowing that Loki can't stop him. "I wasn't kidding when I said protecting Asgard couldn't be done from the throne. The responsibility and the politics... it's-" he sighs. "It's stifling." with a soft chuckle, Thor pats Loki's head. 

          With his huge hands, even that much makes Loki's eyes want to bounce out of his skull. 

          "You always made it look so easy."

          Loki chuffs.  _Easy. Right._

          "You remember that you were drinking wine and eating grapes when I confronted you?"

          Loki hisses with pleasure.  _Ah, yes. Before Asgard learned I wasn't dead._

          Thor is silent, staring at the ceiling and Loki watches him. He had figured Thor would be awake still, and would bore him to death just talking to himself. Thor starts talking again and just talks about anything that comes to mind.

          It works. 

          Loki is sleeping soundly, the rumble of Thor's rough voice providing just enough white noise. Little does he know that Thor keeps talking to him for the rest of the night just to keep him that way. 

          When he wakes the next morning, it's to the beating of a fist on Thor's door. He slips under the edge of Thor's blanket, wondering if he should be hiding. 

          "Val, good morning." 

          "Is he here?" she asks, bypassing any formalities. 

          Loki slithers out from under the cover and Val sees him. Her eyes narrow. 

          She stalks through the door and Thor closes it behind her. 

          "Don't you ever do that, Loki." she crouches in front of the bed, looking him in the eyes. "I thought someone had found out about you."

          Loki curls his tail around himself in apprehension, flicking his tongue out nervously. He wonders if she's going to yell at him. 

          Val's calloused fingers tug the end of his tail and Loki flicks his forked tongue to try to gauge her mood. It takes him a bit to figure it out, but when he does, he's wrapping himself slowly around her shoulders. She was afraid for him. That's not something that Loki is used to.

          Val takes his apologetic nudging in stride and stands up with him still around her neck. She carries him away to go find food, snagging a bottle from Thor's shelf on the way out. 

          After breakfast, Loki and Val are moving quickly to training. Briggs meets up with her and walks alongside them until they reach the bow. Naturally, Gladin is early to practice.

          "You sure you should be teaching us,  _Valkyire?_ "

          "Are you sure questioning me is the course of action you wish to take, Gladin?"

          His eyes glint with a secrecy that Loki doesn't like. "Are you sure,  _Valkyrie_ , that you should be here?"

          Loki's eyes flick to Briggs. He looks like he wants to intervene, but he knows better. 

          "Do you want to try me, Gladin? Is that what you want?" Val asks, an unmasked threat in her tone. 

          Loki doesn't know what it is about Gladin, but Loki feels the desire to choke him to death right there and then. 

          "Sure." Gladin answers coolly. 

          Val silences Briggs as he steps forwards with a raised hand. "It's all right." she says, her dismissal sickly sweet. 

          Loki finds himself watching her every move, the danger of her ability becoming more obvious with every step. His eyes flick into tiny slits. If Loki were in Gladin's shoes as a low-ranking soldier, he'd be shaking in his boots. As it is, Loki is a prince and he's already fought her. Sure, she's scary and she knocked him unconscious, but Loki's gotten over that. This is different. 

          The two jeer at each other while they circle each other and Loki struggles to keep himself still. 

          "Wouldn't we be more benefited by the king instructing us?" 

          "The king has better things to attend to than soldiers the likes of you." she scowls, pulling out her Dragon Fang. 

          "Then what of his brother? Or is the king too ashamed of him to let him leave his room?"

          "Thor has no reason to be ashamed of Loki." she spits, venom in her tone. 

          "No? His brother is a coward who won't even show his face in public. He should have stayed dead. At least then he'd still have his honor." 

          Fury flashes in Val's eyes and Loki watches in horror as it unfolds. "He saved Asgard at Thor's side!" she charges him. "If it weren't for Loki, you and the rest of Asgard would be dead."

          Loki winces as she deals him a blow that sends him sprawling on the floor. "And our king..." he growls back, climbing back to his feet. "invited his traitor of a brother right back into Asgard with open arms. Was the incident with the Bifrost not enough?"

          "Your words are moving dangerously close to treason." Val glowers.

          Loki can see the loosely tethered anger in her body language. He also senses that Gladin knows exactly what to say to push her. 

          "You're no better. For someone who is supposed to protect the throne to their last breath, you look pretty good for having been dead a couple thousand years." he snaps. 

          "You have no idea what happened."

          Briggs puts his hand on her shoulder. "Stop."

          "Briggs, step back." she warns and Loki tenses. 

          Gladin chuckles, glancing at Val's neck. "Oh, I wouldn't do that, old man. We wouldn't want the  _snake_ to get hurt."

          Loki knows for a fact that he doesn't mean Val this time. It's too late now. Loki picks his head up and opens his mouth, flashing long fangs and hissing as menacingly as he can. 

          "Oh, yes." Gladin grins. "I knew the minute I saw you that you were no scarf."

          Loki springs. 

          "Loki, no!" Val shouts. 

          Gladin's eyes widen and Loki latches onto him, coiling around his neck.  _If you ever speak to her that way again, I will kill you where you stand!_

          He pushes his magic into Gladin's mind and the threat comes across well. Gladin's response is a choked scream, whether from pain or from fear Loki doesn't care.

          Hands grab him around the middle and Loki spits one last warning before letting Val drag him off. Gladin stands up, rubbing his throat and glowering. 

          Val lets him coil around her arm and looks at Gladin. "You are dismissed from service. Briggs, lock him up and report back for training."

          Briggs looks mildly concerned while gazing at Loki before turning to take Gladin away. 

          Val sighs and rubs her forehead. "You know we have to tell your brother about this."

          Loki can taste the blood in his mouth and scoffs with a short hiss.  _It was worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I figure that most of what Thor says when he gets going while talking to Loki turns into white noise. :) Let me know what you think!


	11. Remedied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swap POV to Val in the middle somewhere. Thanks!

          Loki would say that went rather well. 

          Val hasn't let him out of her sight since, but Loki is okay with that. Thor scolded him for biting someone, but after Val told him what happened, he was more accepting. He'd never condone him doing it again. Still, Loki is quite sure that Thor agrees with him this time. 

          After all of the excitement, Thor let Valkyrie retire to her room. Heimdall was to take over lessons for the day. He meets them in the hallway and shakes his head at Loki, warning him against further foolishness in the future. Val laughs and continues walking.

          Just as she's about to open the door to her room, Briggs lays a hand on her shoulder. Loki curls around to look at him, blinking. Briggs pays him no mind, instead waiting for Val to face him. 

          "Need something, Briggs?" 

          "That wasn't smart, letting Gladin pull you in like that."

          At Gladin's name, a spark of victory runs through Loki. The bittersweet taste of his fear was exactly what Loki had wanted. No one would ever speak to her that way again if Loki had any say in it.  _Wait. What am I doing? She can take care of herself._

          "I know."

          "And, Loki?"

          Loki pulls his head up.

          "That was a dangerous thing you did. You could have gotten yourself killed."

          Loki flicks his forked tongue.  _Is he_ worried  _about me_ _?_

          "What if someone else had seen you?" 

          "He's fine, Briggs. That's all that matters." Val says softly. 

          "I'll admit that I wasn't fond of the idea of him being on the ship, but I also don't want him to get hurt."

          Loki hisses quietly at his statement. 

          "His absence doesn't go unnoticed, Valkyrie. He'll need to change back, and soon."

          "I know." she sighs. "He knows. He's tried." Val leans her head back against the door. 

          Briggs chuckles. "I can only guess what foolish thing you did to get stuck this way, Loki, but do try to be more careful the next time."

          Val chuckles, wrapping her hand not on the door handle around Loki's middle. "Assuming there is a next time."

          A strong scent hits Loki's forked tongue as he slithers back to Val's other shoulder and he looks around. It's familiar, but mixed with something else.  _What is that?_ Loki stiffens a little upon realizing that it's the cinnamon scent that he hasn't smelled around her in a while. Or maybe he's just grown too used to it to notice anymore. He realizes that the scent is her. Purely her.  

          When Val opens her door, Loki realizes that he missed the rest of their conversation while he was trying to asses what the scent was. 

          Her room is chilly and Loki curls as close to her neck as he can. She tugs his tail tip and lifts a lazy hand to turn the thermostat up. Sighing and flopping back onto her bed, Val sighs. 

          "You could have died. Briggs wasn't wrong about that, Loki."

          Loki lets her pull him from her neck with a nervous flick of his tongue. She puts him down on the bed and all he can do is look at her.

          "If you hadn't attacked him, I probably would have." she says softly. 

           _I doubt he would have lived through it._

          She pulls a bottle from under her bed, and it's the one that looks suspiciously like the one she took from Thor's room. Downing the whole thing and putting it back down, Val wraps two fingers in Loki's tail. He leans his small snout against Val's forehead in reassurance and she rewards him by stroking light fingers along his back. 

          "After this morning, I just want to sleep forever, Loki."

           _We just woke up._  

          His protest goes unheard and Val pulls him close to her stomach. Loki doesn't put up a fight, knowing that she won't take no for an answer in her mood. 

          The sunlight coming through the windows is suddenly much less intense and Loki picks his head up. Looking out the window, he sees clouds drawing over the sky and rain starts to come down.  _Thor. Heimdall must have told him._

          Sliding into the perfect nook Val's body makes for his, Loki snuggles up beside her. He can feel her heart beating just over him and her breath puffing out lightly. That, combined with the pattering of the rain lulls Loki towards sleep. He finds himself wishing he could hold Val instead of the other way around. 

           _What is wrong with my head?_ Loki wonders, slipping into darkness. 

          Loki finds himself dreaming soon enough. He can feel his temperature rising steadily throughout the night. For once, he's safe from his nightmares, and he's warm.

          He's back to his old self in his dreams, and he relives his more fond childhood memories. Stabbing Thor is among them and Loki can only find it within himself to be amused. 

* * *

          Val wakes up in the middle of the afternoon feeling like she's suffocating. She's too warm. At first she thinks the thermostat may have malfunctioned. 

          Instead, she finds herself resting against someone's chest, her head under their chin. Raven black hair tickles her nose and she smiles, feeling Loki's arms around her. Long fingers keep her pulled close to him. 

          _He'll never know._

          She tilts her head back and ghosts a light kiss across his jaw. She has to keep herself from laughing at the sound that comes from his throat. She wouldn't wake him for anything. 

          She looks over his face and finds that when he's not awake and constantly thinking, he looks so innocent. Putting her head back on his chest, she listens to his heart pound. 

          Val hadn't thought she'd ever forgive him for stirring up old memories, but she can't help herself. He's a strangely comforting presence. He has his own demons, the same as her, and he fights them just as hard. Others may not see it, but Loki is constantly fighting his past. What makes it worse is that he's already been labeled irredeemable by some of the people on the ship. 

          _So have I._

          She won't deny that there's a spark of  _something_ in her when Loki displays some form of affection or another. Val just doesn't want him to get hurt because of her. If Gladin had better reflexes....

          She closes her eyes against the thought, pressing closer to Loki's warm mass and breathing in his scent. He smells clean, like fresh air after being cooped up in the ship for too long. She lets herself wonder for a moment what Loki will think when he wakes up. 

          Loki's breaths puff softly out, so softly that she can scarcely tell he's breathing at all. She lets her left hand wander around him, finding him to be mostly lean muscle. Slipping around to his back, she finds it smooth and healed of any burns. 

          Loki pulls her securely against his chest and she pulls her arm back, curling her fingers into his dark green shirt. She finds herself enjoying his closeness, not caring at all that her skin is practically on fire from the heat he's making. He may generally be cold as a snake, but like this? Like this, he's a furnace. At least next to her he is. 

          She figures that's normal, but that doesn't stop her from falling asleep on him. 

          By the time the midnight rolls around, Val is waking up again. Loki has cooled some, but he's still sound asleep. Bored, she teases him while he rests, placing more light kisses on his jaw. At one point, his head shifts and she thinks she might have woken him up. Thankfully, he continues to sleep.

          Val traces light circles on his chest, her movement rhythmically shifting his clothes. She plays with his hair, finding it soft and smooth. As he wraps his arm more securely around her, she feels the blade in his sleeve, carefully hidden under the fabric. Smiling, she continues to peruse. 

          She falls back asleep after awhile, but her body tells her that morning has come all too soon. Waking to actually be productive, she waits for Loki to come around. She squirms just enough to rouse his mind and he does the rest. Taking a deep breath, Loki hums deep in his throat. 

          "Morning, your majesty."

          He chuckles sleepily, his eyes still closed. "Morning."

          "How is my adorable snake this morning?" she asks. 

          He smiles against her forehead. "If you decide to keep calling me adorable, I suppose we will find out."

          She smiles, hoping that Loki doesn't even realize what's going on. "You sleep well?"

          "It was adequate." he mumbles. "I'm starving."

          "We'll have to find you some breakfast then." she answers. 

          Loki stiffens for a moment when he realizes that she can hear him. His eyes open and he looks down at himself. A pleased chuckle escapes him. She sighs with relief on the inside upon realizing that he's not going to jump away from her. 

          "What are you hungry for?"

          "Anything."

          "Let's go catch breakfast then, yeah?"

          Loki hums and Val huffs, pulling herself free. "Ooo, you wound me, Val. I was starting to enjoy having you close by."

          "Get up and you can stay just about at close as you want."

          She watches Loki stretch out with amusement. Offering him a hand, she pulls Loki up  onto his feet. She catches him as his feet decide sleep was better and he grips her forearms as he steadies himself. 

          "Sorry. I, uh, I've never been a snake for that long."

          She smiles. "Obviously. Now let's go get some food." 

          Loki huffs, trailing behind her as she heads to mess, not wanting to be too conspicuous. Val finds Thor's face in the early mess crowd easily and he waves her over. Heimdall sits with him, chewing slowly on some type of meat. Bruce is next to Heimdall, talking to an Asgardian woman at the table behind him. Loki slides in next to Thor and his brother does a double take upon realizing that it's Loki. 

          Thor laughs and wraps an arm around his shoulder. "Truly, it is good to see you, brother."

          Val watches Loki respond tentatively, as if unsure of Thor's greeting.  

          "It's good to be back." Loki says finally. 

          Val sees mischief spark in his eyes and wonders what he's got planned for the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be sorry, but I'm not. I needed my warm fuzzies. :)


	12. Certain Truths

          Loki laughs along with his brother at some joke or another. Breakfast has been rather uneventful so far, but he doesn't think he minds so much. Val is strapping her bracers more tightly around her wrists. 

          When Loki glances up at the door, he sees a small bobbing head of blonde hair. She bounces and skips beside her mother and she smiles when she sees Loki. Waving and giggling, she runs up to him. 

          "Well, hello, little girl." Loki chuckles, grinning. 

          "Where have you been? We used to see you in the morning." she asks, still smiling at him. 

          "I have been very busy. My brother has had me running around with Val in the morning for training." 

          He rubs her head, his green eyes glowing as a flower appears in her hair. He's willing to bet she won't even notice the little blue flower unless someone points it out to her. 

          "I shall make an attempt to visit more often." Loki answers, seeing her pleading expression. 

          Her blue eyes sparkle with joy and she hops back over to her mother's side. She chatters with other children and she turns back to Loki. Loki blinks. He can see where this is going. Thor obviously sees it too and puts a hand on Loki's shoulder to stop him from moving away. She brings the other children over with her and Loki's eyes widen. 

          Thor huffs. "Brother, do not act so surprised to be liked. Even if you are, pretend. That's what you were always good at." 

          Putting a smile on his face, Loki chuckles. "I am Loki, of Asgard. Kneel before me." 

          The little girl giggles. "Of course, my lord." she bows, but does not kneel. 

          The rest of her group follows her example. 

          Loki grins wide. "Do you know the penalty for ignorance?" he turns in his seat 

          Most of the children burst into giggles and don't hold their composure, but the first girl keeps a straight face. "My lord, we beg your mercy."

          Loki tilts his chin up and squints at her, considering with fake malevolence. "I don't know."

          A little boy who looks about her age with hair as black as night looks up at him. Loki snaps his fingers and the children all giggle relentlessly as an invisible force tickles them all. 

          Loki laughs and heads turn at the sound. Thor chuckles at Loki and ruffles his hair. 

          Waving his hand, the children sit down on the floor in front of him, their torments ceasing. "Show us magic! Show us magic!" 

          Loki lets out a breathy chuckle, pushing off the bench to crouch in front of them. "What kind of magic?" he chuckles. "There are many types, you know."

          He ignores the adults muttering around him in favor of entertaining those before him. 

          Something unravels in his chest as he performs little tricks and sleight of hand. He doesn't want to overstep and wipe himself out now that he's back to normal. 

          When Thor steps off to head for the bow, he motions for Loki to come with him. Loki waves him off. 

          "Just a moment, brother."

          Thor nods and Loki turns to the children. "Now here's the plan."

* * *

          Loki walks with Thor, thrilled that he doesn't have to be carried anywhere. He flinches as his thoughts turn to Thanos' goons doing so when he could no longer walk on his own. 

          "Brother?" Thor says quietly. 

          "Nothing. Just thinking, is all."

          Thor hums in reply. "Not about anything good, by the looks of you."

          Loki turns his head to look at Thor. "When did you learn to see through me?"

          "The battle of New York, actually."

          "Ah." Loki huffs, not liking the reminder of how helpless he'd been. 

          "When we were standing on the tower and I got you to listen to me, even just for that moment, I knew something wasn't right. You were afraid."

          Loki is not so cowardly that he won't admit it. "Mmm."

          When they reach the bow they find a quiet corner away from the training groups. 

          "I didn't ask before, and I should have. I would prefer you answer me honestly, Loki."

          Loki tenses. 

          "Did you know whose ship that was, outside of earth?"

          Nodding slowly, Loki turns his gaze out the window. The grass is blowing back in forth in the ever-changing wind. 

          "Would you care to explain?" Thor asks, turning his blue eye to look out the window.

          "Not especially." Loki mumbles. "The ship belongs to the Mad Titan. Thanos, if you will."

          "Thanos? As in..." he looks at Loki, realization dawning on him. 

          "Yes. As in the one who sent me to earth to claim it."

          Thor looks around. "This is not something we should discuss among the soldiers."

          Loki chuckles. "Soldiers. What a term for this mangy bunch." 

          With a flick of his wrist, an illusion of Loki and Thor speaking quietly appears in front of them. Thor nods in appreciation and turns away from the window. 

          "They cannot see or hear us. Speak as you wish." 

          "What did he do to get you to lead his army?" 

          Loki freezes. _Why, out of all the questions Thor could ask, why did_ _it_ _have to be that one?_

          "I know you, Loki. More than you'd like to think."

          A harsh bark of laughter escapes Loki's mouth and Thor looks pained. 

          "I keep wondering about all the things he could have offered you to persuade you, but I can't think of any. That leaves me with one conclusion, Loki."

          Loki looks away from him and taps his fingers against his thigh. 

          "I don't like that conclusion." Thor moves towards Loki and puts a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

          "You remember..." Loki starts, anxious just thinking about it. "You remember I fell from the Rainbow Bridge?"

          Thor nods. 

          "Well, I was just falling, and falling. I couldn't stop or teleport away. I was just there." Loki pulls out from Thor's reach and shakes his head. "I could still project wherever I pleased, but I couldn't go anywhere. I saw the Tesseract long before he ever found me."

          "Loki, did he...?" Thor looks very distressed at the aspect. 

          Loki nods. "He tortured me for the information, and... and I broke. I- I was, I just, I was in so much pain, and I couldn't... I couldn't..." Loki chokes, fumbling for words now. "He-  _tore_ me apart, just to.... t-to start all over."

          Anxiety swells up in his chest and he struggles to keep himself still. 

          "Loki." Thor says quietly.

          Loki doesn't respond, not trusting himself to speak. 

          Arms wrap around his shoulders and Loki goes rigid. "Shh. It's all right, Loki. Shhh. No one's going to hurt you anymore."

          "You can't promise that." Loki says, his voice small and desperate. He wants to believe Thor, so badly he can almost taste it.

          Thor starts to rock him gently and Loki shatters. He starts to apologize endlessly, and Thor quiets him, just continuing to rock back and forth. Loki can't stop the words as they tumble from his mouth, but Thor tells him it's okay just as many times. 

          " _Why don't you hate me?_ "

          Thor tips Loki's head onto his shoulder and shushes him. "Because none of it is your fault." he whispers. "I swear to you, Loki. While I am alive, no one will hurt you."

          "Don't promise that. Please, don't promise that."

           _He will make you long for something sweet as pain._

          "Why?"

          "Just... just don't promise me that."

          Thor pulls back far enough to look Loki in the eyes. "Very well, you do not have my word."

          Loki chokes on a laugh, remembering what Thor said in the dungeons on Asgard. 

          "But I will protect you nonetheless."

          "I'd expect nothing less. Though, perhaps you'd be less intent if I shoved my dagger between your ribs."

          "Know this, brother. If you stab me now, I will beat you senseless."

          A hoarse bark of laughter follows his words and Loki allows Thor to keep him in the hug. "You'd have to catch me first." 

          Once Loki calms down, he drops the illusion. Glancing over, he sees the children peeking around the corner from the hallway.

          "You know, brother, you did make me stay and play with the children. I figure it's your turn."

          "Brother..."

          He doesn't get to finish as Loki calls for them to attack. Thor watches in horror as seven little monsters approach where he's standing. 

          "Loki!" he growls. 

          "Have fun. You've earned this, Thor."

          Smiling with a glint in his eyes, Thor chuckles. "I don't have to tell you what you've earned, do I?"

          "Some other time." Loki walks away as the children start to climb on the king.

          Val finishes a match as he walks by and smiles, challenging him. He shakes his head and carries on his way. Purely out of habit, he almost slips into Val's room.

          Just as he's about to open his door, something hits him over the head. Dropping to his knees and wincing, Loki moves forwards. He's stopped by a blade under his chin. 

          "There will be no crawling away this time, snake."

          Loki chuckles and sits back on the floor. He leans his head back against his door, looking up at his would-be attacker with a smile. 

          The blade follows him. 

          "There's no need for that." Loki huffs. 

          "Yeah?" Gladin glares at him. 

          "Well, first of all, this is treason. Second of all, you really should watch out for those gatekeepers. They are quite sneaky from time to time."

          When Gladin turns around, the large pommel of the Bifrost sword hits him in the face. He hits the floor hard and doesn't get up. 

          "Good Heimdall." Loki smiles. "Thank you for your assistance."

          He smiles. "My pleasure." he offers Loki a hand. "What would you wish me to do with Gladin?"

          Loki chuckles. "Oh, I'll handle this."

          Putting two fingers on Gladin's shoulder, Loki teleports him into that excuse of a sorcerer's house. Leaving a note, Loki smiles. 

_You put up with him. Asgard thanks you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So should we keep Gladin gone or have Dr. Strange bring him back with a heavy sigh while he sips tea? Anyone? Buhler?


	13. Call it a Duel

          As Loki had expected, Gladin's absence didn't last long. It's only been a half hour and Loki has been waiting in front of a cell for the man to appear. Right on time, a portal appears on the ceiling of the cell and Gladin drops through it, screaming. 

          Dr. Strange drops through a moment after and taps on the bars to be let out. Loki opens the door begrudgingly. 

          "Next time, just call." He says, shaking his head. 

          "With what phone?" Loki huffs, slamming the door shut and casting a silence spell over Gladin. 

          "You're just as bad as Thor." the 'sorcerer' grumbles. 

          "I doubt Thor has the grasp on technology that I do."

          "No?" his guest responds, reaching into a fiery portal to grab something. "How do you use this?" 

          He hands Loki a flat device with a smooth screen. Pressing the center button, the screen lights up. "It's quite simple, really." Loki swipes the screen and pulls open one of the various applications. Moving his hair over his shoulders, he grabs onto the sorcerer and grins wickedly, smiling into the camera. 

          "Wow." the 'sorcerer' says sarcastically. "Consider me impressed. You know how to take a selfie with someone."

          Loki flicks his wrist and the phone disappears to where it came from. Of course, the hand movement is mostly for show, but Loki can't help himself. 

          Truthfully, the Midgardian technology was simple enough that even Thor should be able to figure it out. The sorcerer looks at Loki's hand. 

          "How did you do that? You didn't use a portal."

          Loki's brow furrows. "Is your magic so paltry that you cannot just summon what you need?"

          "With practice, but it's time consuming."

          For the first time, the sorcerer is looking at Loki with something other than contempt and annoyance. 

          "If summoning is so difficult, how do you even comprehend further magic?" Loki huffs. 

          "Spells. They help us focus our magic."

          Shaking his head, Loki starts to walk back up into the main floor of the ship. "Do you have to speak them, as well?" 

          "Sometimes. I generally don't."

          Loki laughs. 

          "Well, I have one thing to say to you, god of mischief. Which of us was falling last time?"

          There's veiled competitiveness in his tone and Loki chuckles. "One of us would have been bleeding last time had you not had your  _portal_ so handy. I can almost guarantee you it wouldn't have been me."

          "Why don't we duke it out and see?" the sorcerer says smugly. 

          "I'm not so sure that's a good idea...." Loki chuckles. "For you."

          The sorcerer grabs Loki's sleeve on his way up the steps and Loki twists around, his blade at the other man's neck. 

          "You forget who I am. I have been alive far longer than you've practiced your little tricks, 'sorcerer'." 

          He lets go of Loki's sleeve. "It's Doctor, Doctor Strange actually."

          "Well then,  _Doctor_ , you shall have yourself a duel. If you so desire it."

          "Did you have a place in mind?" 

          "I figure you may have home court advantage, Doctor." Loki huffs. "You'll need it. Though I may bring Thor and Val just for my entertainment."

          "I'll permit it so long as they do not interfere."

          Loki laughs. "You'll 'permit' me. Oh, I do so long for this battle."

          Excitement flows through Loki at the prospect of a fight, especially one so magic based. He might even understand Thor's hunger for it so long ago. 

          "Come with me." Loki hums, making his way up to the bow. 

          When he gets there, he sees two things that he finds himself liking. Thor is sitting on the step telling the children a story, and Val is listening from up above, sitting on a metal support beam. 

          When Val sees him, she jumps down and rolls to her feet, standing up right in front of Loki.

          "I was wondering where you'd gotten to." she says. 

          Loki looks down into her brown eyes, smiling. "Oh, you know me, Val. Just dealing with treasonous rats attempting to murder me."

          She spots Doctor Strange behind him and narrows her eyes. "Who is that?"

          "This is a 'sorcerer', if you will."

          "Don't mock, Loki." Thor says, coming over. "He seeks only to protect the earth."

          "Oh, I think not." Loki chuckles. "It seems to me that he seeks to duel against me in magic."

          "Please, I'm Doctor Strange." he puts his hand out for Val to shake. 

          To Loki's pleasure, Val looks at his hand as if it were something disgusting. "You have to earn that." she huffs. 

          "Sure, right after I kick your boyfriend's ass."

          She laughs at him and Thor scolds him. "There are children here."

          "Well, Loki wants to invite you to watch, so I figure I'd better make it worth your while." Strange smirks. 

          Loki chuckles. "As if you could. Come, Asgard will hardly notice our absence." he grins, snapping his fingers. 

          They appear in the library where Loki remembers dropping out of the portal and Strange looks around. "I can do that in here on my own, but that's an incredible distance to cover."

          "You may want to pick your battles more wisely in the future." Loki says, his leather and armor coming into form around him. He paces a short distance away and clasps his hands behind his back. "Are you sure you want this, Doctor?" he rubs the silver accent band on his bracer with his thumb and turns to face the 'sorcerer'. 

          "Oh, I'm ready."

          Loki smiles, looking down over himself and then at Strange. Loki is wearing the same armor he wore on the hilltop when they first met Hela. The two shocks of leather that hang low by his ankles shift slowly. 

          "Shall we?"

          "A few first things first." Strange asks. "How are we playing this?"

          Val moves to lean against the banister and Thor sits down in a chair. "All right. Obviously, we draw the line at you two killing one another."

          Loki laughs. "Oh, brother. You truly do suck the life out of everything."

          "Allow me." Strange says, swinging a hand out. 

          The air seems to shatter and a crack spreads across the room. 

          "Ooo, the mirror dimension. Fitting. There isn't much for us to break in here." Loki hums. 

          Strange pushes his hands out in front of him and spreads them, the world splitting under his feet. His cloak keeps him from falling, but Loki is almost better off here than in the real world. Almost.

          "Oh, mirror magic." Loki laughs. "I'm trembling, truly." the ground beneath his feet stays stable and unmoved. A blade slips into Loki's hand and he twirls it. "Just remember you brought this all on yourself."

          With showy gestures, Loki tosses his single dagger into the air and it splits into three. When it lands back in his hand, Loki appears in the back of the room behind Strange. His mirror image tosses the knife up again and Loki throws it towards the 'sorcerer'. It splits into four as the projectile heads straight for his back. The cloak swings out of its own accord and swipes the blades from the air. 

          Loki folds the space around himself and appears next to Thor as Strange turns around. "Brother, he's maddeningly slow."

          Thor laughs and Val reclines on the steps. Strange hears his comment and turns, but Loki is already in seven places waiting for him. He circles the 'sorcerer' as is he were prey. 

          In Strange's hands appears a fiery cord. He lashes out with one stroke and three of Loki's illusions are destroyed, but more take their place. Daggers fly towards Strange and he throws up a shield to protect himself. One of Loki's daggers meets its mark and Strange stumbles. 

          Loki conjures up a golden goblet of wine and shifts the mirrors into rounder shapes to enlarge it. He tilts the cup and a cascade of red liquid spills in slow motion towards Strange. Laughing, he watches the miniaturized Strange get washed over. Strange waves a hand and the wine disappears into a hole at his feet. The goblet falls on its edge with a muted clang and Loki walks around its edge as it rolls in a circle. 

          "You have made a grave mistake." Loki chuckles, his voice echoing around, ghosting each corner of the room and bouncing back. Two more daggers meet their mark and Strange winces, holding his right arm.

          Loki bends clear over backwards to avoid the lash that Strange  _finally_ pulls back out. His blade twists into the fire and pulls Strange forwards and off his feet. Loki rushes Strange, but the cloak flies up to intercept him. Sliding underneath its makeshift hand, Loki stands behind Strange. 

          As Strange turns around to lash at him again, Loki is but a shadow. He can hear Thor and Val chuckling with amusement at Loki's theatrics. 

          Strange stands up and Loki watches him from between the shards of reality. "You truly have no idea what this dimension really entails, do you?"

          Strange grumbles under his breath and Loki flicks his wrist, freezing him in place. Loki approaches Strange and takes on his form. 

          "How do you stand these yellow gloves?" Loki asks, holding them up and attempting to bend his fingers. 

          Strange grunts under the strain of trying to break free from Loki's magic. Seeing a curious object on Strange's hand, Loki plucks it up in two fingers, reverting to his own form.

          "And what is this?" He looks at Strange. "You may speak."

          The moment his mouth is free, he speaks a spell. There's a high-pitched squeal throughout the space and Loki grimaces. 

          "That racket does not deter me from showing you just how little you know." Loki huffs and the sound stops. Placing his hand on Strange's head, he orders, "Tell me of this contraption."

          "We use it to conjure portals." 

          Pulling out certain bits of information from the sea of words and useless spells, Loki chuckles. "Can you really not escape the mirror dimension without it?"

          "Could you?" Strange scoffs. 

          Loki tosses the 'sling ring' on the floor in front of Strange and waves. Stepping towards Thor, Loki puts up a hand as if to silence someone and the cracks around him smooth out. 

          Laughing one last time, Loki sits down next to Val. "You really should be more careful where you play, Doctor."

          He lets Strange go and he drops to the floor. Val slings an arm around Loki's waist and he in return places his around her shoulders. 

          "Thanks, Loki. I needed a good laugh." she smiles. "Hey, Doctor, you don't have any alcohol around here, do you?"

          Loki growls out a protest and Val ignores him. Strange is still picking himself off the floor. "That depends. Do you drink as much as Thor?"

          Thor chuckles. "No."

          "Good."

          "She's worse." Loki huffs, summoning her a drink out of the goodness of his heart.

          Loki smells Val's cinnamon scent around him when she leans her head on his shoulder and takes a long swig. "Can we go home?"

          "First things first." Loki says. "Strange must first agree to keep our presence on earth a secret. Since I won this little charade, I will claim that as my prize."

          "Done." Strange answers, still holding his arm. "Now if you don't mind, I've somewhere to be."

          "Nursing our wounds, Doctor?" Loki hums. 

          "One day, we'll see if we can't change the result." 

          Whisking Thor, Val and himself back to the ship, Loki huffs. "Not likely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I like his current armor as much as I liked it on the hill, and I think Loki only switched to blue during the battle so no one would see his green outfit, green cape, and black hair, and assume he was Hela. Given, those horns do separate them fairly well. I just liked the details on it.


	14. Reassurances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're with Val in this one.

          Val listens to Loki breathe as he sleeps next to her. She'd woken him from a nightmare a couple nights ago and she's stayed with him since.

          Idly admiring his features and tracing light fingers over his muscles, Val dozes next to Loki. Loki is out cold as far as she can tell and the thought makes her smile. He makes that wonderful sound in his throat as she kisses his jaw again. 

          "You really shouldn't tease." Loki murmurs. 

          Val covers her mouth with a hand in surprise. "Sorry. I thought you were asleep."

          "I was." he chuckles, his eyes still closed. "Though why I'm required to be asleep when you do that is beyond my understanding."

          Val's cheeks burn and she curls her fingers into his shirt. Loki doesn't seem to mind and curls his arms a little more tightly around her. 

          "Did you dream?" she murmurs.

          "No." He presses a light kiss to her forehead and inhales deeply. "No, I did not dream."

          "Good." 

          Loki hums. "Yes, I suppose so."

          She tires of his short answers and tugs his shirt up just enough to put her cold hands on his back. Loki in turn runs his hand down her arm. When he reaches her wrist, he pulls her hand away and presses it to his chest. 

          "Your hands are cold, but I do not mind."

          She tilts her head. "Why not?"

          "I.." Loki hesitates. "I have..... been meaning to show you something."

          "Okay...."

          Loki takes a deep breath and Val feels his skin grow cold. She stares at his hands as blue starts to cover them. Confusion washes over her and she runs her fingers along the raised blue etchings on his skin. He's not cold enough to burn her, but her wrists tingle where he has ahold of them. 

          "Loki, are you..."

          He shushes her and she looks up at him, pulling her head back. 

          "Open your eyes, Loki." 

          She knows what to expect, and she can see how much he doesn't want to show her this. Her hands continue to follow the markings on his skin up to his shoulders. She can feel the ridges even under his sleeves. 

          "It's okay." she says softly. 

          He chuckles shakily and she finds that even his breathing has chilled hers to a fine mist. "You don't know that."

          Val laughs. "You've shown me this much. Are you afraid to frighten me, Loki?"

          "I'm afraid... that when you see what I am, and you look into my eyes, you'll see only a monster."

          "Do you think so little of me, Loki?"

          "I-" he chokes on a breath and Val puts a hand over his lips. 

          "Show me." 

          Loki slowly does as she asks and keeps his gaze down on her hand that's still clasped with his. Val's other hand tilts his chin so he's looking at her and Loki stares with bated breath. 

          If he thought a little red was enough to scare her, he thought wrong. 

          "You won't scare me away that easily, Loki."

          He shuts his eyes and the blue color starts to recede. "I don't expect you to understand."

          "What is there to understand? You're still Loki. It doesn't matter what you look like."

          "Maybe not to you." Loki says softly. "But to Asgard, I would be a monster." She swipes at the water under his eyes and he shakes his head. "The blood of monsters flows through my veins. It's what I am, Val." 

          "Who taught you to believe that?" her she asks, her tone soft. "Hmm?"

          "Personal experience with my kin."

          "Your kin is Thor." she huffs, not giving room for argument.

          "Not by blood." Loki murmurs. "I am Laufey's son."

          "Laufey, huh? I'd consider it a blessing that you don't look like him." Val smiles at him.

          Loki shakes his head again. "Don't do that. Don't make light of what I am."

          "Why?" she rubs his hands and their blue hue returns for her to look at. "You're beautiful." she traces a ridge with a light finger. 

          "You may be the only one who thinks so."

          She looks up into his green eyes and sees them shining. Val wraps her arms around his shoulders and he buries his face in her hair. 

          "Maybe, but you do realize that everything I've seen you do is the exact opposite of what you claim to be?" she whispers in his ear.

          "You don't know what I've done." 

          "Do I need to?" she murmurs. "Loki, I don't care if you're blue, or Aesir. You came out okay. You could be pink for all I care, though pink _is_ fairly offensive to even my sensibilities."

          Loki chuckles. "I'm shocked you can still see color with all the drinking you do."

          "Someone has been hiding all the alcohol as of late." Val grumbles. 

          Loki tugs Val close and she pulls her arms back to curl into his warming chest. "I wonder who that could be." he murmurs, innocence dripping from his tone. 

          "Wonder indeed." Val huffs. 

          Loki puffs out a breath and Val tilts her head under his. He goes quiet and Val chuckles to herself. She almost thinks Loki could fall asleep just about anywhere, yet all it does is give her time for her own thoughts. 

          She listens to his heart thud in his chest and sighs. Laufey's son. It's impossible to say who the mother is, but there's no way he's all frost giant. He'd have burned her from the beginning. 

          Val stills as a shiver goes through Loki. She feels his skin and finds it chilled from his brief transformation. Upon finding that his hands are just as cold, she tugs the unused sheet up to his shoulders. 

          "As nice as that is, once I get going I'll sweat to death." he mumbles. 

          Val rolls her eyes, about to respond when the door slams open. "Heimdall?"

          He looks like he's in a hurry. "I know you two have been enjoying your sleep, but Thor needs you on the bridge, now."

          "Why, what happened?" Val asks, already getting out of bed and strapping on her armor.

          Loki follows shortly after and his leathers appear in a flash of green and gold. 

          "Loki, do you remember that ship we avoided when we got close to earth?"

          "Of course." Loki answers. "Why?"

          "I don't have time to explain. Come on." 

          Val chases after him and they get to the bow in record time. Thor's expression is grave and he looks at them as they come in. 

          Val stops short when she sees the ship in the atmosphere. "I didn't think it would be this big." She looks at Loki and finds that he's stopped in his tracks. "Loki?"

          " _It's over_." 

          Thor comes to stand in front of Loki. "Hey, it's not over. Do you hear me? We can beat him."

          "How, Thor? Do you have a plan?" Loki hisses. 

          Val raises a brow. "Am I missing something?" 

          Loki shakes his head at Thor who's giving him a questioning look. Thor turns to Val. "The Mad Titan is here, and he's here to destroy the earth."

          "We'll pretend that that's all it is until one of you gets a chance to explain. Now what's the plan?"

          "We have to warn the Avengers, if they haven't already found out. The size of that ship alone would be visible to half the world." Thor answers. 

          "I'll sound the alarm for battle. There's a cave underneath us where the families can hide." Heimdall responds, nodding. 

          "I know of someone who could help us. It may take me a little bit to contact her, but she'd be a valuable ally." Loki says, turning to the console and tapping through the navigation systems. "If I can pinpoint her position, I can project a message to her."

          "Who?" 

          "Her name is Gamora. She's Thanos' adopted daughter."

          The common sense brakes in Val's head throw over and she snags Loki's hand. "Thanos' daughter? Are you insane?"

          "Why does everyone always ask me that?" Loki huffs. "She hates Thanos. If we're lucky, her bloodthirsty sister is with her."

          "Sister? This just keeps getting better. How are you even going to find her? How do you know that Thanos has daughters?"

          Loki's hand pauses in his tapping before he lays it flat on the board. "She's in a ship that's very easy to find. And.... you could say we spent some quality time with their father." he looks up at her and his green eyes are begging her to stop asking questions. 

          The way he says  _quality time_ makes Val want to find Thanos and kill him right then and there. 

          "Loki, can you get a message to Strange?"

          "I will warn him. Not to worry." Loki answers resuming his tracking.

          Val looks back out the window to the ship looming overhead and closes her eyes as the alarm starts to blare loud. She can hear the armory doors creaking open in the hallway two sections over.

          Her head turns back to Loki as he straightens and closes his eyes. "Loki?"

          "I found her. Give me a second."

          It takes him a little bit and Val busies herself with organizing the soldiers. She finds that there are many heads here that weren't at training.  _Volunteers, lovely._

          Loki shifts around, coming out of his stand-still and snaps his fingers as he remembers something. Scrawling out a note, he whisks it off to who she assumes is Strange. 

          Heimdall heads off to the common area where the women and children should be waiting for him. Thor stands next to Loki and lowers all the metal panels. The people start to filter out and Loki stops Heimdall as he's about to go out the door. 

          Heimdall nods in response to whatever he says and stops the people just long enough to do as he asked. When he returns, he has a  _very_ large bundle of blankets and Gladin at his side. Val turns around as they disappear and walks over to Thor. 

          "How many allies do we have?" 

          Thor shrugs. "We'll have to wait and see."

          A fiery portal appears in the room and Loki nods his head to Strange. "We appreciate your haste."

          "Please. Big bad trying to take over the world? Wouldn't miss it. Wong?" 

          He shakes his head at Strange as he steps into the room. "We are honored to help you."

          "The rest of us are collecting some tricks for our arsenal." Strange responds, nodding his agreement. 

          "We will need all the help we can get." Thor says, shaking Strange's hand. 

          The soldiers in the room stand in groups, weapons arranged and sharpened. Briggs stands among them with a mace and an old set of polished armor. Hey grey eyes are stormy and dangerous.

          Val stands with them, patiently awaiting orders. Loki flits around, appearing somewhere and then moving on. Wherever he's disappearing to must be fairly important to be doing at a time like this. 

          Finally, Thor turns to address them and Loki stands at his shoulder, looking for all the world like he's Thor's opposite. 

          He catches her eyes and smiles, but it looks more like a grimace. Whatever Thanos is to Loki is making him nervous.

          "Asgardians, some of you have taken oaths, and some haven't. You all fight for the good of Asgard, and I need your bravery."

          Val stops listening to his speech as Loki speaks in her mind.  ** _We'll need more than bravery, but I've just gotten word to those I'm on good terms with._**

           _Let's hope it's enough. And just out of curiosity, you're on good terms with people? Real people?_

          Loki glares at her.

          Meik, Korg and the variety of others from Sakaar all shift nervously at the prospect of another fight. She'll admit, she's glad to see them right about now. Val finds herself wishing she still had her horse. She's always been better with a bird's eye view. 

          Finally, she tunes back in to Thor and finds him almost finished. Her heart pounds. "You will wait for orders until the fighting has started. We will need you."

          Tension in the room drops to a manageable level when they realize the fight won't start right away, but Val knows it'll be here soon enough. 

          Loki looks right at her, as if sensing her dark thoughts. It's not as though she's the only one thinking them. He beckons her and she leaves Briggs in charge while she goes to meet with Thor and Loki. It should prove to be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap in people. This ride's about to get rougher.


	15. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we're back with Loki. Woohoo! Sorry for the delay. It is finals week after all! :)

          Loki looks on their meager army with little hope for their skill. The only ones he's seen so far with any real fighting prowess are Val, Briggs, and the Sakaarans. Val hustles Bruce over from where he'd been awkwardly standing. He looks as nervous as Loki feels.

          Thor has been telling him not to worry, but Loki can't help but feel dread. Every fiber in his body is aching to run, but he wants to stay and help Thor so he doesn't get his fool head bashed in. He fears for what Thanos would do to Thor if he learned that Thor was Loki's brother. If he learned the he was Thor at all.

          "Loki?" 

          Loki startles, pulling out of his own head. "Brother?"

          "It's time to go." he pats Loki's shoulder.

          Thor pulls Loki close and whispers in his ear.

          Loki nods and puts one hand on Val's shoulder and another on Thor's, hoping that he still catches Banner, though he can't touch him.  _As if I couldn't._  Within seconds, they're in the tower. When they safely arrive, alarms are already screaming and Val pulls her sword. Something impacts with the building and the floor starts to break up under their feet. Loki quickly brings them down to the ground floor. 

          People are running from the building in terror as huge pieces of the ceiling drop down and parts smash into the pavement outside. 

          "It's already begun." Thor says, prying open the elevator doors from where they're locked down. 

* * *

          Loki doesn't know how long the fight has been going on, but he does know that the world is incredibly close to losing. He lashes out with his dagger and slides into a crumbling alley. The buildings are coming down around him and he's working on fighting and dodging at the same time. 

          The fight has since moved from New York, and Loki has lost track of some of the others. Bruce is Hulked out somewhere, though he threatened to pummel Tony if he couldn't come back from it. The Captain appears and disappears from time to time, usually with Widow and Barton nearby. Iron Man is on his third, or maybe forth, suit of armor and a.... spiderling has been following him around. Val and Thor are staying nearby, and Thor isn't hard to find when he does disappear.

          Apparently, the Avengers have been tracking that ship since it got close enough to earth to see, and they've been pulling together from the beginning. 

          Loki finds that a little too easy.

          He blocks a shot headed towards his chest and sends his dagger streaking towards the attacker. Turning abruptly as he hears someone screaming, he rushes towards the sound. Upon finding the woman who issued the sound, she screams again and tries to squirm out from under the piece of building. 

          "Stop moving!" Loki commands, but she only struggles harder when she sees him. "I said stop! You're making it worse!"

          She stops, seemingly more scared of him than her own situation. There's a smear of blood on the woman's face and the shoulder of her shirt is torn. Loki grabs hold of the piece of building on her legs and pulls it up with little effort. The woman gasps in relief and twists onto her side, allowing Loki to put the piece back down. He comes around to help her up and she scrambles away from him. 

          "I'm not going to hurt you." Loki snaps. "Sit still!"

          He kneels in front of her and she draws her chin up in defiance.

          "Please. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have left you under the building. Are you injured?"

          She shakes her head, but Loki finds himself not believing her as he reaches out to touch her left leg. She shouts in pain and Loki pulls back. 

          "You won't be able to run on that." Loki grumbles, placing his hand on her knee. 

          He's about to heal her when a group of Thanos' soldiers flood the street he's on.

          "Stay here."

          The woman growls at him. "Where would I go?"

          Loki is on his feet, daggers in his hands within a second. Taking out the first couple, Loki manages to surprise them. Reinforcements are there soon after and Loki is surrounded. Loki lashes out with another dagger and stabs one guy in the chest, slipping his other blade into his stomach. Turning quickly, he cuts another's throat and kicks him away, bending slightly backwards to avoid a blow to his head. He latches onto a soldier's neck and uses him as a shield for incoming shots. As they recoil in surprise, Loki throws his hostage at them and looses three daggers to finish them off. 

          There's another scream from his charge and Loki turns, seeing an enemy headed right for her. 

          Loki growls and it draws the attacker's attention long enough for Loki to have an opening. He skids to a stop in front of the woman, his leather blowing to the side. Loki smiles and tilts his head up in challenge. While the Chitauri soldier approaches, growling, Loki appears behind him. Jamming a dagger into its neck, Loki tosses him away. 

          Panting, Loki looks to the woman. "Are you all right?"

          She nods mutely, staring at him. 

          He offers her a hand and she reaches up to take it. He heals her on contact and her face shows her surprise. 

          "You may want to run now." Loki huffs. 

          She nods and takes off. "Thanks."

          Loki watches her sprint away before turning back around. Breaking back out onto the damaged street, he finds it quiet. 

          "Thor?" Loki calls quietly. "Val?"

          He's about to go looking when there's another scream. "Vis!"

           _Oh no. That's the Scarlet Witch._

          "Vis!"

          Loki teleports towards the sound of her voice and keeps moving until he finds her. "What's happening?"

          Her red magic sparks around her hands as he startles her, and even when she realizes its him, she looks half-inclined to attack him. "They took Vision." 

          Loki throws a dagger behind her and looks back to Wanda's face. "Where?"

          "I don't know. They split us up and I lost track. The next I knew he was gone."

          "Thanos wants that stone. He won't stop until he gets them all."

          Her eyes widen a fraction and her lips part. "We have to find him." There's a yellow beam of light and Wanda looks at Loki. "Found him."

          Loki teleports them to his location and finds everything to be leveled. No one is there. There's a crackling of electricity behind him and Loki turns, seeing Thor. 

          "Loki, what happened?"

          "Thanos took Vision. My best guess is that he'll transport us all there to watch in a few moments."

          Val lands on the ground next to him and relief bubbles up in Loki's chest. "How long?"

          "My guess at this point is that he has more than one. He wouldn't be so quick to make a show of power if he didn't have better leverage."

          "Which one would he have?"

          "Does it matter?" Loki asks. "Either way, he's one step closer to killing us all."

          Thor opens his mouth to respond, but he doesn't get a chance. The world warps around them and suddenly they're standing on an open field with ruins scattered about. 

          Loki looks around, seeing everyone that the Avengers had brought together. Most of them are covered in sweat, dirt, and blood. The Captain is there, and his variety of friends that Loki had the pleasure of spying on while they were "safe" in Wakanda.

          The only one he'd even been remotely impressed by was the king himself. 

          Loki's breath seems to slow as he looks around for Thanos to show up. The Chitauri come first and he's distracted momentarily by one taking a swing at him. Soon the Avengers are scattered farther and farther apart. That's when Thanos shows his face. 

          Loki's heart drops and a knot of anxiety makes his breaths come hard. 

          Thanos throws Vision to the ground and the smaller man lifts from the ground, flying back towards Thanos, his eyes glowing yellow. Thanos puts his palm out towards Vision and intercepts him with a single finger. Vision screams. 

          Loki watches with horror as Thanos encircles Vision's head with one hand, pressing his thumb to the infinity stone. 

          Thanos growls. "Give up the stone, cretin."

          "Never."

          The stone glows and Thanos is thrown back by the golden beam. Vision drops to the ground.

          Suddenly, Thor is by Loki's side. "Loki, you need to get Vision out of there."

          Nodding, Loki moves to help Vision while Thor defends some other peoples' blind spots. Electricity arcs through multiple Chitauri at a time, keeping their numbers more manageable. 

          Loki jams more daggers into enemies as he walks, twisting in between them and confusing everyone else. 

          When he finally reaches Vision, he's pulling himself back up. "We need to move."

          The android nods slowly, his processing apparently slowed. Loki growls.  _We don't have time for this._

          Grabbing Vision's shoulder, Loki teleports them to the far end of the field. 

          "Loki." Vision says. "There's a way to protect the stone."

          Loki looks at him seriously. "How?"

          "I can host it. As a human.."

          "Do you know what that entails?"

          He nods. "He can't take it if it  _is_ me."

          "You'll need to leave the battle. You won't be able to use the stone's power until it acclimates to-"

          "If that means protecting the world for just awhile longer, I'll do it." 

          Loki nods in response. "You'll be human."

          "I know."

          As Vision applies the power of the mind stone to his own body, a pinkish hue appears. When he's finished, he's a pale, blond, naked human. Loki immediately teleports him away.  _Huh, I suppose it truly is mind over matter._

          Turning, Loki narrowly avoids getting his head shot off and throws a dagger at his attacker. Sliding under the legs of another, he saves Widow from being impaled. He narrowly avoids stepping on the Ant fellow and continues on his way.

          "Loki, now! Send the army now!"

          Loki heaves a breath and slips through space. 

          Appearing in the ship, Loki calls the soldiers to attention. They were already standing in wait, and they signal their readiness with a shift of their weapons. 

          They stand in ready lines with the front people facing spears in Loki's direction. "Fight bravely." 

          Loki brings them all to the field of battle in one trip. They shout for the charge and Loki leaves them to it, letting Briggs take control. Loki can see Thor's lightning from where he stands and he fights his way to Thor's side, weaving magic and just creating more confusion in general. 

          "Vision is safe."

          "Good." 

          Loki smiles lightly when he sees Val cutting down enemies left and right up ahead of him. He can see an orange whip flailing in his peripherals and he's suddenly glad for all of the sorcerers around.  _Even if they are amateurs._

          Loki sees Thanos searching for Vision in the crowd and cloaks himself from all gazes except Thor and Val.

          Thanos is towering on the edge, not fighting at all unless some unfortunate Asgardian is thrown too close. The Gauntlet glows faintly and Loki freezes upon seeing two already in it. The Aether, and the stone of power. _Xandar must have had weaker defenses than I thought._

           _Why hasn't he used them yet?_

          Loki had known that the Aether was missing, since the reports of the explosion on Knowhere weren't hard to find. He hadn't been to worried at the time, but now he realizes that that had been a grave mistake. 

          Perhaps even a mortal one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I probabaly skipped half the plot you guys were probably expecting, but I really don't want to spoil my brain for the movie. That and the part I actually care about is Loki, for obvious reasons. Let me know what you think.


	16. Prolonnging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am not really sure how fast or how slow to go with this. Maybe it's just the speed I'm typing at that's cluttering my brain. Oh well.

          Loki finds himself in the thick of things once again, keeping as close to Thor as possible. He's less likely to be hit by accident while invisible there. No one in their right mind would be standing so close.  _That explains why both Val and I are right next to him_.

          Loki stands back to back with Thor, electricity a hair's breadth from his shoulders as some sort of protective shield. When he pulls away it dies down and he swings out to stab a soldier coming up behind Val. She rolls over Loki's back and strikes out with her Dragon Fang, the blade glinting in the sunlight. Loki tugs her around by her free hand and, thankfully, she sees what he intends. Jamming her blade through an enemy's throat, she pulls back around to look at Loki. 

          "Good idea."

          Loki nods, moving on with a dangerous smile. 

          He's frozen in place when he sees Thor being slowly backed towards Thanos. He teleports towards him and pulls him back to safer ground. Unfortunately, Thanos saw all of it. Not Loki, but that Thor was pulled out of harms way by nothing but thin air.

          "My prodigy." he rumbles, laughing. 

           _I am no thing of yours._

          Thanos raises his gloved hand and the two stones in his possession start to glow. Loki stumbles to his knees as he's knocked into from behind he's almost glad. Energy surges from the Gauntlet and Asgardians drop to the ground. The Avangers are spared, though somehow even without the time stone they are frozen. The battlefield is quiet aside from the sizzling of Thor's lightning, Val's growling, and Thanos' laughter. Loki sees a few Asgardians still breathing and a little relief fills him, but not much. 

          "I know you're here, Loki Odinson." Thanos bellows. "You cannot hide forever." he looks to the Chitauri. "Find him. Bring him to me."

          Without waiting a moment, Loki turns visible, standing, and Thanos grins. Loki isn't about to let them shed more blood just to find him. Just as the soldiers are about to grab Loki, Thor pushes him to the ground and Loki stares at him. 

          "Thor, no."

          "I made you a promise, Loki. Hide." 

          Loki opens his mouth to protest.

          Suddenly, there's movement everywhere and Loki hides himself. The living Asgardians are fighting to keep the Chitauri from taking Thor, and Loki teleports some of them away. Briggs is among them. The ones that Loki can't reach die quickly and he stands there on the field, helpless. The grass sways at his ankles in sympathy as it bends low. 

          Thor is brought to his knees before Thanos and Thor growls up at him, lightning snapping at the enemies surrounding him. 

          "You would sacrifice yourself for Loki." Thanos hums. It's not a question.

          "Readily." Thor answers, anger evident in the cutting edge to his word.

          Thanos grins and Loki struggles to keep himself from moving. "I would assume that makes you Thor."

          His eye still glows with power and he waits for Thanos' next words. 

          Leaning down, Thanos speaks in Thor's ear, but he doesn't make any attempt to be quiet about it. "Your brother screamed for days on end. Maybe I'll be merciful this time."

          Thor hurls himself at Thanos, a roar erupting from his throat. Thanos' eyes widen in surprise and Thor hits him again. His hits send dust flying away and Loki shields his face. 

          Thanos deals him a solid blow, knocking him into the ground before his feet. Thor rebounds kicking Thanos in the chest and sending him flying. 

          Val is too busy cutting down Chitauri to help him. Loki is frozen in fear. 

          His heart hammers in his chest, and he's breathing too fast. 

          Loki's head turns sharply when he hears Val cry out in pain and he's hurls daggers towards her attackers' throats. She swallows and rubs her right arm where blood is slowly oozing down her sleeve. Thor lets out a shout and Loki turns towards him. Thanos has him on the ground, his knees firmly on the ground. Thor still glares at him, unbroken. 

          "I will make you suffer, Asgardian." he smiles cruelly. "As your brother did."

          Thanos puts a hand on Thor's head and Thor's muscles pull tight. He clenches his jaw, his breathing coming out more heavily. 

          Thanos hits him upside the head, sending him sprawling, then he's back in Thor's mind. All Loki can do is watch as Thanos breaks his brother. 

          A hoarse gasp escapes Thor and he snaps his jaw shut, grimacing. Loki can almost feel his will refusing to bow to someone so monstrous. 

          "I'll admit, Odinson, that you are resilient, but even you cannot last forever. I'll admit your brother never begged, but how he cried. He cried for you though he knew you would not come. His mother was a touchy subject, if I recall." 

          Loki bristles, taking a step forwards. 

          "He'd wail as his skin burned, and he'd thrash as we tormented his dreams. Yet still he'd call out for anyone to help him."

          Thor squeezes his eyes shut and his mouth opens. Loki fears the sound that might come. 

          It's not a scream, but a whisper. "I'm sorry, brother."

          Rage fills Thanos' face as he hits Thor again, dazing him. Loki feels proud of Thor for not giving the Mad Titan what he'd wanted, but it's short-lived as Thanos grabs Thor's head in one hand and the infinity stones glow vibrantly. 

          Then Thor screams. 

          Terror chills Loki's heart and every other thing happening on the field comes to a halt. He looks at all the dead around him and his breathing starts to come out more as hiccups than breaths. Tears start to slide down his face as he listens to Thor and suddenly he can't listen anymore. He looks at Val who is still frozen by the awful noise. 

          Reappearing, Loki pants. "Stop." he croaks. Thanos doesn't seem to hear him over Thor's screaming. "Stop!" 

          Thanos sees him and drops Thor, his body crumpling into the grass. "There you are."

          "Please." 

          Thanos raises a brow. "Do you plead with me now, on the account of the brother you claimed to hate?"

          Loki's breaths shake and he takes a few steps closer, trying to ignore all the blood he now sees around him.  _Spilled blood all over the ground. Not mine, never mine. All my fault. Always leaving a trail of bodies in my wake._

          Thor's eye opens tiredly to look at him and Loki can see the moment that Thor knows what he has planned. "Loki, no."

          "Loki, stop!" Val shouts, still struggling against soldiers to go to him. "Don't!"

          Loki closes his eyes and slows his breathing, calling on his magic to summon the Tesseract. Of course he'd hidden it deep. 

          His green eyes glowing, Loki puts his hand out and the shining cube appears. Now all Loki can do is pray. Pray that just this is enough.

          "Loki." Thor says, pulling himself to his knees. 

          Loki flicks his gaze to him and tries to manage a smile. "It's all right, brother."

          "I should have known, Odinson, that you would have something hidden up your sleeves." Thanos rumbles. 

          "You will leave this world alone. It's the stone you want, and I'll give it to you." 

          "Oh, Loki..." Thanos croons, a smile on his face. "Even now you refuse to bow. You know that you owe a far larger debt."

          Loki swallows, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. "I-... I will go with you."

          Thanos beckons him a portal appearing. 

          "But-" Loki hisses. "I would have a word with my brother. And Val."

          "No games, Loki." 

          "No games. Swear to leave earth alone."

          "Sworn." 

          Loki curls his fingers loosely at the ease with which he agreed, appreciating it nonetheless. It makes Loki's job easier.

          Thanos raises a hand to the Chitauri and they let Val charge out. (Not that she doesn't take down a few more with her blade along the way.)

          "What in Odin's name do you think you're doing?" she scowls. 

          "I am saving your life, and all of theirs." Loki gestures to the Avengers, still frozen in time. 

           _Perhaps Thanos has been working on his spellwork._

          He kneels in front on Thor and Thor looks at him with his single blue eye, pain still resting in his weary gaze. "Are you all right?"

          "I am well enough brother. Though, before we left, when I told you I knew about the Tesseract and said to take care of it, this wasn't what I meant."

          "Please, just.... trust me."

          "I do, brother. It's him I don't trust. I saw everything, Loki."

          Loki closes his eyes. "Be careful, brother. I doubt Thanos will let me live long."

          Thor puts his arm out and pants tiredly. Loki clasps his bracer in return. "You come home."

          Loki chuckles shakily. "I shall certainly try this time around."

          Thor lets him go and Loki stands, embracing Val as she comes close.

          "It's time to go, Odinson." Thanos calls. 

          Swallowing again, Loki nods, the Tesseract disappearing.

          Val doesn't even try to reassure him. "Don't die." Loki huffs. "You know what I mean."

          Chitauri grab his shoulders and haul him away from Thor and Val. He doesn't struggle, walking cooperatively with them. 

          As soon as they're through the portal, Loki is stripped of his armor and weapons. Loki almost smiles at the fact that he's muzzled as soon as they're finished.  _I don't recall biting_ that  _much._

          As his heart thunders in his chest, he stays perfectly still. When they're finished, they throw him to the ground on front of Thanos' feet.

          "Where is my prize, Asgardian?"

          Loki waves a hand and it appears. Not his most graceful magic, but it'll have to do. 

          Thanos grabs the cube. "Can you sense the power that you've had in your possession, Loki?"

          Loki nods, shivering as his wet undershirt easily lets in the cold air. 

          Looking around, the space is familiar. Except the way Loki remembers it usually involves blood and pain. He closes his eyes against the thought. 

          When Thanos holds the cube under scrutiny, Loki forces it to glow more strongly. 

          "It's beautiful, that something so small holds the power to destroy worlds."

          Loki laughs from behind his muzzle.

          Thanos glares at him. "What is so amusing to you, Silvertongue? Surely you know what happens next?"

          He gestures for them the release Loki's mouth and Loki laughs a little more before looking up at Thanos. "That is no weapon."

          Thanos looks at Loki, then to the cube, his light smile turning to a frown. The light in the cube dies down and Thanos smashes it on the ground. 

          "Where is it?" he shouts, pulling a sword.

          The blade looks pitifully small in his hands.

          "Safe." Loki sneers. 

          "I will destroy the earth for this, you know."

          "No, you won't. You can't." Loki laughs again. " You are bound by oath, and by magic. To do so would mean death." Loki waves a hand and green lettering appears on Thanos' arms. "You didn't think I would make you swear an oath without binding you to it?"

          Thanos roars and Loki barely feels the blade break his skin. "You will fall!"

          With a trembling hand, Loki clutches his stomach and looks down. Thanos laughs and shoves Loki backwards. A shout rises in his throat, but blood puffs from his lips and he sees the blue sky of Midgard rushing around him. 

          He attempts to slow his fall with magic, but finds his consciousness to be failing him. He doesn't feel the impact, but he knows it happens. He must lie there for about an hour or so before he feels hands hoisting him up. 

          "Can you hear me?"

          Concerned blue eyes look at him, but Loki fades before he gets the chance to answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, is there anyone who thinks the person helping him should be Tom? If not, I will gladly make someone else up, but I've been entertaining the idea of them meeting.  
> Let me know what you think! :) I love all of your comments!


	17. Fortunate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Here's some taser-friendly reading. :)

          Great. Just great. 

          She'd lost her taser, and now there's blood all over her carpet. Another nice touch is that her phone is buried in the rubble of the tower. 

          Jane would kill her. Well, she would if she wasn't  _still_ moping after Thor.

          Looking at her unconscious house guest, she presses a hand to her forehead, wiping the sweat on her brow. She's very glad that she'd decided to wear her running shoes this morning. She'd have never dragged the man back to her apartment if she had heels. And he was  _heavy._ She was lucky that her building went untouched by the battle and the elevator was still fully operational.

          She takes a few calming breaths and ducks into her bathroom for a wash cloth. Wetting it then kneeling next to him, she pulls his shirt up. Carefully washing the blood away, she grabs herself a needle. It won't be her best stitch job, but it definitely won't be her worst.  _Stupid Clint, slipping off the refrigerator._

          After making sure he's not bleeding internally, she stitches him up. Carefully turning him over, she doesn't see much else besides the exit wound and a few scrapes from his fall. She quickly cleans him up and makes sure nothing looks like a tattered mess. 

          He groans softly and Darcy lies him flat again, ready to hold him down if he tries anything. His eyes crack open ever so slightly and she can tell he's confused. 

          He opens his mouth but Darcy stops him. He stills, but he doesn't seem to be any more awake than he was. She tells him to stay and gets up to grab a glass of water. When she returns, he's still there.  _Not that he would get very far._

          At least now that he's slightly awake, she can tell he's breathing. 

          She helps him drink a little water, but has to stop when he coughs. He pants, his green eyes looking at her tiredly. She sees recognition in them, but she still has no idea who he is. 

          He lets his head tilt back to the floor. "I'm not dead."

          "You're welcome." 

          He huffs, wincing. "I suppose you have my thanks, Miss Lewis."

          "How do you know my name?"

          He swallows and a wet cough follows now that the blood in his throat has loosened up. "We met. Briefly. You tried to kill me."

          "You'll have to be more specific."

          He looks at her with an expression that screams ' _Oh really?'_. "I believe I won't be conscious for much longer, so you'll just have to ponder that."

          She doesn't get a chance to fire back a response as his eyes shut. 

          Gently scouring him for clues as to his identity, Darcy finds absolutely nothing helpful. Sighing quietly to herself, she finishes cleaning him up. He's too warm in some places, and too cold in others. His hair is a mess, and his clothes are filthy. 

          Tugging his shirt off she immediately throws it away, grabbing a hoodie from her secret stash of the ones she's stolen from Steve. 

          It's actually not a bad fit. He's a little tall for it, but other than that, it's okay.

          She half carries and half drags him to her room where she can keep an eye on him. Darcy flops down on her bed and opens her laptop, hooking up her Ipod to listen to music. She opens her bedside drawer and pulls out her spare taser. Just in case. 

          She can't help but glance over at him.  _If I was a normal human being I would have taken you to a hospital. Then again, all the hospitals were evacuated, so that would be pointless._  

          Her fingers tap restlessly on the keys, not typing anything. Running a hand over her thick brown hair, Darcy sighs. 

          "What am I gonna do with you?"

          A heavy breath leaves him and Darcy looks him over. He does look familiar. Dropping her laptop next to her on the bed, she hops her way off the edge. She scrutinizes his face and moves his hair around, trying to figure out where she knows him from. 

          She freezes in place as his hand snatches her wrist. "What are you doing?"

          "I'm trying to figure out who you are."

          Huffing, the man cradles his stomach with one hand and slides himself upright against the wall with the other. "I'm sure you can figure it out."

          She looks him in the eye and finds them to be dark green. 

          "How recently did we meet?" Darcy asks, curiosity obvious in her tone. 

          He squints. "Um, a week or so?"

          "You don't know?" Darcy asks, tilting his head back, grabbing her Ipod and flipping it towards him to shine the poor guy in the eyes. He flinches back, but Darcy doesn't let him look away. "You have a concussion."

          "Oh? Might I ask how bad it is?""

          "Bad enough that you're confused about time. I don't know how to grade it, but my guess is, it's pretty nasty."

          "Lovely."

          "So, if you don't mind my asking, why were you in that crater?"

          "I fell out of the sky."

          She blinks at him and then narrows her eyes. "The last person I know who fell out of the sky was Thor. Well, actually, Tony, but..."

          The man chuckles. "That does not shock me."

          Darcy tilts her head. "Do you know them?"

          "You could say that Thor and I go back a long ways."

          "Thor." Darcy says quietly. "That would make you Loki."

          "Mmmm. I suppose that it does."

          He lets his head clunk against the wall and Darcy waits for a more of a response from him. He swallows and takes a deep breath. 

          "Is Thor okay?"

          His response is pained, and Darcy is half inclined to think it's more than his wounds. "Ah, as far as I know."

          "I haven't seen anyone come back yet, and I'm worried."

          "They should be all right, for the time being. I bound Thanos to an oath, but it won't last forever. He'll find a way around it. A loophole."

          "How long do you think that'll take?"

          Loki shakes his head. "I have-" he takes a sharp breath and winces, pulling his legs closer to him reflexively. "No idea."

          Darcy tugs him away from the wall to get him to lie flat. "You have to stay awake."

          "That would be easier if I had a distraction."

          She stands up and looks around. Flipping on the TV, Darcy prays for there to still be internet connection. Smiling, Darcy pages through Netflix and picks out a show. 

          "What are you doing?"

          " _We_ are watching TV, to keep you distracted."

          "What horrific thing are we watching?"

          "Oh, you'll love it, Loki. Chaos everywhere."

          "Shouldn't we be more worried about the Aveng-"

          "Hey, you're the one who said they should be okay. Besides, you could use some culture." Darcy sits down next to Loki and reaches under her bed for a couple extra blankets. "A little Scooby-Doo never hurt anybody."      

          She looks over at him and his expression of confusion is beautiful. "What in Odin's name is 'Scooby-Doo'?"

          "You'll just have to watch and find out."

          Standing with a sigh, she tosses the blankets on the bed and grabs Loki's arm. 

          "What?"

          "You can't watch TV on the floor."

          He glances at the bed. "I would like to insist that I can."

          "Look, Loki, I appreciate your modesty, but seeing as how right now, I'm supposed to take care of you, you're coming up on the bed."

          He shakes his head, but he doesn't try to resist as she pulls him up.  _He's got some common sense, at least._

          She gets him settled and pulls the spare blankets over his legs as he drags himself back to sit against the headboard. "You don't have to-"

          "Just let me. It's in my job description."

          "Which is what, exactly?" Loki pants. 

          Darcy sits on the other side of the bed, watching him squeeze his eyes shut a couple times before answering. "I am a scientist wrangling, engineer sedating, hulk whispering, bird feeding, assassin watching, pop-tart making babysitter."

          "That's very in-depth."

          She stops him from trying to pull the hoodie up to look at his wound and tugs the blanket up past his hips. "It's a gift."

          "What's a pop-tart?"

          She looks at him. "Obviously Thor didn't tell you, but he loves them."

          Loki chuckles. "Thor doesn't tell me a lot of things."

          "You don't tell him everything either."

          Loki nods slowly, but doesn't say anything else. Darcy keeps an eye on him, but presses play on the remote to draw Loki's attention away from her. He looks quizzically at the screen and Darcy wants to laugh at his expression. 

          By the end of it, Darcy is cracking up and Loki looks just as confused as when they started. "You want to keep watching?"

          He shakes his head. "I think I'd rather get stabbed again."

          She huffs and picks out a new show. "You are so dramatic."

          "Maybe. This is nonsensical. All of it."

          Darcy sighs. "Well, then for your sake, let's hope Jane comes home and she can call Thor, then you can get back to doing whatever it was you were doing before you got stabbed."

          "Yes, let's." he says shortly.

          "Aw, and I thought you liked me."

          "There are a select few who tease me and get away with it, Miss Lewis. I would advise you to be careful."

          "Darcy."

          "Miss Lewis." he answers stubbornly.

          Darcy slouches against the headboard.  _Loki._ She growls to herself.  _I liked you better as a snake._

          She could almost swear Loki's mouth ticks up in response to her thoughts. Then she shakes her head, telling herself she's being ridiculous. 

          Darcy can't help but wonder who ran him through, but seeing as how Loki's not big on sharing, she doesn't suppose she'll get an answer. The stain on her carpet isn't exactly a clue, but Darcy doesn't like the size of it on its own. She doesn't need it to know that he could be dead.

          She flicks her gaze to the ceiling for a second and then back at the TV.  _Jane is going to kill me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. :)


	18. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still with Loki, and I'm warning you guys on the blood in this one. Knowing the consistent blood factor in a lot of stories, it's probably not the worst you've read, but I like fair warning.  
> Sorry for the very late post!

          Loki comes to with a start. Pain burns in his side and Loki groans, trying to move. The attempt leaves him gasping for air and Loki opens his eyes. He's in a dark room, light barely reaching the ground at his feet. He glances up, seeing a familiar rocky landscape out the window, the stones blue in color. The purple sky isn't hard to recognize, along with the floating throne hanging out over the abyss. 

           _No._

          He takes a sharp breath and tries to move again. A light clinking has him looking up at his hands. His heart hammers in his chest as he realizes that he's chained up. Thudding footsteps come towards the door and a, most likely, specialized key wiggles into the lock.

          "Hello, Loki Odinson."

          "This-" Loki flinches away with a gasp. "This isn't real."

          "Are you sure?" Thanos' voice asks him. "I made you a promise. You know I keep my promises."

          Loki makes a strangled sound in his throat and opens his eyes.  _I made you a promise, Loki. Hide._ Thanos' smiling face greets him and Loki's breaths turn heavy. 

          "You didn't think you could hide from me forever, did you, Loki?"

          "I could try." Loki growls, trying to hide the very real tremor in his voice. "I didn't really hide."

          Thanos laughs. "I thought you knew better than to lie to me, Loki."

          Fear creeps through Loki and a familiar ache spreads over his body, making him shiver. Thanos' veiled threat is hard to miss. 

          "Don't you know? That's what I've always been. A liar." Loki scoffs, struggling to keep up his false bravado. "They call me Silvertongue and Liesmith for a reason you know."

          "Oh, Loki. Your struggle is admirable." Thanos hums, pulling a blade and hovering the tip over Loki's stitched wound. 

          Loki realizes he's been stripped of his shirt again.  _This isn't real._

          "I have to punish you. You know that."

          Thanos runs the blade through him and Loki screams. Somewhere in the back of his mind hear hears a frantic beeping. He could almost swear there were hands on him, but no one is around besides Thanos. 

          Loki peers up up at the ceiling, gritting his teeth and groaning. 

          "What did you hope to accomplish by going with your brother? Did you hope for acceptance? Would you rule at his side?"

          Loki doesn't answer and Thanos pulls the blade from his side. Loki gunts and bites his lip, looking down at his wound. The broken threads of remain in his skin and Loki doesn't like the look of the blood seeping slowly out of it. Loki heaves in breaths through his nose, pushing through the pain.

          "It's almost poetic, Loki. You fail to give me the Tesseract, and you find your brother. He'd die for you, and yet you still end up in my grasp. Everything your brother did, and you came with me anyway. You sacrificed everything for a people who betrayed you."

          Thanos moves around Loki's back and Loki tries to twist to keep him out of his blind spot. White hot pain shoots up his side and Loki gasps as Thanos cuts his back in the same moment. 

          "You used to be louder."

          Before Loki can retort, Thanos continues to cut him up. His mind is screaming at him that it _can_ be real, and it _is_ real, but Loki refuses to believe that. He was with Lewis. It happened. It had to have happened, otherwise his wound wouldn't have been stitched. They'd have just seared it shut. 

          There was no way Loki imagined that brain-bleeding TV show.

          Loki jerks away with a shout as Thanos drags the blade down the side of his ribcage. The thick chains rattle above his head and he curls his fingers tightly around them. That beeping comes back and Loki tries to focus past it. He pants, glaring at Thanos.

          "You said you would punish me. Are you even trying?" Loki snaps, knowing that even dream Thanos could be provoked. 

           _It's a nightmare. All I have to do is get out._  

          "Did you hope I would end your suffering right away, Loki? You should know better. But, if it's pain you desire..."

          Loki tenses and struggles to turn and see what Thanos is after. He doesn't get far before his back is being burned. He screams and the burning doesn't stop. He grips the chain above his head and the incessant beeping returns, keeping pace with his heartbeat. Loki is sure he feels hands on him now, but there's still no one there. One hand in particular is gripping his wrist and Loki wonders at it before another scream tears from his mouth. 

          Loki hisses, a yelp dying in his throat as red-hot metal presses onto his back. 

          "Not real." he swallows. "N-Not real."

          Loki lets out a fluttery breath as the metal leaves him and he doesn't feel relief, only dread. What comes next won't be any better. 

          The grip on his wrist tightens and Loki attempts to focus on it. The grip is familiar.

          He's startled out of his investigation by a lash across his back. The beeping rings in his ears and Loki feels the grip on his wrist tighten.  _Am I_ \- The lash hits harder and Loki flinches, losing his footing. 

          Though he regains it, he knows the penalty for weakness. There's a pause and Loki squeezes his eyes shut, pressing his face into his arm. He waits for something to happen, his heart slamming against his ribs. The beeping persists and Loki listens to it, trying to calm down. His breaths hitch in his chest and Loki winces. The beeping continues and Loki steadies. The rasp of his breathing slows, but that doesn't stop him from wondering what's happening.

          Loki snaps to awareness as freezing water hits his forehead. He shudders, opening his eyes wearily.

          "Loki?"

          The space around him is too bright and his lungs hurt. "Where-" he takes a breath, coughing. 

          "Loki, are you awake?" 

          He glances to his left and the hand around his wrist tightens again. A cinnamon scent floods over him. Then, and only then does relief seep through him. "Val."

          "You sound terrible."

          "Flattery will get you nowhere." Loki croaks. 

          She laughs and the cold feeling on his head moves. Loki closes his eyes against the light and turns his hand over to grab Val's. Her calloused fingers clasp with his. 

          "Are you okay?"

          Loki lets out a sharp bark of laughter. "I suppose." He opens his eyes and heaves a breath, still not liking the light. "Where are we?"

          "Well, we're in what's left of the big spire in this Newlark place."

          Loki chuckles. "New York, and it's a tower, Val."

          "It doesn't matter. Thor has returned to Asgard to comfort the people. He was here for the first couple of days-"

          "Days?" Loki scowls, throwing am arm over his face.

          "We regrouped at the tower a couple hours after the first battle, and Thor's tiny lady went on a rampage looking for someone. When we found her, we found you with a high fever and you were unconscious."

          Loki hums.

          "'Hmm' indeed." she pauses. "Would you look at me for just a second?"

          Loki pulls his arm back and looks over at her. She peers over his face and gives his hand a squeeze. 

          "You were dreaming."

          Loki has nothing to say to that, but he pulls himself upright and glances down at Val's hand. "Did you ever leave?"

          She hesitates before clasping his hand between hers. "No. No, I didn't go anywhere."

          She appears to be a little stricken, and Loki doesn't have to wonder what happened. "I wasn't very quiet, was I?"

          Val shakes her head. "We're actually in a um... a sound proof room. Or so that Stark guy says."

          Loki nods slowly, rubbing his face with his free hand. "I'm sorry."

          "Loki, don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

          "Hmm." 

          Val rolls her eyes. "Loki, if you're going to be sullen, share a drink with me."

          "No, uh." Loki starts, unsure of how to continue. "You, you didn't have to stay."

          "You shouldn't have been alone. Everyone else has been working around the clock to figure out what Thanos is up to."

          "I uh, I tricked him. I was, trying to buy time."

          "Is that why he stabbed you?"

          Loki's free hand moves to his side of its own accord and he tugs the hem up to see the stitches still in place. "Very much so." he chuckles weakly. "I gave him a fake Tesseract, as you know by now. I knew I couldn't fool him for long, so making him angry was the best option."

          "Yeah. Thor said you left him a note."

          Loki nods, yawning. For having been asleep for a few days, Loki is impressively tired. 

          "You're still tired?"

          "Restless sleeper." Loki huffs. 

          She nods mutely before standing up. She picks something off the floor and turns around with a bottle of liquor. "It doesn't do much for the edge, but the taste is nice." Val settles on the bed, or attempts to with all the wires in the way, and offers him a drink.

          She lets go of his hand to pull the clip off his finger and the IV from his arm. Luckily, Loki had managed to get a real bed, and not one of the hospital monstrosities. She shoves him over and settles in next to him. Loki takes the bottle from her hand and pulls the cap, smelling the amber liquid. 

          "Bottoms up." Loki smiles. He takes only a small sip and then hands the bottle back to Val. "I think you'd prefer Stark's Scotch. I spotted it last time I was here, and for Midgard, it's a good year."

          "I thought you wanted to hide my alcohol, not give me more."

          "I suppose that's true."

          She chuckles and then chugs the rest of it, tossing the bottle to the floor. 

          "One of these days, you're going to get glass cuts."

          "Not today."

          Loki hums and leans back, wrapping his arms around Val. She presses close to his chest and Loki wedges her head under his chin. 

          "So how _did_ you stall Thanos?"

          "I bound him to his oath to leave earth alone. He'll get around it. That's only a matter of time. Whether he breaks my magic, or finds a loophole, he'll come back."

          "Do you know how long?"

          Loki shakes his head. "I haven't the faintest idea. Could be hours, days. Maybe he's already done it and he's biding his time. Who knows?"

          She pulls Loki's right hand to twine with hers between them and Loki still stares at it. "Is that what you were dreaming about?"

          Loki shakes his head, but doesn't offer a response until she prods him for it, with a strange amount of gentleness. "I dreamt of my time in his realm."

          "I gather there was torture involved?"

          "Hmm."

          She's silent for a few moments, running her thumb over his knuckles. "Will you sleep?"

          "As much good as it does me."

          She tugs him closer and he gladly accepts the warmth. Loki keeps her as close as possible, hoping for the best as he drifts off. He dozes more than sleeps, but at least if offers him some respite from the brightness of the room. 

          His side aches and Loki grips Val's hand a little tighter to remind himself that he's in the tower. She's already asleep and she nestles closer, something that's so strange to Loki he almost doesn't know how to handle it. He muses over her and she sighs, as if sensing his mood.

          "Go to sleep, Loki."

          Loki takes a deep breath and chuckles. "Yes, your majesty."

          She smiles sleepily. 

          Loki is deeply aware of the possibility that they're being watched, and as much as he doesn't like the idea, he decides being watched in the tower is better than being dead. No one comes into the room to see why the beeping machine has stopped its noise, and Loki doesn't expect anyone to. 

          He tries not to think about it, instead focusing on Val. The white markings on her face are faded, the hexagonal shapes missing corners in some places. She looks tired.

          It reminds him of when he'd been a snake and she'd kept him under wraps mostly by herself. She never seemed tired, but hardly anyone can tell the difference between her drunk and her tired. They  _are_ pretty similar from time to time, but since Loki started hiding the alcohol, it's gotten more obvious. 

          Loki takes a moment to realize that she's watching him watch her and he looks away, almost sheepish. 

          "What happened to sleep?"

          "Got distracted. You need it more than me."

          She hums. Loki smiles, waiting out her retort. 

          "You first."

          Loki chuckles. "Together, then?"

          He doesn't know what in Odin's name possesses him to do it, but he presses a light kiss to her forehead. Nothing terrible happens in response and all Loki has left to do is to wait out her reaction.

          "Together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


	19. All-Seeing Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait! I finally got around to typing this one up. We're with Heimdall this time. I figured it'd be nice to mix it up a little. Enjoy!

          Heimdall lead the families underground, their panicked whispers all around him. The calm that Heimdall radiated only helped so much.

          The prisoner at his side looks like he's about to bolt. Heimdall was surprised by Loki's insistence that Gladin be brought along, but doesn't question it. As he's learned over the long years, Loki does everything for a reason. 

          Almost everything. He's sure that staying with Thor was unplanned.

          The survivors of the battle had limped in only hours ago and Heimdall helped patch them up with the help of the remaining healers. Many of them were in a fit that Loki would take them from battle. Heimdall was swift to remind them that they were alive because of him, and that Asgard has no members to spare. 

          They knew better than to argue with the gatekeeper. 

          With a heavy sigh, Heimdall looks over the wounded lining the walls. Valkyrie's second-in-command paces around the space, agitated and nervous. He's already asked Heimdall twice what's going on out there, but Heimdall will not worry him. He already watched Loki disappear, and he's not about to watch hope disappear along with him. 

          He can see Thor, and his mood is solemn. The others of the group have taken notice, but said nothing. He's busied himself with helping with the clean-up in the city, and so far that seems to be his only comfort besides his mortal. Though, they aren't on the best of terms. 

          Not that Heimdall had been watching, but their fight was less than amusing. 

          Suddenly, movement catches his attention and Heimdall turns his head. Someone is falling from the sky, and it is not Mr. Stark this time. 

          Heimdall stands and narrows his eyes. "Loki?"

          He winces as the prince hits the ground and turns his gaze back to Thor. Thor is completely absorbed in his tasks and Heimdall smiles as he pulls a couple from a collapsed building. He can hear soft groaning around him as well as from Loki and Heimdall's attention is drawn back to him. He's barely awake and Heimdall wonders where he's been. 

          His prisoner falls asleep while Heimdall watches over Loki, but Heimdall pays him no mind.  A few people come to ask Heimdall for help, but after a few minutes of directing him left and right they realize he's distracted. 

          "Do you have word of the king and his brother?"

          "No. Things have yet to turn out."

          They nod and hand him a blanket or two to take to a few wounded. One of them is awake and Heimdall sits with him for a few minutes. 

          "What happened out there, Heimdall? Are Thor and Loki alive?"

          Heimdall nods slowly, looking back to Loki and finding him still hovering on the edge of consciousness. So far, no one has come around, and Heimdall is starting to worry about him being found by the right people. He's unsure of who to trust with the prince, but then an idea strikes him. 

          The shield sister of Thor certainly would help him, as long as nothing terrible occurred first. He searches for her and finds she's turning around in a destroyed street, looking for people most likely. He hadn't seen her meet up with Thor's mortal, but surely they would come looking. 

          Heimdall ensures that the soldier he's sitting with is comfortable, giving him a blanket and the other to the soldier next to him. Moving back to his post, Heimdall looks again to the prince and makes a decision. He projects himself to Darcy and waits. When she sees him, the Bifrost sword on his back and gold eyes staring through her, she pushes her hand into her pocket. 

          "Crap. Lost it."

          "I am not here to hurt you. I need your help."

          "With?" 

          "A friend of Thor's needs assistance." Heimdall says, deciding against telling her that it's Loki. It may make it easier for her.

          "And?"

          "He's injured. I need you to find him."

          "Why can't you do it?"

          "I'm not really here." Heimdall holds out his hand to her and she swipes hers through it.

          "Okay. Why not tell Thor?" she raises a brow.

          "Thor is helping people out of buildings. To distract him might cost lives, and Thor cares much for you mortals."

          "Fine. Where is he?"

          "Come with me." 

          She nods and he beckons her. She follows quickly, sensing Heimdall's urgency and she hops over fallen debris to keep up. They reach Loki just as Heimdall senses a presence in the cave. 

          "I need to go. Can you get him safely out of here?"

          "Yeah." she slips into the crater and pulls Loki up. "Can you hear me?"

          Heimdall gives himself a shake upon his return and looks around. It seems to be coming from Gladin. Heimdall frowns, looking him over. He hovers his hand over Gladin's head and finds the presence to be hauntingly familiar. The Mad Titan's aura is impossible to mistake. 

          Heimdall shakes Gladin, but he doesn't wake, only murmuring under his breath. Heimdall shakes him harder and he bolts upright with a hoarse gasp. 

          He swipes at his face. "What? Are we being attacked?"

          "No."

          "Then what?"

          Heimdall gives him a long look and Gladin fidgets under his gaze. "You were communing with Thanos." he whispers. 

          "What?! No! I'm not a traitor!"

          "His presence was in your mind."

          Gladin freezes. "What?"

          Heimdall tilts his head. "You don't remember?" Gladin nods, but Heimdall can see straight through him. "I'm going to ask you the same thing I asked Loki once. Do you think you can lie to me?" Gladin doesn't answer. "I know that you wish me to be a fool, but I assure you, I see more than you think."

          There's a long pause before Gladin says anything. "Thanos took the prince," he pauses, hesitating. "... didn't he? That wasn't a lie?"

          "So he's been telling you things?"

          Gladin keeps his mouth shut. 

          "I'll take that as a yes."

          Gladin scowls. "You don't know anything, Heimdall."

          "No?"

          "No, you don't. Especially if you think Loki is here to help Asgard, and that the Valkyrie should be allowed to stay in service after they both committed treason."

          "So did you. You assaulted the prince." Heimdall answer, maintaining his careful countenance. "Loki sacrificed himself for Asgard. Did Thanos tell you that?"

          Gladin is silent again and Heimdall sighs.

          Getting to his feet, Heimdall gathers a few supplies, leaving Gladin in his corner where he's tied. Loki's little girl is sleeping in the center of the room with all the children and Heimdall carefully maneuvers through the people to sit with her. She seems to sense his nearness and rolls over, opening her eyes. 

          "Are Thor and Loki okay?"

          Heimdall smiles at her directness. "Yes."

          She smiles sleepily, her hand tracing over the flower in her hair. "Good."

          Heimdall rests a hand on her head and she drifts back off. Her mother smiles at them and Heimdall leans back against a rocky spire. The undercurrent of chatter keeps Heimdall alert as he listens to all their speculation and doubt. 

          Watching Thor, he finds himself smiling with a little exasperation as he sees them fighting again. Bickering. She seems to have forgiven him for whatever it was that drove them apart, at least for the time being. Of course, having lost his brother a third time and his world too might have helped the process along. 

          Turning his head, he can see the people Loki contacted hovering outside the atmosphere. Gamora seems pensive, though it's not surprising considering what Loki said about her. Her sister is with her, and Heimdall doesn't know what he feels about her. 

          Sweeping back over to the Avengers, he finds the king of Wakanda on the phone with someone. Over in Wakanda, the army is finally ready and Heimdall feels a little safer knowing they have more numbers behind them. The 'Winter Soldier' is awake and being outfitted with a new arm. They must not have had time to retrieve him before the first incursion. 

          A small group of ships from Sakaar have gotten assembled and Heimdall recognizes the rest of the gladiators from the arena. Near to that, Heimdall sees a lone vessel. Sif occupies it, and Heimdall prays for her safe arrival. 

          Heimdall, once again, finds himself impressed with Loki's resources. He only hopes that they reach earth before Thanos strikes back. 

          His attention is drawn back to Loki as he regains consciousness and Darcy seems to be taking good care of him. Thor and the prince are both safe for the time being, and Heimdall feels a little better with that knowledge. 

          The knowledge of Gladin's night habits it the only thing left that has him on edge. Hopefully, Thor and Loki are able to prove him wrong before he does something foolish. 

          Then again, foolish is in the two brothers' natures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!


	20. Unaided Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with Loki!

          Loki comes around to the sound of someone's voice. And it's a man's voice, no less. Definitely not Thor's either.

          He lies as still as possible to not alert his visitor and tries to focus of the fuzzy sound entering his ears. It's hard to focus on it, and Loki doesn't like that he's having such a hard time discerning who his guest is.

          He must make a noise of some sort, because the rumble stops for a few moments. Loki can sense the accompanying shrug. 

          Finally, he's able to clear his mind enough to understand the words. 

          "...... the cask is specifically rolled three times to the left and once to the right to make sure that it doesn't settle improperly. After some time, it is poured gently into bottles and sealed. The bottles are then placed in a cool, dry environment until distributors come to receive them." there's a short laugh. "Our next one is a Chateau. It's funny, because I was actually working near a winery when they were putting some of these up."

           _Oh, for Valhalla's sake! Is this some sick sort of joke?_

          Loki takes a deep breath and his side stitches up in pain. It turns into a grimace and the reading stops again. 

          "Loki?"

          "Captain." Loki answers, his distaste evident in his tone.

          He laughs. "Well, I wouldn't have picked this, but I doubt you'd care much for anything else I've got."

          "Naturally." Loki huffs, opening his eyes and sliding himself backwards into an upright position. "Where's Val?"

          "Apparently, something is going on back with Asgard, and Thor and Val are in conference with Heimdall." he closes the book and puts it down on the nightstand.

          Loki nods slowly. "Why are you here?"

          "Thor didn't want you to be alone. He wanted to be here instead, believe me."

          "Oh, what's not to believe? My brother has always been a sop."

          The Captain chuckles in response. "So.... you don't mind my being here?"

          "Well, I'm not going to murder you for your presence in my room, if that's what you're asking."

          "Comforting."

          "How long  _have_ you been here anyway?"

          He turns his wrist to look at his watch. "Only a few hours. Thor promised to be back soon."

          "Of course he did."

          Loki glances over at the Captain and finds him staring out the window. He's highly aware of the tension in the room, and the Captain turns to look at him. 

          "Do you need anything?"

          Loki's brow furrows. "What?"

          "Food, water? To get out of here? What do you need?" The Captain looks at Loki as if it should be obvious that they would cater to his needs. 

          "I'm fine."

          His guest sighs. "Look, I know you're the god of lies or whatever, but that doesn't mean you have to starve yourself because you're too afraid to ask for something. Bucky deals with that all the time. He still avoids certain people...."

          Loki's pride flares to life. "I am not afraid."

          The glare he gets in return is withering, but Loki doesn't care. "Would you tell Bruce what you need?" Loki is resolutely silent and the Captain gets up from his seat with a heavy-laden sigh. "You know, we're not opposed to helping you if you need it. I know you're _concerned_ with the idea that we all hate you....."

          Loki grumbles under his breath.

          "...but Thor trusts you. His word goes a long way around here.."

          Loki is about to snap back a response when the door opens. He looks to see who it is and Thor gives him a tight smile upon entering. 

          "Loki." Thor murmurs, relief at seeing Loki upright coloring his tone. 

          He comes close to the bed and Loki doesn't resist Thor's hugging. The Captain awkwardly excuses himself, but Thor pays him no mind after thanking him for staying with Loki.

          " _Thor._ " Loki wheezes. " _I can't breathe._ "

          "You came back." Thor pulls back and sits on the bed next to Loki.

          "I told you I'd try. I may lie from time to time, but I am a man of my word."

          Thor nods silently, debating for a moment with what to say. 

          Loki frowns. "This isn't your fault. If you think it is, you may as well be the dimwitted oaf I always thought you were."

          "I should never have let you go."

          "It was my choice, Thor. You know as well as anyone else that you couldn't have stopped me."

          Thor nods again, pulling himself to sit against the headboard. "I just can't stop myself from wishing that it didn't always have to be you."

          "Then you can make it up to me."

          At first, Thor raises a suspicious brow, but then he smiles a little. "What do you want?"

          "I'm a little hungry. Soup would be nice."

          Thor chuckles. "I can do that." he glances at Loki. "If it's all right with you, I'm going to sit here for a little bit first."

          Before Loki can protest and demand Thor to do his bidding, Thor wraps and arm around Loki's shoulders and pulls him close. 

          "Thor, why do you insist upon this clinging?" Loki scowls. 

          "Because you're my little brother, and I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out how to take care of you."

          A certain warmth flows through Loki's bones and he almost laughs at the sentiment. He rests his head on Thor's shoulder, not planning in the least to fall asleep on him. Even so, he finds himself drifting off. Thor doesn't let go of him and Loki finds that the big brute's shoulder makes a perfect pillow. 

          He doesn't dream, which surprises him, but he won't complain. He's unsure of how long they stay that way, but when he wakes, Thor is still there.

          "So, what happened with Heimdall?" Loki murmurs. 

          "Gladin..."

          The name alone makes Loki scoff in irritation.

          Thor's words are careful. "His dreams are filled with that of Thanos."

          "I'm going to guess that Gladin didn't tell him where to stick his Gauntlet?" Loki grumbles. 

          "Most likely not. We can't get him to tell what his dreams are about, but we have a feeling that keeping him secluded from the people is a good idea."

          "Does he know that I'm alive?"

          "No. Strange warded him against hearing all but Heimdall. His magic... is strange." Thor chuckles.

          "You mean parlor tricks?" Loki huffs. 

          Thor laughs. "If that is what you wish to call them." Thor pats his shoulder with the hand holding him close. "Are you still hungry?"

          "Hmm."

          "All right." Thor lets him go and climbs off the bed, offering a hand to Loki. "Come on."

          Loki takes it and is almost off the bed when his wound sends stabbing pain up his side. His winces, curling on himself a little and holding his side with his free hand. Thor waits for Loki to relax before helping him up. Loki rests lightly against Thor for a few seconds before pulling away. 

          Loki looks down at himself, frowning at the sweater and the sweatpants. "Mortal clothing." he huffs. On the upside, at least they found him a bigger sweater.

          Thor chuckles at him and then steers him gently from the room. Standing has already made his head a little fuzzy, but it feels good to be on his feet. Loki puts a hand to his head to feel for the cut and Thor pulls his hand down. 

          "You really shouldn't irritate your wounds."

          "I just want to see how bad it is."

          "Then let me move your hair and use a mirror. Not everything requires you to touch it."

          Loki rolls his eyes and causes Thor's steps to falter. Thor smiles good-naturedly and chuckles, wrapping his arm back around Loki's shoulders. Loki makes an exasperated noise, but he doesn't pull away.

          Upon entering the half-destroyed common room, they find it full of people.

          The Wakandan king is sitting in the same spot Loki had been a couple weeks ago, and he too is reading a book. The Winter Soldier sits next to him, Darcy squeezed on his left, giving him tips on his arm for maintenance. Stark is sitting by himself, digging into the armor on his arm with a screwdriver. Val is reclined in the love seat, taking up the whole thing for herself. The Ant-man is talking with the Wasp lady next to the window. The clever Russian Widow is talking with the Captain in the kitchen area to the right while he makes coffee, and Bruce works around them trying to make a nice cup of tea. The Vision and the Scarlet Witch are staring into a pot on the stove-top. Thor's mortal is reaching into the cupboard for a box filled with food of some sort.  _Ah, Thor's 'pop-tarts'._  

          Cheerful chattering comes closer and blows past Thor and Loki. The Spider-ling moves to hover over Stark's shoulder and asks a hoard of questions. Loki spots Doctor Strange meditating in a corner. He doesn't see Barton right away, but he finds him leaning against the wall sharpening and fixing his arrows, studying Loki. The Falcon comes into the room reading a magazine and sits down on a fluffy, stuffed bag of some sort. He's joined shortly after by Stark's friend with the spine problems. 

          Thor chuckles and gives Loki's shoulder a squeeze. They move into the room and Thor lets go of Loki to go make soup. Loki moves to sit next to Val and shoves her feet off the armrest. She looks like she's about to yell at the person pushing her around, but she softens upon seeing Loki. She makes a little space for him and Loki sits down, sighing heavily and tilting his head back onto the soft back of the seat. Val tilts a bottle to her lips and Loki shakes his head. 

          "Just try to stop me, Loki."

          Loki scowls at her and makes the bottle disappear. "Maybe I will."

          She shrugs and picks up another bottle from next to the seat. With a huff, Loki takes it and drains the bottle himself. He sets it on the floor and crosses his arms. Stark laughs from his seat, but Loki pays him no mind, staring at Val in challenge. 

          "For the love of- Just Kiss!" Stark huffs, slapping a piece of metal on his forearm and trying to pry the panel open with his screwdriver. 

          Loki flicks his wrist and the panel pops open. Sparks jump out at Tony and he shouts in surprise. He grumbles under his breath at Loki, but doesn't scold him. 

          Loki chuckles to himself, shifting in his seat as something lands in his lap. He picks up the peculiar package and peels the thin foil away. He looks up at the person who tossed it at him and Lewis' smiling face greets him. 

          "It's a pack of pop-tarts. I want to see if you like them as much as Thor."

          "I sincerely doubt it." Loki says, turning his hand and leaving the half opened package on the stand in his room. "And I doubt my stomach would agree with them anyway."

          "Loki." 

          He turns his head at Thor's voice and gladly takes the bowl of soup from his hands. A brief smile of gratitude crosses Loki's face before he starts to slowly consume the hot liquid. Thor talks quietly with Val, sitting on the arm of the chair. After a little while, the Captain pulls up another chair for him to sit in, but Thor declines it and the Captain uses it himself. 

          Light clinking noises get Loki's attention and he looks up, spotting Barton tossing magnets onto the Winter Soldier's arm. He sees Loki watching and makes a face that says ' _What are you lookin' at?_ ' and Loki smiles wryly at him. Barnes has other ideas and gently moves Darcy aside. 

          "Excuse me, doll. I gotta go smash someone's face in."

          "Sure thing, Buck."

          She takes over his spot as Barnes vacates it and Barton has already disappeared. Barnes doesn't appear to be deterred in any case and stalks after his prey. 

          Loki smiles at the complete chaos around him. For once, he doesn't have to cause any of it to be entertained. As something makes the Scarlet Witch shout in surprise, Loki hears something bubbling over. 

          A small explosion comes after and Loki sips at his soup, mischief glinting in his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little do they know that Steve is easily bored and drew a picture of them sitting together. :)  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	21. An Uneventful Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! I gift you with a gift of fluff! Enjoy!

          Loki heaves breaths in between wheezing fits and coughing up his stomach contents. 

          "You know, when I told you to try and stop me, I didn't mean for you to drink a whole bottle yourself." Val huffs, rubbing circles on his back. "And I may not have been a part of normal society for a long while, but isn't it supposed to be the guy holding the girl's hair?"

          Loki barks out a laugh, wiping his mouth.

          There's a knock on the door and Val answers it. "Need something?" she asks, an edge to her tone. 

          "I heard someone was sick, and I brought some Graham crackers."

          Loki recognizes the Winter Soldier's voice and tells him to come in. He spots Loki on the floor and crouches down in front of him. 

          "You're a mess." 

          Loki laughs, wincing. "From what I hear, that makes two of us."

          Barnes huffs. "I was tryin' to be nice." He shakes his box of food to emphasize his point. "Trust me, they're good. Used to do this for Stevie all the time."

          He settles down on the floor and Loki stares at him. "Why are you doing this?"

          Val sits on the stool behind Barnes and watches him with careful eyes. 

          "Ah, I've always been a sucker for the scrappy loners." he chuckles, opening the box. "Steve thought he could get by just fine, but I can't even remember-." he huffs to himself. "I'm still learning all the stupid things he's done without me."

          He pulls a large cracker from the box, breaking it into fourths and giving a piece to Loki. Loki accepts it gingerly, not knowing exactly what to expect. Val laughs at him for a couple seconds and then heads off to train with Thor. 

          Loki finds the cracker to be enjoyable and pulls himself to sit up straighter.

          "That's what I thought."

          Loki glares at the Soldier half-heartedly and continues to eat the crackers. 

          With a sigh, Barnes stands and offers Loki a hand. He carefully escorts Loki to his room and keeps an eye on him until he falls asleep.

          Barnes talks to him for a little while, and Loki finds himself wishing for Thor's voice, or Val's. He scoffs at himself for such sentimental thoughts. 

          When he's finally sleeping soundly, dead to the world, Loki manages to relax a little. 

          He dreams of a party on Asgard and he picks up a flute of liquor to soften his growing irritation. It doesn't do much. He hears a heart-breakingly familiar laugh and turns. 

          "I'd forgotten how much you hated parties." 

          "Mother?"

          "Who else?" she smiles at him, her expression radiant. 

          "What are you doing here?"

          She laughs again. "Don't act so pleased to see me." she cups the side of his face in her hand and Loki finds himself leaning into it. 

          His breath catches in his throat and in a move of impulsiveness, Loki pushes forward to hug her. Her chuckle is surprised, but she wraps her arms around him anyway. 

          "Loki." she says softly. "Never doubt that I love you."

          Loki stiffens a little. "But how could you? It's-"

          "Shhh. It wasn't your fault." she answers, gently running her hand through Loki's hair. 

          She lets him stay there, and it reminds him of Thor. Or rather, Thor reminds him of mother. Loki is about to speak when music starts to play over the crowd. 

          "That will be your father. You need to go before he sees you here."

          "I can mix into the crowd for a little while." Loki sees the Warrior's Three having a good time in a far corner, telling stories of glory.

          Frigga looks like she might object, spotting Odin entering the dining hall.

          Loki turns himself invisible and stays at her side. "What would father do if he knew I were here?"

          She smiles, avoiding his question altogether. "I thought you were crowd mixing."

          "I thought it might be fairly obvious that I would be the only one that wasn't dead. Invisible is less conspicuous."

          She sips from a glass of wine and shakes her head. With a wave of her hand, the air around them shimmers and Loki feels his cloaking spell fade. 

          "Loki, you can't stay forever." 

          "I know, but I'll stay as long as I can."

          She pulls his forehead down to kiss it and she wraps her arms over his shoulders. "It's been longer than you think. Thor is about to wake you up to put some food into you. It's very sweet of him."

          "Do you have to go?" Loki asks, grabbing her hands. 

          "I'll always be with you, Loki. You and Thor both." she brushes a few stray hairs out of his eyes. "My little boy."

          He smiles at her and kisses her cheek. "I'll see you again, mother."

          Loki lets her go just as the hall begins to fade. He opens his eyes to see Thor hovering over him. 

          "You looked happy." Thor says quietly. "I didn't want to wake you."

          "I know."

          Thor tilts his head, but helps Loki sit up instead of saying anything.

          "Mother told me."

          Thor smiles. "She visits you?"

          Loki shrugs. "I think she kidnapped me and then hid me from Odin."

          Thor laughs and pulls a bowl of soup from the nightstand. Loki notes that there's a pop-tart missing from the package resting next to it. A few of Barnes' Graham crackers sit close by and Loki smirks.

          "Are you hungry?"

          Loki nods, and Thor offers Loki the soup. He eats slowly, more tired than when he had gone to sleep. Thor sits down next to him again and keeps him company. It's not long until Loki is drifting off again and Thor takes the bowl from his hands. 

          Thor's mass is warm, and he doesn't seem to want to go anywhere anytime soon. 

          Thor's hand moves to Loki's forehead and he pulls the blanket at the foot of the bed up to Loki's shoulders. Loki laughs sleepily and Thor wraps an arm around Loki to give his shoulders a squeeze. 

          He's about to put his head on Thor's shoulder and pass out when Thor pulls the edge of his hoodie up to check on his wound.

          "We should probably get the stitches taken out." Thor rumbles. 

          "Hmm."

          Thor glances at Loki, who is all too comfortable curled up in his blanket. "Not right this moment, I suppose, but soon."

          Loki sighs and lets his head drop onto Thor's shoulder. Thor is obviously a little surprised, but he takes it in stride and pulls Loki as close to his warmth as possible. 

          Loki can't resist saying at least  _something_ before he falls asleep. "Oaf."

          He feels Thor's laugh more than hears it. "Little brother."

          Loki scoffs, but holds back his envenomed response. He doesn't need to goad Thor into leaving him anymore than he already has.

          He dozes off after yawning wide, Thor's warm chuckle sending him off to sleep. He wakes briefly to remind Thor of something, but Thor shushes him and talks quietly to lure him back to sleep. Loki mutters softly about bossy older brothers before letting sleep take him. 

          He doesn't dare to hope that his mother will visit him again, but he can appreciate a dreamless sleep. He could almost swear that Thor's head gets heavier on his, but that's neither here nor there. 

          When they rouse a few hours later, Loki is pleased to see that Thor looks a little more rested. Of course, he doesn't let Thor see that.

          Loki and Thor chatter about pointless things for a little while when the door bursts open. Thor's grip on his shoulder tightens until it's almost painful, but Loki doesn't try to move away. A growl rises in his brother's throat. 

          "Who are you?" 

          "Step away from Loki." the leader steps into the room and points a weapon at Loki. "We're going to take him into custody.

          Loki feels the hair on his arms stand on end as Thor tenses. "I won't let you." he turns his head and whispers in Loki's ear, using his good eye to keep an eye on the intruders. "Do you still have your panic button from when you were still unconscious?"

          Loki nods minutely, watching the men warily. 

          "I need you to hit it and then cast an illusion. Can you do that?"

          Loki laughs aloud and then intruders shift in apprehension. "I thought you'd never ask." 

          With a flick of his wrist, the button is in his hand. Right before Loki can think to press the button, someone fires a shot at him. Something about the bullet is off, and Loki doesn't have time to stop it. He doesn't have to. 

          A sharp 'snap!' of electricity shatters the bullet and Thor reminds him to press the button. Loki does as he's told and waits for an alarm or something of the sort. The leader chuckles. 

          "We cut off all the alarms in this place with a virus in one of the computers on the main floor."

          Loki pushes Thor from the bed, leaving behind the illusion that they are sitting together, waiting for the soldiers to make the first move. Thor guides Loki from the room, and when he's outside, Thor lets hot tendrils of lightning race through the men.

          Loki chuckles. "Oh dear. You've made quite the mess, brother."

          Thor has a dark look on his face. "No. The ones who have made the mess are those who would try to take you from my side."

          Thor calls for the computer to answer him. 'Friday', it seems, is offline. Loki huffs at the incompetency of mortal equipment and teleports them upstairs. 

          "Stark!" Thor calls. 

          The common room commotion stops at Thor's call and Tony stands form his seat. "What's up, Point Break?"

          "Men without identification just tried to take Loki into custody."

          Loki rolls his eyes. "You act like we were helpless."

          Stark frowns and looks up at the ceiling. "Friday?" Nothing answers him and Stark growls to himself. "Ross."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you suppose if Thor hit a magnet, the power in New York would go out?


	22. Ross is a Jerk

          Stark pulls out his phone and taps a few buttons. "Anyone who doesn't want to be in the common room for the next few hours, get out!"

          No one moves and Loki huffs to himself, going to sit down on the love seat with Val.  _Back from training early, I suppose._

          He leans up against her as she tilts a bottle to her lips, shifting to make him more comfortable and running her free hand through his hair. Stark shrugs and taps the screen again. Loki hears locks engage all the way down the hall and the only thing left that still opens is the door to the stairs. 

          "Have fun in here, kids. I'm about to go have a heated discussion with someone. Not to worry, Reindeer Games, nobody is going to get you."

          Loki smirks. "I look  _oh,_ _so_ worried, do I not?"

          "Yeah, terrified." Stark rolls his eyes and walks off, opening the door to the stairs and skipping down. Loki closes his eyes and projects after him. Val's constant petting is a distraction, although, not an overall awful one. The smell of alcohol is still all around her. 

          He follows Stark down a few floors before he walks into an office were Ross is waiting. Curious, Loki watches from the end of the table, manifesting his body as reclining in the chair. Stark and Ross don't notice him. 

          Stark's mouth twitches as he holds back a sneer, and Loki can't help but smile. "Ross."

          "Stark. You needed a word?"

          "A few actually. Starting with, _What was that?!!_ You tried to take Loki?"

          "He's dangerous, Stark."

          Stark scoffs. "So am I. So are the rest of the people in this building. Especially his brother Thor. I saw the feed, and you tried to take his brother when he was right there? I may not be all that familiar with Asgardian politics, but Thor is king, and I'm guessing there are rules about taking the prince of Asgard from his arms."

          "He needed to be contained, or did you forget that he tried to take over the world?"

          Stark's jaw clenches, and Loki can tell that he wants to snap something he'd regret. "I didn't forget, and neither has he."

          "So you talked to him about it?" Ross smiles, leaning back with a hint of amusement. 

          Loki hates this man already. 

          "Not exactly, but we didn't have to. It wasn't him in New York."

          Loki narrows his eyes.  _Did Banner tell them?_

          Vaguely, he feels his brow furrow and Val murmurs his name to check on him. He grips her hand while listening to Stark and Ross snipe at each other. 

          "Not Loki?" Ross muses. "It sure looked like him."

          "He wasn't in his right mind."

          Again, Loki wonders if Banner betrayed his confidence. 

          "And how do you know that? Did he tell you? Because I happen to know a few myths about him being the god of lies."

          "I didn't need to ask him, but how I know is none of your business."

          "You made it my business the minute you signed the Accords."

          Tony stiffens, but he doesn't deny it. _Interesting._

          "As far as the UN is concerned, Loki is more of a threat than an ally."

          "Loki is the reason why we have a second shot at this. We were nowhere near prepared enough for the first incursion, and we almost payed the price. And if we _don't_ have him on our side, who knows what would happen."

          "And here we are back at him taking over the world."

          "Do you really think that Loki was that invested in taking over the world? I don't think he even tried."

          "You were there, Stark. I think the waves of aliens trying to kill everyone is proof enough."

          "It just so happens that there was magically a way to shut it down. Do you really think Loki would let Selvig build a back door that he didn't know about?"

          "The guy can't know everything." Ross huffs, his big white eyebrows drawing low. 

          "Really, because I'm almost positive that he knows about this conversation."

          "There's no way." 

          Stark rolls his eyes so hard that Loki fears they might fall out of his skull. "Of course he knows about it, he's sitting right there!"

          Loki quickly makes himself invisible to Ross' eyes before he has a chance to look. He looks back at Stark with an eyebrow raised. 

          "Slick move, Lokes."

          "Fun-wrecker." Loki huffs.

          "Conversation-listener." 

          Loki's brow quirks at the childish turn of events and gestures for Stark to continue. Ross is looking at Stark as if he's got a few screws loose. His glare demands an explanation. 

          "Well, obviously he's not letting you see him, but he is right there. So, anything you'd like to say?"

          "All I'm wondering is why you're defending a known killer." Ross gruffs, looking resigned to Stark's brand of insanity.  _He doesn't believe a word of it. Fool._  

          "Yes, why _are_ you defending me so steadfastly, Stark?" Loki hums, sitting up and leaning his illusion's elbows on the table. 

          "Later. I'll explain that later." Stark says, looking back to Ross. "Look, all I'm saying is that we stand a better chance with him."

          "And we get to just ignore the fact that he killed innocent people? He destroyed half of New York."

          "Technically, the Chitauri did that. All Loki wrecked was a couple of cars and my floor."

          Loki chuckles to himself and walks to stand behind Ross. Stark watches him carefully and Loki shrugs, waving his arm straight through Ross' head. 

          "Not to worry, I can't harm one white hair on his head." 

          "That's probably for the better."

          Ross glances over his shoulder, still unable to see Loki. He scoffs. "Are you going nuts, Stark?"

          "Loki, do you mind?" Tony smirks, rolling his eyes. 

          With a heavy-laden sigh, Loki makes himself visible to Ross. "Look again." he croons, a sly grin on his face. 

          Ross practically jumps from his seat and calls the guards. Bullets are flying in no time, but they sail harmlessly through him. Stark calls for a cease fire and Ross heeds the request. 

          "What kind of joke is this, Stark? A hologram?"

          "Nope. Just Loki. Smile for the cameras." 

          Mischief glints in Loki's eyes as he drops himself into Ross' chair. "Hello,  _sir._ "

          Ross raises a brow and pulls the chair from the table. Loki stays floating in the air for a couple of seconds just to amuse himself before he gets back up. 

          "For the record, Ross, I haven't forgotten what you did to Wanda. I know what your version of containment is, and that is not happening with Loki, or her, or anyone like her ever again."

          "Maximoff was a threat to you. We took care of it so you could get to Barnes. Obviously, that didn't end too well. The old man kicked your ass, didn't he?"

          Stark scoffs and twitches a hand at his side. "Get out."

          "I don't think so. You don't give me orders, Stark. It's the other way around. Give up Loki, or we throw you in prison."

          Loki's gaze turns to Tony and it's met with steely determination. "No."

          Ross hums with disappointment. "And here I thought you were all for protecting the world." He waves a hand to the soldiers and they train their weapons on Stark. 

          His surprise is evident.

          "What about your wife? Pepper? How about we trade her life for Loki's?"

          Loki's eyes widen and he takes a defensive step back, though they couldn't hurt him if they'd tried. Ross pulls out his phone and shows the screen to Stark. Loki fears for a moment that Stark might give in, but then a smile flickers onto his features. 

          "You don't know the first thing about Pepper."

          "I know we have her surrounded, and that with one phone call, I can end her life."

          Stark rubs his ear. "See, actually, you can't. You want to know why?"

          "Why is that?"

          "Because one, if you want me to do anything at all for the government, Pepper stays alive and well. And two, well..." he laughs, mostly to himself. "She could rip your men apart. You could say that you wouldn't like her when she's angry."

          Ross runs a hand over his hair. "You know, I was hoping you'd go for the trade. I'm sure Loki here thought that you would. Oh well." he taps the call button on his phone and Loki watches the men in the cell with 'Pepper' pull out their weapons.  

          Stark barks out a laugh. "Now would be a good time, honey."

          Loki's brow furrows, but then he watches the video anyway. The room is basked in an orange glow, and Pepper sits in the chair with her legs crossed, turning up the heat. Loki is fairly impressed by her show of bravery right up to the point where someone shoots her. She frowns at the wound in her shoulder and reaches in to grab the bullet. Red hot smoke sizzles from the wound and Pepper finally gets up. She approaches the men and her arms glow with heat. 

          They back away and Pepper smiles charmingly. She puts her hands to the bars of her cage and walks straight through, as if leaving a business meeting through the door.

          "Stark." Loki says, getting his attention to offer his gratitude. "If I may adopt some Midgardian terminology, your wife is stone cold."

          Stark's laughter rings through the room and he turns back to Ross. "See, not everyone signed the Accords. Pepper thought that I was being stupid, and usually she's right, so obviously that wasn't our best time. But, since then, we've made a lot of progress. I got her to marry me, and I perfected Extremis. See, taking Extremis out would probably kill her since it's fused to her brain and her body, so the safer bet was to make sure she had control."

          "So you gave it to her." Ross growls.

          "Yes, I did. Always have an ace up your sleeve, Ross. That being said, get out of my house, leave the people in it alone, or I will burn your whole world down. Starting with the Accords. If you threaten my family again, I will not hesitate."

          Though he is much less amused than when this conversation began, Ross manages to hold his composure. "Fine. Have it your way, Stark. You let me know how that trust ends with Mr. Odinson over there. It's bound to end well."

          Loki grins as Ross leaves the building, but it falls from his face as he sees Stark's forlorn expression.

          "What is it?"

          "Still want to know why I'm protecting you, Reindeer Games?"

          "I-" Loki pauses, thinking about it. "It was the screaming, wasn't it?"

          "You're not the first prisoner of war in this building. Steve's buddy Barnes could tell you as much." Stark sighs. "No one deserves to be backed into a corner for things that weren't their fault."

          "That doesn't explain how you knew it wasn't me. And if this is pity-"

          Stark shrugs, talking over him. "I've seen a lot of footage since the fall of Shield, and it goes far enough back to catch you in the lab with Selvig."

          "Which time?"

          "When you came through the portal. Some of the cameras were thrown out of wack by all the radiation, but a few were better than standard."

          "How long have you been going through the video?"

          "Since you were here last. You just- you seemed a lot different from the person who threw me out a window. You looked terrible."

          Loki looks to the floor. "I felt terrible." 

          He lets his illusion fall and he curls up against Val. She presses a light kiss to his temple and wraps her arms around his shoulders. 

          "How did it go?"

          Loki shrugs and closes his eyes.  _Not as well as I'd hoped._


	23. Dear Little Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey Dokey, everybody. We're with Thor. This one is mostly a little fluff for the soul. :)

          Thor clambers down the stairs after Loki and Val fall asleep and heads straight for Loki's room. Stark is standing in front of the door and an acrid smell lingers in the air. 

          "It smells like burnt hair." 

          Thor smiles a little more than he probably should. "It was deserved."

          Thor peers through the door and spies eight men lying on the floor, still unconscious. He nudges one with his boot, but he doesn't stir. Stark rolls one over and checks for a pulse. 

          "These guys are probably lucky to be alive."

          Thor chuckles. "Don't trust me, Stark?"

          "Well, more of your brother, but he seems okay-ish."

          "He won't harm anyone unless he's provoked."

          Stark nods and rolls another guy over. "We should probably send these guys back to Ross, gift-wrapped." he raises a brow. "Know anyone interested in helping?"

          "He's taking a nap."

          "Tuckered him out that fast, did we?"

          "We're all a little tired, and being under constant scrutiny is stressful."

          Stark huffs. "Don't I know it. That's what got the Avengers in trouble in the first place."

          "I had heard that you and the Captain had a falling out."

          "Yeah." he grabs onto a guy and drags him towards the elevator. "Grab a guy or two, won't ya?"

          Thor picks up four, stacking them on his shoulder. He follows Stark at a slow pace. "What was it about?"

          "Barnes is the Winter Soldier, and-" Stark stops, panting. "and when I found out what he'd done to my parents, I went a little berserk. He shot-" Stark heaves his guy into the elevator and Thor safely deposits his on the floor inside. "He shot my father, and he strangled my mother."

          Thor's brow furrows. "And this broke you apart?"

          Stark glares. "You know, Sparky, I think you'd be a little mad if you figured out that the way your parents died was because of someone you know."

          Thor huffs. "From what I hear, he wasn't in his right mind?"

          Tony frowns and heads back to the room to grab another one. "No, he wasn't. And I know that, but it's difficult to reconcile."

          "Loki has done worse, but he's still my brother, just as the Captain is yours."

          "It's not that simple, big guy."

          Thor opens his mouth to answer when the door to the stairs bursts open. Stark turns so fast, he throws himself off balance. Thor steadies him, but it does nothing against the strawberry blonde that jumps on him.

          "Tony!" 

          He clutches her like his life depends on it. "Hey, Pepper. You make it out okay?"

          "Yeah, no problem, but what even happened? One minute I'm at work filling out some paperwork, and the next, these guys dressed in black came to escort me to a cell."

          "Ross was trying to blackmail me into giving up Loki."

          "You didn't, right?"

          "Of course not. Why would I even bother if you got out?"

          "But even if I couldn't, you wouldn't have thrown Loki to the wolves? Thor would- hi. Sorry, I forgot you were standing there."

          Thor clears his throat. "Lady Pepper, it is good to see you well. If you'll excuse me."

          He picks up the remaining men and leaves them in the elevator for Stark to clean up. Making his way back up to the common room, Thor finds Loki and Val asleep in the love seat, right where he left them. 

          "Dr. Banner?" 

          Thor moves into the kitchen area and finds Bruce practically inhaling his tea. "Hey, Thor. There is way too much going on in here."

          "Hmm. I was wondering if you had time to take out Loki's stitches?"

          "Of course. How's he doing, anyways?"

          "He's healing, and," Thor sighs. "Loki's afraid, but he would never admit it. He worries that Thanos will come and we won't be ready."

          "Well, that already happened once."

          "Thanos had an incentive, and now that it's plain to see that Loki's magic won't be easy to get rid of, he'll probably want to kill him."

          "It would certainly make his efforts easier."

          "I know. I'll go wake Loki up for you."

          "All right. I'll bring some tea over. See if he likes it."

          Thor nods and makes his way through the hustle of the room. Strange cracks the air and tries to smooth it over, but nothing he does seems to help. 

          "How did Loki even- Oh, hey Thor."

          Thor huffs and smirks with a fair amount of pride in his little brother. "Strange."

          The Wakandan king is working on Sargeant Barnes' arm. "There. Now magnetism shouldn't work on it. Should I ask why you wanted that done?"

          Barnes shrugs. "It's nothing to worry about, T'Challa. I figure it's a good precaution to take."

          Thor chuckles to himself and leans down over the love seat to shake Loki awake. It takes a few good shakes to get him to come around. 

           _He always could sleep through a war._

          "Loki." 

          His green eyes snap open, and Thor feels a little pinch in his side. He looks down and grabs Loki's wrist. The knife clenched tightly in his grasp starts to shake and he drops it. Thor ignores the flash of pain in his side and he moves Loki's legs a little to sit down.

          "Thor."

          Thor's brow furrows. "Are you all right, brother?"

          Loki pulls in a shaky breath before nodding. "Yes. What did you need?"

          "I asked Dr. Banner to take your stitches out, and he said he'd be in here soon with some tea."

          "A man of good taste in a world full of grit-drinking hoodlums. Where is he?" Loki looks around. Thor hears his unspoken question.  _Where is the tea?_

          Thor chuckles. "He's coming. Do you want to wake up Val?"

          "No. She'd most likely stab me."

          "You're like twins." Thor smiles.

          There is no remorse in his eyes, but his tone says a few other things. "You shouldn't try to shake me awake."

          "Well, I could throw things at you, if it would make you feel any better."

          Loki's mouth ticks up. "I don't think that's very practical."

          "There are worse things."

          Loki opens his mouth to respond when a tiny snore comes from Val's mouth. Loki turns towards her and tilts her head to that it falls on the backrest of the seat. Thor smiles. 

          "You like her, don't you?"

          Loki's eyes snap to Thor's. "What?"

          "Please, Loki. Do not tell me you're blind?"

          "Of course not, it's just-" he pauses.

          "She's a Valkyrie?"

          Loki nods.

          "Well, I doubt she'd take to kindly to giving up her status as a warrior." He pulls Loki close, and his little brother has to pull his legs off the couch to move.

          "I'd never ask her to."

          "You know, if it makes you feel better, I won't stop you."

          "Thor, there are rules."

          Thor gasps in mock astonishment. "Brother? You know that word?"

          Thor feels Loki roll his eyes. "If I recall, it was you who broke all the rules, and me who got you out of your messes."

          "A fact for which I am eternally grateful."

          Loki stills a little, and Thor things he might have surprised him. He covers it by snorting. "You probably deserved whatever Father would have done."

          Thor ruffles Loki's hair and it sticks up. 

          " _Thoooor._ " Loki scowls, trying in vain to get it to lay flat again. "And you wonder why I slick back my hair."

          Thor laughs just as Banner walks into the room. "Hey, Loki." he looks at Loki's hair and offers Loki a glass of water first.

          Loki takes his opportunity and tames Thor's handiwork. "Thank you. At least _someone_ around here has a little courtesy."

          Banner smirks and asks Loki to lie down on the floor. He does as he's told and Banner quickly sets to work at removing his stitches. When he's finished, he helps Loki sit up and then gives him back to Thor. 

          Loki graciously accepts the cup of tea that Banner offers him and leans back against Thor. Banner sits and chats with them for a few minutes before heading down to the lab. 

          Loki winds back down and he looks ready to fall asleep again. 

          "I am king, you know. I could make it lawful for you to be with her."

          "Hmm." Loki takes a sip of his tea.

          "She's good for you."

          "That's what mother said."

          "There, see? The matter is settled. You know better than to argue with mother."

          Loki smiles and downs the rest of his cup. "I guess I do."

          Thor gives his brother's shoulders a hearty squeeze before taking his tea cup and letting him drift off. After he's asleep, Thor smiles. It isn't lost on him how tired Loki is, but Thor sees no harm in taking naps.

          "Rest well, brother."

          Thor stays put for a long while. Darcy rolls by to take Barnes outside for breakfast, and Stark takes the common room off of lockdown so they can go. Once that's settled, Thor picks Loki up and carries him to his room. He might be better off sticking close to everyone. Thor glances around his room before putting Loki on the bed and pulling the covers up around his shoulders. He goes to pick up Val, and she nearly punches him in her sleep. He puts her on the large couch in his room and puts a pillow under her head. 

          She takes another lazy swing. "Ah, you punch-drunk Valkyrie. Try not to kill anyone, huh?"

          "Sure thing, your majesty." she murmurs, swiping blindly and blearily for his hand. "You didn't think I'd notice you carrying me?"

          "Well, I had hoped."

          She chuckles quietly. "Sweet of you. You should get some sleep like the rest of us."

          "Maybe I will. Loki's room seems to be free."

          Val smiles. "Hopefully no one tries to kidnap you."

          "The day is young." 

          Thor treads back down to Loki's room and flops onto the bed. It's only once he's on it does he realize how tired he is. He's starting to get why Loki spends most of his time sleeping. A light smile crosses his face as he thinks about Loki's nagging at him to sleep. 

          He could almost hear Loki's resigned, but pleased reaction with his imagination.  _Rest well..... oaf._


	24. Unannounced Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with Loki! This is kind of a shortie.

          "I am Groot."

          "Yes, I understand that." Loki huffs. "Brooding father figures are always so demanding."

          "Iii amm Groot!"

          "Please, you think that Star fellow is bad? Thor is worse. I guarantee it. Broody, annoying, dithering. All the time."

          "I am Groot."

          "I AM NOT BOSSY." Quill calls back.

          Thor chuckles. "That's truly unfair towards him. You are young yet, friend Groot."

          "Unfair, brother? I think it to be entirely true."

          "I am Groot."

          "Yes, I completely agree." Loki says, getting up to scrounge for Graham crackers. 

          Gamora cuffs him on the head. "You shouldn't encourage him. He's in the rebellious teenage phase."

          Loki grins, his sly smile making Mantis twitch and Drax laugh, but in his distracted state, he nearly walks straight into a blade. "Thor!" 

          Loki ducks as they swing and throws daggers towards his attacker. He turns and retreats a few steps before turning himself invisible to the invader. He's about to rush them, daggers in hand when Thor grabs onto him. 

          "It's Sif." Loki barely hears him. "Stop! Loki, it's Sif!"

          Loki sees the flash of a blade coming towards him and turns his head towards Thor's shoulder. It glances off of him with a sharp snap of electricity.

          "Sif! Stand down!" her blade clatters to the floor.

          Loki turns visible and Thor tugs him to stand behind his broad shoulders. 

          "I'm not helpless, brother."

          "I know. Just stay there, all right?"

          Thor turns back to Sif. She holds her wrist, as it must be effectively numbed by the shock. 

          "What are you doing here?" Thor asks. "Not that I'm not happy to see you. Though I am less than thrilled that you tried to kill my brother within the first minute of being here."

          "Well, I made this liar a promise."

          "Thor had first rights, and he didn't do it either." Loki grumbles. 

          "You died. What was I supposed to do? Kill you a second time?" Thor glances back at him with his good eye, then back to Sif. 

          Loki takes a good look at Sif, taking in her messy hair and dirty face. He's all too aware of the rest of the Avengers staring at him as he hides behind Thor.  _And I'd been doing so well, not having people trying to murder me and all._

          "Did you crash into the tower, dear Sif?" Loki huffs. 

          "Yes, I did. Trying to get here, when I heard that you two fools had destroyed Asgard and gone to earth, apparently wasn't going to be enough."

          She looks as if she's about to explain herself when Thor silences her. "Sif, ask Stark of The Lady Darcy to show you where the showers are. Clean up, relax. We'll talk soon."

          She looks so incredibly surprised for a second, looking at Thor with wide eyes. There's a long pause. "You're missing an eye."

         Thor shakes his head. "How kind of you to notice. If you need me, I'll be out here with Loki and Groot."

          "Guarding Loki?"

          Loki sighs, rolling his eyes and slouching down onto the love seat where he and Val usually sit. "No one is guarding me. I'm not here to kill anyone."

          "I am Groot."

          "Yes, this is entirely normal." Loki scowls. 

          "Yes, well, no one has given you a glowing medal of recommendation of trust, now have they, _prince_." Sif snaps. 

          Before Loki and Thor know what's happening, Sif is being shoved into the wall by a raging Valkyrie. "You dare speak to Asgard's royalty like that?!!"

          Sif shoves her off and rolls to grab her sword. Loki gets up and stands in front of Val, blocking her off and trying to push her away. She refuses to move and Sif swings her sword. Loki gives one last shove before she moves back and Sif's blade clips his shoulder. He winces, but doesn't dare let go of Val.

          "Enough!" Thor growls. "Sif, by order of the king, you must stand down!"

          "Who is that?" she hisses, glaring at the angry Valkyrie behind Loki. "And why would Odin protect Loki?"

          Thor put his hand on Sif's shoulder, effectively stopping her. "Odin is dead. As are the Warriors Three."

          She startles. " _What?_ "

          "The died protecting Asgard from our older sister, Hela, goddess of death."

          Again, Loki feels all eyes turn to them, as almost no one in the room has heard the story. Val is still fuming, but allowing Loki to keep her in place. Her hand moves up to his shoulder and Loki winces again.

          "You're bleeding. Who is that?" she whispers.

          "That's Sif. She was a fearless fighter of Asgard before I had her banished for treason. Not that she knew it was me at the time, since I was dressed as Odin." 

          Val manages a laugh, but Loki can tell she''s still ready to break Sif's nose. At this point, Loki's not sure he'd stop her. 

          "As I said, Sif. Go get cleaned up." Thor's tone is firm. "That's also an order." he looks around. "Dr. Banner?"

          There's a surprised slurp of tea and Loki hears the clink of a tea cup being put back on its saucer. "Yeah, what's up, Thor?"

          "If it's not too much trouble, could you stitch Loki up?"

          Bruce appears from the kitchen. "Didn't I just take his stitches out like, yesterday?" he says, looking ruffled.

          Thor shrugs, gesturing to Sif. "Sif managed to get inside and the first thing she thought she'd do was kill Loki." He says, finishing just as Darcy flutters into the kitchen. "Ah, Lady Darcy, could you escort Sif to the showers?"

          "Sure thing, space bro." 

          Sif looks in amazement at Darcy. "You're _The_ Darcy?"

          "The one and only. Come on, warrior lady, let's get you cleaned up."

          "You defeated Thor."

          Darcy smiles. "Aw, thanks. It was no big deal."

          Loki grins at her as she leaves, wrapping an arm around Val and turning to face Bruce. He looks wholly unimpressed and Loki waves him off. Passing his hand over the wound, he heals it up nicely. 

          "Thank you, but I think I'll pass on the stitches this time."

          Bruce nods and Loki sits back down on the seat. He rubs his face and Val sits down next to him. She turns. "We could go back to Thor's room. It might be quieter there."

          "For a little while. I'm not sure how long this quiet will last. We're getting too comfortable around here."

          "I know. Come on."

          Loki obliges and kisses her on the cheek.  _You fool._ Loki thinks to himself.  _Everyone is encouraging you, why not just kiss her?_ He gives himself a shake.  _What am I thinking?_

          "Loki, I can feel you thinking."

          She stops him in their walk and looks up at him. His breath catches in his throat and he leans down to kiss her. She offers no resistance whatsoever and Loki turns to grab her arms. She twines her fingers with his and he smiles. 

          "I think I might like you a little bit."

          "Only a little bit?" Val hums. "Shame. I think I like you more than a little."

          Loki kisses her again before pushing her towards Thor's room. "Let's get some rest."

          "I agree. We can deal with this after Thanos."

          "That sounds like a plan."

          Loki settles onto the bed, curling up onto his side. Val sidles up next to him and he turns over, curling around her exactly like he had the night he turned back to normal after being a snake. She turns toward him and holds onto his hands. They turn slightly blue under her fingers before returning to normal.

          She presses her lips to the back of one and he cups her cheek with the other. He traces his long fingers over the two lines where her white designs usually go. She closes her eyes and Loki wraps his arms around her, holding Val close. 

          "You know there are no guar-"

          "Shh. I don't care. I, for one, plan to live through this, and I expect you to do the same. Now get some sleep, Loki."

          "Of course, my lady."

          She chuckles and Loki pulls her closer. "Goodnight, your majesty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, so next chapter is basically going to start at the end of the fight. Fair warning, a lot of people could already be dead at this point. On that happy note, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you thought.


	25. Losses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied. Have a nice chapter, full of heartbreak and death.

          Loki puffs out a quiet breath in his sleep, dreaming along quite pleasantly. He laughs as his fool brother, disguised as some poor warrior by Frigga's hand no doubt, laughs with the Warriors Three. 

          "Only you would drag the both of us here together, mother."

          "Well, as long as only the boys know that it's Thor, he should be fine." Frigga chuckles warmly.

          Thor raises a mug of ale and downs the whole thing in a few drinks. Fandral claps him on the back. "Another!"

          Loki lifts a flute of wine to his lips, the sweet flavor barely soothing the longing for home deep in his chest. Every time he sees this golden hall filled with joyous laughter, he nearly forgets Asgard is gone, but then he remembers that they can never go back.

           _I can never go home._

          Loki sighs and takes another drink. Frigga places a light hand on his shoulder before going off to greet Odin. Loki huffs and heads over to join his brother. 

          Fandral, of course, sees him first. "Ah, Loki! I was wondering when you'd stop moping about. We've been having a grand time! Come have a drink!"

          "I'll pass, but thanks." Loki smirks, pulling up a chair to sit next to Thor. 

          Loki looks at Thor's disguise. "And I thought you looked homeless in the mortal clothing that you wear."

          Volstagg's obnoxious laughter bounces around the room. "I wasn't going to say a word."

          "For once, I can agree with you, brother." Thor nudges Loki heartily. "Though this time I can blame mother."

          "We both know you'd never pin anything on her."

          "True." Thor smiles, pressing a flute of wine into Loki's hand. "Since I know you have no care for ale."

          Loki would object, but Thor is already requesting another mug. Instead, he sits back and takes a sip of the wine. Frigga comes near enough to give them both a kiss and Hogun looks vaguely amused by her mothering.

          Loki pays just enough attention to their banter to catch a witty joke by Fandral (one of his few). He laughs lightly at Thor's expense as the big brute turns slightly crimson.

          Loki smooths a hand over his hair and takes another drink of his wine. A strange kind of tension rolls over him and he shrugs his shoulders to try to ease it. 

          "Brother?" Thor whispers, trying to be discreet. "Are you all right?"

          "I don't know." 

          A dark shadow touches the edge of his mind and Loki recoils, getting up from the table to find Frigga. 

          "Mother?" he calls, looking around. "Mother?" A spike of panic wells in his chest.

          He does a turn of the dining hall and suddenly it's empty. Only Thor remains, his visage gone. He turns in his seat and looks around cautiously. 

          He must see something move, because he leaps for Loki and pins him to the ground as a thick black shape swoops over their heads. "Bother, we must get out of here."

          Loki nods, the movement sharp. "Be ready to wake up. It'll happen fast."

          Just as the shadow makes another pass, Loki uses his magic to wake their bodies. Thor is gone is a matter of a moment, but something holds Loki back. It's just long enough for a black hand to reach out and grab him, but no more. 

          Loki bolts awake, a strangled cry coming from his mouth. Val is up and trying to calm him down in an instant and Thor appears in the doorway. 

          "What happened?"

          "He's coming." Loki murmurs, getting up and making twelve copies of himself. "We must hurry." 

          He heads to Stark's room first. His other copies make their way to Gamora and Sif, The Wakandan king, and all the others on the floor. He pounds on the door.

          It's open in a matter of moments and Stark takes one look at Loki before nodding. "Go wake everyone else. We'll be ready, don't worry."

          Loki smiles as a sword goes through one of his copies and he explains it nice and slow for Drax. The tower alarm turns on and Loki sighs in relief. Not even Lewis could sleep through the siren blaring from the walls.

          Thor catches up to him and steadies him a little. "It'll be all right, brother."

          Bruce appears looking like he's about ready to pull his hair out. T'Challa looks battle ready, the metal lines on his suit flashing as the lights come on throughout the whole building. 

          Loki stands stock still next to the window, the black ship looming over some part of the world in the distance. Something in his chest constricts until it gets hard to breathe and then Stark is standing right next to him.

          "Just breathe. Focus on that. And stop looking out the window thinking about it. Come on, come sit down."

          "I can't sit down, we have to, I have- I...." 

          "Easy." Stark guides him to a chair and crouches down in front of him. "You're not the only one thinking what you're thinking, but you've gotta remember that we're going to get this guy. That fat, purple grape won't know what hit him, and we're gonna kick his ass."

          Loki chokes out a laugh, clenching a hand in the front of his shirt. 

          "Why don't you put your armor on? You might feel better."

          Loki chuckles weakly and snaps his fingers. Tony jumps away as the flash of gold jumps off of Loki's skin. Not that Loki would ever admit it, but having his armor on is reassuring. 

          Stark sits back up and looks around nervously. Loki can feel how uncomfortable it's making Tony to be comforting him. Loki's hands fidget in his lap and he looks down at them. He hears a soft murmuring and steps walking away from him. A heavy, familiar hand falls on his shoulder and Loki lets Thor lead him away from the gathering Avengers. He looks up at Thor for all of a second before the big brute pulls him into yet another hug. 

          Loki feels hot shame burn through him, but instead of listening to the voice in his head calling him a coward, he clutches to Thor like a vice. 

          "We'll pull through this, brother. Not to worry."

          Thor gives him one last squeeze before letting him go. Loki turns, runs straight into Val, and she pulls his head down to kiss him. He smiles into it and pulls away, turning her around and pushing her towards the growing swell of people. 

          Stark is giving a customary pep talk. "All right, guys. Who's ready to make a mess? Everyone? Great! Wanda, check. Vision, check." and the list goes on. When he comes to the Asgardians, there's a smile in his tone. "Point Break, Real Power, and Warrior Chick, you all good?"

          Loki chuckles. "I'd like that magazine."

          "Mmmaybe later."

          Val rests her hand on the pommel of her sword and grins. 

          "All right, let's go! Friday calculated the trajectory of the ship, and it's bound for New Zealand and it's touch down in about ten hours. We'll be there in five. T'Challa, is the army mobile?" Loki looks at the coordinates on the holographic screen. 

          "They are already on their way." the Wakandan king answers, slipping his cowl on. 

          "Then so are we. Load up! Wheels up in three!" the Captain orders. 

          Loki scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

          Barnes raises a brow from where he stands at the Captain's left shoulder, but he doesn't defend him. 

          "You got something to say, Loki?" the Captain asks, an edge to his tone. 

          "Naturally, I do." Loki snaps his fingers. "Why fly when you can teleport?"

          Everyone in the room, besides Thor and Val, stumbles as they appear in the middle of a street, in New Zealand. Loki only tugs at his collar and clears his throat, smiling slyly. "You said what about five hours?"

          Sif scowls at his back as Thor laughs. "Well done, Loki."

          "And now, we have time to prepare."

          Thor runs at the edge of his eye patch and looks around. "We need to clear the city."

          Stark nods and takes off, Wasp following behind him. "All right..." Stark's voice projects down to them. "Friday did a scan of the city, and you'll never guess who's here. Well, unless you guessed thousands of people, in which case you'd be right."

          Loki can hear Stark muttering to Friday up in the air and looks up at the ship above their heads. "We're running out of time." he glances around. "Stark!" 

          "What's up, Lokes?!" he calls down.

          "Don't your earth cities have severe storm sirens?"

          "You're kidding me. Why didn't I think of that?"

          "Because you're a fool." Loki huffs to himself.

          Even though Loki was the one to suggest it, he still nearly jumps out of his skin when the eerie wail drones through the air. People start to flock out of their houses after a few moments of silence and begin to run from the city. 

          In response, there's a creaking of metal far above them and Loki looks up at the ship just long enough to see Chitauri pouring down from the hangar bays. 

          "Above us!" Loki shouts. 

          "There can't be that many, can there?" Starlord asks, his tone unconcerned.

          "There are thousands of them up there." 

          "Oh."

          Before the people on the ground are even in range, the Chitauri stand to fire. The Avengers that can fly start picking them off in the air and Barton perches on the edge of a building. Loki heads for the people and some of them scream as they see him coming. 

          "I'm not chasing you, keep moving!" Loki orders. 

          They do as he says and Loki shields them as much as he can. 

          Thor comes to join him, flying up into the air and frying many of them. Little ships start to fall out of the sky and Loki scowls as they bounce off his shield. 

          Stark warns him of getting too far and Loki grumbles under his breath. "T'Challa!" he calls. "How long until the army gets here?"

          There's a scrape of metal over his head and the Wakandan king slices into more soldiers. "It could be minutes. It could be hours. I expected to get here after them."

          Chitauri start to leap down over the edges of the buildings and Loki's breath catches as one leaps at him. Before the soldier can screech out a battle call, Loki's dagger is out and he ducks just enough to slice it open. Loki tosses a volley of daggers towards the roof of one building and turns quickly to stab a soldier coming up behind him. An idea occurs to Loki. 

          "Stark, where are the other groups of civilians?" he shouts, hoping that Stark is still in range to hear him.

          "What do you want, Loki? Coordinates? Street Numbers?"

          "Coordinates, preferably." 

          Stark rattles them off and Loki envelops his group with magic, teleporting them with him to the other groups. He pants after the tenth group and looks at his charges. They stare back at him with fear-glazed eyes and Loki takes a deep breath. He teleports all around the city and does a final sweep before calling to the people.

          "So, how do you all feel about being sealed into another dimension for safe-keeping?" Loki asks, a wide smile on his face.

          "Will we die?!" someone shouts.

          "That's Loki!"

          "How about no?!"

          "Shut up! He'll kill us!"

          "Silence!" Loki growls. 

          People blink at him and freeze in place. 

          "Since you don't feel great about being in another dimension, how do you all feel about living?"

          There's a moment of quiet and Loki scowls, flicking out a dagger and turning around. He murmurs a quiet incantation and stabs his dagger into the air. There's a 'shik' as it meets solid wall and he opens up a set of double doors, inlaid with runes in tongues long forgotten. 

          He waves the people inside and looks around for enemies as they flood inside. There's a shriek from the back of the group and Loki makes a break for it. He slides on his knees a short distance and stabs the Chitauri soldier in the back of the leg. It lets go of the girl it was attacking and turns on Loki. 

          The people stop for a few seconds as Loki stabs his way through a growing army of Chitauri. "Run!" he snaps. "And close the door behind you!"

          Loki launches another volley of daggers, but more soldiers flood around him. He backs down the street, thinning them out. It isn't long before they have his back against a wall. He hears the door slam shut as the last of the civilians run inside and he mutters the incantation to seal it.

          There's a powerful whisper and a burst of air as the door way disappears. The Chitauri shriek in protest and Loki grins. 

          "You didn't really think it would be easy, did you?"

          "Loki, look out!" Thor appears out of nowhere, managing to land square in front of Loki and killing most of the enemies in his area. 

          "I had it handled." Loki huffs. 

          "Sure. You against a fifty at once. Seems fair." he looks around. "Are the people safe?"

          Loki nods, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow. 

          "Are you all right?"

          "Teleporting." 

          Thor hums. "Take a minute. With the people safe, we may have one to spare. I'll keep them off your back."

          Loki nods. He doesn't get his minute. 

          There's a surprised shout of pain and Stark slams into the ground before them. "Hey, guys." the face place of his armor flips up.

          "Stark." Loki smirks. "Drop in for a chat?"

          Thor offers him a hand and Stark gladly takes it, chuckling. "Are the civilians safe?"

          "Why does everyone keep asking that? Of course they're safe."

          "Where?"

          "Why? Don't believe me?" Loki growls, bristling.

          "It's not that I don't believe you, Loki. I just need to know how defensible it is."

          "Does a different dimension suit your needs?" 

          "Yes it does. Now we can focus on-" he's cut off by a blast hitting him in the side. Before he even hits the ground, his face plate clinks shut. "That." he finishes. "We can focus on that." he huffs, using his repulsors.

          "Are we regrouping?" Thor asks, frying some soldiers on his right.

          "Hopefully soon. The army is almost here."

          "Good." 

          An arrow whistles through the air and Barton slides down a cable. "Whew. Man, I'm going to run out of arrows at this rate."

          "No, you're not." Loki smirks, waving a hand.

          Barton gives him a long look before nodding. "Thanks." he pulls his quiver from his back and checks through the new arrows. "You got new heads in here?"

          "Of course. I did my research, Barton."

          "Right." he says slowly.

          Loki notes that Stark's spiderling is keeping to the outside of all the fighting, most likely by orders from Tony himself.

          Something tiny hits Loki in the head and he flinches, putting a hand out to catch the offending object. "Wasp?"

          Rubs the side of her head, groaning." Ow. Thanks for the save."

          "No problem."

          "Put me down, would you?"

          Loki does as she asks and she returns to normal size, pulling her helmet off. She heaves a breath. "Is it bad that I'm enjoying punching people while small?"

          "Hope?"

          "I'm right here, Scott. Don't worry."

          Scott lands on the ground small and grows to meet her. "I saw that thing hit you. Are you okay?"

          "I'm fine. This isn't my first time out in the field."

          Loki smirks at the overprotective Ant-Man. "You should know that the women here can handle themselves." he points up and smiles wide as Val jumps from ship to ship, slaying the pilots and letting them crash to the ground. 

          Loki steps to the side as one skids between him ad Thor. Her white armor shines in the sunlight, distracting other soldiers as she wields her sharp blade. The smile falls from his face as he spies the large black ship still descending slowly to the ground. 

          "How soon will that ship be here?" 

          "Our timetable is significantly smaller now that we've shown up early. It'll be maybe two hours, at the most."

          "That's fine, we just need to make sure nothing gets past us." Loki answers, his tone light. "That should be the easy part."

          "What happens when he lands?" Barton asks, raising a brow.

          "Then he'll unleash the rest of the Chitauri and try to thin us out. You don't want to get too far from everyone else, otherwise they will kill you."

          "Right. That's great. On that reassuring note, we've reached a lull in activity, and the army is here." Stark points to the end of the street where people are parachuting to the ground by the hundreds. 

          A smile quirks Loki's lips. "Now that's an army."

          They fall into formation as T'Challa lands lightly on the ground next to them. "We are ready, then?" 

          "As we'll ever be." 

          Loki turns and looks at the Captain, his usually hopeful face blank. Barnes tinkers with his arm for a moment before looking up at Loki. A small smile crosses his face. Widow appears out of nowhere, but Loki finds himself completely unfazed. There's a monstrous growl and the Hulk crashes down nearby, his weight leaving a crater behind as he comes towards them. 

          "Hello, beasty." Loki smirks, a glint in his eyes. 

          "Loki." he snorts. "Where Gamora?"

          "I don't know." Loki hears her scream of rage and shrugs. "No matter. They're nearby."

          Loki gladly rests and lets his magic replenish during the lull of activity. The army stands at the ready and everyone else finds their way to the growing throng of people. Then he realizes their mistake. 

          "Where is the Vision?"

          Loki's mouth runs dry as he looks up and sees Thanos descending, his large hand clasped around Vision's neck. Loki sees him use whatever magic he's accomplished to pull the stone from Vision's head and lets him fall. A red cloud of magic catches his limp form, but it doesn't make much difference. Loki knows that there's no way he survived having the mind stone ripped from his essence.  _We were wrong. And what happened to two hours?_

          Loki reacts first as the blast of yellow comes towards them. He throws his shield up to meet it and he can hear Thanos laughing.

_"_ _Wanda!_ " 

          All he hears in response is a cry of pain and sorrow. "Vis!" she screams, sobs stuttering her speech. 

          Loki ignores her and puts more focus to his shield. The rest of the Avengers stand under it, hoping that he can hold it. Loki falls to a knee, blood roaring in his ears from blocking pure energy. There's a surprised exclamation and suddenly red energy joins his. Relief courses through him for all of a moment before Thanos lets up. Distracted, Loki's shield breaks as Thanos uses all three stones in his possession. Wanda screams as Loki collapses, the strain resting heavily on her. 

          "Stange." Loki croaks, his mouth tasting of copper.

          He hears the sizzling of wards in response and hands rest on his shoulders. "Loki?"

          Blurry as he is, Loki recognizes Thor kneeling in front of him. "I'm fine."

          "Loki.."

          "I said, I'm fine." Loki growls, adding his magic back to the shield. It grows thicker with the support of experienced sorcery. 

          Loki can see Wong and Strange, but all the other magicians have disappeared. A shout of inbound enemies has Loki letting his shield go again. "Hold it until I return."

          He gets strained confirmations in lieu of an answer and he rolls out from under the shield. He can hear everyone else fighting now, the Chitauri coming down harder. Looking up at Thanos, Loki forms a dagger in his hand. With a flick of his wrist, it flies up towards Thanos, who still floats some ways above them. His scream of pain and the beam of energy disapating are the only clues as to Loki's success. 

          Loki's eyes widen as Thanos steps from his seat and plummets to earth not a hundred feet from where he's standing. "Hello, Loki." he grins, though blood still drizzles down his temple where Loki's dagger found its mark. 

          Loki doesn't waste a moment to put his shield up, shielding his face with his arms and yelling back at the Avengers to run. Thor objects and Loki repeats his command. 

          "Thor, go!"

          "We're not leaving you!" Val shouts. 

          He could almost swear he hears Sif ask why. 

          "When my shield breaks, you won't want to be anywhere close! Now,  _GO_!"

          Thor pulls her away and around the corner and Loki turns just in time to see a fist hitting his shield. Loki falls back, banging his elbows and cracking the back of his head against the pavement. His now-very-thin shield manages to deflect Thanos' next strike, but his luck runs short. Loki barely slips out of the way of the Gauntlet coming down on his head. His head aches and he's too slow to avoid Thanos' grasp. 

          Loki falls to his knees, holding one arm to his chest, and Thanos pulls his head to look up at him by his hair. "You shamed me twice, Asgardian."

          Loki smiles with a sudden idea. "Whoever said I was Asgardian?" his skin turns blue and he utilizes his freezing nature to its fullest. His vision is tainted red and he smiles as any warmth from the air is sucked out. "You know nothing, Thanos."

          Thanos drops Loki as his hand burns with frostbite. The palm of the Gauntlet is suddenly resting on Loki's forehead and a surprised yelp escapes him. "You will not fail me this time, Loki."

          Loki can feel the tension leaving his body and he body warming as Thanos takes control. "No." Loki spits. "Stay out of my head."

          He drops Loki as a projectile hits him. An arrow. Faintly, he can still hear the rage of fighting. A crackling of electricity lets him know that Thor is nearby. 

          A hand grabs his shoulder and pulls him away from Thanos as he works to pull the mesh from his head. "You okay? Not possessed or anything, Loki?"

          Loki nods mutely. He can feel whispering on the edge of his mind, and he nearly trips over his feet. Barton looses another arrow and there's an explosion. A scream and the sound of rappelling action barely reaches Loki from his dazed spot in the street. 

          "So, I've got this idea. What if-" Barton grunts. "What if we just cut his hand off?"

          Loki isn't listening as he stumbles to his knees and wretches, his head swimming. "Barton, you need to run from me as fast as you can."

          "Why?"

          "Run!"

          "But why? You're on our team!"

          "Not for much longer." Loki wheezes, curling up on his side. "If you don't leave my side now, I will kill you."

          Loki can feel his physical senses fading.  _Let go, Loki._ The whispers pry at his resolve and he loses his grip. Before he can even try to gain control again, Thanos takes over, steering his body and his magic. 

          After that, his thoughts are muddled and broken up by clashing of metal and shouting. In one of his more lucid moments, Loki sees his own hand on Wanda's throat, and another moment in which he's aiming a dagger at Barton's heart. He saw Val for only the briefest of moments while she sailed through the air, taking out the last of the small Chitauri ships. Loki recalls an arrow hitting him, but not what happened after. 

          Loki thinks that he got a hold of Strange at one point, and the magician tried to bait him. The Hulk slammed Loki into the side of a building and took off again, and the only reason Loki remembers seeing the Hulk is because of the very strong fear that accompanied being within his grasp. Loki thinks he remembers a tussle with the Widow, but it's very fuzzy.

          "Hey! I need that guy's arm!" Loki hears, wondering what's even happening anymore.

          What feels like a day to Loki is only hours in real time, and suddenly he hears a muffled, but familiar voice. Loki pushes to think and to focus on it and he finds himself seeing Thor, again. 

          Thor has a grip on Loki's wrists and he's pinned against the wall of an alley. "Loki, look at me."

          Loki blinks at him, uncomprehending. 

          "I'm right here. Listen to me. It's all right, brother."

          At the word 'brother' Loki shatters, collapsing in a heap. "Thor." Loki sucks in a sharp breath and the name pours out of him in between hiccuping, terrified coughing. "Who did, how many did I-" 

          "None. I swear to you, Loki. None. You didn't hurt anyone." Loki doesn't believe that. "The fight is still ongoing, but I managed to get you separated from Thanos. Can you fight?"

          "But who else is dead?" Loki murmurs. 

          "Quill-" Thor says, sorrow in his tone. "Sif, Nebula. Barton and the Widow are in critical condition. As is the Captain, and Stark, and his Man of Spiders." Thor pulls Loki to sit up and looks him in the eye. "Can you finish this?"

          Loki takes a shaky breath. "Probably?"

          "Then let's do it." Thor smiles, offering Loki a hand. 

          "What about Val?"

          "Oh, she's fine. She and Hulk are having a good time. Don't worry about her. We're all a little banged up."

          "How long has it been?"

          "Since you've been... backwards? About five hours."

          Loki takes Thor's offered hand, ignoring the obvious hitch in Thor's breath, and the limp of his steps as they rejoin the fight. Loki finds his magic running a little low, flipping a new dagger in his hands. Thor starts to summon lightning and his eyes glow electric blue. The fighting is still in progress, and Loki hopes vaguely that someone won't try to shoot him as he stumbles along like a blind man. He notes that the Chitauri are very few in number now. The Wakandan king throws him a side-long glance. 

          "I see your brother was correct."

          Loki nods, though he's not sure what Thor would be 'correct' about. Thor has always been weird.

          Sneaking around the edge of the fight, Loki watches Thor take Thanos head on. It doesn't seem to be going well. Though the smooth usage of his lightning throws Thanos off-balance, he keeps strategically waiting for openings in Thor's actions. Before long, Thor is slammed back and he rolls until his body flops onto the hard ground, motionless. Loki roars with anger and jumps on Thanos' back. The Gauntleted hand swipes at him, but Loki keeps his good hand wrapped under the edge of Thanos' armor. Until now, Loki hadn't even realized he had had a bad hand.

          He swings his dagger for Thanos' neck, tearing through the magic protecting his body. Everything around them stops and Loki twists his dagger for good measure. The consequence for breaking the wards hits Loki all at once and he slips from Thanos' back, his eyes rolling up into his head. He tumbles onto the cracked cement, his damaged body aching, every nerve on fire. White-hot pain lances up his sides and he can feel blood coming out of the wounds. He struggles to pull in breaths, but finds a little comfort in the heavy thud of Thanos' body hitting the ground.

          Someone grabs him, but Loki doesn't have the strength to move, let alone fight them off. 

          "We need a shock blanket, now!"

          Loki is confused. 

          "Come on, stick with us, little punk. You did good." 

          Loki is more confused. 

          "He's dead. You got him."

          For a moment, Loki feels relief, but then it's only panic as he wheezes out his brother's name. 

          "No, no, no, calm down. He's alive. He'll make it. Steady, Loki." the hand on his shoulder leaves as Barnes yells at someone not to touch 'that thing'.

          After that, Loki passes out from exhaustion. He can only remember a little of being moved from the ground, though, Barnes' presence was almost constant. There's a slight pinch in his arm and Loki barely flinches. He fades in and out of consciousness for the next hour before finally checking out.

          He wakes up in an unfamiliar room, wearing unfamiliar clothes. Everything hurts, so Loki goes back to sleep. He feels a little healthier every time he wakes up, but he is still in no way a fan of the lighting, wherever he is. 

          He has no idea how long he spends in the bed, but he knows that someone is there next to him this time. There's a hand clasped in his, and he grips it weakly. 

          "Loki?" 

          His voice barely more than a whisper, he smiles. "Val."

          "How is it that I told you both not to die and that's the first thing you two try to do?" her tone is scolding, but it's too choked with relief to have the intended impact.

          Loki shrugs a little, hissing in pain. "Part of our charm."

          "How are you feeling?"

          "Awful." 

          "Seems reasonable. You did try to bleed out in the street."

          "That wasn't my intention." Loki croaks, his throat dry. 

          Val's bracer is behind his head and she tips his head up to drink. Loki briefly recalls that this has happened before. 

          "Where's Thor?"

          A grimace crosses her face and Loki raises a heavy hand to try to sit up. The effort is very painful, even aided by Val, and Loki can feel the stiff, sore skin up and down the sides of his rib cage. 

          "Where's Thor?" Loki asks, a little more forcefully. 

          "He's in an intensive care thing with doctors everywhere. They said he sustained internal injuries." she looks him in the eyes. "Bad ones."

          Loki nods and leans back against the headboard. "Where are we?" 

          Looking around the room, he has a full wall window that allows him to see a yard of grass, neatly trimmed. The other walls are a bland white, nothing defining about them at all. 

          "According to Stark, some upstate Newark."

          Loki chuckles, wincing. "New York."

          She smiles and Loki wonders if she keeps calling it that to get his goat. "Whatever it's called, I'm just glad you're awake."

          "Me too." Loki huffs. "How long has it been?"

          "Nearly two days. You're healing up quite nicely."

          "Is that why my body feels like it's been tossed off a cliff? How lovely."

          "You're one of the lucky ones." she sighs. "The Captain is barely holding on by a thread, and they doubt he'll last the afternoon. His friend, Sam, I think, is in a coma. Stark has a hand he might never use again. It was crushed in the battle. Both Wanda and Vision are dead." she doesn't mention Stark's friend, or any of the others, but Loki doesn't want to ask.

          "Wait, Wanda too? When?"

          "Something hit her. Everything was falling and it happened too quickly for us to help."

          "What of Strange and his brood?"

          "Miraculously unscathed. You'll see for yourself once you're back on your feet."

          Loki nods, not knowing what to say. Val comes up next to Loki on the bed and sits as close as she dares. One of her hands absently plays with his hair and Loki doesn't have the heart to stop her. 

          "I'd like to go see Thor."

          Val nods. "I thought you would, but the healers here say it's better that you don't move."

          "So sitting up might no have been a great idea?"

          "It's not like we can change it now." Val shrugs, sliding a bit closer. 

          Loki leans into her and rests his head on her shoulder, though it stretches the right side of his rib cage uncomfortably. Not for the first time, he admires Val's strength. 

          He doesn't realize it at first, but there are silent tears sliding down his face. "Did you see him?"

          She nods. "He'll be okay. Don't worry."

          "How was he?"

          "He's had better days."

          "That doesn't answer my question." Loki asks, starting to get a little panicked at her evasion.

          Val wraps her other arm around Loki's neck and he buries his face in her shoulder. She shushes him, gently stroking his hair. His sides ache painfully as he curls his arms more tightly around her, but he doesn't care. His left hand, the one he stabbed Thanos with, spikes with pain, and Loki grips the soft mesh in the back of Val's armor. Her warm scent is soothing, and Loki feels a prick of self-loathing for his weakness. Out the window, Loki sees someone sitting in the grass. It takes him a moment to recognize the person as Barnes, but the metal arm gives it away as he sinks to the ground. Loki doubts that Barnes knows he can see him, but he looks away nonetheless. 

          He squeezes his eyes shut, letting Val rock him gently back and forth. "When Thor wakes up, we'll go see him, okay?"

          Loki hates how much he feels like a lost little boy as he nods in response. Though, he does appreciate Val saying 'when' and not 'if'. 

          "Val, I don't know what I'd do without you." Loki says softly.

          She chuckles. "You gonna propose, Loki?"

          "Not yet, I don't think. I don't think that's exactly legal, either. To marry a Valkyrie." 

          "Who cares?" she asks, finding a particularly tender spot on the back of his head.

          "Ow."

          "Sorry." 

          Loki smiles. "I think I'll survive." he pulls away from her, and looks at her face. She leans into his hand as he cups her cheek and presses a light kiss to the inside of his wrist. 

          "You sure? I think Stark cooked up some heavy duty painkillers for us."

          "As  _enticing_ as that sounds, I think I'll pass." 

          "You know, now that I think about it, we should get those people out of your hiding spot."

          "What time is it?"

          "Almost noon."

          "They're fine for a little while longer. It's only been about a half-hour for them." he smirks, wondering what his wounds look like.

          Loki grabs the hem of his shirt and works it up over his head. The bandages are clean and white, but Loki still peels them back. The long cuts aren't stitched and Loki grimaces as he finds the same picture on his other side. They've already scabbed over and Loki presses his cool hands to each one, healing himself. It hurts, but Loki doubts he'll regret it. When he's finished with his sides, he finds it easier to breathe. He takes a moment to heal his wrist and then stretches out.

          "Ooh, I'm stiff, Val."

          "I don't doubt that." she chuckles. 

          She gets up, offering him a hand. He gladly takes it, using her for support until he finds his balance. She leads him carefully to the hospital wing to see the people who aren't in intensive care, and they first stop they make is Barton's room.

          He's sitting up, reading a book and slurping down a glass of water with a straw. He looks up. "Hey, guys."

          "You're in a rather good mood." Loki smirks. 

          "Well, we won, anyway." a conflicted expression washes over his face, but he hides it well. "It could be worse."

          Val grips Loki's wrist before leaving him with Barton. He tries hard not to look at the heavy bruising across his collarbone and the side of his face. "I remember aiming a dagger at you."

          Barton nods. "Thor blasted it out of your hand."

          Loki hesitates before asking if he hurt anyone, not knowing whether to believe Thor or not, but Barton assures him all the same. Loki nods silently before joining Val outside. He feels relieved and exhausted at the same time, not really up for visiting people anymore. Val takes him back to his room and she slides up next to him, his arms immediately snaking around her middle. He doesn't get two hours of rest before there's a knock on the door. 

          Loki gets up to answer it and wearily looks out at Stark. He's already wearing a prosthetic on his arm, but Loki notes that his hand, where it shows through, doesn't look all that bad. 

          "Your brother just came out of the ICU. They did what they could with his internal injuries, but I'm willing to bet you could do better."

          Loki looks him up and down, seeing the pain in his eyes. "I might be able to. I don't know."

          "I don't want you to wear yourself out, since you had quite a time of it yesterday, but he could use a little help."

          Loki nods. "I've already tended to my wounds. It's worth a try." he looks back into the room where Val is sleeping steadily. "Just show me where."

          Stark is limping slightly, but other than that, he seems physically sound. His own body still aches with pain, though he doesn't have any more injuries to speak of. Tony opens a door and Loki walks in, seeing his brother laid out on a bed, monitors beeping quietly beside him. Pictures of scans lie on the table next to him and Loki picks them up. Paging through them, he sinks into the seat next to Thor's bed. 

          Thor's face is screwed up in discomfort, and Loki can't help but agree with him by looking at the scans. 

          "His vitals are low, but so far he's stable."

          Loki nods and leans over the edge of the bed, placing his hands on Thor's stomach. The machine beeps faster and Stark comes further into the room. 

          "Is this hurting him?"

          "Only temporarily." Loki hums, focusing on Thor. 

          It's not long before the beeping slows and Tony says that he's doing better. Loki resists the urge to snap at him. 

          "Is there anyone else in dire straights?"

          "No, everyone else who was going to pull through has."

          Loki nods quietly. "I am sorry about the Captain."

          Tony's brow furrows. "How did you know?"

          "I saw Barnes in the yard. How is Gamora taking Quill and Nebula's death?"

          "Not well. She's been in the training room almost constantly, hacking dummies to bits."

          "I also heard that your son was in intensive care?"

          Stark's mouth quirks up into a small smile. "He's not my kid, but yeah. He heals fast. He's okay."

          "That's good."

          Stark snorts softly. "You know, when you went all Dark Side on us, I was worried that you might kill us, but Thor said not to worry about you. I was keeping an eye on you anyway, and he wasn't wrong. You'd get close, but it looked like you got enough control to stop yourself, and that's impressive."

          "I barely remember any of it."

          "Yeah, he must have whammy-jammied you pretty hard. You had a pretty bad concussion when we first brought you in."

          Before Loki has a chance to answer, Thor groans softly. "Loki."

          "I'm here."

          Thor chuckles. "Don't I get something to throw at you to make sure?"

          Loki grabs his hand. "This'll have to be enough."

          "It is enough. I'm glad you're okay, brother."

          "The same to you."

          "S' Val all right?"

          "She's fine. Afraid for you, but she's fine."

          "That's good." Thor sighs. "Hey, before I forget, I need you to summon one of Odin's old books later."

          "Depending on which one it is and how much I remember, there might be whole sections missing."

          "Doesn't matter. Just need it."

          Loki huffs. "Whatever for? Going to read something, educate your oafish mind?"

          "No. Just need it."

          "Do you remember the name?"

          "It's one of the few I do remember." Thor chuckles. "It's a history of Asgard and its practices."

          "Mmm." He thinks about it for a few seconds before waving his hand. "That should be the one you're looking for. I don't know what you'd want out of it, but knock yourself out."

          Thor pulls the book close to his side and smiles at Loki. "Thank you, Loki."

          "It's just a book."

          "Not for the book." he lifts his hand to grip the side of Loki's neck, as he always does, and Loki closes his eyes. "For not breaking my trust."

          Loki shrugs. "Thanks for not dying."

          "Don't think I don't know you helped."

          "Guilty as charged."

          Thor laughs quietly and he and Loki sit together in silence, Loki eventually falling asleep on the edge of the bed. "Well done, little brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask why I picked New Zealand. It was just a change of pace from the usual huge city being destroyed. Let me know what you think!


	26. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here we go with the aftermath. It's not very exciting, but it is a little heartbreaking.

          Loki doesn't relish the idea of attending funerals all week, but he knows that he must. These people fought to protect the world, and to protect him, and he's not about to spit back in their faces now that it's cost them their lives. The first funeral is three days after everyone is recovered enough to attend, and Loki waits patiently at the door, holding it for the attendees of the Capt- for Steve's funeral. It's a very private affair, though there are cameras everywhere outside the church. 

          Once the last of the people on Stark's list are inside, Loki closes the door, locking it. Loki turns, hating the sight before him. Church pews are filled with people, all sitting in front of a picture. It's a picture of a frail little boy, dog tags hanging around his neck. Loki recognizes him as Steve instantly, though it is strange to see him as he had been. The casket lies in the front of the church, its lid open for those wishing to share last words. Barnes is the first to approach, his white-gloved hands shaking mercilessly. 

          Loki hears his words even from the back of the church, though he wishes that he hadn't. "With you til' the end of the line, punk. I- I prayed it would never come."

          Loki frowns hard, remembering the day after he had seen Barnes in the yard. Barnes had pulled Loki into a tight embrace and Loki had no idea how to comfort him. At the time, it wouldn't have been convenient to stab him. Loki winces at the thought.  _It is not the time for jokes._

          Romanov limps up to the casket, her crutches clacking quietly on the carpet. She laughs so quietly, Loki doubts anyone but him heard. "We might be in the wrong line of work." she leaves without saying anything else, real tears shining on her cheeks, so unlike the ones Loki saw while sitting in his cage.

          When Barton climbs the steps, he winces as his shoulder is jostled, but stands over the casket irregardless. "My daughters wanted you to have this." he pushes a tiny, white bear in the lining, wiping his face with the back of his hand. He returns to his family, who are all in varying states of sorrow.

          Loki doesn't know when it happens, but the next time he opens his eyes, he's pressing his back against the wall of the church and sliding down it. Thor is returning to his seat when he sees Loki and he crouches down next to him. 

          "Thor, I can't do this. All of this is my fault." he whispers.

          "Shh. I know that's what you think, but there was nothing you could have done." 

          Thor unbuttons his black suit coat before sitting down next to Loki. He pulls Loki close, cradling his head in the nook of his shoulder. 

          "I can't do this five more times."

          Thor sits quietly with Loki until it's time to leave. He tugs Loki up, his own white gloves mottled by wiping Loki's tears. Loki takes his place next to Thor beside the casket. Barnes is at the head on Steve's left, Stark on his right. Thor and Loki are in the middle. T'Challa and Sam are at the back. 

          Barton would be standing where Loki is if he was able to lift anything, and Loki would much rather that be the case. 

          The walk from the church is too long, and the first thing Loki wants to do once he gets outside is flee. He can tell the others are thinking much the same thing. The drive to the cemetery is not long, but it is suffocating. He feels too warm and yet frozen inside all at once. Hollow. 

          Barnes, once the casket has been lowered into the ground, sees his friend off with the first handful of dirt. "I'll see you again someday." 

          After that, he walks away, his hands shoved in his pockets, immovable by the harsh wind. Loki has a feeling that he'll disappear for a little while, and Loki would like nothing more than to do the same. It's not long after when Romanov starts to sing. Thor makes a choked noise, quieter than probably anyone else can hear, and Loki presses close to his side.

          "What does she sing of?" Loki murmurs. 

          "It is a lullaby."

          Loki sends up a quiet prayer to his mother for strength, watching as the folded flag is laid aside for Barnes whenever he returns. A hand clasps with his and he turns his head slightly to see Val standing next to him. She doesn't try to smile, instead keeping a firm grip on his hand. 

          The cold wind is biting, a harsh reminder of bitter loss. 

          He stands stock still as people begin to file out, sheltered between Thor and Val. Before long, they're the last ones still standing there and Loki stares blankly at the casket. For a moment, Loki thinks he might never move from where he stands, but Thor's firm hand steers him away. He pushes the side of Loki's head and he presses a kiss to Loki's temple, as he used to do when they were children. 

          Loki can't put his finger on the emotion swirling most strongly inside him, but it feels similar to weariness. Maybe it is, mixed in with guilt and shame. 

          "It's all right, brother." Thor murmurs, keeping Loki close. "Sif's funeral will be tonight out on the cliff. That one should be easier."

          Loki tries for a smile, but fails so horribly that Thor and Val tug him to a stop and smother him in a hug. 

          "Stark is supplying a boat, and they will attend. Soon this will all be over."

          "I-" Loki chokes down his emotion for all of three seconds before it springs right back up. "I wish we had never come here."

          "It could have been much worse, Loki. You'd do well to remember that." 

          Val's blunt honesty does little for him, but it's enough to be grateful for. "You're right."

          Loki turns his face in towards Thor's shoulder, the wind cutting across his cheek. "You make the perfect wind block."

          Thor's boisterous laughter is so surprising, yet so pleasing that Loki relaxes enough to calm himself down. Val joins him, reaching up on her toes to kiss Loki's cheek. 

          The weather clears up a bit, and Loki has a feeling that it had been Thor all along. On the upside, the drizzly fog of the afternoon is slowing down as well. 

          "What do you think, Loki? Care to teleport us home?"

          Loki nods slowly. "We do have a warrior's right to perform." 

          "Stark gave me this. He said he'd call when they were ready to be 'beamed up', whatever that means."

          "I suppose I'll be handling that?" Loki huffs. 

          "I think so."

          Loki lightly waves his hand and they appear in the ship. "Let's get set up then."

          Thor nods. Heimdall meets them in the hallway. 

          "My king. Prince Loki."

          "Heimdall, what news do you have?"

          "The people are past ready to return to the ship. And Gladin...."

          Loki narrows his eyes. "What about him?"

          "After Thanos died, he became unresponsive."

          "Did you try slapping him?" Val snorts, unfeeling for the man she considered a traitor. 

          "We tried a great many things, Valkyrie, but I don't think there is much of him left."

          Thor nods, his face betraying nothing of his thoughts. Loki doesn't like how much that reminds him of Odin. Instead, Thor shrugs one shoulder and bypasses the issue for Sif's funeral. Heimdall readily agrees, if only to take his mind off of what kind of trouble Gladin might cause if he were to snap out of his vegetative state.

          It doesn't take very long, since all that is required is picking out a spot for the boat to go over and telling people that she had died. Val finds it easy to order people around, arranging people and keeping children from the cliff. Loki busies himself with retrieving Sif's body and Stark's supplied boat. Loki lays her down with the utmost care, her armor carefully cleaned, and the ragged hole in her side sewn shut. 

          Loki stays crouched over her for a few minutes. "I know we weren't ever the greatest of friends, Sif, but I do wish you had lived to see Thor as king. Even you might be impressed."

          He veils her face and then Thor's phone rings. Thor waves to Loki and he steps from the boat, going to get the Avengers. There are no greetings, only stoic faces. 

          Before long, the funeral is starting and Thor speaks loudly enough for the elderly to hear. "The Lady Sif was a valiant warrior, and tonight she will join the Warriors Three in the halls of Valhalla. Her honor and her courage were unmatched. May the Valkyries grant her a safe passage to the glorious halls, that she may find peace in death."

          Loki and Thor stand next to the boat and give it a push. Loki helps it float off the edge, keeping it level until Sif's body turns into ashes. The boat drops into the sea and Loki watches yet another connection to Asgard fade away.

          His mood takes a downward turn and he walks into the ship, avoiding the songs in Sif's honor and heading straight for the quiet of his room. Val is already there, draining a bottle of liquor of some sort. 

          "What are you doing here?" 

          "Drinking. Care for a drop, or eight?"

          Loki shakes his head and drops onto his bed. Thor was right. Sif's funeral was the easy one, but that doesn't make him feel any better.  _None of this was so hard when no one knew what I was thinking. Why can't they just leave me alone?_

          Without a word, Val lies down next to him and Loki curls around her without a second thought.  _Maybe because I don't want them to. They'd be better off._

          He falls asleep wondering if he could just disappear, but he knows that Thor would never stop searching. The thought is strangely comforting, except for the fact that he'd bring Val and she would kill him for disappearing.

          His sleep is restless, though, Val does try to quiet him throughout the night. Nightmares that have been absent for the last couple of days stream back and he snaps upright in his bed. Val doesn't wake this time, so he lies back slowly as not to startle her. Sleep evades him the rest for the night as the image of Val, bloodied almost beyond recognition, stays in his mind. 

          He admits quietly to himself that he might love her. He's certainly not blind or stupid, but she's bound by oaths that make his  _feelings_ pointless. He scoffs softly, his fingers twitching in irritation. It's easier to keep away. It's always been easier to not be attached.

          The next morning, Loki's walls go up and he keeps out of Thor's reach. He can tell that his brother is a little hurt, but Loki isn't in any mood to care. His own irritation makes him prickly, and Loki is glad they don't spend the next day staying upstate. He wouldn't be good company. 

          He deliberately keeps away from Val, even though he knew it would hurt. It isn't clear how much until she rejects his company. Loki feels an old, familiar feeling of animosity between the two of them, but he doesn't like it as much this time. 

          The next three funerals almost pass by without his notice, except for the fact that he attended them and piled more guilt onto his shoulders.  _All of this blood spilled because I was foolish and weak. And for what? A kingdom?_ The one held in space for Quill was actually semi-impressive if Loki cared to think about it. Which he didn't.

          Thor does eventually have the three of them go back upstate, and Loki can tell his brother isn't happy. There's a hollow beneath his single blue eye, the only evidence of his tiring state. Loki ignores any attempts to talk to him, though he gets only an odd look from Banner. 

          This of course leads to a visit. 

          There's a knock on his door and Loki is courteous enough to invite the man in. "Hey, uh, I noticed that you and your brother weren't talking."

          "There's nothing to talk about." Loki hisses. 

          Banner gives him a long, long look before huffing. "You're an idiot."

          "I beg your pardon?" 

          "Loki, I think you're depressed, in your own way. You're separating yourself off because you keep blaming yourself for this whole thing-"

          "Get out."

          Banner blinks. 

          "I said, 'get out!'"

          "I heard that." Banner says softly.

          Loki growls under his breath and flops back on his bed. "Just leave me alone."

          "If you ever-" 

          "Spare me your assurances, Doctor." 

          Banner leaves without another word, but it's not a half hour before someone knocks on the door. Loki is half-tempted to throw something at them and scream at them to leave him alone. Instead, he leaves the door unanswered. 

          The next three days pass much the same way, his prickly demeanor only getting worse. Val is growing increasingly distant towards him, but Loki finds himself thinking that might not be a good thing. He comes out to eat, maybe, and goes back to his room. He avoids social gatherings like the plague, preferring to keep to himself, sticking his nose in a book. When people try to talk to him, he ignores them or says things he doesn't mean. He barely sleeps, nightmares jolting him back to wakefulness every time he dreams.

          Eventually, he stops coming out altogether, their constant pressuring and "helping" too much to handle. This gives him time to think, but his thoughts are far from happy. Mostly, he keeps thinking of reasons for people to just leave him be. Anger simmers under his skin as he realizes that none of them ever will.

          Loki stays cooped up for a whole week that way, ignoring his door or snapping at the people who knock on it. Mostly it's Bruce, but Barnes stops by once, and Thor is almost as bad as the doctor. Even Stark makes an attempt, but gives up quickly enough as something shatters against the door. 

          It takes two days for someone to try again.

          He gets another knock on his door and finally answers it, regretting doing so immediately. Thor takes Loki's moment of hesitation as invitation and his giant arms crash around Loki in some semblance of a hug. Loki struggles to get him off, but it's no use. 

          All the things he wished he hadn't said creep back to the surface as Thor holds him. His chest feels as if it might explode if he doesn't do or say something in way of apology. Thor, ever-patient Thor, waits him out. 

          He shatters. 

          His hard-fought distance crumbles in an instant. Loki doubts he's ever wept so hard in his entire life, every poisonous word flowing out of him while Thor stands there holding onto him as he tires himself out. Loki has never felt so much like a child, but Thor refuses to let him go. Loki wishes he would, since everyone who ever cared once died. Frigga died. Odin said that he loved Loki and he died literally within a minute of saying so. Thor was nearly killed. Steve tried to show that he cares and Thanos killed him. Sif, well, Sif had tried to kill him, but Loki is willing to bet she was doing it for Thor. They all keep dying. He'd even killed Thor himself once.

          Thor just won't stop coming back!

          Loki is miles past regular tears, clinging to Thor as if the Norns themselves were trying to drag him to his death. He lets out a pitiful wail, and he's sure everyone in the building heard. He doesn't care.

          Loki eventually finds himself on the floor, every part of him trembling. Thor is gone for a few seconds before he sits down next to Loki, offering him water. Loki drinks numbly, leaning into Thor, too weak to hold himself up. 

          He can feel Thor's hand supporting him around the waist and his frown that follows. 

          "You need to eat something." 

          Loki shakes his head. 

          Thor scolds him lightly. "You are so thin that I can feel your ribs. I don't like that, little brother."

          Loki breaks down into tears again at Thor's worry and Thor just holds onto him, providing careful support. Everything Loki has been trying not to feel crashes down on him, shaking him to his core. 

          Loki huffs shakily, a chuckle threatening to break him into tiny pieces. 

          "What?" Thor asks, his tone soft and comforting.

          "I am over a, a thousand years old, and here I am h-having a breakdown in your arms."

          "You will never be too old to have emotions, Loki."

          "I hate you."

          "I know you do." Thor chuckles, rocking gently. "That's why we love you."

          Loki's chest heaves up and down, exhausted.

          Thor gives him a good long look before frowning again. "You haven't been sleeping?" his thumb brushes over the dark circles under Loki's eyes.

          Loki glares at Thor, albeit very weakly. "You're one to talk."

          "I've spent the last week and a half worrying about you. I didn't have time." 

          Loki frowns, mostly at himself, but Thor pays him no mind, picking Loki up in his arms. Loki protests, but doesn't resist physically. Not that resistance in Loki's state would be worth much. 

          Thor carries him from the room and out to the common area, carefully settling him down on the couch. Loki decides quickly that he likes this room, the walls not so smothering as back in the tower. The space is bigger. 

          Thor returns with another cup of water. He asks Loki to drink it before disappearing again. Once he finishes, he leans over onto his side and passes out cold. It doesn't feel like very long before Thor wakes him back up, a bowl of soup in his hands, but Loki can't be too sure. His hands shake too much to hold the bowl steady just to scoop food out of it, but he refuses to let Thor feed him. Instead, he tips it to his lips and drinks it straight from the edge. 

          Frigga would have his head for such uncivilized behavior, but Loki sadly notes that she isn't around to scold him for it. Thor doesn't seem to mind. 

          His skin prickles and he turns his head to see Val standing in the doorway. Her eyes narrow and she stalks off. Loki winces, but doesn't have the energy to chase after and argue with her. 

          "She didn't take this lightly, Loki."

          Loki nods, slurping his soup, much, much hungrier than he thought. 

          "You'll have to apologize for your behavior, especially to her."

          "I know."

          "You know, I was getting used to the less prickly version of you."

          Loki sets the empty bowl down on the table beside the armrest. "I know." he murmurs. 

          "Can I ask what even happened? One moment you were okay, the next you're a hair's breadth from slitting everyone's throats."

          Loki grimaces. "I panicked?"

          Thor rolls his eyes, understanding immediately. "And everyone is safer if they aren't attached. You're awful."

          "I have nothing to say to that."

          "Loki, the only reason I will die for caring is if I'm protecting you." 

          "Exactly. I don't want you do die protecting me. It's not worth it."

          Thor lightly smacks the back of Loki's head and he almost jumps out of his skin. "Don't you dare say that. It's my life and I do what I want. I decide what's worth it to me, not you. And trust me, if you ask Val, she  _will_ say the exact same thing. I will try to protect my little brother until my last breath, and you can't stop me. No matter how much you decide to hate me some days, that will never change."

          Loki grumbles, but Thor is too hard to say no to. He realizes that back on Sakaar, he was yet again wrong. Thor still knows him too well. As blind as Loki has been all his life, Thor has been able to see straight through him for quite some time.

          That should have been very clear from the moment he caught Loki's illusion down in the dungeons on Asgard. 

          "Just try not to die too soon. I don't think my kingship was smiled upon."

          "Well, I was amused, if it makes you feel better. Not so much that you'd zapped Odin with your magic, but amused nonetheless." 

          Loki smiles. 

          "And, yes, brother, I will try not to die. Deal?"

          "Deal."

          Thor's wide smile spreads across his face and Loki chastises himself for the giddy feeling that goes through him. He chases the thought away, letting himself be relieved for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was stressful. I hope you enjoyed it! :)


	27. Amends and a Touch More

          The next three days are awful. His mind and body have attempted to do a complete one-eighty now that he's taking care of it. He's exhausted all the time, Thor sometimes swooping him up, and he doesn't even care.  _Let the oaf carry me. It's not like I have much dignity after that last breakdown anyway._

          Regularly, he might make an effort to preserve what little he has, but snapping at people is too tiring. 

          Currently, Loki is striding into the common room, sweat beaded on his brow from his long walk down the hall.  _Pitiful._ _Oh, how Hela would mock if she could see me now._

          He pours himself a glass of milk, the aroma of tea stale, and the scent of coffee heavy in the air. It's still early, almost three a.m, so it must be Tony on a run from his work. Loki hasn't figured out why the man doesn't just install one in his work space. The man is supposed to be a genius after all. 

          Loki sighs to himself, idly summoning a dagger and putting it away with his free hand. He's about finished with his milk when someone knocks on the door frame of the kitchen. The dagger flies from Loki's hand without thinking and it buries itself into the wall.

          "Hey."

          Loki puffs out a breath of relief. "Barnes."

          "Can't sleep?"

          Loki mutely shakes his head, not sharing any details. Barnes doesn't pry. 

          "Milk?" 

          Barnes shakes his head. "I was looking for the vodka. Natasha keeps some stashed around here."

          "Another one of your mortal alcohols?" 

          "Mmm."

          Loki looks into the bottom of his glass and slurps slowly at what's left of his drink. He realizes that he's purposefully prolonging his presence and he's shocked to find that he hasn't any idea why. He quickly finishes his milk and excuses himself politely. He uses the wall as support to make it back to his room when a tantalizing scent floods around him. Cinnamon and booze. 

           _At least some things never change._

          Loki looks around for Val and finds her watching from her doorway. She looks a little haggard, and like she's about to slam the door. Loki waits for her to make the first move, since nothing he's done recently has improved her mood. He's a little self-conscious of his clothes still hanging off of his frame, his body far from recovered, but she pays them no mind. She stares at him, her eyes searching for something. He's unsure as to what.

          They stand for a couple minutes, Loki's strength starting to fail. Thor had warned him that his self-destructive behavior would have a cost, and he wasn't wrong. It doesn't take long for Loki's legs to give out, leaving him on the floor in front of Val's room. He pulls himself up against the wall across the skinny hall.

          She reaches out to help him, but her hands jerk back at the last second. "You're not going to stab me?"

          Relief floods his chest. That's the most she's said to him in days, nevermind the fact that she thinks he'd ever willingly stab her. Thor, no problem, but Val? He'd rather die.

          He shakes his head, but doesn't let her haul him up. The moment she touches him, she'll know everything: how he's trembling ever so slightly, how slight his muscles have become. 

          She stays crouched in front of him, Loki continuing to stare up at her. Tentatively, her hand reaches out and he stills. She moves a few stray black hairs to the side, Loki's startled breath puffing against her fingertips. This was not what he had expected. He's expected a shouting match that could level a small city, not this. 

          Her fingers barely brush the side of his face, but he finds himself leaning ever so slightly into it. Her hand moves up through his hair until she's grabbing a fistful and yanking his head back. He winces, grimacing through a short breath. She glares hard at him. 

          "If you ever do that again, I will murder you myself."

          Loki says nothing in response, his thoughts telling him that he deserves whatever she decides to do to him. Her elbow bumps into his shoulder as she lets him go and she freezes. Loki knows that she caught the tremor running through him. That and the fact that his bones are sticking through his skin at the moment. 

          She looks him in the eyes and he can see the hurt resting there. Without so much as a warning, she kisses him. He clutches at her back, afraid she'll turn away and leave him. Her hands are on his neck, not allowing him to pull away. He doesn't mind, but he's running out of energy and he needs air sometime in the near future. They hold onto each other, desperate for the other's touch. 

          Loki breaks away just enough to speak. "I'm sorry."

          She nods, wrapping around him and pressing her face into his shoulder. "Me too."

          "Whatever for?"

          "I thought it might have been something I did. You did sleep in the same bed as me and then got all grouchy." 

          Loki grimaces. "I know. I don't- I'm not used to- I've always had to shoulder things myself. No one ever knew what was going on up here." he taps the side of his head. 

          "Until Thor?"

          Loki grumbles a little, but smiles all the same. "Until my brother finally became something other than a witless oaf with a pension for bloodlust, yes."

          Val pulls back. "I can't even imagine Thor that way."

          "Try putting up with it for centuries, then we'll talk."

          Loki can tell that she's still mulling over the small picture of the old Thor in her mind, but it doesn't seem to be agreeing with her. "I can't see it."

          Loki laughs. "It's hard to remember what he was like before, seeing the way he is now, even for me."

          "I remember his hair."

          Another burst of laughter leaves him and he smiles. "Wild, wasn't it?"

          "You know, I may have only been after him for a bounty at the time, but do you want to know what he had in his hair?" Loki shakes his head, but she says it anyway. "I think it was a lock of your hair."

          Loki scowls. "I knew I was missing a spot, but I didn't think Thor would have taken it." he runs a hand over his head, finding the lock of hair that he's been praying will grow back faster. It's a meager couple of inches.

          She looks at him seriously. "The only reason I've heard of for Asgardians to wear something of another person's on them is if they've died."

          "I don't know how to answer that."

          "Did you die, or didn't you?"

          "I.... I don't know. I should be dead." Loki knows that much at least. He tugs his shirt up and takes down the glamour he usually wears, leaving the ragged scar clearly visible. 

          Val stares, then feels around to his back where the exit wound rests. "How did you survive?"

          "I don't know." he puts the glamour back up and pushes himself to his feet. "I will see you tomorrow."

          She smiles. "See you, Silvertongue."

          Loki smirks, grasping her fingers and making his way to his room. She doesn't try to help him, instead standing in her doorway, watching to make sure he gets there.  _At least someone still minds my last shred of dignity._

          He opens his door and slips inside, a small, thoughtful smile on his face. 

          He lies down, hoping for a bit of peace, but as soon as he closes his eyes, he knows exactly where he is.

          Something sharp slashes down the right side of his back and he staggers away, keeping his feet. Thanos looms over him and Loki shakes his head. 

          "No, you're dead."

          "Maybe in life, but in your mind? I'm right here." Thanos laughs, his voice mockingly soothing. 

          He blinks and suddenly he's strapped to a solid wall of blue rocks. he struggles, knowing what comes next. 

          "Beg, boy." Thanos orders. 

          Loki shakes his head, screaming as molten liquid trails down his chest. He immediately wishes he hadn't. Screaming is weakness. It's punished. The reminder doesn't stop him from screaming again as the punishment comes. It feels like hours of torture before Loki is left on the floor of his cell, leaning slightly back and forth. Pain lances up and down his body and he doesn't dare move any longer. 

          Something or someone in real life grabs onto his forearms, a mass around his back. He keeps his mouth shut as he springs back to reality, stifling the petrified scream that threatens to leave him. Someone shushes Loki, rocking him as if he were a child. All he knows is that someone is trapping him. He strains against their arms, but they hold fast. Panic follows shortly after as he realizes there's no escape. 

          "Open your eyes."

          He knows that voice, but he barely hears it. 

          "Loki, come on. It's okay, little brother." 

           _Little brother? Thor. He's come to- no, no one ever came. No one ever comes, no matter how much I, no matter-_

          "Shh." there's a pause before humming starts. " _The sun goes down, it gets oh so low. High in the sky and down in the trees, the sun shines on willows shifting soft-ly. Soft on the ground, oh a shadow lies, brushing o'r the butterflies._ "

          A choked sound leaves Loki. "You're making this up, aren't you? You know you can't sing."

          Thor's rumbling chuckle is right behind him and Loki relaxes. "There you are."

          "Where else would I be?" Loki murmurs, slightly confused. 

          "Nowhere. Just take a couple of seconds, all right? You're awake, you're fine. You can open your eyes."

          Loki can't tell who he's trying to convince, and he's wondering if Thor saw what happened. 

          He opens his eyes after a couple minutes of steadying his breathing and finds himself right where he should be. "Thor."

          "Right here." 

          "I- I need to go for a walk."

          "Okay." Thor moves to leave Loki's side, but Loki latches onto him. 

          " _Don't go._ "

          Thor smiles reassuringly, his single blue eye watching Loki carefully. "I'm not. Come on." he gets off the bed without letting his hands ever fully leave Loki's arms. 

          Loki feels a little more grounded. He takes Thor's offered hand and slowly gets up. Thor leads him towards the exit, passing a half-asleep Barton who's walking down the hall like a zombie. He sobers as he sees Loki's wretched state, but says nothing. Thor opens the door and Loki steps outside. He takes a deep breath of air, glad to get out of his room.

          "Come on. Let's go sit out by the training grounds. Val should be out there in about fifteen minutes."

          "You told her?"

          "No. She comes out to train, of course." Thor chuckles. "Did you two make up yet?"

          "I believe so."

          Thor smiles. "I hope so."

          As promised, Val arrives in about fifteen minutes. She doesn't seem to have spotted them, through Loki's not sure he'd want her to in his state. He watches her work, her smooth movements and the swift arcs of her blade. He's mesmerized by her, captivated. 

          "You should marry her."

          Loki chokes so hard he can barely breathe. "What?"

          "I said that you should marry her."

          "We barely know each other. And she's a Valkyrie."

          "Isn't that excuse getting old?" Thor huffs. "You could do it, legally."

          "Oh? And where did this little tid-bit of information come from?" 

          Thor opens his mouth to answer when Loki looks up and finds Val gazing down at him. "Hey."

          "Hi."

          Thor chuckles. "I'll leave you two in peace. Don't forget that it's an option, Loki."

          After he leaves, Val flops down into the grass next to him. "What's an option?"

          Loki hesitates for only a moment. "Thor was just saying that we should get married."

          She freezes in place. "He said what? That's not possible."

          Loki distinctly notes that she didn't immediately reject him. "Thor says it is."  _Oh, dear, you have no_ idea _what's possible._

          She turns only her side. "Would you want to?"

          "What? Get married?" Loki hums. 

          "Yes. If Thor wasn't just making things up for the sake of his little brother's happiness, would you?"

          "Yes."

          She blinks at the certainty in his voice. "But what if he is? Just making it up, I mean."

          "See, here's the thing you don't know about Thor. He says what he means, and little else. Oftentimes, it's more misleading than when I say everything and nothing at all. So, the question is, would you?"

          She ponders for a moment before looking up at him, fiery determination in her eyes. "Yes."


	28. Homeward Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "At the end of a sentence I say the wrong cranberry."

          "Loki, how do you feel about Sakaar?"

          Loki's eyebrows raise in curiosity as he lifts a spoonful of cereal to his mouth. Thor had insisted that he try new things, and cereal and poptarts were among them. Loki felt like he was eating pure sugar the moment the poptart touched his mouth and barely choked down the single bite he took. The cereal seems promising.  _Raisin Bran or some such like that._

          Thor looks at him imploringly. 

          Loki swallows. "It's fine. Why?"

          "We can't settle on earth."

          "Naturally not. Asgardians have no idea how to live here." 

          Loki finds the taste unappealing, as he does most mortal food, but it's not near as bad as Thor's poptarts. It's not near as sugary. He takes another bite. 

          "We'll have to get fuel for the ship."

          "I could teleport us back out into space, now that I'm a little healthier. Then we could just start from there."

          Thor looks him up and down. "It'll have to wait. It's not that I don't agree with you, but you have a wedding to plan."

          "I am not having my wedding on Midgard. That's final. I will drag your earth friends to Sakaar if I have to."

          "You do realize we'll probably have a new management to topple when we get there?"

          "My guess is that it won't be very well-structured. There hasn't been a lot of time for them to build a new government, and we'll easily take over."

          "You make it sound like a dictatorship."

          "I'm just stating in simple terms. There will be time enough to build it the way we want after we've taken over."

          Thor nods slowly. "I suppose. And it'll be good for you to get off of earth. I've seen men on the perimeter watching you."

          "I know. They're waiting to get me alone. I know they're from Ross, but Stark can't legally kick them off of the property."

          "If it's getting you alone that they're waiting for, they'll wait a long time."

          "You think I don't know that? You and Val are awful. I've barely had a second of breathing room between you two."

          "She did agree to marry you."

          "Yes, but don't you have better things to do?"

          "Not to worry. I've been going back and forth to Asgard while you and Val are taking time to yourselves. The children miss you."

          Loki chuckles, having briefly forgotten about the little monsters that surround him every time he enters the ship. "So, since I'm not planning to live here, when do we leave?"

          Thor laughs. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were eager to get away from here."

          "I am, and this just provides the perfect opportunity. We can easily restock our provisions for the trip, and Heimdall can give directions. It's as simple as that."

          "Sounds like you're ready."

          "Whenever you are."

          Thor gives Loki a long look, his wheels turning in a way that Loki doesn't see often, as if he's indecisive. "All right."

          Loki quite suddenly feels sickly and turns to the side, dumping the remaining "food" into the trash. He heaves up his stomach contents shortly after and pants. 

          "We're leaving." 

          Thor smiles. "I've never seen anyone but you with such a distaste for sweet food."

          "Yes, well, my stomach is no match for yours, which seems to be made of iron." Loki wipes his mouth, washing out the taste with a glass of water. 

          Thor leaves Loki to collect himself, but spotting a suspicious looking man outside, he quickly follows his brother. Not that he's nervous, he just doesn't want to give them a reason to try to get to him. 

          Thor locates Stark within a couple of minutes. He's covered in sweat and grease. "Hey, Sparky, Lokes. What's up?"

          "We're leaving."

          Tony drops his torch and yelps as he rushes to turn it off. "You're what?"

          "We're leaving." 

          Stark takes off his welding helmet and turns towards them. "What brought this on?"

          "Asgard cannot stay on earth. We know a place where we can resettle, and we're going there as soon as we can get fuel and provisions. I will have to consult with my council, but I am certain they will agree."

          Stark stares at them. "Okay. How about this. You guys give me a couple of days to play with your ship so I can give you a better power source, and then you guys can take whatever you want for food with you."

          "Deal."

          Loki startles at the instant agreement, wondering if Thor had known that's what Stark was going to say. Stark smiles. 

          "Great. Take me there, and I'll get to work."

          "Now?" Loki asks, noting that he and Thor are standing in the doorway like dumbstruck idiots. 

          "Of course now. I have time. Friday, copy my coordinates when we get there and send my supplies, would you?"

          Loki jumps as the voice speaks from the ceiling. "Of course, sir. Will you require coffee?"

          "What do you think, Friday?" Tony huffs. 

          "Just checking."

          Tony shakes his head. "The moment I have a minute, I'm rebuilding Jarvis."

          "Thank you, Stark. I do not wish to inconvenience you."

          Tony shrugs and gets up from his rolling seat, wiping his hands on a rag and clasping them. "When do we start?"

          Loki's about to snap his fingers when a voice speaks up from behind him. "I'm going with you."

          Loki turns, shocked by Barnes' words. "Why?"

          "Need to get off of earth for a while." he glances out towards the city, where Loki knows Steve's grave rests. "I might come back someday."

          Tony looks pained. "You sure, Barnes?"

          "Yeah." he chuckles. "Yeah, I'm sure."

          "It would be our pleasure to have you, Sargent Barnes." Thor smiles. "I am inviting Jane along with us soon, so you might not be the only one."

          "Bucky, please. I haven't been Sargent for a long time."

          Loki nods and teleports them to the ship. People inside wave at them, the bay windows wide open. Stark's eyes go round. 

          "You came to earth in  _this_ thing?"

          "For a ship its size, it's very efficient." Thor smirks, watching Tony tap at it. 

          "Yeah, no, that's changing. Give me twelve hours. And Shuri. Wherever that kid got to. T'Challa didn't let her stick around Peter for very long. Can't say I blame him."

          Thor moves inside to speak with the people and Loki is instantly swarmed by children. He crouches down and ruffles the little girl's, Anika's hair. "Hello, little one. Miss me?"

          "Yesyesyes! Where have you been?"

          "I was with Thor's earth friends." Loki swoops her up and plants her on his hip, putting her at eye level. "They fed me disgusting food."

          Her eyes widen. "What was that like?"

          "They were called poptarts. Thor loves them, but they'd make a little girl like you sick."

          She giggles. "Ewww. Where's the Valkyrie? Isn't she with you?"

          The little children at his feet all jump up and down at the sound of Val's name. Loki gasps in mock horror. "What? Am I playing second fiddle to Val now?"

          The only answer he gets is laughter and he reaches down to pat a small brown-haired boy on the head. He can feel the little girl's mother's eyes on him from across the room, the smile on her face unmistakable. 

          "Well, now. Where have you been playing?"

          He puts Anika down and she leads him by the hand to where she and the other children must spend their time. Small handmade dolls litter the floor, some boys, some girls, and Anika picks hers up to show him. 

          "This one's mine." she beams. "My momma helped me make it."

          "Your mother is a very talented woman." Loki says, taking the doll and carefully examining it. The doll is a careful reflection of someone familiar, and Loki can't quite put his finger on who it is. 

          He's about to sit down when he remembers their extra crew member. He turns his head. Barnes is lurking in the door. Loki waves him over, his gesture attracting the attention of Anika. She hides slightly behind Loki's frame, her small hands grasping at his leather. 

          "It's all right, Anika. This is James Barnes. He'll be joining us on our trip to our new home." Loki gently lays his hand on her head. "Come on. Let's go say hello."

          She follows him warily over to Barnes. He looks down at her as if he's just as freaked out as she is, staring at her with wide eyes. Loki gently pushes her and she looks up at him. Apparently, that's all the more encouragement she needed. She comes out from behind him and reaches her hand up. 

          "Hi."

          Barnes reaches his right hand out tentatively. She shakes his hand ever so gently, but Barnes practically glows. It can only get better from there, so naturally, the moment she spots his metal arm, Loki is forgotten. He lets her drag Barnes around for a little while, thankful for the reprieve. He steps outside to check on Stark and finds bits of metal flying around after his orders. Blinking and shaking his head, he walks off to find Thor. Thor, it seems, is in the middle of a meeting. 

          There's a lot of head nodding and agreement all around, so that part seems to be okay. Loki doesn't feel any particular desire to interrupt, so he blips back to the base upstate. Val is napping when he opens the door, but her head lifts and she smiles at him sleepily. 

          "Hey, Loki."

          "Val." Loki smiles, strolling up to the side of the bed and lying down. "We're leaving soon."

          "Hmm? What for?"

          "We're going to Sakaar."

          "One hostile takeover coming right up. When do we leave?" She twists a little bit, looking over her shoulder. 

          "As soon as Stark finishes 'upgrading' our ship. He didn't like it and agreed to help. Oh, and Barnes is coming with us."

          "Yeah? What for?" Val murmurs, the gravelly tone of her voice saying she's quickly falling back asleep. 

          "He needs to get away. Earth can't feel like home when the person who was so certain he could make something of himself isn't in it."

          "Sounds like you speak from experience." she mumbles. "Get some sleep."

          Loki curls around Val and she grips his hands as he puts his arms around her. He falls asleep, his mind silent for once. After his last nightmare, it's a relief. He can feel Val's fingers playing with his hair, the tickle at the nape of his neck strangely reassuring. 

          He rouses some time later to someone,  _Thor_ , shaking his shoulder. Loki grumbles to himself. He had  _told_ Thor not to do that. When he opens his eyes groggily, Thor smiles down at him, a knowing look in his face. 

          "Good morning, brother."

          Loki rubs his eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

          A new voice speaks from the ceiling, male, and a little jaunty. "Sixteen hours, eleven minutes, and forty-two  _nickels_ _,_ sir."

          Loki blinks. "All right then."

          Thor offers him a hand when Val comes back into the room. "Hey, sleepy." she smiles, huffing at him.  _I didn't even notice she'd left._

          Thor pats his back. "Are you ready?"

          "More than. Let's get out of here."

          Thor pokes his head outside the door and offers his hand to someone. Jane comes inside, smiling at the pair in front of her.

          He snags Val around the waist and tugs her close to his side, teleporting them all away in the blink of an eye. Thor just smirks at him and walks towards the ship, Jane chattering away with all her questions. Loki thinks he might be enjoying this just a bit too much. Val parts from his side to join Thor and Loki heads off to search for Tony.

          Stark is lying in the grass underneath the port bow when Loki manages to find him. 

          Loki waves a hand over his face. "Stark?"

          He's slow to respond, but a smirk crosses his face when he realizes it's Loki. "Heyo, Lokes."

          "You'll need to get back to the base."

          "Nah, I figure I'll see you guys off. Then I'll head towards home."

          Loki notes the sad lilt to his tone as he says 'home'. Then Loki remembers what he's returning home to. 

          "Not to worry. I won't stay under here and get killed by the new thrusters, if that's what you're worried about."

          "You won't. We're starting out in space."

          Stark nods before clearing his throat. "Hey, um, good luck. Take care of Barnes and..."

          "I will."

          Tony lies there, staring up at him as if seeing someone else. "I guess I'll let you guys take off."

          Loki smirks, disappearing. Once he's inside the ship, Loki does a scan to make sure everyone is on board. Thor stands at the window, Val at his side, with a cautious smile on his face. 

          Once Loki can clearly see Stark out off the bay windows, Thor holds up a hand. Loki does the same. Stark bows, his sarcastic fervor written all over his face. 

          Thor barks out a laugh, turning to Loki. "Whenever you're ready."

          Loki grins, sitting down. Thor comes to stand behind him at the console, just in case. With one, overly dramatic snap of his fingers, the ship once again disappears into thin air. 

          As they reappear, Loki curls up, feeling like someone just kicked every one of his internal organs at once. 

          "I think I might be sick."

          "Just breathe. At least you're not unconscious this time. Or bleeding."

          A significantly smaller hand than Thor's begins to rub his back and Loki sighs with relief. It's very soothing.

          Thor moves a little past Loki, flipping on the ignition. There's a rumble throughout the whole ship and forward motion jolts them a little bit, carrying them steadily away from earth. 

          Thor looks around. "Heimdall?"

          He's not in the room at first, but Loki smiles as he enters into the room. 

          "My king." Heimdall dips respectfully. "Prince Loki."

          "How fare the people?"

          "They are excited, as is your mortal."

          Thor's smile is wide, his single blue eye expressing relief. "Well, would you care to steer?"

          "I can give direction, my king, but it is not I who leads the people."

          Loki smirks, knowing that Heimdall is telling him that it's Thor's responsibility. Thor nods. 

          "So, which direction?"

          "Ten degrees to starboard, then straight on into a black hole." 

          "Naturally. ETA?"

          "With self-sustaining propulsion, and variable speed, a week, but that depends on how fast Stark's technology is."

          Loki grins. "Let's find out, shall we?"

          He runs three fingers up the console, pushing the engines to maximum. He firmly believes that he is lucky to be seated as Thor and Val fall back into the wall.

          As soon as they recover their equilibrium, Loki is smacked twice in the back of the head. Heimdall is unmoved, only a small smile crossing his face. Loki laughs.

          With Thor at the helm and Heimdall providing guidance, Loki and Val take their leave. Their first stop is the common area, which is a lot fuller than Loki remembers it being. As per usual, he's attacked by children.

          Anika is especially excited as she drags Barnes along by his metal hand. "Loki, Loki, Loki! Bucky let us braid his hair!"

          "Did he now?" Loki crouches down to receive her customary hug as she lets go of Barnes. "I trust you did a good job?"

          She points up at him and surely enough, a group of three braids are twined together. Loki smirks up at him and Barnes shrugs. 

          Loki quickly sends Anika to her mother and seeks out Thor's mortal. "Jane?"

          Loki hears her voice talking away at the speed of light with two of the ship's healers. When she sees him, she waves, but continues speaking. Val chuckles and grabs his arm. 

          "Come on. It looks like she's busy."

          She heads over to the small bar on the ship, which Loki is certain didn't previously exist, and grabs a bottle from the wall. It's one of the oddly-shaped ones, so it's bound to be from the original stock

          "Stark is aware of the children here, is he not?"  _Maybe Stark was daring enough to actually take a drink of our liquor and that's why he was wiped out under the port bow._

          "That's why the apple juice and things like that are on the low shelves." Val grins, draining the bottle and dropping it in the trash before opening the glass door and grabbing another, gesturing off towards Loki's room. "Come on. I'm sure Thor won't mind if we hang out for a little bit."

          "Thor could probably use it himself. We could let him join us for a drink or two."

          Val gasps is shock. "Loki, you actually drink? How scandalous!"

          "Shh. Not so loud."

          He carefully reaches above Val's head and picks up a nice bottle of wine, chuckling as another bottle presses forward to take its place.  _You may have outdone yourself, Stark. On the upside, I don't think Val is getting drunk from drinking mortal ales....once the old stuff runs out, that is._

          He conceals the bottle with his magic and wraps his arm around her. There's muttering around the room about his closeness with Val, but Loki isn't inclined to care. It almost makes him glad that they don't know he intends to marry her. It was no secret on the ship that Loki and Val spent a lot of time together, and they didn't seem to mind much. Still, rumors fly.

          Once they're safely out of the room, they head off to collect Thor. 

          Once they reach the bow, Thor smiles at them. Val takes a pull of the amber liquor in her bottle. She grins her shark grin and bows. "Your majesty." she slurs, purposefully. 

          "Already?" Thor blinks.

          Loki chuckles, inclining his head to press a light kiss to Val's forehead. "Not yet. Care to join us?"

          Thor glances at Heimdall, who shrugs. "Autopilot abounds, my king."

          Thor gives himself a shake, as if scolding himself for having forgotten that such a thing existed. "Sure. Just a moment, brother."

          He taps a few settings on the console, then saunters down the small set of steps to join them. It's not long before they reach Loki's room and Val pulls out a deck of cards from nowhere. Loki places his bottle of wine on the table and finds a couple of glasses. Naturally, once Val sits down she just drinks straight from her bottle. 

          Thor settles in to play a game and Loki pulls up a small chair to play as well. He opens his bottle of wine and shares it with Thor, who just so happens to be in a wine-drinking mood. Or he doesn't want to bargain with death by trying to get Val to share..... who knows?

          As Val deals, and the game unfolds, Loki is thrilled that she hasn't turned this into a gamble as of yet. He and Thor would most assuredly lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! It's time for a hostile takeover, yeah?


	29. Tired, but Healthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! We're skipping past the long journey, right up to the black hole for the most part. A little family stuff, but nothing to heavy until we actually get to Sakaar. Enjoy!

          Loki stands in the cargo hold, Anika looking at the mess from beside him, her small fingers clasped in his left hand. Stark wasn't kidding when he said they could take whatever food they'd need, but Loki thinks he might have gone a little overboard. 

          The mountain of boxes and bags are all in one big pile, not even sorted. Loki  _thought_ he wanted to get a look at what they'd been given, but he was mistaken. The heaping mass of food fills up half the store. The cargo hold is a big place.

          "Well, we'd best get started, little one."

          "Mmmkay." Anika starts to climb the pile, but Loki grabs her immediately. 

          "Not that way. You'll fall and break your little neck."

          She pouts and crosses her arms. "Please?"

          Loki smirks. "I don't think so."

          "Then how are we gonna get to it, genius?" 

          "Mind your manners, Anika."

          She remembers who she's speaking to before nodding. "Well... now what?"

          Loki sighs heavily. "Just... be careful. I don't what want to have to explain to your mother why you never came back from the cargo hold."

          She beams and starts to climb again. Her dress makes the climb more difficult, but he notes with satisfaction that she seems to be doing well.

          He anxiously rubs the silver band on his bracer as she gets higher. She grabs the bag on top with a smile. 

          "Fruit first." 

          "They got labels on 'em."

          "Oh joy. Stark does have some sense in his head."

          "Come on, Loki. Climb up!"

          Loki chuckles. "I don't climb." he quickly teleports up to her and starts sorting through boxes and bags. 

          Her chatter tapers off as she starts to focus more on organizing. Her little hands and feet carry her up and down the boxes and she pushes boxes into the corners that are free. The fruit is going for the door, since it will spoil fastest. 

          Gradually, they manage to get it all sorted, and Loki takes inventory as they go. Once they've finished, Anika stands in the middle of the room and giggles. 

          The four supposed 'corners' are full of food, and the fruit waits by the door. Loki hangs the clipboard next to the door, the little hook for it barely moving. Loki offers his hand to Anika and she skips down the hallway next to him, tired, but satisfied. Loki carries a bag of apples in his free hand.

          They climb the short flight of steps and move into the common room. He spots Anika's mother almost immediately. He nudges her in that direction, leaving the apples on the table. He takes one for himself, and one for Thor. As wise a king as Thor is, he truly does need to take better care of himself. 

           _You're one to talk._ Loki huffs to himself.

          When he gets to the bow, Heimdall is watching the stars, but Thor isn't there. "Heimdall?"

          "Loki."

          "Where is Thor?"

          "The king has retired to his room."

          "Are you trying to tell me that he's actually sleeping?"

          "I said that he'd retired, not that he was asleep."

          Loki rolls his eyes. "A technicality." 

          Heimdall humors him with a small smile, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he passes. Loki takes a moment to note that he doesn't make any effort to stop him. He shrugs his shoulders and scoffs to himself.  _I've spent too much time with Thor for touches to bother me by this point. At least... friendly ones._

          Naturally, he arrives at Thor's door and enters with a small knock, just enough to let Thor know he's coming in. He's lying flat on his bed, one arm curled beneath his thick skull, and the other tossing the cap to a bottle of liquor up into the air. He catches it, repeating the motion over and over. 

          Loki realizes with a jolt that it's exactly what he had been doing the day Frigga died. 

          "Please stop doing that." he croaks out. 

          Thor catches it, pausing before looking at Loki. "Are you all right?"

          "Fine." 

          Finally, a bit of the normal Thor shows through as he raises an eyebrow, his lips quirking up in a smile. "Oh, really?"

          "Yes, really. Here." Loki tosses him the apple and Thor sits up with it curled loosely in his hand.

          The eyebrow goes higher. "It's not poisoned or anything, is it?"

          "You think so little of me, brother?" Loki chuckles. 

          Thor's more serious gaze tells him exactly what his brother thinks. Thor had told Loki himself what he really thought, and Loki had nearly been shocked into silence. 

          The elevator on Sakaar feels so long ago. 

          "Please, have a seat."

          "As if I wouldn't have eventually helped myself anyway." Loki smirks, sitting down is one of the two chairs at Thor's table. 

          "You always do."

          Thor bites into the apple. Loki can plainly see that he's hungry as he eats a little faster. Loki slowly nibbles on his, relaxing in the silence of his brother's presence. 

          "You don't have to take care of me, you know?"

          Loki takes another slow bite of his apple, sliding down in his chair a bit. "Just returning the favor."

          He can feel Thor's warm smile from where he sits and he closes his eyes. It's been long enough since Loki has just taken a moment to sit down that he almost slips out of his chair. Thor chuckles. 

          "You should take a break, Loki."

          "I am."

          He hears Thor moving around but pays him no mind. That is, right up until Thor picks him out of his chair. Loki scrabbles for balance, nearly helping Thor drop him onto the floor. 

          "Stop moving!"

          Loki freezes and Thor gathers him up, slowly and gently, then takes him over to the bed. 

          "Truly, you are such a brute. I don't see why I couldn't have walked."

          Thor only shrugs and pulls the cover up over him. Loki mutters under his breath, working his arms under the sheet to turn onto his side and get comfortable.  _No concept of personal space. Ugh. I guess I should have thought about that before I locked myself in that room._

          He's halfway to sleep before he can even growl at Thor for his needless mothering. Loki tiredly thinks that maybe he'll start putting the library back together tomorrow. 

          By his internal calculations, it's almost midnight when he snaps wake, sitting upright in Thor's bed. He looks around the room, finding no one. It occurs to him that he hasn't woken up alone for quite some time. To his numb surprise and irritation, he feels more vulnerable with them absent. 

          A familiar voice speaks comfort to him. Frigga is whispering to him. He's so choked by relief that he forgets to breathe. He hasn't heard a word from her since Thanos invaded his dream in Valhalla. 

          " _Mother._ " 

           _It is all right, my son. I will always be here for you._

Loki aches with relief. Her voice leaves him then, but Loki can sense her. Her warm, comforting scent. Honey and steel, as it has always been. 

          "Where did you go? What happened?"

           _Shhh. Sleep, Loki. You're not alone._

          Just as Frigga speaks, a familiar body lies down next to him. He has no idea how Val got in without him hearing, but he doesn't think he cares.

          He holds Val close, her solid form reminding him of his mother's promise. Loki wonders briefly if Frigga sent her, slipping into sleep. 

          He's sure that after that, Frigga granted him a dreamless sleep. He wakes to Val's light snoring and releases his vice-like grip on her. She didn't seem to mind his hands being there, but she definitely noticed when he took then away.

          Thor walks in as Loki presses a kiss to her forehead. Without a word, he puts a finger to his lips, warning Thor that if he wakes her,  she'll probably kill him.

          "So."Thor smiles. "Ready to jump into a black hole? Today's the day."   

          "Not like we have much choice, now do we?"

          "There's always a choice, little brother. Come on."

          "What?" Loki huffs, carefully untangling himself from Val and going with Thor. 

          "I need you to fly the Commador."

          "Whatever for?"

          "I can almost guarantee that we'll be intercepted upon reentry and it has a gun on it now. I've been working with Korg to make it a little more adverse in its capabilities. We washed it thoroughly on the inside, as I figure an orgy-free space might be nice. All of the party options have been replaced with weapons without diverting power from the shields. I want you to take Val with you."

          "Lovely." Loki rolls his shoulders and tries to wake up a little more. "When do we start?"


	30. Iffy Reception

          Loki and Val sit patiently in the cockpit of the Commador. They can see the swirling vortex up ahead. Loki knows that it's only minutes away, then they'll be sucked in. 

          Val is loading up the gun in the back, laughing quietly to herself as she runs her hands over the explosive rounds. "Hello, beautiful."

          Loki can't help but smile. _Vicious little Valkyrie._

          Eventually, she drops herself into the passenger seat and gives him the all ready. Loki opens up communications with the cargo ship below him. "Thor?"

          " _Cycle up, brother._ "

          Loki gets the engine humming, anticipation thrumming through him. He hasn't been chased down for treason in a long while, and if the Grandmaster managed to survive, Loki would be in a heap on trouble. Should be fun.  _Hmm. I suppose in mortal terms, that would make me an adrenaline 'junkie'._

          Val eyeing the weapons only heightens that feeling. 

          " _We'll be entering the black hole in a couple minutes. Brace yourselves, and be ready when we come out the other side._ "

          Val chuckles. "We'll be very ready, if we're still conscious."

          "Falling in is the easy part, Val." Loki smirks. "Getting out is a little more difficult."

          "It always is when _someone's_ little brother happens to be trying to turn you in for ransom." Val rolls her eyes, looking at Loki very pointedly.

          "Ah, but you'll note that that would be how we acquired this large ship beneath out feet." Loki chuckles.

          Val shakes her head. "Sometimes I wonder if you commit treason and all sorts of mischief just to let Thor catch you at it."

          "You make it sound so one-sided."

          "I know. Thor would probably follow you to the farthest branches of Yggdrasil."

          A small smile lights his face for a second before he gets quiet again. "Would you?"

          "Always."

          Loki hadn't expected her to answer so quickly, and his cheeks burn at her certainty. She laughs at him and he's about to retort when he feels the pull of the black hole. 

          " _Be careful, brother._ "

          That's the last thing he hears before he starts to lose consciousness. He feels a hand grip his and he clutches back weakly. He vaguely notices that it gets hard to breathe for a little bit, the air being pushed from lungs.

          He snaps back to consciousness once they're on the other side and gasps. He coughs for a few seconds before shaking Val. She comes around at his touch and heads back to her gun. Loki detaches the docking cable and lifts off the ship. 

          "Brother, you had better be awake in there." Loki growls. All the ships in the vicinity leave their lazy scavenging and turn towards the large ship coming through the hole. "Thor, answer me. We have multiple incoming."

          " _I'm right here. Get to work. I'm sure Val will have a great time._ "

          Just as he finishes speaking, Val calls up to him. "Open the doors, Loki!"

          "Just wait for them to engage." Loki warns, pressing the button for the doors. 

          "Uh huh, sure thing."

          "I mean it."

          "I heard you the first time, Loki."

          Loki maneuvers the ship so that Val can clearly see the incoming ships and he can get out of their path without issue. When the first of the scavengers fires at him, Loki summons a dagger. He hurls it towards the window, letting it phase through and arc towards the pilot. He can barely see his target slump in his seat and the ship starts to go down.

          "Showing off, Loki? My turn!"

          After that, Loki smiles to himself and swings through the incoming ships. Val compliments his flying as he manages to not get them blown to bits by a large cannon. 

          " _Loki, we're almost at the dock. Try not to get shot down and meet us there._ "

          "What a stunning vote of confidence, brother. I'll keep them off your back."

           Loki presses a few keys and the smaller guns that Thor and Korg had set up start to fire. The buildings around him as they get closer to the city prove to be a lovely problem for his pursuers. 

          "Loki, the big gun is out!"

          "Get up here!"

          "You know, I think this would be a great time to discuss our wedding!" she shouts over the noise, sliding into the co-pilot's seat and taking control of the smaller guns. 

          "Now? Really?" Loki swerves between two pillars, causing another ship to crash. "Oops."

          "Yeah! Thoughts?!"

          "Well, we'll need a lot of wine, that's for sure." Loki huffs, a smile lighting his face. 

          "I was thinking some of that nice ale in the Grandmaster's store!"

          "That's true. We wouldn't have to use up ours so soon!"

          "What about colors?!"

          "Well....." Loki growls, trying to lose the attacker on his left. "Val, port side!" 

          " _Brother? Where are you?_ "

          "I'm a little preoccupied at the moment, your majesty!"

          " _Once we dock, I'm coming to get you!"_

          "So, green and gold?" Val asks, taking out a pilot with one of the small guns. "I am..... marrying you, after all!"

          "Also an excellent point! But I do think that we could use a little white! It's a celebration, you know!"

          "What about silver?!"

          "Sounds like a plan!" Loki grins, seeing the docking hangar up ahead.

          They're almost out of the woods when someone cuts him off. With a growl, he heads back towards the heaping piles of trash. Ammunition pounds against the shield and Loki lends a little of his concentration to keeping it in working condition. 

          "Loki, do you think you can throw another dagger on the move?!"

          "Of course! Why?!"

          "He's getting a little too close!"

          "I can do it if you steer."

          "So, what about centerpieces?! Is it gonna be flowers? What about sword bouquets?!"

          "I think that's a little excessively weaponesque even for you! Ah!" Loki ducks his head as Val takes the controls, nearly hitting a wall.

          "Sorry! I just think that flowers are a little tacky!"

          "How about a compromise?! Loki asks, trying to get a good angle on his target. "We do the centerpieces in silver and gold, like everything else, and they'll be braided together in different shapes with pointy ends?!"

          "Will there be more silver, or more gold? I personally get a little blinded if I look at gold the wrong way!"

          "A little higher, please, Val! And hold it steady! I've almost got him. When I tell you, I need you to make a hard left!"

          "Silver or gold?!"

          "Silver! NOW!"

          Just as she banks the ship, their pursuer hits them in the air. Loki hurls his dagger out the window and doesn't wait around to see the blood spatter. He knows he was on target.

          The only problem now is that they're crashing. 

          "Val, we need to get out of here!"

          "We can't! The impact crushed he doors!"

          "I can't get us through the shield." Loki says, thinking fast. "Grab onto me!"

          Val comes back to join him and they crouch down in the back of the ship. He shields them with his magic and sends up a prayer to his mother for strength.

         Val clutches to his leather. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

          "I'll owe you a drink." Loki smirks, kissing her forehead. 

          Val doesn't get her response out before they crash. The impact sends them reeling, but Loki refuses to let go of Val. 

          A small explosion from the underside of the ship sends them through the roof and Loki's shield shatters. He loses Val somewhere in the air, but can't think clearly enough to look for her.

          He hits the ground just as the rest of the ship blows apart. Panic rises in his chest as he shakes his head. _Where is Val?_

           He manages to clear his head enough to get up, his skull ringing. "Val!"

          "Here! Don't worry!" 

          She crawls over a stack of garbage, sliding her way down it. 

          He's almost to her when a ship lands. Someone steps out, holding a very familiar weapon. The melt stick.

          "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

          Loki startles at the voice. He knows that voice. 

          He mask comes off. "If it isn't Loki and Scrapper 142. How nice of you to come crawling back."

          The Grandmaster. 

          Before Loki can even move, the Grandmaster's hand twitches out. "Don't try anything, you two."

          Loki winces as something attaches to his skin. When he realizes what it is, it has him putting up an illusion right away. 

          The Grandmaster seems to have seen it coming and electricity courses through him. 

          "I did warn you." The Grandmaster says, a small chuckle following his words.

          Val catches him as he drops to the ground. "Turn it off!"

          He rolls his eyes, but does as she asks. "Let's try this again. Don't try anything. Now, you two have a bit of explaining to do."

          Loki's chest heaves as he sits up, mild panic rolling over him. With a look at Val, he knows that she has a disk too. 

          The Grandmaster opens his mouth, but he doesn't get a word out before lightning strikes down in front of his feet. Without warning, he presses the button and Loki and Val go down in a heap.

          He throws his little control piece into the water, a smile on his face. "Well, if it isn't the Lord of Thunder, who managed to overthrow me. Well, I've got news. I sort of just became the leader of the people down here instead. Isn't it just amazing what you can do when you show up with a stick that can melt people?"

          Thor takes a step, but the Grandmaster holds up a hand.

          "What would you give for their freedom?"

          "Your life."

          "My life? But that doesn't even make sense. I certainly won't willingly go. Not if I can help it, at least."

          "I don't care."

          Loki can barely see what happens after that, but it isnt pretty. His minions go down within seconds. After that, it's very fuzzy.

          By the time Thor returns, Loki is barely clinging to consciousness. He can't tell how Val is doing and suddenly fear strikes through him. 

          Thor grips his hands, and for some reason, Loki's own are freezing. "This may sting a bit."

          Loki doesn't even question it, nodding mutely, his actions jerky. As promised, he feels a burning sensation on his neck. There's a small electronic sound and then Loki can breathe. 

          He lies there, close to hyperventilating. He can hear Thor working to free Val and he hears her sigh in relief.

          "Thanks, your majesty."

          Loki manages to sit up, his heart still racing. "What about the Grandmaster?"

          "He's dead. He tried to murder me with his melt stick."

          "Lovely."

          Thor helps Loki to his feet. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

          "I suppose not. Can we go now?" Loki hisees, rubbing his neck.

          Thor nods, flying them back the the dock. Heimdall is waiting for them and he nods in Loki's direction to let him know that he's glad they're safe. 

         Loki nods back and smiles a bit. Really, their reception could have been a lot worse.

          Loki, Val, Heimdall and Thor look around the building, finding it astonishingly empty. Thor counts it as a win, but not before giving a reason as to why.

          "You can't really blame them for not wanting to be in here. Look at the walls. The two color color-scheme is awful."

          Loki blinks at him once before laughing. "All right, brother. We'll be doing some redecorating, it looks like."

          Val and Heimdall chuckle, and Loki feels a warm feeling of acceptance flow through him. 

          "You know, we can't just let the people loose in here." Val says, her tone thoughtful.

          "Tomorrow." Thor answers, a smile in his face. "We can sleep in the ship one more night. Then we'll settle in."

          Loki nods. "Sounds like a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think. :)


	31. Remodeling

          Loki has this distinct feeling that Thor may be right about redecorating. Every hall and corner in the place holds rambunctious, disgusting memories. The only ones that hold any worth are the ones with Val and Thor in them.

          Given, the ones with Thor are more amusing than anything else. Him being stuck in a chair is very high on that list.

          With a quiet huff, Loki walks into another coridoor. He's hit by a weird feeling as soon as he comes through the door. 

          He remembers it well.  _"I don't take orders from you, Lackey."_

_"It's Loki."_

          If Loki thinks about it, that may have been the last time she ever called him Lackey. Before that, she'd been pestering him at ever turn, calling him Lackey and just messing with him in general.

          On bad days, she would drunkenly challenge him, most of the time ending with his refusal. Other times, he'd be in a bad enough mood to accept, and they'd come here.

          "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

          Loki turns, looking down to find Val standing next to him. "Sure. It's a little fuzzy for me, though."

          She shrugs and they stand quietly in the doorway. 

          "Care for another round?"

          Loki barely registers what she says in time to block her strike. He's still a little sore and uncoordinated from the Grandmaster's little stunt yesterday. 

          He stops her next hit, and the next. She's a smidge slower than him. He's always known that. It doesn't stop her from compensating. She knows it too.

          Her next hit lands squarely on his chest and he staggers back a step. She tries to take advantage, but he catches her fist and tugs her back against his chest, blocking her in.

          "Well now, beloved, I don't think you're trying." He purrs in her ear.

          "Is that so?" She answers, shifting her weight. 

          Loki feels a sharp sting in his chin as she he tosses her head back. Fortunately for him, she's not tall enough to reach his nose with that move.

          She throws her elbow back into his stomach and Loki's mouth opens with an soundless gasp. She gets out of his embrace and tries to kick him. Loki dodges, still stunned and wheezing. She swings at his head while he's doubled over and he rolls with it to soften the blow. When she tries to get on top of him, he grabs her forearms and kicks one of her legs out from under her.

          Val fumbles and Loki rolls to be on top of her. Pinning her beneath him is easy. Ignoring her lips on his collarbone is not.  _It's a distraction._ Loki tells himself. 

          He still holds her firmly on the floor, her wrists trapped under his hands. Leaning down over her face, he stays right there, a meager inch away. Her breath puffs out with his and she closes the gap.  _Distraction!_  Loki's mind screams at him for being so stupid. She doesn't try anything at first, but before he realizes what's going on, she has a hand loose and up in his hair. 

          She pulls him off balance and his weight lands on his right elbow. He manages to get away from her before she can try anything else. He catches a small dagger coming for him and the other that follows shortly after it. He stops most of her little flurry of punches, if only diffusing her momentum. 

          Loki manages to strike her leg, sending her to the floor. She uses it to sweep him off his feet. He sticks an arm out to catch her punch and her knee lands solidly on his chest, along with his arm as she forces his elbow to bend. 

          "You're mine, once again." Val smiles. 

          Loki smirks. "Am I?"

          He slings a leg over hers and twists, using her weight against her. She has to pull her knee out from between them to keep from being crushed and she laughs. 

          "That's like one to twelve, Loki."

          "Two to twelve. You were pretty drunk that one time."

          "I don't remember that." she says breathlessly. 

          "No. I would suspect not." Loki chuckles, his long black hair dangling down in Val's face. 

          Her free hand plays with the stands and he relaxes. Warmth floods through him as he realizes how close they are, but he doesn't move away. He leans down and kisses her again, under no guises this time. 

          A throat clears by the door. "This has to be the weirdest make-out sessions I've seen in a while."

          Loki startles, on his feet within a second. "You could have knocked."

          "This is a public hallway."

          Loki scowls. "Barnes."

          He offers Val a hand and she uses it to get up, dusting off the invisible dirt on her knees. 

          They're about to leave when Barnes pipes up again. "Now, Loki. Make like a good Catholic boy and wait til' you're married."

          Val tilts her head. "What's a Catholic?"

          Loki shakes his head, tugging her away before muttering into her ear. "I have no idea."

          He lets Val jump up on his back and he carries her around for a little while. It's nice to have her so close.  Her cinnamon scent lingers around his shoulders even after Thor takes her for helping corral the people. 

          Loki is holding a bucket of paint before he knows it and Thor puts him to work too. He looks at the paint, then at the wall. At least Thor left him with two colors. White and blue. Loki smirks. Thor hasn't been one to paint the walls with the blood of his enemies in a long while. 

          Loki uses his magic to put it on and dry it without a word. Blue on the bottom half of the wall, white on the top. The floors, thankfully, are pull-up tiles, and all Loki has to do is replace the colored ones with white.

          He's been a little distracted since his tussle with Val, and he finds himself missing her. 

          Unfortunately, there are many, many hallways to redo, an Thor is determined to make the place livable for sane people.

          It takes all day to finish half of the building and everyone is up bright and early to start again the next morning. 

          Val comes to help him, moving the tiles while he paints. He wipes sweat from his brow after helping her and turns to Val to suggest lunch. She meets his lips and he pulls her close to his chest. 

          He hoists her up onto his hips and pins her against his freshly painted and dried wall. "Hello, beautiful."

          "Hello, trouble."

          Her arms wrap around him and her hands run up through his hair. Val's fingers linger as he kisses her.

          "This is a public hallway."

          Loki supports Val with one hand and flings a dagger at Barnes with his other.

          There's a soft chuckle and then receding footsteps. 

          "D'ya s'pose..." she breaks off, his focus on her. "S'pose Heimdall is telling him where we are?"

          "If Heimdall had a problem with us, he would have voiced it long ago."

          He presses one last chaste kiss to her lips before letting her slide back down to her feet. 

          "Things to do, dearest."

          "Work, work, work." She smiles, her hands still on his neck.

          Thor appears in the hall then, a smile on his face. "Come along, you two. We have a wedding to plan, do we not?"

          A small smile works its way onto Loki's face. 

          "I suppose we do." 

          They follow Thor to his quarters, where the Grandmaster uses to stay. The room is done in a light marble color, a far cry from what Loki remembers of it. It looked like a rainbow had exploded in it before.

          Now there's one freshly made bed and dark curtains covering the windows. The lighting is much brighter. He has a small bar stocked with alcohol, which attracts Val's attention fairly quickly. 

          Thor sits down at a small table. "Eat something. You've both been working all day."

          Loki slips into a chair and slouches. He chuckles thinking about what his mother would say. She'd scold him.

          Thor does it for her, glowering at his posture. With an exaggerated eye roll, Loki sits up.

          Val laughs, happily slouching in her own seat while drinking from a bottle.

          "So, your marriage."

          "We've been working on plans for it." Val smiles. "Got colors picked out and everything."

          "That's good, but I need to explain  what has to happen first. In order to marry her, you have to accept her oaths."

          Loki blinks. "As in protecting  the throne?"

          Thor tilts his head. "Not so much. More of protecting Asgard and her people. I think you do just fine protecting the throne."

          Loki raises a brow. "Just not keeping one, apparently."

          Thor chuckles. "You'll be ready, when it's your turn."

          "So, the oath thing. Is he going to get the brand?"

          Thor shrugs. "I have no idea. I don't think anyone but mother had ever seen father's arms in order to know."

          "True." Loki huffs. 

          "So will that go with the wedding?" Val asks.

          "I was thinking about it."

          "Well, the idea of wedding a Valkyrie won't go over well unless there's visible evidence of a blessing somewhere." Loki grumbles. "We may have to."

          "The question is how long are you going to wait before announcing it." Thor says, rubbing the brow above his eyepatch. 

          "Sooner rather than later would be nice." Val smirks, taking a long swig of her drink.

          "I like the idea. How about now?"

          Thor laughs. "Impatient?"

          Loki's face heats, but he doesn’t bite. Thor only shrugs and ushers them out to the meeting room. The glass reflective floor still amuses Loki to no end. It suits his magic. 

          Thor sends out a midday summons and in no time, people are wandering into the room.

          Loki stands next to Thor as he seats himself in his new throne, the old chair long gone. He leans down and whispers in his left ear. "You should try to summon Gungnir to you. It may not have been destroyed."

          Thor opens his hand as Odin used to do for his staff. It would never come to him when they were young, and Loki can't help but think that was because Thor was not in fact firstborn. 

          Loki can feel the tug of old magic. "It's working."

          "I know."

          As people settle into the room, Gungnir flies through the window. Thor taps the base on the ground, the thudding magnified by its power. 

          Pleased muttering spreads through the crowd as the king's weapon. 

          "People of Asgard, I have a proud announcement. My brother is to be wed."

          Loki straightens under the people's gazes, their question of 'to whom?' written in their silence.

          "He is marrying the Valkyrie standing next to me."

          There's silence so quiet in the room that Loki is sure they can hear his heart beating. There's no murmurs of discordance, and that has Loki worried more than anything. 

          Until a precious little angel pipes up from the back.

          "I KNEW IT!!!!!!!! IKNEWIT IKNEWIT!" Anika's voice is loud and clear.

          Loki's smile is wide, and the room relaxes. There's a small sound of bouncing and laughing children all chanting that they knew it.

          The meeting is closed shortly after and Loki saunters down the steps. Anika almost leaps on him and Val laughs, patting her head and picking up an olive-skinned boy. 

          The boy touches Val's painted shapes under her eyes and then shimmies out of her grip. Thor pats Loki heartily on the shoulder.

          "That went well."


	32. Vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All-righty guys! It's time for a wedding. :) We're with Val in this one.

          It's only been two weeks since the announcement, and Loki has been more impatient than anyone besides her.

          Val stands in front of mirrors, Frigga's handmaidens at her sides. She hadn't liked the idea, but Loki had insisted. Her dress hangs to the floor, her train too long for her liking.  _Tradition._  It makes her lips tip up in a smile. She knows Frigga probably felt the same way, standing in a  _wedding dress_ , of all things. And Frigga was marrying the king, of all people. 

          Val's dress is mostly white, a tribute to her being a Valkyrie. It has no arms, and a full back. She'd been a little surprised by the modesty. A handmaiden lifts the train up to work on the back a little. On it, thick green lines traces her shoulders, heading down her spine in a sharp V shape. If she turns a little, she can see the small jutting shape of her Dragon Fang resting softly on her back, fitting the green lines perfectly. Golden trace holds it firmly against her in a criss-crossing pattern.  _Loki. Putting a sword on my back may help my posture, but you're making it a little too easy for me to kill someone._

          More streaks of green rise over her hips, accenting the golden plate of armor over her chest. The handmaiden puts her train down and Val looks to her feet. Or she would have if her dress wasn't so long. Instead, she smiles at the soft, smoky grey shadows rising up the sides of her dress. 

          Yet another handmaiden comes to stand in front of her, offering her two golden arm bracers. "These will come off during the ceremony. They'll have to for the oaths."

          Val nods and gently slides them on. On the outside, they look cold, but on the inside is a thin layer of leather to make them more comfortable.  _How very thoughtful._

          Per her agreement with Loki, she doesn't have to wear uncomfortable shoes. Val smiles, lifting her dress just enough to see her white Valkyrie boots. 

          Looking up again at her reflection, she is yet again horrified by her hair. Maybe horrified isn't the right word. Mystified, maybe? Her hair has never been what one would call cooperative, yet it's perfectly done up, blue ribbons holding it proudly.  _Maybe Loki enchanted them. Seems plausible._

          The head handmaiden smiles at her. "You're ready."

          Val takes a long look at herself in the mirrors. "Not quite. Could you grab my face paint please?"

          She nods and goes to fetch it. When she returns, Val takes the paint and the tiny brush, stepping closer to the mirror. Above her eyes, she puts two sets of parallel lines. Below them, she puts one stripe on each cheek. 

          "Fitting, two becoming one." Shali says. "I think Frigga put on the same marks the day she married Odin."

          Val swallows. She seems to be following in her comrade's footsteps. 

          She moves towards the door, a heavy breath leaving her. Her heart thuds in her chest. She smiles.  _It's time._

          Walking out of the room, Thor is waiting for her. He's dressed in kingly garb, his red half-cape lined with gold. She doesn't have anymore time to look before he's walking her slowly down the hallway. 

          "Don't worry. I'll make this as easy as possible."

          Val nods, her voice suddenly stuck in her throat. Thor's steady hand is a comfort, as are the calm handmaidens carrying her train. 

          They arrive at the doors to the main room. 

          "Thor, tell me something reassuring."

          Thor smiles, patting her hand, which is resting in the crook of his elbow. "My little brother is waiting for you."

          Val nods, anxiety pulsing through her. The music starting sends a tingling sensation through her and Thor starts to walk her through the throng of people. 

          Loki, strong, tall Loki, stands waiting for her, just like Thor promised. Her heart does a jumpy little flip at the sight of him. 

          His hair is slicked back, his helmet adorning his head. She can't help but smile at the ridiculous thing. His ceremonial armor is very intricate. His collar is wide, the two flaps of his leather smoothed and resmoothed out of anxiety. As usual, his green and gold are very dark, though she thinks she sees a couple stripes of Valkyrie blue on his arms. His green cape hangs perfectly down to his ankles, the fabric shining in the light. His poise and demeanor are cool and relaxed, though she can tell when he looks at her, he's anything but. 

          She approaches slowly, Thor leaving her side to continue the ceremony. 

          Thor looks to them both and they nod in response. Val's breath quickens. Thor explained it to them, but he didn't have much in the way of detail. Loki is watching Thor with careful eyes. 

          His voice calls out clearly over them, though he's not speaking very loud. The music dies down.

          "Valkyrie are sworn to protect the throne until death." He looks to Val. "Do you uphold your oath?"

          "Yes."

          "Do you swear to protect Asgard and her people?"

          The familiar oaths roll off her tongue. "I swear."

          "The unworthy and those who breaks oaths are cast out. Do you swear to fulfill the will of the king?"

          "I swear."

          Thor nods, turning to Loki. "Prince Loki, Silvertongue, you are of Odin's house. Do you accept this?"

          Loki stares at Thor for a moment. "Yes."

          "Will you accept the Valkyrie's oaths as you own?"

          "I will."

          As soon as the words leave his mouth, two women come and remove their bracers. Loki's left, and Val's left. 

          "Take her arm."

          Loki smiles lightly, clasping her arm the way he would as if greeting a friend. Val swallows. She wants to warn him of the sting.

          "Loki, do you swear to fight by this Valkyrie for the rest of your life?"

          "I swear."

          Val can see his reaction to the small twinge in his arm. It always starts small. The original words spring to mind. 'Do you swear to fight beside the legion forever?' The answer is always the same.

          "Do you swear to protect Asgard's people at any cost?"

          "I swear."  

          His answer has a tremor to it as she feels her brand start to heat. 

          "Valkyrie, do you accept his oaths?"

          "I do."

          Thor starts to murmur in what Val recognizes as old norse. Fire springs from her arm and burns against Loki's skin. He hisses, but doesn't pull away. 

          Thor continues to speak softly and the light burns brightly enough for all of Asgard to see. 

          "You may release her."

          It takes Loki a couple of seconds to let go. Shali presses a damp cloth to his swelling skin, then pulls away.

          Thor turns to the side and grabs two cups of wine. The deep purple color reminds her of blood. He places the silver cup in her hands, and the gold cup in Loki's. 

          "Loki, will you take this woman, for all her faults, just as she is?"

          "Yes."

          "Valkyrie, do you take this man, for all his faults, to protect with unwavering loyalty?"

          "I do."

          Thor dips his head and both Val and Loki take a drink from their cup. 

          "I now bind you, calling on Frigga for blessings on this union. Drink."

          Val and Loki switch cups, looping their arms together and drinking from the other's wine.

          Thor clasps his hands. "Time to celebrate!"

          Val barely has a chance to put her wine down before Loki's lips meet hers. Loud rambunctious cheering comes from every angle and Val smiles into their kiss.

          "This is like a dream."

          "A good dream, I hope." Loki murmurs, grabbing their bracers and leading her down from the small stage.

          "The best."

          He wraps his arm around her, though she can tell it's still sore by how gently he's touching her. She turns her head and presses her lips ever so lightly to the brand on his skin. He offers her her bracer and she puts it back on.

          "Let me help you." She says, grabbing his from his other hand. 

          She works it up his arm slowly, trying not to inflame the skin. She runs her fingers over the silver accent band before securing it. 

          "It was my mother's."

          She reaches up on her tip-toes to kiss him and smiles. "It's beautiful."

          Loki smirks, seeming a little more himself. The party last well into the night, Loki and Val retiring halfway through it. 

          He pulls his helmet off and sheds his leather jacket. Tugging his next layer over his head, he doesn't t realize that Val is watching his every move. He pulls his boots off and strips down to his undergarments. 

          "Loki, do you want to help me out of this thing?

          "Sure."

          "Get the sword first, okay?"

          "I helped design this dress. I'm sure I can get you out of it. If not, there are more creative ways of going about it."

          "Don't you dare rip this dress." 

          "Oh, hush. Just stand still."

          Val does as he asks and then slips into sleep clothes, flopping onto the bed. Loki follows shortly after, his loosely fitting shirt looking far more comfortable than his ceremonial wear.

          "I'm tired." Val chuckles. 

          Loki nods, not saying anything, instead curling around her and slipping into sleep almost immediately. 

          "Good plan." Val sighs. "I like it."

          She falls asleep pressed firmly against Loki's chest, a wide grin on her face.  _How will I ever manage his mischief?_


	33. Aftershock

          Loki wakes feeling warm to his core. He suspects that might have something to do with the wine.  _Strange. I don't remember drinking all that much._

          He's really too comfortable to care. 

          Something in his arms squirms, rousing him again for a short moment. It doesn't happen again, so Loki drifts away. He opens his eyes to Valhalla.

          His mother beckons him. 

          "Mother."

          She reaches up to kiss his forehead. "My little boy."

          "I am not little, mother." Loki admonishes, albeit very lightly.

          "Not anymore, but you'll always be my favorite youngest child."

          Loki smiles. "Who's 'Silvertongue' now? I'm your only youngest child." 

          She smiles demurely, knowing she's caught. "That doesn't make it any less true." she pulls him over to sit at the banquet table. 

          "I see the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three have already been celebrating for a while."

          Frigga chuckles softly. "They started hours ago, just about the time you got married. They were all very excited. Fandral was wondering when they'd see Thor again. "

          "Well, I'd assume he's asleep by now."

          She shakes her head. "He has a lot on his mind at the moment. He's planning for the future."

          Loki huffs, grabbing a small piece of meat and some fruit. "If he never sleeps, he'll never have the energy to do anything for the future."

          "Wouldn't he just love to hear that." Frigga smiles. "His mother still sending him to bed when he's king."

          "I could always put a spell on him." Loki smirks, eating a bit of his food. 

          Volstagg waves at him as he seats himself again, fresh ale slopping over the edge of his cup.  _I would think you've had enough._

          "I don't think Thor would like that very much either."

          "I swore an oath, mother. It would be for the good of Asgard."

          "Mmm. Of course it would."

          Loki laughs, the sound unusually bright. It attracts Fandral's attention and he saunters over to him. "Loki! Married, you are! That's fantastic, much like the ale we drink tonight!"

          "I'm sure it's wonderful." Loki hums.

          "And to a Valkyrie, no less! I wish she would have come with you! I'd love to meet her!"

          Loki rubs his ear.  _He must not be able to hear himself. He's yelling awfully loud._

          "She would murder you." Loki smiles, laughing darkly. "If I didn't the moment you even looked at her."

          Frigga lightly taps his arm. "Manners. He's just trying to be nice."

          "Certainly. I may bring her along next time."

          "Bring Thor as well! He may not be as much of a partier as he used to be, but he has a great many stories!"

          Loki nods mutely, turning back to his food. Frigga stands as the doors open to permit Odin. "I'll be back, my son."

          She cups his cheek before turning away. Loki turns, his eyes following her across the room. His view is cut off by familiar white and blue armor. He opens his mouth to greet her when he sees her face. 

          His mouth snaps shut and he gets up from his seat. 

          The blonde woman looks at him seriously, regarding him with curious blue eyes. "You take care of her."

          Loki startles, recognizing her from Val's memories. "You're her."

          She tilts her head. "I'm her, what?"

          "You're the one who saved Val."

          "Val?"

          "That's what we call her."

          The Valkyrie in front of him shrugs. "She'll tell you her name in time. Just make sure she's not here too soon, or you'll pay dearly."

          Loki glowers. "Do you think me incompetent?"

          "I think you're irresponsible."

          "You're dead. Why would you care?"

          "Nagera, would you be a dear and help pull out a new case of mead?"

          Loki relaxes at the sound of Frigga's voice. Nageria does as she asks, not even sparing a glance at Loki.

          Loki looks down at the floor. "She doesn't think I'm good enough."

          "Loki Odinson."

          Loki twitches. 

          "You have nothing to prove to her. You found a lost Valkyrie, and if you caught her attention enough to get her to marry you...? To her, you are more than enough. That's all that should matter." 

          "Did you feel the same for Odin?" Loki murmurs.

          Frigga smiles gently. "I always loved Odin more than I should have, especially when I was in the legion. It's something you fear, being a Valkyrie, and you wonder if you'll be alone forever."

          "Did you ever wish you could go back? To quiet? The solitutde?"

          Frigga shakes her head. "I had my doubts that being married to the king would bring any joy at first. He was always so busy. Then I had Thor and Odin brought you home to me."

          She opens her arms to him and Loki leans down into them. "What happened that day?"

          "Odin had been at war, and he brought yout back with him."

          "That's it?" Loki asks, gripping her shoulders.

          She chuckles, reaching up to stroke his hair. "I wasn't exactly involved, Loki."

          "But why didn't you ever say anything?"

           She pulls back, gently cupping the side of his face. "Loki."

          He grabs her hands. "Please."

          She nods slowly. "I loved you from the moment I first saw you. So did Thor." She smiles mostly to herself. "You should have seen his face when I told him he had a little brother."

          Loki's smile is pained.

          "He was so happy. I couldn't bear to ever tell him that you weren't kin. There were times when I forgot when you would sit with me. Would would read and you were so hungry for knowledge."

          "What did Odin think of his 'son'?"

          "Why not ask him yourself?"

          Loki jumps away from Frigga at the sound of his voice, pulling a dagger. 

          "Relax. I will not send you away. Besides, I doubt it would do any good against your mother."

          Frigga wears an innocent look.

          "Come and speak with me, my son."

          Frigga squeezes his hand and Loki follows Odin cautiously. "Be gentle, my love." She says.

          Odin strolls casually through the crowd, Loki following a little to his left and a step behind. He gets a wave from the Warriors Three, but once they see he's with Odin, smiles drop from their faces.

           _It must remind them of the old days when I'd get caught before doing something troublesome. Sometimes after._

          Odin's room very much resembles his room on Asgard, and he's certain that his grandfather's would be just the same.

          "Please, sit."   

          Loki does not sit.

          Odin does. "I know you have no care for me."

          "That's not..."

          "Do not deny it. Allow me to speak first, and then I will hear any of your objections. You have come much farther without me than you ever did in my care."

          Loki stiffens at the disguised praise. 

          "What I think of you...." he says slowly. "It is an uncomplicated thing. I am very proud of the man you have become, and that you have achieved the balance and closeness with your brother that you have always desired. I may not have been a good father, but I have always wanted a good life for you."

          Loki holds his tongue, the anger at all the lies he was ever told threatening to spill.

          "I know you are angry with me, for not telling you who you were. You have that right. I had feared for some time that you would never forgive me."

          "I-"

          "And then by the time I could have spoken with you, it was too late. You were not ready to listen to anyone. Not your mother, and certainly not me."

           Loki is silent, nothing he could say in protest holding any truth. Odin is not wrong. 

          "The answer to your question, is pride. You have moved beyond your past, past betrayal, past heartbreak and pain." Odin looks Loki in the eyes, his single, startlingly clear blue eye searching for something inside him. "So yes, I am very proud."

          Loki's mouth runs dry. It reminds him of what he said to Thor the day he took over the throne. Odin's smile is dry, as if he read his mind.

          "Yes. You always were clever. Now, go out to your mother. She's waiting for you."

          "Father...." Loki stops, words sticking in his throat. 

          "Take your time, my son. I will not beg, nor will I force you to forgive me. That is in your own power to grant."

          Loki can tell that he has been dismissed. He doesn't feel the sting of rejection that he had been expecting. 

          He feels a push in his back as he turns, and he looks, but Odin still stands in his room.  _It wasn't exactly an apology._

          Odin gestures him forwards and Loki makes his way from Odin's room. Dazed, he immerses into the crowd. They part for him, but he still knocks shoulders with a couple. He barely feels it. 

          He's certain that only the gentle calling of his mother guides his feet. He can't see her, but she calls for him anyway.  _'Your mother, she calls me. Can you hear it?'_  

          Loki searches, a fluttery feeling in his chest. When he catches a glimpse of her, she sees the look in his eyes. The room seems to stretch on forever and suddenly the people are gone. His mother beckons him. She's a few steps away now.

          "Loki? What did he say?"

          Loki tries to answer her, but the words won't come out. He clears his throat. "Proud." He croaks. "He said he was proud of me."

          She guides him to sit down on a small seat. He hadn't realized it was there. "Is that such a bad thing?"

          "I- I don't know what to think."

          She kisses his cheek. "Sleep, rest. Think about it for a while. You'll figure it out."

          Loki closes his eyes, nodding, and succumbing to exhaustion. It feels like years before he moves again, the calm blackness keeping him down.

          "Loki?"

          He stirs. "Val?"

          Her voice is still scratchy with sleep. "You okay?"

          "Why? Something wrong?"

          "You're freezing."

          Loki snaps up, his gaze immediately going to his hands. As he suspected, they are very blue. 

          "What's wrong?"

          "I had an..... an interesting conversation with my... with Odin."

          She sits up and holds onto his warming hands. They shake a little and Loki pretends not to notice.

          "What happened?"

          "He told me that he was proud of me."

          Val tilts her head, her brow lowering adorably as she tries to figure out if she heard him right. "He told you that? To your face?"

          Loki nods, staring at his blue hands as Val traces the lines there. 

          "Was he drunk?"

          Loki raises his eyebrows, the beginnings of a smile on his face. "Of course not. That would be your job."

          She looks at him seriously. "You obviously weren't ready for it."

          "Naturally not. If you were the daughter of the king, would you be prepared for your dead father to tell you he was proud?"

          "Did he want something?"

          "Ah, now we're asking the important questions." Loki says, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. "And how.... judgmental of you."

          A grin crosses her face. "So what did he want?"

          Loki huffs, wishing away his blue coloration. "He wants my forgiveness."

          "For what?"

          "His lies about who I was. I had no idea I was a Jotun, at least partially, until a few years ago. He raised me to believe that I was meant for the throne, and I was made to believe that for so long that I panicked, and managed to put Odin into the Odinsleep."

          Val is silent for a few seconds before laughing. 

          "That is not funny." Loki grumbles. 

          "Maybe not to you, Loki, but to the rest of Asgard, that would kill."

          "I doubt the rest of Asgard would see it as you do."

          "I doubt Asgard knows the story." She chuckles, kissing his temple and lying back down.

          "You're not going back to sleep, are you?"

          "I was planning to lie here all day, actually."

          "You know Thor won't allow that." Loki hums, leaning back and putting an arm under Val's head.

          "We're newly married. You could probably get away with murder and this point."  

          "I have gotten away with murder. It's not as fun as people seem to think."

          She hums, turning towards him and laying her hand on his chest. He inhales slowly, the pressure rather comforting.

          "How about, we lay here for as long as Thor will allow?"

          "Mmm. That sounds like a plan." Loki murmurs, tugging her a bit closer.

          They spend the morning dozing, ignoring the clamour of the world outside.

          It lasts for all of four hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!


	34. New Adventures

          Naturally, the knock on their door went ignored. Loki was too busy to answer. Val was _ever_ so mysteriously occupied herself. 

          At present, Loki is patiently waiting for Val to finish showering. The knock on the door seemed like hours ago.  _It probably was._

          He's wholly comfortable lying right where he is in the messy sheets. Val comes out of the bathroom with a pleasant smile on her face. 

          "Good morning, your majesty."

          "My queen." Loki grins. 

          She dries her hair a little with a small towel before slipping back into the bed. "Who was at the door?"

          "I have no idea." He answers, shifting to wrap her in his arms.

          "Loki."

          "What?" He growls, kissing the side of her neck.

          "We might actually have to be productive at some point today."

          "And your point is....?"

          There's a knock on the door again just as she's about to answer.

          "My point being that we should probably get dressed."

          Loki grumbles unhappily.

          She chuckles and Loki gets up. She watches him, but starts to put her clothes back on, rolling across the bed to reach them. Loki lets his leather and armor form around him and he takes Val's arm once she's finished. They stroll through the halls and they pick up a little breakfast along the way. 

          Thor is in the meeting room and he looks up when they enter. "There you are. I was beginning to wonder if you were back to killing each other."

          Loki doesn't miss the knowing glint of amusement in his eye and he manages a sheepish look. Val walks straight up to Thor and he smiles down at her. 

          "So, what's new today? Are we building or blowing anything up?"

          Thor chuckles. "As a matter of fact, yes. I'm actually in need of a little technical help, so you'll be working alongside Jane." he looks around for her. "And she's disappeared."

          "Nope! I'm right here! I was just grabbing a couple of tools!" she runs into the room, her clothing standing out among Asgard's finery. She carries a heavy bag over her shoulder.

          "Good. I've enlisted the help of Briggs and you're taking a few guards with you. It's no secret that we're here, and I'd like to attract as little attention as possible. Still, it's better safe than sorry."

          Loki smirks. "So naturally, we send three high-profile targets straight into enemy territory." he snags Val and pulls her back against his chest. "You see why my brother's logic is a beautiful thing?"

          "Oh, I think it's a good plan. The goal will technically be to help Thor's mortal, and watch her back. We're there for heavy-lifting."

          Loki nods, looking back to Thor. "When do we leave?"

          "As soon as Briggs and his partner come." he glances around, his eyebrows raising. "Ah, that would be them there. His partner is his wife, Marksa. I hear she has a good hand with a sword."

          Val smiles and waves her over, still trapped in Loki's arms. "She sounds like my kind of person."

          "You mind if I tag along?" 

          Loki turns and sees Barnes. "Not at all. The more the merrier."

          "Cool."

          Loki raises a brow, but waves him over, allowing Val to escape his grasp just long enough to get loose. She leads him off towards the hangar bay and Loki summons his cape. It's bound to be a rough ride, and he'll need all the protection he can get. 

          "So, what ship are we taking today, beloved?" Loki smiles, trailing after her.

          "That one." she points to a black and white one, very similar to the one she used to fly.

          "It's bound to be a bit crowded with..." Loki glances back. "....seven people in it."

          "Come on, Loki. Humor me, please?"

          Loki huffs. "Since you asked ever so nicely."

          She taps on the screen next to the docking space and Loki eyes the empty cargo ship leering from across the chamber. It looks like it's seen better days, but that's to be expected considering the rough entry.

          "Come on!"

          Loki startles a little and moves up the ramp into the scrapper ship. She sits down in the pilot's seat. 

          "Scrapper 142, leaving the bay." she smirks. 

          "There are no scrappers on this boat." Loki hums, leaning over the back of her seat and kissing her cheek. 

          "Liar."

          Loki scoffs. "I would never have known if you hadn't helped Thor. You gave yourself away."

          Just as she pilots out of the hangar, she turns to the side and kisses him, catching Loki by surprise. "To you."

          Loki smiles, pulling back and sliding down into the pod-shaped floor beneath Val's feet. He watches the piles of junk go by and wonders about Thor's plan for all the scraps. Jane slides down with him. 

          "Hi."

          She smiles, sweeping her hair behind one ear. "Hi."

          "What are we up to out here, Doctor Foster?"

          She blinks at him.

          Loki tilts his head. "Did I say something?"

          "You called me 'Doctor'."

          "That is your official title, is it not?"

          "Well, yeah, but no one ever calls me that. You can call me Jane." Loki mulls it over and he gets a feeling like this has happened before.  _Call me Steve._  

          "Look, Miss Foster.....  _Jane_ , I would rather not go into this blind. So what are we doing out here?"

          "You are helping me scout out space for huge chutes, and for any parts that look vaguely helpful."

          "Chutes? As in, ones that lead to furnaces?"

          "That's the ones." she smiles. 

          "I believe that requires more than our group to start on."

          "We're scouting, and I guess, starting a little. That's why I brought my tools." she pats her large bag. 

          "I think I'd start with areas under the wormholes, then."

          Val looks down at Jane, having picked up on their conversation. "Where are we going?"

          "Towards the wormholes."

          She looks mildly concerned. "Not through them, though, right?"

          "Nope. Just under them."

          Val chuckles. "That's not crazy or anything."

          Loki rolls his eyes. "As if we don't deal out crazy like the weaving of the Norns."

          "Yeah, but it's sane crazy. This? This is a terrible idea."

          Loki laughs. "Starting Ragnarok was 'sane crazy'?"

          Her boot nudges his head. "What? You know that I'm right."

          "Of course, your majesty." Loki chuckles.

          She's about to respond when Jane jumps up, pointing. "Right there!"

          Val whips the ship around and Loki grabs Jane to keep her from toppling. "Val." he scowls. "The mortals?"

          She shrugs. "Sorry."

          Jane thanks Loki before shaking her head. "You don't sound very sorry."

          "Yeah, I'm not too big on sympathy, in case you hadn't noticed."

          Jane is about to argue, but a metal arm reaches down and grabs her. "Take a seat, Doc. You shouldn't be standing with her flying."

          Barnes lifts her out of the small pod and Loki relaxes. He's never sure how to act around Thor's mortal. Precisely for the fact that she is 'Thor's mortal'. She obviously wants to get to know him, since Loki is fairly certain she'll one day be his sister-in-law. 

          "Could we find a safe place to land, please? So I can take a look down there?"

          Val nods in confirmation and circles the small island. "There we go." 

          Loki can't tell what she's doing, but the sly smile on her face tells him she has something planned. She settles the ship down and Loki leaps from the small hold beneath her, just in case she had any ideas. She rolls her eyes, seeming more disappointed than anything else.

          She lowers the ramp and they walk out, Barnes, Briggs and Marksa keeping an eye out for enemies. Val sticks close to Jane as a personal guard of sorts and Loki hovers nearby, scavenging for parts.

          He manages to pry his way into a small free-standing structure and a grin lights his face as he sees the parts. Engine parts. And expensive ones, at that.

          Seeing a set of steps, he wonders where they lead to. Curiosity leads him down the skinny stairwell. Briefly, he considers getting Val to come with him, should he be in danger, but he decides against it. He'll let her guard Jane. There is no way that he'd give something the chance to harm Thor's mortal, and for his  _caution_ to be the reason for it. 

          So, he descends. 

          He summons his twin daggers and creeps around the bend. He peers around a corner and his jaw drops. A colorful swear word quietly escapes him. Even so, it's as if the whole room takes a deep breath, quieting.

           _By the Norns, why is my luck like this?_

          Before he has a chance to race up the stairs, something is being thrown his way. 

* * *

          Thor sits up in his bed, suddenly overcome with the sensation that his brother has just done something incredibly...... stupid. Gungnir whispers to him from where it rests against the wall. 

           **Thine brother hath madeth a mistake.**

          Thor rubs his forehead. "Thank you, I hadn't noticed." He grumbles at it before realizing he's talking to a metal stick. "Heimdall, could you look for Loki please?"

          He can feel the Gatekeeper's gaze turn from him. It isn't long before Heimdall appears to him with the news. Naturally, it isn't good.

* * *

          Loki yelps as the well-aimed rope latches around his wrist, pulling him out into the space. He cuts himself loose with his free hand. He growls at the people surrounding him, hoping that the threat of a skilled opponent might keep them from attacking.

          He casts an illusion and starts to back away. He bumps into someone and they're so surprised that they latch onto him.

          "He's over here!"

          Loki lops off his hand with a quick strike and rolls under his legs as he doubles over, wailing, making sure to keep his illusion up.

          It makes no difference. A strange-looking heathen scents him and grabs him. He captures Loki's wrists and binds them quickly, hitting him over the head. Loki, dazed, is thrown into the center of the room.

          He manages to crawl to his knees, looking up at the ceiling as it spins above his head.  _Val._ He calls out to her with his magic.  _I'm in trouble. Get Jane out of here._

_**What did you do now?**_

_I found the underground base of the people living out here. There are more than we know._

         There's a pause before she calls him an idiot and tells him to be safe. Looking around as the natives stare at him with hunger in their eyes, Loki tells her that he'll try. _  
_

          "Well, well, well. If it isn't the prince of Asgard."

          There's a murmur of surprise and someone attempts to claim his life for ransom. Loki rolls his eyes.

          "What a wonderful idea." Loki encourages. "I'm sure the king would pay a pretty penny for my return."

          He gets shouts of agreements and a clamour goes up around him. Someone latches onto his hair and drags him back. Loki squirms, trying to get away. His bound hands make it impossible. 

          He's dragged up onto the table and brought to his knees. Loki resists just enough to be difficult, someone striking him for it.

          Loki licks his lips, not tasting any blood. He settles onto the table all civil-like, smiling at the mass of cretins fighting over who would claim his ransom. 

          Someone jumps up on the table behind him and quiets the masses. 

          "Now, look, it's true a king's ransom would be good, but there are better plans. We could sell him off somewhere. The king would be none the wiser..."

           _I'm sure Thor already knows about this._

           "Maybe we could bring him before the king and use him as leverage to take back what's ours."

          "To be perfectly frank, none of those plans will work." Loki smirks.

          "Do you have a better plan?" The creature behind him growls.

           _They must be truly stupid to ask me for advice._

          "Well, I'd assume that you all want to survive the day. If you bring me before the king, you probably won't leave alive."

          "How can you be so sure? You might be bluffing, you might not."

          Loki winces as his head is tugged back and a knife presses against his throat. "Touch my hair again and I will murder each and every one of you." He snaps.

          What he gets in response is laughter. "You're a little tied up as the moment. How about we send you to the king in tiny pieces?"

          "That would be a stroke of luck if you managed to break my skin. Your weapon doesn't exactly look sharp."

          A fist slams into his cheekbone and Loki grits his teeth. 

          "You should mind your tongue,  _princess._ " He laughs to himself. "We might just cut it out."

          Unlike Thor, Loki would not be baited by being called a girl's name. The knife against his neck negates that option anyway. There's a pause before Loki feels a shiver wiggle its way down his spine. 

          The grip on his hair tightens. "I think you're going before the king." He calls for agreement and a loud cheer goes up."

          But Loki isn't playing anymore. The one behind him pulls his hair, hard. Magic slices through the tie on his wrists and Loki twists, sending a dagger through the heart of the man behind him.

          He puts up his shield, warding off the projectiles flying towards him. 

          Loki growls, impatiently twitching his hands. He can't exactly walk through them. Someone is bound to distract him eventually, so the best thing for him to do is wait.

_Perfect. Suddenly I'm a damsel in distress._

          He grumbles at Heimdall, whose gaze is sweeping across the area. Loki waves as Heimdall's gaze rests on him again. 

          "I don't suppose reinforcements would be too much to ask for?"

          Loki could almost swear that Heimdall sighs in exasperation. 

          Something flies at him and Loki would recognize the shape of a thrall collar anywhere. It senses his magic and arcs straight for him.

          It slips through his shield and clamps around his neck. Panic rises in his throat as he feels a prick at the back of his neck. His vision blurs, but Loki quickly makes his shield permanent enough to keep him safe if he passes out.

          With his muddled thoughts, he tries to whisper in Thor's mind. He's it certain how much made it through, but he could feel the gears in his brother's head turning.

          There's another cheer as he slips to his knees. It's the lest thing he hears before he blacks out, his body slumping to the table.

           _And I was having such a good day, too._


	35. Rescue

          Loki wakes to a horrible cracking sound. At first he thinks it may be his shield, but his body aches too much for that to be true. 

          He realizes with no amount of uncertainty that the sound must have been his ribs, meaning that his shield must already be broken.

          A wheezing gasp is his next breath and Loki has a moment of panic. Something hits him and Loki rolls with it. His eyes snap open and he tries to shield his chest with his arms. He realizes he has no shirt.

          He curls up and looks around. He's chained to a wall by the thrall collar, though he has plenty of chain length to move around.

          Currently, that length is being used to knock him around. 

          Loki barely sees the next shot at his ribs coming, but the boot beats against his arms instead. Pain has him curling tighter, but another hit never comes. Instead, there's the sound of slicing blades and a gurgling of fluids. He hears a squelch, a sound he knows very well.

          Loki looks up, chains rattling as he moves. His vision is spotty, but eventually he makes out a familiar shape standing over him. Pain shoots through him and he closes his eyes, a wheeze coming from his chest.

          Someone is talking to him, but he can't hear a word they're saying over the blood roaring in his ears. They nudge around at his chest and Loki moans in pain.

          "Easy, bruv."

          Loki stills. 

          "Can you hear me?" 

          Loki opens his eyes a crack, his vision still blurry. Meik is standing over him, his blade hands bloody. 

          "So, uh, you got some, uh, healin' megic to work with or what, man?"

          Loki can hear Korg, but he can't see him at all. "Probably." Loki croaks.

          Pressing his hand to his chest, he swallows, tasting blood. His magic mends his bones slowly, each breath during the process agonizing. 

          "Are we getting out of here?" Loki asks.

          Meik shrugs and Loki feels an unpleasant sense of foreboding. 

          "Well, you see here, not quite yet. The king had us infiltrate to protect you, but he said to stay put until it all played out."

          Loki winces sharply. "Heimdall, what is Thor up to?"

          At the sound of his name, Loki can feel Heimdall's gaze on him again. "They are bringing you before the king today, though it will be late in the evening, and they are going to try to use you as a bargaining chip." Heimdall appearas in front of him.

          "For what? We don't have anything worth taking."

          "You have the central building, and all that is inside it."

          "Why didn't they just take it after the Grandmaster left?" Loki groans, sitting up. 

          "No one had the codes for the building, and with Topaz dead, the Grandmaster couldn't go inside either. He never thought he'd need the codes with her around."

          "Convenient." Loki huffs, shifting on the hard floor with a wince. "Where am I?"

          "You are in the prison cells beneath the compound."

          Loki blinks. "There's a set of structures beneath the underground caves?" He frowns. 

          "You are very deep inside. It would take too much to retrieve you."

         "I would never expect-"

          "Hey, man. Who ya' talkin' to?" Korg snaps his fingers in front of Loki's face.

          Loki startles. "No one."

          Korg raises a brow.

          "Heimdall, actually, was telling me what's going on."

          "You should put him in the freaky circle and see what happens"

          "What?"

          "Thor was down there, and your ghost came to visit."

          "My ghost..." Loki murmurs. "Oh, the waiting room that never ends."

          "That's the one, man. I wonder what he could see in there."

          Loki smirks. "Probably the same things he sees out here."

          "So, what did you think of the plan?"

          "I don't know. What they want isn't exactly something we can give up easily. Not if we expect to survive here, anyway."

          "I know. Everyone needs a place to live, and that's the only place with enpugh space for all your mates."

          Loki hums tiredly. "How long have I been in here?" He's starting to feel a little odd.

          "Almost two days, at least I think. Time is a little funny now that we're back here an' all."

          "It's fine." 

          Shifting again, he feels an unexpected spike of pain. Loki gasps, trying to find where it's coming from. A blade comes down next to him, then pulls back. 

          Loki has a feeling that Meik was going to help. Korg takes his place.

          "Eh, man. What's wrong?"

          "I don't know." 

          Korg prods at him. He gets to Loki's hip bone and he clamps his jaw shut. Korg, being made of rock, can't tell how rough he's being. Loki bites his tongue to keep from snapping and pushes his rocky hands away. 

          "Stop." 

          Korg lifts his hands in an appeasing gesture and Loki hisses as the thrall collar rubs against his neck. Pressing his own hands to the bone, Loki heals it. He slips down the wall, his body relaxing. He'd been in more pain than he thought. 

          Finally, he feels well enough to try standing and he shrugs his shoulders, trying to work some heat into them. He's freezing, he realizes, and he starts to pace the small room. 

          He has just enough chain to get to the door and pace the room's full width. "What is your plan to get me out of their possession once we're in the castle walls? They probably won't let me out of their sight." Loki paces across the front of his cell.

          Korg grabs the chain to stop him. "You'll wear a hole in the floor."

          Loki grips the collar in his left hand, whispering to it to let go. The small cogs start to turn and Loki sighs in relief as it slips from his neck. Unlike Odin's version of the collar, this one did not hinder his magic.

          He rubs at the sore skin before turning. "How did you even get in here?"

          "That was the easy part. We came in, said we had a beef with the prince, and we walked right in."

          Loki smirks. "Naturally, you did."

          Meik shrugs. Loki knows that it's not like they actually had something against him. Even so, Meik seems less than pleased with that part of the plan.

          "Hey, you know you'll need to put that collar back on, yeah?"

          "I know. In a couple moments." Loki says quietly, waving him off. 

          His side and hip still ache, and the dead body does nothing to ease his frustration at having been beaten. He'd have liked to have stabbed the creature himself.

          "So, inside the castle? How am I getting away?"

          "After Thor denies what they ask for, they're going to try to take you back as a prisoner with a death sentence. If they get away from us, you'll probably end up as a warning."

          "In other words, they'll send me back to my brother 'in pieces'."

          "Or carve you up for dinner, who knows?"

          "Comforting. So, is there a real plan?"

          "Ehhh, not really. Just get you away from your captors and make sure they leave without you. Mostly alive, of course."

          "Of course. It sends a message that way."

          Meik growls suddenly and Korg walk up behind Loki. "Sorry, bruv. Someone's coming."

          He feels the collar clicking into place and almost immediately, the needle pricks him. He drops to his knees.

          "This'll hurt, _your_ _majesty_." Korg says, playing up his anger and sarcasm. He's kicked from behind and he slams into the door. Dizzy with the sedative, he slides to the ground. 

          "That's enough!" The person outside the door says. "Time's up. He's off to see the king in an hour."

          Korg snatches Loki by the chains and drags him back against the wall. Loki coughs when he lets go, rubbing his throat. 

          They leave and Loki glares up at the guard. It's enough to get him to come inside. Just as he's losing consciousness, a boot lands in his stomach and Loki wheezes, choking. After that, he's left alone and he barely hears the dead body being dragged from his cell.

          He wakes just in time to be carted off to Thor. His hands are bound behind him and a metal rod puts distance between him and the person forcing him along.

          At least they've grasped the fact that he's dangerous enough on his own. It's really a shame that it takes three people to drag and push him to the ship. He fights them at every step, trying to make them angry. Angry people don't negotiate well.

          His light, loose-fitting shirt is returned to him to hide the bruising. Though it does nothing for the bruise on his face or his awkward, halting gait.

          They finally get him inside, though he looks a little ragged from the effort. His head aches from having his hair pulled. His mouth tastes like blood, whether it's his or someone else's, he's not sure.

          Someone comes to clean him up and Loki pounces on them, his chain rattling around as he slams them against the side of the ship. He's jerked roughly away from the man, but it makes no difference. He's already been shocked by Loki's bloodlust, sitting there trembling when he should be running.

          Surprisingly, they leave him as is from that point. He's almost disappointed. 

          Now he's on his knees, chained to the floor of the ship by the thrall collar. He glares up at the leader, letting his anger simmer up. His green eyes flash with barely suppressed rage. 

          The man looks afraid, and Loki relishes in that look. He's slapped for the predatory smile that grass his features.

          Reaching out to the main man's mind, he smirks. This man has the feeling that Loki is getting exactly what he wants. He's not wrong.

           The flight is long, and each jerk of the wheel makes it hard to breathe. After an especially evasive maneuver, Loki is left gasping for air. He's pretty sure his neck is bleeding from somehwere. He's not saved from any mocking fists throughout the ride, and since he's tied down, it only makes it easier for them. 

          A hard kick knocks the wind out of him when the leader tells them to settle.

          They pause when they reach the dock, waiting for confirmation from Thor. Loki has never been more relieved to hear Thor's voice.

           _"Your entrance is permitted. Try anything and it will be less so."_

          "If you try anything, the prince might be a little less alive when you get him back."

          Thor doesn't rise to the bait, but Loki can practically hear him gritting his teeth, or the creak of leather as Val grips her sword. If Val is even there.

          The small leader glares at Loki as they get him up from the floor. "You cooperate, and keep your mouth shut, you might just go home in one piece."

          Loki scowls.

          He's dragged to his feet and pulled roughly down the ramp.

          The leader turns back to him. "Now, are you gonna' play nice, princess?"

          Loki bares his teeth, snarling at the man. The small man loses his composure and slams a heavy fist into Loki's ribs. The hit sends him to his knees and he sucks in a stunted breath of air.

          Loki looks him in the eye. "I'm going to kill you for this, if my brother doesn't get to you first."

          A fist slams into his jaw and they have him on his feet and walking before he can say anything else. 

          They drag him into the throne room, knife at his neck. Thor's brow furrows at the sight of him. He watches patiently as they harry him up to the throne. His single eye has a calm, but very sharp glint to it. 

          He taps Gungnir in the floor beside him. "You say you come in peace, yet you bring my brother in chains. Brother, how do you fare?"

          His only answer is a sickly wheeze as he peers up at his brother. 

          "State your purpose." Thor orders, frowning heavily. 

          "In trade for your brother, we want this building."

          "Is that all?" Thor scoffs. "You wish me to make my people homeless for the sake of one man?"

          Loki snaps as one of them who gets too close and them they wrestle him to his knees again.

          "Peace, brother."

          Loki stills at Thor's command, his matted hair half-covering his face. He thanks the Norns that no one but his brother is here to see him this way. Especially not Val.

          "That depends, king. What is your brother worth to you alive?"

          Thor stands, sauntering down  from the throne. "How am I to be sure he isn't damaged or dying already?"

          Loki smirks.  _A show, dear brother. A good show._

          "He's in good health, king." The leader growls.

          "May I?" Thor says, gesturing at Loki. 

          They grunt their acceptance and Thor approaches. He tilts the edge of the collar, seeing the blood dried and caked there. His large, warm hand touches the side of Loki's face very lightly, the bruising heavy. Loki wheezes loudly for good measure.

          "He doesn't appear to be in good health to me."

          "He'll live." The leader snarls.

          Loki bites the inside of his cheek, letting blood drip from his mouth. Pain rises in his face, but he barely feels it.

          "Answer, king. Yes or no?"

          "I believe the answer is obvious. 'No', of course. I must do what is best for my people, and I'm sorry, my brother, but that means letting you go."

          Loki smirks. "Of course. I understand, my king."

          The leader leans down to whisper in Loki's ear. "Your brother doesn't seem to want you at all. So much for that, boy. I suppose we'll just have to kill you both."

          He signals his men. Loki feels a sharp pain in his midsection.

          A dagger flies at Thor and Loki is tossed to the ground. Lightning fills the room for all of a second before the small ruckus is over. Loki feels a dagger in his own back, and blood puffs from his lips.

          " _Brother._ _T-Thor._ "

          "Loki! No, no, no, hey, hey." Loki coughs wetly as Thor pulls the dagger from his back. "Can you hear me?"

          "I hear you." Loki croaks. "For the record, I re-really hate your plans."

          "Shh, don't strain yourself. Can you heal this?"

          "Aren't -" Loki chokes. "Aren't those opposites?"

          Thor frees his hands, chuckling, and Loki breathes a little easier. He asks Thor to put one of his hands on the wound and a cold sensation spreads under his fingertips. Loki only manages to stop to bleeding and just barely close the wound, but it's enough. 

          The thrall collar around his neck snaps in Thor's hand and he tugs Loki up to hug him around the back. "You're okay, steady. The man who stabbed you is dead. The rest are being sent back to their caves."

          Loki weakly grasps Thor's bloody hands with his own. "I'm freezing."

          Thor gestures to someone and something thick lands on top of Loki. A blanket, he realizes. Thor puts his half-cape on top of that yet and pulls Loki up into his arms.

          "Come on. Let's get Val to take care of you, okay?"

          "No don't. Don't let her see this." Loki cringes as a wave of pain rolls over him. "Please. And would you  _please_ stop carrying me like I'm _five_?"

          Thor shifts, sending a shock up his spine and Loki whines. Thor apologizes for it, though it wasn't truly his fault. He hears a deep chuckle, Heimdall's, and gratitude washes over him.

          "I think you're being dramatic, Loki." Heimdall's voice says. Loki reaches out for him blindly and Heimdall clasps his forearm. "It was nothing, my prince. Only a blanket."

          Loki nods, turning back to Thor. "Can't I at least bathe?"

          "Val is going to know about this whether you like it or not. She'll love you anyway, you know that."

          Loki shivers, curling a little. 

          "What you need is some proper clothing." Thor says, smiling.

          He finally starts to move, stopping off at his room. Loki rests on the bed while Thor searches for clothes. He decides on a couple of too-big shirts and helps Loki out of his, as it seems to be bloody.

          Thor pauses at the sight of all the marks on his skin, the space around him full of tension. A spark jumps across his hand, but he remains otherwise calm. If Loki isn't mistaken, the air tastes a little metallic.

         With a damp cloth, Thor cleans up the blood on Loki's back, gently gripping his shoulder, as always. When he gets to the neck, he's very careful not to agitate the skin. 

          "You're a mess." Thor says softly. 

          Loki nods quietly, rubbing his bare arms. Thor quickly clothes him.

          "Are you going to talk to Val?"

          Loki nods, the ghostly feeling of being bound not sitting well with him. He thinks for a few moments that he might be sick. 

          "Loki? Are you all right?"

          Loki nods, the action turning into a head shake at the end.

          "I'll take that as a 'sort of'." Thor says, watching as a shiver works its way through him.

          Thor crouches in front of the short bed, trying to get a better look at Loki's face. His warm, calloused hand reaches up, barely ghosting the expansive bruise. 

          "Will you say something, little brother?"

          Loki would, but he's gone numb. Instead, he looks desperately at Thor, hoping to convey everything in the space of that look.

          "Hmm." Thor nods.

          He turns the heat up, hoping to help the frigid temperature of Loki's skin. He searches around for something warmer for him to wear. The effort makes Loki smile a little. Thor doesn't exactly wear shirts under his armor like Loki does.

           Thor catches the look on his face. "There you are."

          Loki manages a sheepish look, rubbing at his arms some more. 

          Thor wraps a thick blanket around his shoulders. "How about we do something to take your mind off of it?"

          "Like?"

          "We can check out the arena. We'll take Val with us, all right?"

          Loki nods. "Thor?"

          "Yes?"

          Loki hesitates a long while before speaking. "Would you really have let me go?" He asks, his voice quiet.

          Thor looks a bit hurt. "Have I ever?"

          Two, very vivid images come to mind. The first is a combination of the grief on Thor's face as he dropped off the Bifrost and lay dying on Svartelfeim. The second is Thor telling him that his little brother no long existed while he sat alone in the cells beneath the castle.

          "I don't know."

          "Loki, until you are truly dead," he lifts his brow, the warning/request clear:  _Don't you ever fake your death again, please._  "I will continue to fight with you." His single blue eye is full of amusement. 

          Loki nods again. "As long as you're not going to fight my battles."

          "I wouldn't dream of it. Just don't make getting stabbed a habit."

          "You're one to talk."

          Thor huffs. "Yes, but those are all your fault."

          Loki rolls his eyes, finally loosening up. He puts a hand out to Thor.

          Thor pulls him to his feet, leading him through the halls. The enter Loki's room where they find Val pacing in tight circles. She doesn't notice their entrance. Her Dragon Fang swings wildly in her hand as she turns.

          "Beloved?" Loki murmurs, coming up behind her.

          The sword turns on him, a fraction of an inch from his eye. He offers her a hand. She stares at it for a moment before taking it. Her grip is nearly crushing. With her sword tucked neatly away, she leans into his side as they walk with Thor.

          "What happened?"

          Loki leans down and kisses her head. "I got captured and they tried to use me against Thor to take this whole building. They had assumed I was a spoiled rich boy who hadn't seen battle a day in his life, and assumed the same of Thor."

          Val shakes her head. "That's stupid, and also not what I meant."

          "You didn't miss much. Just some unpleasant beating and mocking. Oh, and I got stabbed."

          She glares up at him. "You say that so casually. Is it even a surprise to get stabbed for you anymore?"

          Loki shrugs. Loki knows for a fact that she can tell he's being evasive. He lifts the hem of his shirt.... Thor's shirt for her to see. 

          "Looks like it was pretty messy."

          Loki nods, dropping the shirt and wrapping his arm around her. "I'll need a nap before I can heal the rest. Or at least a pause."

          She smirks, finally watching where they're going. "What are we doing here?"

          "I think I'm going to start up games in here." Thor says, proudly glancing around with a future plan in mind. 

          "What kind of games?" Val creeps out from under Loki's arm. 

          "Oh, you know, that gladiatorial kind, just with less death involved."

          Loki smirks. "So, we're using the arena again."

          "Of course. It's already made for it, so why not?"

          Loki huffs, stepping out onto the rutty ground for the first time. "I can give you a dozen good reasons 'why not', but you wouldn't listen to a word of it."

          "It would be perfect." 

          Val tilts her head. "It's not perfect until someone's had a fight in it. You know, and both parties lived."

          Thor gives the biggest ' _well, duh!_ ' face that Loki has ever seen on him. "I mean like, a real fight, where someone is able to yield. Not a to-the-death fight."

          "Fine." Val tsks, stepping out into the daylight. "Care to dance, my king?"

          Loki glances around, spying an audience in the sky-box. Heimdall And Briggs, it looks like. "We have an audience."

          Thor glances up, not seeming to mind. He waves. "It doesn't matter." he turns to Val. "Very well, I accept your challenge."

          Loki blips up to the sky-box and sits in between Heimdall and Briggs on the bench. The two had become good friends during their stay on earth, both pestering Loki over his apparent desire to get into trouble.

          They both smile warmly at him before turning their attention back to the approaching duel. 

          They stalk around each other, and while they're at it, Loki watches a few people trickle into the seats. "Did you two invite all of Asgard?"

          "The people get bored." Heimdall shrugs. "They've been building up a good home for a while now, and they could use a little entertainment."

          "So now you're watching my wife and the king fight for fun?"

          "It's bound to be a good bout." Briggs shrugs.

          Loki can see Anika across the arena as she waves at Val. Val gives her a small wave back before returning her attention to Thor.

          Loki slouches back in his seat. _As long as no one dies, it should be fine to take a nap right here._

          He closes his eyes only to be woken by a crash of thunder. Thor is laughing and grinning, parrying Val's strikes. Loki smiles softly as she toys with him. It won't be long until she pulls something fancy out of nowhere. 

          Thor manages to catch her by surprise, earning himself a cheer from the crowd. He quickly pins her to the ground, pointing her own sword at her throat. 

          "Do you yield?"

          Val laughs. "I'll yield in.... about ten minutes."

          "Fair enough."

          Loki winces as she swipes her blade away from her neck and swings her fist into Thor's jaw. Thor stumbles off of her. More Asgardians come to sit in the stands.

          Thor rubs his jaw, giving himself a shake. Loki would say that Thor is doing well for not having a hand-held weapon in his person. 

          She feints to the left, but Thor is vigilant. Even with one eye, he catches her and rolls her to the ground. She kicks at him, landing a roundhouse into his side to push him further away. Thor's massive weight keeps him from going too far.

          Before Loki knows it, ten minutes are up. He's even had adequate down time to heal most of his wounds

          Val is on the ground, panting. Thor is above her yet again, her sword twenty feet away in the dirt. He has her pinned with one arm while his other holds onto her right wrist, and his knee holding her left down by her side.

          "Do you yield?"

          She swallows, nodding, a bright smile on her face. "I yield."

          Loki watches as Thor helps her off the ground. The people cheer loudly, all rambunctious hollering and laughter.

          Thor and Val wave and head off into the weapons room, the lasers keeping them from moving about turned off long ago. Loki heads down to greet her and she smiles when she sees him. 

          "You look a lot better."

          "Val." Loki grins. "Did you have a good time?"

          "I had a great time. We need to do that again, after I have a nice drink, of course."

          "Mmm." Loki chuckles, sweeping her up into his arms and kissing her. "So we shall."

          "That sounds amazing."

          "Do you know what else sounds amazing?" Loki purrs.

          She smiles, her fingers ghosting his collarbone tantalizingly. "What?"

          "The sound of armor hitting the floor in the bedroom."


	36. Vengeance Attempted

          Loki is roused by quiet murmuring close by. He rubs at one eye, barely dodging a flying limb. 

          "Val?" He gives her a small shake, aware of the fact that all the weapons in the room are far from her reach. "Val."

          She mumbles, her voice groggy, but fretful. " _No._ "

          Loki shakes her a bit harder. "Val, beloved, wake up."

          Her eyes snap open and she gasps. She struggles against his arms, flipping over and pinning her hand to his throat. Loki grabs onto her wrist with his left hand, reaching up to cup the side of her face with his right.

          " _Loki._ " she says, her grip loosening. 

          She doesn't let her guard down, staying on top of him, her hand still against his throat. He doesn't move, letting her get herself calm before he tries to help. 

          After a few moments, she starts to shake. "They're all gone."

          Water drips onto his bare chest and Loki croons her name, quieting her. He pulls her down into his arms. "I'm right here."

          Both of his hands are on her face now and her fingers stray down his left arm, seeking out the brand that matches her own. She's quiet, just tracing the pattern over and over. He lets her continue for a couple of minutes, then decides to tell her.

          "I've met her, you know? The Valkyrie that saved your life."

          She stills. "How?"

          "I was visiting my mother in Valhalla."

          "You can do that?"

          "Not me, so much as my mother completely ignores the All-Father and pulls us there while we sleep."

          "Us?"

          "Thor too. On the rare occasion that he actually sleeps."

          "You met a Valkyrie there, though?"

          "There are a lot of Valkyrie there. I just don't speak to them. Nagera approached me."

          Val sighs, hiding her face. "What did she say?"

          "She told me to take care of you."

          "She threatened you, didn't she?" Val groans, rolling off his chest and onto her back. "Of course she did. Who am I kidding?"

          "She didn't like me very much, it's true."

          "Can you nicely ask Frigga the next time you go off to wonderland to let me talk with her."

          "My mother likes you very well. I'm sure she won't mind."

          "I'm guessing you tried to be civil, at least?" Val huffs, jumping back to Nagera.

          "'Tried', being the operative word."

          "Ugh, what did she say?"

          "Well, as you said, she threatened me, and I might have said something rude. We got to talking about your name."

          "My name? Why?"

          Loki chuckles. "Beloved, I've been inside your head and I still don't know it."

          "Honestly, I'm so used to being called 'Val' that I kind of forgot about it."

          She nestles close to his side and he kisses her. They lay there for a few minutes, Loki stroking her hair gently. Her fingers absently trace the scar on Loki's chest, pushing past the glamour. 

          "Brunnhilde." She whispers. "My name is Brunnhilde."

          "Mmmm. I love you, my beautiful wife, whatever your name is."

          "Hmm. That's good."

          "So, what would you like to be called?"

          "Why don't you say it once? Then I'll decide."

          Loki turns onto his side, helping Val turn in his arms so that her back is against his chest. "Brunnhilde."

          Loki likes how it sounds, but Val is also very familiar. He enjoys them both, he decides.

          "You know, I think that's the first time you've ever told me that." Val says, playing absently with his hair.

          "Told you what?"

          "That you love me."

          Loki ponders over it for a bit before smiling. "I suppose so. How else are you to be sure it's true?"

          "I don't know. Maybe you could ask me if I know?"

          Loki kisses her cheek. "Well then, do you?"

          "Of course I do....." she pauses, chuckling. "Lackey."

          He nips her neck, which only makes her laugh. "It's Loki."

          "I love you, whatever your name is." She smiles turning her head to kiss him.

          "I think- I might even- believe you, Brunnhilde." Loki smirks, getting words out in between her insistent kisses.

          "I hope so." 

          There's a knock on the door and Val groans. Loki laughs, seeking out a clock. "What awful time of morning is it?"

          "The king demands your presence."

          Loki looks out the window. "It's still very dark." 

          Still, they start to get dressed, Loki helping Val along with her clothing. 

          "You know, it's very inconvenient to me that you can be all dressed up in all your glory in two seconds, while I actually have to use my limbs."

          "It's not that I couldn't put yours on for you. I just like to watch you struggle."

          She slaps him lightly and continues to put on her armor. "You are no help at all."

          As soon as she's dressed, Loki tugs her from the room. "This better be urgent, brother." Loki grumbles

          "No kidding." Val huffs. "I mean, he's let you sleep the week away, what with your little venture, but I've been busy helping Jane. I was hoping to sleep in."

          "Are you complaining, beloved?" Loki chuckles.

          "Not complaining, stating."

          "Does Thor's mortal bother you?"

          "What? No, Jane and I actually get along pretty well now."

          Loki nods and they walk into the meeting room. Thor sits on the throne, but he looks very burdened. 

          "Brother, you called?" 

          Thor nods. 

          "What's wrong?" Loki asks, gesturing at Val to stay out of the room.

          "We have a  _guest_."

          Loki freezes to the spot. "What kind of guest?'

          "The familiar kind." A voice from behind him says, the deep timber of his voice sending shivers down Loki's spine.

          " _Corvus._ " Loki says, his voice barely a whisper.  _That was why Thor looked so distraught._

"It's good to see you again, Loki."

          Loki's voice is tight as he inclines his head. "Less so, but nonetheless, welcome to Asgard. Where is your _dear_  older brother?"

          "Ebony is on his way."

          "I suppose I'll have to kill you before he gets here." Loki says casually.

          Corvus laughs as if they'd just shared a personal joke. "You always were one for wit, I mean, before you started screaming."

          A dagger slides down into Loki's palm and he bristles. He can feel Val staring at him from just outside the room. 

          "Nonsense, Odinson." Corvus puts up one appeasing scaly hand. "I do not wish to fight you."

          Loki hides his dagger, but doesn't put it away. "What do you want?"

          "To avenge."

          "Who?" Loki knows very well 'who', but he says it anyway. "It sounds as if you may be looking for a fight after all."

          "Father has been killed in battle."

          "My condolences." Loki says, his fingers twitching. 

          Thor watches Loki carefully. Loki isn't sure that Thor would stop him if a fight broke out. Thor would probably help. Thanos did show him everything, after all.

          "Well done, Loki." Corvus growls. "I almost believed you were sincere. Almost."

          Something flies at him and it hits squarely in the shoulder. Loki shouts in pain, flinging his own dagger, aiming for Corvus' eye socket. The scream in response tell him all he needs to know about his aim. Still, he pulls it from his eye and hurls it back at Loki, joining the other still in his shoulder. Loki stumbles, jerking both from his skin. His seidr heals him quickly and he ducks Corvus' fist. 

          "You cannot beat me, Loki. You never could."

          He's distracted from his fight by the sound of Val's war cry. She lands on Corvus' back and jams her sword into his chest. Corvus snarls, but shows no signs of having felt it. He throws her from his back. She lands hard in front of Thor and he holds her back. She struggles to get away from him, but Thor will not let her go.

          "Keep her out of this, brother." Loki hisses, a blade nicking his shoulder. 

          "And what is this newfound worry about other people, Loki? Is this your lover? A harlot, perhaps?"

          "She's no one. I'd just prefer that she not interfere."

          "Oh, your selfish pride, Loki." Corvus laughs. "You think you can win. I thought that we had torn that thought from your very bones."

          "You're alone."

          "Even alone, I've always beaten you. This time there will be no mercy." he charges Loki, slamming his fist into Loki's jaw.

          "You don't know mercy. Never have."

          "That's true, but I learned from the best. My father taught me well."

          "Also true. But I was the one who slit your father's throat. I suppose that would make me better."

          That gets a rise out of him. Corvus grabs onto Loki and bashes his thick skull against Loki's forehead. Loki topples, giving himself a shake. 

          "You're greatest weapon has always been the glaive." Loki hisses. "You don't have that now."

          "It is only a tool."

          "It's a crutch." Loki snaps, rolling under his legs and slicing at the back of his knees. "A fatal one. You will serve as a warning." his vision blurs and Loki is almost sure of a concussion.

          "The only thing I will serve as is your executor."

          He trips Loki and he hears a snap of electricity. "Thor, stay back!"

          Loki tries to drive his blade into Corvus' spine, but his scaly, bony skin stops him. A hand is around his throat in the space of a second and he kicks at Corvus. Loki lands on his back. Loki summons a new dagger, plunging it into Corvus' diaphragm as he bears down on him. He can hear the small gasp of pain that comes from having a lung punctured.

          Loki leans up to whisper into his ear. "I'm not weak from torture this time. You can't fight if you can't breathe, and I know you better than you think."

          Corvus struggles, his long arms thrashing at Loki's face. Loki doesn't pull his blade away.  _I've had much, much worse than a few bruises._

          His sharp fingernails claw at Loki's neck and Loki has to roll him off to keep from having his throat slit. Loki's dagger falls to the floor and Corvus picks it up, wheezing and holding his bleeding chest. He stumbles to his knees for a moment and Loki scrabbles back. Corvus catches his foot and yanks him closer. He raises the blade and brings it down into Loki's thigh. Loki screams, his vision swimming and his head pounding. 

          Corvus heaves a long breath and wheezes. Loki shoves another dagger into his ribs, the thin skin on his chest breaking easily. He claws at Loki again, drawing thin cuts across Loki's stomach. He finally collapses, landing on Loki's legs. With one last, struggling breath, he glares up at Loki before the murderous light fades from his eyes. 

          With a cringe of pain, Loki wraps his good arm around his stomach, pushing himself back with his free hand. A small squeak of pain escapes him as his injured leg pulls free and he hears Thor telling Val to give him a moment. 

          Loki swallows, staring at the hulking body. His relief is mingling with a sense of foreboding in his chest.  _Why send Corvus? They had to know he'd attack, and they had to know he could lose._

          A swell of fear hits him as Ebony Maw's smiling face appears in his mind. Ebony had been the one to tear Loki's sanity apart in the first place. 

          He gives himself a shake, seeing an unfocused version of Thor waiting for him to give the okay. Squeezing his eyes shut to block out the ringing in his skull, he blinks, trying to focus. When he can see clearly, he nods.

          Thor and Val are with him as quickly as they are able. Thor gently pulls him back, getting his feet out from under the body. Val pulls the dagger from his thigh and Loki winces, grabbing onto Thor's arm.

          His magic mends his wounds as quickly as posibble. 

          "I don't look too bad." She says, peeling back the leather to look at it. 

          "Loki, he said Ebony was on his way." Thor says quietly.

          "I know. He'll probably bring Proxima with him."

          "Why didn't he bring them to earth when he came for the stones?"

          "I have no idea. From what I know, they were part of his plan from day one, but he must have called them off, or the stones showed him something."

          "We'll worry later. Let's get you up, okay?"

          "I have a concussion."

          "Something that I doubt will last very long." Thor gets under his arms. "Come on, up, up, up."

          Loki's mouth tips up in a lopsided smile. Thor and Val help him along.

          "Didn't we just get you out of trouble, little brother?"

          "What can I say? I seem to attract mayhem, just more of on myself these days rather than others."

         Thor pats his back. When they leave, Thor calls a couple of guards over to move the body.

          "Thor, we've been moving to much."

          "We're only walking."

          "I think I might be sick, but I mean moving too many bodies lately." Loki slows, curling his arm over his stomach as it heals. 

          With Corvus dead, that's one less nightmare, not that his very presence hadn't stirred them up. Loki is sure that he won't be able to sleep through the night for a little while. Wryly, he realizes that he hasn't slept through the night until very recently anyway.

          Thor opens the door to Loki's room, and Val tries to direct him inside. "Wait."

          "What is it, Loki?" Thor asks.

          "If Ebony Maw really is coming here, he will not come without something powerful in his armory. You need to start shoring up defenses. Promise me."

          "I promise. Get some rest, even if you don't sleep." He says knowingly. "I will let you know how things are coming along."

          Loki nods, letting Val tug him inside. She checks over his wounds, finding them healed to her satisfaction. They settle on the bed.

          "How's your head?"

          "The headache is there, but the concussion is gone."

          "And how are you feeling?"

          "Anxious. I don't want to be caught by surprise a second time. Especially not against Ebony and Proxima. Proxima is his oldest daughter, but Gamora was always his favorite. She's more machine than being, much like Nebula, but Nebula had a heart."

          "Does she have any weaknesses?"

          "One, and she's dead. Nebula was the only sister Proxima ever cared for. I'm sure she didn't mourn, but she was probably upset."

          "What about Ebony?"

          "I'd rather not talk about him." Loki says, his voice quiet. 

          "He hurt you, though, didn't he? They all did?"

          Loki nods.

          "Thor knows."

          "I know that he does. Thanos showed him."

          "Is that why Thor likes to try to take care of you so much?"

          "Honestly? I doubt it."

          "Honestly, said the god of lies."

          "Thor says that I am merely mischief, not lies." 

          "You should listen to Thor."

          "I do try, but he starts to repeat himself after a little while."

          She shakes her head curling up against his chest. "I say that you're trouble."

          "Finally, something that we both agree on." Loki smirks, managing to doze after a few minutes. He supposes the god of trouble seems fitting.


	37. Settling a Score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying! NO, No, no! Not my little cinnamon roll. I'm way too excited for Infinity War! I'm gonna die! In other news, some fluff and some fights. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late post. :) Out of curiosity, how many of you actually still read this? Is it too gooey? Does it fluctuate too much?

          "You told Corvus that I was no one."          

          "You know I didn't mean that."

          "I know. I want to know why."

          Loki rolls over to face Val. "Because I was protecting you."

          Val snorts, a small laugh following. "Loki, I'm a big girl, and the moment I need your protection, you'll know."

          "You don't understand."

          Val grabs onto his hand. "Then help me. Obviously Thor knows, so why can't I?"

          "Val, do you remember when I got inside your head." he says, starting abruptly.

          "I try not to." 

          Loki nods quietly, letting blue touch his hands where Val had ahold of them. "Then you remember the pain of losing it all?"

          Val frowns. "Are you trying to keep me from asking?"

          "I'm-" Loki lets out a shaky breath. "I'm trying to explain. I don't- I don't know how to tell you this."

          "Show me. I know you can."

          "I don't want you to see."

          "Loki, I don't care what you've done, I told you that. I stayed with you while you were unconscious and you- you screamed for  _hours_. I want to help you. _Please_. I want to know why you're trying so hard to protect me when I don't want it."

          "You won't like what you see." Loki murmurs, cupping her cheek.

          Val looks at him and he's wearing the same look that he had when he showed her his jotun skin. "Loki."

          " _I don't want to hurt you._ "

          "It'll hurt more if you won't trust me."

          With a small nod, Loki reaches his hand out to her face, looking almost as if letting her in causes him physical pain. She reaches out, trying to reassure him. He cups her cheek.

          "Whatever you do, remember that it's not real anymore."

          Val nods and suddenly she's being pulled very quickly forwards. An abundance of noise reaches her, but she can't separate any of it out. When she comes to a stop, she's standing on the rainbow bridge. The edge is only feet away and the inside of the Bifrost is frozen. 

          "I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal!"

          Val strides forward, recognizing Loki's voice. 

          "What was it back on earth that turned you  _so soft_? Don't tell me it was that  _woman!_ Oh, it was. Well maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself!"

          Val's hand flies to her mouth as Thor throws himself at Loki. Loki is so young, and so brash, and she suddenly remembers that Loki said this was only a few years ago. He's just so different.

          "I hated him for that." 

          She turns, seeing a pale picture of her Loki standing next to her. 

          "And I thought, 'what gave him the right to change, to become a better person when I was only finishing what he'd started'. I had no family in that moment. I'd just killed my father, biological of course, to protect my other father, Odin, and my mother. Thor came and told her what I'd done, seeing it as betrayal."

          "What happened?"

          Loki doesn't answer her as Thor flies through her body. She gasps, turning around. Young Loki leaps at Thor, trying to push him to the edge. Val takes a rushed step towards the edge as Loki falls over it instead. She can see his fingertips holding on.

          "Wait." Loki says.

          " _Brother, please."_

          Thor leans down to help him, but it was only an illusion. Thor doesn't turn in time to keep from being stabbed in the ribs with Gungnir, a small blast making him crumple. Hundreds of young Lokis surround Thor. He reaches up with his hammer and lightning throws him back. Loki's scream is pained and he falls, practically paralyzed, to the hard surface of the bridge. 

          Thor struggles to his feet and stands over Loki, settling his hammer on top of his chest.

          "Naturally, at this point I was very unworthy, so I couldn't do much. Mjolnir was nice enough not to crush my ribcage, but she did make sure I couldn't move." 

          "She?"

          Loki doesnt say anything. Instead, he gestures towards Thor. She can see the moment Thor realizes he won't be able to get close. He summons his hammer. Val realizes why he wishes he had it, but she's never been one for hammers. 

          Young Loki sits up slowly, shock and surprise in his expression. "Wait, what are you doing?! If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again!"

          "Always thinking about Thor's welfare, hmm?" Brunnhilde asks.

          "It doesn't stop him. And it's a good thing, too."

          Val is about to speak when the young Loki runs straight through her. Val fumbles. "You have to make them stop doing that."

          "It's how the memory goes. Just watch."

          "It looks like it goes with you very literally stabbing Thor in the back."

          That manages to get Pale Shadow Loki to crack a small smile. Val stumbles as the bridge shakes beneath her feet. Loki turns and she looks just in time to see the explosion. She shields her face with her arms.

          Young Loki is tossed into the air and she realizes that he won't come down on the bridge. Neither will Thor. 

          "You fall?"

          "Mmm."

          Thor grabs onto the end of Gungnir, but he's still not going to be able to catch them. Odin appears out of nowhere, grabbing onto Thor's boot just as his knee hits part of the bridge. Val moves to the end of the bridge and peers over. Loki is barely clinging to the end of Gungnir, staring up at Odin, looking straight past the brother who would do anything for him.

          "I could have done it, father! I could have done it!" He looks desperate, a familiar look, but this is different. He just looks so.... lost. "For you! For all of us!"

          Val looks to Odin, seeing a mixture of expressions cross his face. "No, Loki."

          Looking back at Loki, his lips press into a thin line. Val covers her mouth as she realizes what Loki is going to do. He lets go. A swell of horror rises in her chest as he falls, tears in his eyes.

          Val takes two shaky steps back. "You told that story a hundred times. 'And I let go', like that was a joke." 

          "You have to make light of some things before you can get over them. Come on. It gets worse from here."

          "You don't have something to drink on your ghostly body? I might need it."

          "If you want out, all you have to do is ask."

          "You haven't answered my question yet."

          "I'm trying to build up to it. It's not exactly my favorite subject."

          "I'm not surprised."

          The bridge beneath her feet crumbles, leaving Odin still holding Thor on the end of the bridge behind. What appears under her feet after a few moments is blue stone. 

          "What is this place?" Val asks, stepping away from Loki.

          "This is Thanos' domain. Just listen."

          "I don't like this. It's really quiet."

          "Not for long."

          As usual, he's not wrong. There's the sound of chains rattling and the growling of the Chitauri. 

          "Bring him."

          Val goes rigid at the voice's command. Thanos. 

          Loki is dragged in, looking ragged, but relatively okay. He struggles harder as he sees Thanos waiting for him. The huge purple piece of bilge snipe raises a hand and the Chitauri let Loki go. 

          Loki growls at them, walking forwards. "Who are you, and what gives you the gall to bring me here in chains?"

          "We rescued you from the world tree, boy. Show a little gratitude."

          Loki's lip curls in vague amusement. "Did I not mention the chains?"

         "You did."

          Loki's brow furrows. "I'm going to assume you're not taking them off."

          "No, I'm not. You see, boy, I don't know you. I can't trust you not to run off."

          "To be perfectly frank, I'm not sure I'm acquainted with you either." Young Loki says, his expression sour.

          "My name is Thanos. Perhaps you know the name."

          She can see Loki smirk. "It doesn't sound familiar. I know quite a few important people, certanly I'd have heard of you if you were one of them."

          Thanos frowns deeply, standing up from his throne and walking down to stand over Loki. Loki's adam's apple bobs as he tilts his head back to look up at him.

          "Does my size intimidate you, little boy?"

          "I've fought a lot of large enemies. Should I be intimidated?"

          Thanos growls, his large hand wrapping around Loki's throat, lifting him off the ground. Loki's expression shifts to surprise and he grips at Thanos' hand, his legs pulling up to wrap around the thick armor. 

          "Let go of me!" Loki hisses. 

          He bites Thanos.

          Val rolls her eyes. "Of course you bit him. Consider me not shocked at all." 

          Her Loki wraps an arm across her shoulders. "You might not want to watch this next part."

          He tosses Loki to the ground and he skids back, struggling to his feet and wiping his mouth with his chained hands. 

          "Do not touch me again." Loki snaps.

          Thanos looks past Loki, nodding. He pulls something from beside him throne and the Chitauri grab Loki, pushing him back towards Thanos.

          "On his knees."

          When they finally manage to get him down, Thanos jerks his head back by his short hair. Short for Loki, anyway.

          "You will fear me, boy. You will learn respect."

          Loki bares his teeth, spitting in Thanos' face. Thanos looks only disappointed. 

          "You have spirit. I will relish in breaking it."

          The object he grabbed earlier is clipped around Loki's neck and Thanos pushes a piece into Loki's mouth, forcing past his teeth which are clamped shut. It clicks into place and Val realizes that it's a muzzle. It covers the whole bottom half of his face, only leaving room for him to breathe through his nose.

          "Take him to Corvus. He will be gentlest." Thanos says, a sick smile on his face.

          The Chitauri haul him away and her Loki beckons her to follow. Watching young Loki struggle is painful, his muffled protests scraping at her heart like claws. She recognizes Corvus immediately as the enter the room. He turns.

          "Ah, I was told we had a guest. I'm to treat you with my greatest hospitality."

         Loki looks petrified to her by this point, but he's doing a good job of not showing it. They pin him to Corvus's table and Loki starts to breathe hard. 

          "Calm down, boy. The pain hasn't started yet."

          The confirmation of torture does nothing good for him. Val realizes that they hurt him for no reason. They didn't want anything, just to break him.

          Brunnhilde can't look away from Loki as Corvus works, but she wishes she could. His screams aren't loud, muffled as they are by the muzzle, but after a few hours worth, he starts to weaken. He struggles less, his screams barely a muted squeak. Corvus doesn't seem to mind, continuing to work.

          "Shouldn't we be looking through your eyes?" 

          "I have full spatial awareness, even like that."

          She moves closer to young Loki's side, reaching out a hand to his wrist. It twitches as Corvus cuts him again. She looks into his eyes, seeing them glazed. He can't feel it anymore.

          "This is only hours into my stay, Val. I don't want you close to this."

          "Your stay? This isn't some resort, Loki. This is your life, and-"

          His hands are shaking when he takes hers, tugging her close. "Please, Val."

          "Let's go home, Loki, but we're still talking about this."

          He nods, and Brunnhilde glances back. She gasps as she drops back into her body, clutching to Loki. 

          "Don't you see why I don't want you involved in this?" Loki says softly.

          "I swore an oath. I swore an oath to protect you and I won't be taking it back. Loki, I love you, but I can't protect you if you won't let me near the problem."

          "His children will kill you to get to me! I will  _not_ lose you to this. Not after everything. I can't."

          "After what I just saw, you expect me to just sit by while you try to take on the people who tortured you for who in Odin's name knows how long, and have the possibility of that happening again? I won't leave you to that."

          "Please, Val,  _please._ I am begging you not to get in involved in this."

          Val goes quiet. Loki looks away, running a hand through his hair. 

          "I can't promise you that I won't get involved, Loki. I can't lose you either." She whispers, catching his nervous hands and pulling then over her heart. 

          Loki makes a low keening sound, but he doesn't deny her.

          "We will get through this together, Loki. You're not alone." 

          "Just- tell me you'll be careful, and that if Thor suggests a plan, you completely ignore it."

          Brunnhilde laughs quietly, turning onto her other side so Loki can curl around her. He doesn't hesitate, pulling her into his arms. His skin is cold, and she smiles.

          "Your hands are cold, but I don't mind."

          Loki pauses and he slowly smiles against her neck, kissing softly along her jaw. She skitters her fingertips up his arms and he chuckles, finally coming out of his panicky state completely. 

          "So, what do you say we help Thor out a bit?"

          "That sounds awfully drab. I think I'd rather 'lie here'. Thor did tell me to rest, after all."

          "And your version of resting is applicable to that.....how? You just got stabbed, again, and you're ready to go fight another war."

          "I don't really want to, you know."

          "I know."

          "On the upside, Ebony won't be too upset over Corvus. They never really got along."

          "Maybe not, be he'll probably be angry about Thanos."

          "Not angry so much as disappointed. Ebony is a very..... different sort. When it comes to torture, he's a bit irrational, but on everything else? If someone dies, he firmly believes it was their own fault somehow. In Midgardian terms, he'd be a Darwinist, of a sort."

          "I have no idea what that is, but if he's coming here, it's a problem."

          "True."

          There's a knock on the door. Loki freezes and Val reaches out to reassure him. 

          "The king wishes to speak to you."

          A breath of relief puffs out of Loki's mouth and he gets up. Val follows in suit. She can see him resting weight a little gingerly on his leg at first before finally deciding it must be okay.

          "How's the leg?"

          "A mite stiff, though, that's not a surprise."

          He opens the door and puts his hand at the small of her back as they walk out. They find Thor just outside the throne room, ordering them off to who knows where.

          "Ah, brother, Val. Good to see you. I am sorry the resting didn't last, but we received a transmission three hours ago from Ebony Maw. Heimdall said the two of you were busy, otherwise I would have told you sooner."

          "What did he say?" 

          "He said only that he wished to have a meeting with us." Thor hums.

          "Us, including me, or us, you and Loki?"

          "He'll get you either way, Val. He will have to give in to that."

          "Sounds good. What about Heimdall? Shouldn't he be here?"

          "He's out with Jane and her team of scrappers who were looking for work. They have started to build out on an island near to where Loki got himself into trouble."

          "Hey!"

          "Is that the most important thing right now?" Val asks. "Jane should be somewhere safe."

          "Safe is not here, it's out there. Ebony Maw, Proxima, Cull, and whoever else are coming here. Jane is better off where she is, oblivious to this whole mess. With Heimdall along, it's not likely anything will be able to sneak up on them."

          "I beg to differ. I can hide from Heimdall, if I wish. It's not as difficult as it sounds." Loki huffs.

          "My point still stands."

          "Yes, and unlike the rest of the brood, Cull bears a less than pleasant resemblance to Thanos, just.... scaly." Loki says, his voice almost a hiss of displeasure.

          "He sounds lovely. How long until they get here?" Val asks.

          "They said they'd be docking in roughly a week. What that means in Sakaar time, I'm not entirely sure."

          "We should assume that it's a literal week until proven otherwise."

          "You're right, and we should start shoring up faster now." Thor frowns, running a hand over his short hair.

          "I can-"

          " _You_ can rest, little brother. I know you want to help, but I was not joking about that. I need you healthy, and the only way to get that is to order you about."

          Loki starts to interrupt.

          "Loki, I promise I will keep you updated in between chores. I won't leave you in the dark. This is your fight too."

          Seeing that Thor will not be giving in, Loki nods quietly. 

          "Thor, he's doing the kicked puppy, look. Please, let him do something." Val begs. "He will be holding me hostage because he's bored if you lock him in his room all day."

          Thor thinks about it. Loki still looks downcast, worry and anxiety written all over him. 

          Val sighs. "At least working would get his mind off of it."

          Brunnhilde gently squeezes his hand. He grips back, running circles over her skin. Thor considers carefully, his single eye looking over his brother with concern. 

          "Fine. Tag along, Loki. I'm certain I can find something for you to do around here."

          Loki pricks, pleased to be doing something. Thor leads them up the stairs to the higher levels. He walks into one of the heads on the building. Loki looks around, the quiet and creaking of metal a nice contrast to him, apparently. Val is more interested in Thor's projects.

          "Have you been building these?"

          "I've had a little help from Jane and Barnes for the inner workings and capability, but other than that, yes."

          She sits down in the seat of a gun and recognizes the control panel of a ship, repurposed into a gunnery station. 

          "Oh, brother. You truly are more clever than the mortals give you credit for." Loki says, admiring the one in the lizard face with the borrowed plasma cannon from yet another ship. He settles into the seat. "Do the heads open up so we can fire out of then?"

          "No, actually. I rigged the paneling to rise up to give a full range in the peripherals. Each station has a range of a quarter of the building."

          Loki reclines in the seat. "Then we have a blind spot. A rather large one." Val turns just enough to see him gesture towards the back of the building. 

          "Ah, always thinking." Thor taps his head. "Which is why I have this."

          He flips a small switch and the wall of the building lifts to reveal a large window. There are two stations at the back wall, effectively covering the blind spot.

          "These are heat seeking." he points to four large crates, popping the lid off of one and pulling out a missile. He smiles at it before setting it down gently. "And those over there are explosives. There are a few that will knock out a ship's electronics, but there's not too many of them. They are... packed away in here somewhere."

          Brunnhilde smiles. "I like this. Now all that's left is the cup-holders."

          "I had forgotten how proficient you are at putting things that explode in places that they don't belong." Loki smirks.

          "Well, it's hard to remember when I'm usually the one  _making_ things explode."

          "Very true. So if this is all set up, what are we here for?" Loki asks, tilting his head.

          Val catches him subtly rubbing his leg again but decides she won't ask. He's already told them he's fine, and all questioning him will serve to do is make him more obstinate and insistent. It doesn't stop her from being concerned, but Loki likes to take care of himself as much as possible.

          "I am actually looking for someone to help me calibrate these while Jane is out and about." He gives Loki a pointed look.

          "Fine. Where do I start?"

          Thor pats his hand against the largest of the guns. "This one has been giving me the most issues. The others are all right."

          "I would hope there's some form of shielding to keep the people using them from being killed?"

          Thor only laughs and says he hadn't thought about it. Loki rolls his eyes.

          The next few days are grueling and Loki is still setting up weapons and shields. Fortunately, the six stations in the upper tier weren't hard to secure, but the large gun is still trying to give him problems.

          "Hey."

          Loki startles, hitting his head. "Ow."

          Brunnhilde pulls him out from underneath the compression coils and drags him up by his collar to kiss him. "What are you up to?"

          "I'm trying to calibrate this thing, and I'm figuring out that Thor was not kidding about it being a stubborn. I've tried eight times already and it won't cycle."

          Val hits the top of it with her fist and sparks fly and Loki hisses. 

          "Val!"

          "What? You said it wasn't working."

          Loki grumbles, pulling himself back under. "You're worse than Thor."

          "Says the man I married." she huffs, lying down on her back and scooting back. "So, what's going on in here?"

          "I have yet to figure it out. You see that, the gross part right there?" 

          Loki points, pulling a few wires down so that she can see. "What is it?"

          "Honestly? I'm not quite sure. I've never seen a piece like that before."

          "Here, scoot over." Val leans up to get closer and Loki gently supports her back while she works. "This is disgusting."

          "I wasn't exactly kidding, you know."

          Val laughs, smearing grease on his face. "Just give me a minute."

          Loki makes a disgusted face behind her back. She can feel it. Her hands work steadily to get it working, but she can't figure it out. She's not about to tell Loki that.

          "Your minute is up."

          "Loki-" 

          "You don't know what it is either, hmm?"

          She gives it a hard tug and it comes out. She hands it to Loki who slides out, peering through the tin tube.

          "Is something in it?"

          "Not that I can see, but this is rock solid. The mesh indicates that it should be fairly flexible, but-.... Hmm. Val, is there anything in the ports where this came from?"

          "Nope." 

          Loki hums again and Val sighs, letting her head thunk against the ground. When he comes back under, he reaches up into the small compartment and removes the panel covering the port. 

          "It's a solidifying agent."

          "A what?"

          "This weapon fires superhea-"

          Brunnhilde glares at him. 

          He coughs. "Plasma. It fires plasma. But this one has been modified to fire molten metal, which solidifies as it flies, cooling into piece of metal in the middle to increase damage."

          "As if this thing wasn't dangerous enough."

          "Evidently not." Loki smirks. 

          "So.... how do we fix it?"

          "We'd need a new line."

          Val growls, sliding out from underneath the hull shredder. Loki chases after her as she makes her way down the stairs. 

          "Where are you going?"

          "I'm going back to my apartment so I can rifle through all my old boxes. I was paid up for the next four years."

          "I don't know if I like that. I might have to ask Thor to foreclose on you."

          Val keeps running. 

          "Brunnhilde! Just stop for two seconds!"

          "What?"

          He grabs her hand and teleports them there. "I was going to say 'why walk?'."

          She smiles. "I knew I married you for a reason."

          "Aside from my charm?"

          He leans down and she meets him in the middle. She pulls away, though she wishes she wouldn't have. Loki looks rather forlorn at the loss of her touch. Instead of wallowing, she dives into a box of old parts. Loki helps her look, pulling her out by the waist when she's about to tip it over.

          After an hour of scrounging and throwing things across the room, Val jumps up triumphantly. "I got one!"

          Loki chuckles softly. "Good for you, beloved."

          Val bounces back over and Loki teleports them right back to the weapon. Val puts the tube in and Loki frowns. "We'll have to get the blower running otherwise the metal will never get through."

          She nods, finding the small engine for the heating element. Once the metal starts to glow hot, she closes the small door and Loki starts to flip it on. 

          "We'll have to run a few rounds through it."

          "No problem." Val says, sliding into the seat with a grin. "Mind opening the paneling for me?"

          "Your wish is my command." 

          Val may have shot more than a few rounds, but Loki didn't stop her. He was much to pleased with finally being finished with the big gun to think about it. Thor, on the other hand, had a few words to say about it.

          Loki heads down to the main level with Brunnhilde right behind him. He collapses in the bed. Val can't help but laugh and lies down next to him. She  _was_ going to talk to him for a little while, but he's past dozing off. He's already dead to the world. 

          Val lifts his arm gently and he curls around her out of habit, his lanky frame creating the perfect space for her. She drifts off smiling. 

          When she opens her eyes, she's on Asgard. Well, not quite, but the golden halls are impossible to mistake. "Valhalla."

          "Yes, beloved, Valhalla."

          Brunnhilde turns, seeing Loki clean and healthy and smiling. 

          "Come on. My mother is waiting for us."

          "She knows I'm here?"

          "Oh course she knows. She brought you here." Loki kisses her cheek and the crowd parts for him. 

          When he settles at the table after pulling a seat out for her, he takes a small portion of meat. 

          "Does the food here actually do anything for us in the real world?"

          "I'm not certain. I eat when I'm here, but never enough to really make me notice even if it did."

          "Loki."

          Val knows that voice. She turns and sees Frigga standing behind her, hugging Loki around his shoulders as he stoops to let her. "My queen."

          "Brunnhilde. It's good to see you." she says warmly.

          "It's been a long time." Val says, bobbing her head in greeting. 

          "That is has, but I am thankful." 

          Val hears boisterous laughter and spots a group of four making their way towards Loki. "Loki! There you are! It's been some time since you joined us!"

          "I've been rather busy, Fandral."

          "I can only guess with what!" he laughs, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

          "I may be playing nice, Fandral, but that doesn't mean I can't stab you. Though, my wife just might do it for me. Brunnhilde, come meet and the Warriors Three, Fandral the Dashing, Hogun the Grim, and Volstagg the Voluminous. I know that you and Sif are-" he clears his throat, making Val smile. "Previously acquainted."

          "Yes, by sword." Val says, standing up.

          Sif narrows her eyes at Val. "So, you married Loki? How did that go over?"

          "It went pretty well, actually, considering we match nowadays."

          "Match? What is that supposed to mean?"

          Brunnhilde taps her arm where her brand is and Sif's eyes flick to Loki. As if feeling her gaze on his back, he turns. 

          "Sif, something to ask?"

          "You're branded?"

          Loki nods, turning back to the Warriors Three. Val sees him wave to someone and Thor emerges from the crowd, a smile on his face. Fandral and Volstagg are elated by his presence, and Brunnhilde sees Hogun's lips tip up at one corner. 

          Loki pulls Val out to dance a little, and she has a few drinks with Sif, getting to know her better. Fandral tries to steal her away with fancy words and insincerity and Val deters him with her twin daggers. Frigga pulls her aside for a break, but it doesn't take them long to get pulled back into the party. She and Volstagg have a competition and she drinks him under the table. Loki sips a glass of wine as she challenges Fandral to a duel. Brunnhilde isn't tired at all by the end, but she returns to Loki's side, wrapping her arms around his waist and dancing in slow circles.

          "Having fun, beloved?"

          "A lot, but I think I'm ready to wind down."

          "There's one person you haven't talked to yet."

          She nods slowly, letting him steer her in the direction of his choosing. His hand never leaves her waist and she leans into his warm side. 

          "Nagera." Loki says. 

          "What do you want now, snake?"

          Loki bristles and Val gently tugs at his raven hair to remind him to at least try to be civil. "I would like to introduce you to my wife."

          Nagera whirls around from the cask and meets Val's eyes. "You're here."

          "That I am, though I think I owe you a drink or two." Brunnhilde says. 

          "You owe me nothing. We are even now."

          Val grimaces. "You're dead."

          Loki wraps his arm a little more securely around her hip and she twines her fingers with his. 

          "I'm sorry for insulting your husband in front of you."

          Val laughs. "But not for insulting him, I see."

          Nagera cracks a smile. "Would you be?"

          "That depends on how obnoxious he's being."

          Loki presses a soft kiss to the top of her head and Val can tell that Nagera doesn't miss the tenderness in the gesture. "To good health." 

          Nagera passes Val a mug and she lifts it, draining to whole thing. "To good health." Val grins. 

          Brunnhilde clasps bracers with her and Nagera wishes them luck. To her surprise, as they move away from her, Loki sweeps her off her feet. 

          "I believe we can rest for a little while now. Though, you seem to have made a lovely impression on my mother."

          "Is that so? What did she say?"

          "She said I'd better treat you well or she'd come and lecture me herself." Val glares and he laughs softly. "Not to worry, Val. She loved you."

          "She doesn't drink much anymore, does she?"

          "Not a lot. Maybe a glass of wine here or there, but nothing too serious. Something tells me there's a story behind that question."

          "Maybe. But it's not one I'll tell tonight."

          "Fine." He kisses her temple. "Another time."

          Val sees Frigga and Loki seems to be headed that way. Loki doesn't seem to mind that she'll be awkwardly in his arms for this conversation.

          "Mother?"

          She excuses herself from the conversation and turns. Val puts her arms around his neck and he lets go of her top half to hug his mother.

          "I think we will retire mother."

          "All right." She pulls his head down and kisses his temple. "Be safe, my son, I'll see you soon."

          He kisses her cheek. "Of course, mother."

          He latches his arm around Val's back again and heads for the double doors leading out of the room. Once they're through, she relaxes, sinking back into her body. Her sleep after that point is dreamless. 

          She's fairly certain when she wakes up that it's the best sleep she's had in about 750 years or so. With a smile, she realizes she's almost twice Loki's age. 

          "Musing?"

          "Just about the last thousand years or so. I thought you were asleep."  

          "I doubt I could sleep more today."

          "Good rest, then?"

          "Mmmm. That should make Thor happy."

          "He's just trying to keep you safe, Loki. He's t trying to restrict you."

          "I know, but I did take care of myself for quite some time before Thor got all dithery."

          Val laughs, craning her neck to look at him. She twists to be on her back and he presses feather-light kisses to the nook of her shoulder, moving up towards her jaw. 

          "Tease." 

          "Just returning the favor for all those nights on the ship where a mysterious someone would tease me instead."

          "For the record, I thought you were asleep."

          Loki laughs softly and nips at the side of her neck. Brunnhilde gasps, ready to pay him back for it when someone knocks on the door.

          Loki groans, a forlorn look of loss on his face. "What?"

          "The king and Heimdall wish to speak with you."

          "Heimdall?" Val says quietly. "I thought he was camping out in the heaps of garbage with Jane."

          "So did I." Loki turns back to the door. "Do you know what for?"

          "Just that it was urgent." The palace guard responds.

          Loki sighs heavily and rolls out of bed, smoothing a hand over his hair. Val scowls as it is suddenly perfect again. He doesn't notice her ire and gestures for her to come along. At least, he pretends not to notice.

          In a gesture she hasn't seen in couple of days, he rubs his leg.

          "Loki, is your leg still stiff?"

          "A little. I haven't thought much of it. I spent most of the last couple days on my back."

          "Let me take a look before we go to Thor, okay?"

          "Fine. If only to make you feel better."

           He settles on the edge of the bed and pulls back the strips of leather to let her see.

          "Figures that you'd make it so you didn't have to take your clothes off to look at it."

          "Why, Val? Do you want me to undress?"

          "What do you think?"

          Loki only laughs. "I have been checking on it, you know."

          "Have you tried healing it?"

          Loki huffs. "I don't have a wound left to heal. I'm sure it's just sore. It did hit bone, so it's to be expected."

          Val nods and he laces the leather back up. "I guess. We should get moving, I suppose."

          "Agreed." He plants one last kiss on her mouth. "To be continued."

          It turns out that Thor wasn't kidding about it being urgent. Heimdall said that he caught a glimpse of a couple ships that suddenly disappeared. 

          "Is this week almost over?" Loki asks, his tone urgent.

          "Well, you two spent the last day and a half sleeping, so yes."

          Val subtly hits Loki. "A day and a half?!"

          "What? How is that my fault?"

          "Just, get ready. We are bound to have guests. 

          Loki nods, but he doesn't move, his attention caught by something outside. "They're here."

          Thor turns just as the page on his throne flashes with an incoming transmission. He goes up to it and presses down on the comms. 

          "We read you."

          "King, we have arrived a couple days ahead of schedule. We hope this does not give you cause for concern."

          "Of course not. We will let you dock upon approach."

          "You have our thanks. We will speak soon."

          Thor wishes them safe entry and turns back. Next to Val, Loki is ramrod straight, his grip on her hand nearly crushing. He's not breathing well.

          "Loki?"

          " _That was him. That was Ebony Maw_."

          "Which is he again?"

          "The oldest of Thanos' children." Thor says, resting a hand on Loki's shoulder.

          Loki startles. 

          "Easy, brother. If it comes to a fight, well be fine."

          Loki barks out a sharp laugh. "Optimistic, aren't you?"

          The sound makes Brunnhilde cringe. It isn't long after he says that that Maw requests entrance. Thor orders them into the corner of the room and sends the guards to escort the crew of Maw's ship. 

          Loki's breaths are shallow as trepidation creeps over him. Val squeezes his hand to calm him, but it doesn't do a lot for him.

          The doors open. Maw, Proxima, Cull and two Chitauri incline  their heads politely to Thor. 

          "Asgardian king, we come seeking retribution." Ebony says, his voice silky smooth.

          "For what?"

          "For the murder of our father."

          "And what of the scout, your brother? He attempted to murder the heir to Asgard's throne."

          "Corvus was foolish and bloodthirsty. We ask for a battle to the death."

          Val huffs. "At least they're honest about it."

          "Whose death do you seek?"

          "The little god who killed him. Loki of Asgard." 

          Ebony's stony gaze turns directly on Loki and smiles. Val wants to chop his noseless head off. Ebony beckons him and he makes a small helpless sound in his throat. 

          "Don't." Val whispers.

          Loki grips her hand weakly and she follows him out into the open.

          "And who is this? Your harlot, perhaps?"

          Brunnhilde lets go of Loki, stalking forwards. 

          "Val, stop." Loki hisses.

          She ignores him, glaring up at Maw's ugly face. 

          "Well, anything to say?" Maw croons, raising a finger under her chin.

          "Val, get back!" His hand jerks her away from Ebony's fingertips and he pulls her close. "Don't let him touch you." 

          "So she is yours?" Maw laughs.

          "I don't own her. She's my wife."

          Ebony ignores him, turning back to Thor. "Will you grant us our right under Asgardian law?"

          Proxima grins at Val, knowing that Thor is bound by law to let them. Cull just stands silently, waiting for the verdict. Loki was right about the resemblance. 

          "You will have your fight if my brother accepts the challenge."

          Brunnhilde looks at him carefully and Loki nods stiffly. "I accept your challenge on one condition."

          Ebony tilts his head. "Which is?"

          "We even the odds. The Valkyrie fights by my side."

          "Done." Ebony says, a glint in his eyes. 

          Thor's next words carry too much weight. "In one hour, you will meet each other for battle in the arena, according to the law."

          The hour passes too quickly and Val stands in the armory with Loki as it nears it's end. "Why did you agree to this?"

          "This way we'll be rid of them."

          "What happens if they kill us?"   

          Loki hums, leaning over to pick up a small dagger. "They'll have had their retribution and they'll take our honor with them."

          Brunnhilde gently touches his arm. "What about the weapon that you said they would have. Would they kill everyone?"

          "I've been searching their ship for the last forty minutes. I haven't found anything."

          "Searching, like, with an illusion?"

          "Exactly like. This must be what they came for. They just want to be rid of me now."

          Brunnhilde startles at the summons from the drums and Loki heaves a breath. 

          "It's time."

          Val slides her sword into its sheath and shoves the dagger she's been fiddling with back into her boot. 

           **Loki's POV**

          She walks out next to Loki and her white armor shines in the light. Her being right next to him takes away some of his fear. Not all of it, but a good portion.

          His skin crawls as he sees his enemies holding their weapons just across the arena. Ebony smiles at him and Val tells him to look away.

          "I can't. It's submissive."

          Loki scowls at him, trying not to let his fear cloud his anger. It's not working.

          Thor's voice booms through the room, informing Asgard of the rules and the forfeited honor should they lose. Naturally, Thanos' children receive nothing if they die. 

          "When you are ready." He rumbles.

          Loki looks up to the sky box, seeing Thor standing in the front of the room. Thor nods encouragement and Loki returns it.

          "We are still outnumbered, Loki."

          "Whatever do you mean?" He huffs, snapping his fingers.

          Copies of both of them spread out along the edge of the arena and Loki summons his daggers. They fill in everywhere around hem, ensuring that they are lost in the crowd.

          They charge, creating chaos everywhere. Loki keeps an eye on Ebony as he skirts the outside ring. Proxima and Cull leap into the fray, clumsily fighting as their weapons sail through each illusion. Val jumps on Cull's back and Loki hurls a dagger at Proxima. She deflects it, sending at blast of energy his way from her spear. Loki rolls, coming up behind her and slicing into her shoulder.

          She drops her spear.

          Loki picks it up and breaks it over his knee. Proxima screams with rage, pulling the sword at her side.

          "Did I break your favorite toy, Proxima?" Loki smirks. "Does that hurt your feelings?"

          "Not near as much as it'll hurt in the moment I break your neck."

          "You wound me." Loki mocks, leaping away from her sword.

          He summons three illusions and moves around her. She slashes at one and Loki laughs. It echoes as the other illusions in the room mimic him. He hears Val shout and he turns, losing his concentration. He hisses as Proxima's blade manages to clip him just above the hip. Proxima glances at Val and Loki slings a dagger from his palm to draw her attention back to him. 

          Proxima flies at him, her knee slamming into his chest. Loki is knocked onto his back and she kicks him in the stomach. Loki slams into the wall of the arena, gasping. He groans, crawling to his feet. 

          Just under Proxima's arm, he sees Ebony moving into Val's blind spot as she grapples with Cull. He scrambles to his feet, deflecting a swipe from Proxima's sword with his bracer and racing towards Ebony. He tackles him by his stick-thin waist, burying a dagger into his side. Ebony struggles underneath him, trying to get his hands within reach of Loki's head.

          Loki isn't expecting the butt of Proxima's sword to blindside him, knocking him off of Ebony. He wipes blood from his head and hurls a volley of daggers at the pair. He hears a wail and both his and his opponents' eyes turn to Cull.

          Loki can't see Val, but Cull is obviously dead. He makes his way towards the body. It shifts and he's about to help Val get out from underneath him when Proxima rams into his side. Her sword skimming past his stomach. He spares a glance at Val and sees that most of the armor on her stomach is gone. He grins at Proxima.

          "You just tried to gut me! Dear Proxima, I thought we were friends." He smirks rolling to his feet. 

          "Tell that to the sword in my hand."

          "Maybe I will, but probably not."

          She swipes at him and Loki growls, knocking her sword to the side and kicks down on Proxima's knee. She twists it just enough to avoid having it broken. The blood from the cut on his brow feels sticky on his face and he swipes at it.

          "Loki!"

          He turns and Ebony leaps on him, pinning his shoulders to the ground. His flat fingertips press against Loki's forehead and he screams. 

          "Serve!" Maw growls.

          Pain sparks through his body and he moans as his vision blurs.  _No, no, no. I refuse._

          "Now, Loki, don't you remember what comes next?"

          "Get off him!"

          The white-hot pain leaves his skull as Brunnhilde runs Ebony through with her sword. Unfortunately, she's unaware of his alien biology and she misses his heart by a long shot. 

          He's kicked again by Proxima and it jerks him into action. His vision is still blurred by tears, but he can see well enough to aim a dagger at Proxima's chest. He wipes his face on his sleeve, blood, sweat and dirt smearing across it. 

          "Switch partners with me, Loki!"

          Loki leaps at Proxima, using her bent knee to twist over her shoulder and kick her towards Val. His eyes widen as he realizes Ebony is already sailing through the air. Val must have thrown him. Ebony won't stop smiling after he finds his feet and Loki hurls dagger after dagger, keeping his distance. 

          He's distracted by another cry of pain and he looks up. Val is flying through the air and Loki leaps up to catch her. Her momentum propels them into the far wall and Loki twists so he hits first. Val doesn't move.

          "Val, Brunnhilde, wake up." He looks up to see how much time he has. Not a lot, but hopefully enough. "Val!"

          She doesn't move. He quickly checks her over. She's bleeding from a cut on her face and her stomach is bleeding sluggishly. Another cut on her thigh is worrying. He looks up again. Ebony is stalking slowly across the arena and Proxima raises her sword. Loki notes that Val must have broken it, as its edge is ragged and it's significantly shorter.

          Loki growls, springing at her. Proxima meets him in the air, her broken sword plunging into his side. Loki summons a dagger and digs it into a crack in her armor.

          " _This is for trying to kill my wife, wench_." He spits, plunging the dagger up into her heart.

          She grabs onto his wrist, a gasp of pain escaping her. " _No sentiments_." She wheezes. 

          The light dims from her black eyes and he's vaguely reminded of Nebula. Her dark cloak seems to sink as the life leaves her.

          He pulls his dagger free, blood dripping from his side. He stumbles. 

          He sees Ebony coming for Val and he grabs Proxima's ruined sword. Gripping the pommel, he hurls it at Ebony's back. It slices clear through his armor and impales him. 

          Loki wheezes, his muscles quivering. Ebony pulls the sword from his back, tossing it to the ground.

          "You think you can stop me, little god?"

          Loki straightens. "Do you?" He gestures to the bloody sword on the ground. "You shouldn't prey on the weak, coward."

          "Would you rather I preyed on you instead?"

          Loki winces as a wave of pain rolls over him, but he manages a snarl. "Step away from her."

          "Fine." 

          Ebony prowls towards him, picking up two daggers from the ground, paying the ones in his back no mind. Loki clumsily dodges as he throws one, nearly tripping over Proxima's body. Ebony takes that moment to leap on him. Loki struggles, but Maw's bony knee digs into his side. He traps Loki underneath him.

          Loki cries out as Ebony crawls into his mind. He thrashes, trying to get away, but it's no use. He pries into Loki's memories and Loki can feel his smile.

          "Reunited with big brother. How sweet. I'll share a little secret with you, Loki. I was never going to let them go. Your brother, the sad little king that he is, will die beside your wife, your _beloved_ , and they will die screaming, just like you."

          Hoarse screams of pain flow out of his mouth as Ebony plays around, trying to break past Loki's shields. Loki doesn't care. He's beyond angry at this point, rage pouring into his magic. In a brief moment of clarity, Loki could almost swear he hears Thor telling him to get up.

          Magic pours out of him, responding to his emotion. All of his fear, his anger, there is no difference. A cloud of green swirls around him and pushing Maw away. Loki punches him, his seidr having the opposite effect on Maw, eating away at his skin. He draws strength from Maw's body and summons a spear. The weapon isn't fully formed, only the shadow of a thought, but it breaks through Ebony's skin like it's nothing. 

          His magic rages, trying to get at Ebony's wounds. Loki hurls another volley of blades to appease it.

          Loki twists and arcs the weapon in a cleaving motion. Ebony grabs the shaft, having recovered from his momentary shock. It doesn't matter. Loki shoves a dagger into his throat.

          "You will die gasping, crying for help when there isn't any." Loki hisses. Ebony's eyes are wide as Loki grins. "I've won, monster." 

          Loki pulls his blade free and Ebony slips to the ground. His magic abates, leaving him weak and trembling. The pain returns and Loki groans, putting a hand to his side. 

          He doesn't hear any of it, but Asgard is cheering for him. He collapses.

          All he has for the next few minutes are blurry outlines of familiar people. They're in a hurry by the sound of it. He hears Val's voice and croaks out her name a couple of times. A hand wipes at his forehead and they shush him.

          When he finally comes back to lucidity, he hears someone muttering about a lack of supplies. _Someone must be hurt._

          "You are, now hush." 

          "But Thor, wha-"

          "You've lost quite a bit of blood. Just stay quiet, save your strength."

          "I'm fine."

          "I'm sure you will be, but right now, just rest. Now where are those bandages?"

          He finally opens his eyes. Thor is carefully closing Loki's wounds. 

          "How is he, your majesty?"

          Loki struggles to turn onto his side, but Thor won't let him up. "Val?"

          He feels her hand on his forehead and leans into it.

          "He's burning up."

          "Val, go tear down a set of drapes for bandages if you must. I don't care, i just need something to keep these covered."

           Dazed and a little confused, Loki huffs out a laugh. "Shouldn't you be wearing them?"

           Thor chuckles but Val asks him why he'd be wearing the drapes.

           "It's a bit of an inside joke, one I'm surprised he remembers."

          Loki feels a swell of regret rise in his chest. "I'm sor-"

          "Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for. You came home."

          Thor pulls Loki up into a hug and Loki clutches to him. Pain shoots through him, but he doesn't let go. He's aware that he's weeping, and that Thor is making no attempt to stop him.

          " _It's over. It's over._ " He whimpers.

          "That's right, little brother. It's over."

          Thor rocks him gently, letting Loki stay there as long as he needs. He shushes Loki, but doesn't let him go.

          It takes a good few minutes for exhaustion to overtake him, and when it finally does, Thor quickly finishes his patchwork.

          Thor wipes the sweat from Loki's  brow with care. "Yes, little brother, you made it home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! Let me know what you think! :)


	38. Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Jane have two children. Loki and Brunnhilde have three.

           **1000 Sakaaran Years Later**

          Thor wanders around the castle in search if his daughter.

          "Chloe? Where are you?"

          When he enters the throne room in his search, he finds Loki lying face down on the ground.

          "Loki? Who killed you this time?"

          "My own daughters and their clever little brother ganged up on me. Can you believe that? Tika stabbed me in the spleen."

          "Why didn't Val come to your rescue?" Thor says, crouching down and rolling Loki over, knowing that by the rules of their game he cannot move otherwise.

          "She's off training the legion. Chloe is around here somehwere. She's supposed to be on my team."

          "Ah, corrupted my little girl already?"

          "She's turning 427, Thor. She's not that little anymore. Jane should keep a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

          "Ah, but I have a plan. Any boy who would try to win her would have to get past you. I don't think that would ever happen."

          Loki sighs, shaking his head, though a mirthful smiles crosses his face. "That's very true. Of course, your brute of a son might kill him first. Hafgrim would certainly rip their arms off before they got too close."

          "My son is too busy chasing after girls to think about defending Chloe's honor. I do hope he doesn't turn out like Fandral."

          "Give him another thousand years to mellow. He'll turn out fine." Loki huffs, his eyes widening as he peers across Thor's shoulder. "Thor, look out!"

          Thor leaps out of the way, a wooden ax splintering against the floor. He laughs boistrously. "I see what you mean about Tika."

          "Did you think I was kidding?" 

          Thor leaps to the side as Loki's youngest jumps at him from behind the drapes. He has always been stunned at how much she reminds him of Sif, though she looks more like her mother. Her dark complexion and her green eyes might freeze a man in place on the field of battle. Thor disarms her, the glint of the dulled blade very amuzing, though he has no idea why. Maybe he's been hanging out with Loki too much.

          "Hilde, you know what I've said about stabbing people." Loki muses from his spot on the floor.

          Hilde tosses her black hair over one shoulder. "That it's highly entertaining and I should take every opportunity." 

          Thor pointedly glares at Loki before wrestling with Hilde. "Brother, what have you been teaching your children? And where is Freydis?" Freydis is Loki's oldest child.

          "Here, uncle." She laughs, her fingers swirling with magic from the far corner of the room. 

          With barely a second thought, she conjures a spindly green hammock and slips into it. She absently freezes his feet in place and continues to read her book. Hilde takes her moment and regains her sword, pretending to stab Thor in the chest. 

          "You three better stop this nonsense right now or I'll have you mucking put the stables for the next century!" Val storms into the throne room, her armor dirty and her hair mussed.

          Hilde drops her sword and Tika freezes on the spot, very literally. He does that when he's surprised. Freydis lets Thor go but continues to read. Loki sighs dramatically and gets up.

          "It was just a bit of fun, really." Freydis says, shrugging as she turns a page. 

          "You three have made such a mess of the lower halls that I've had the Einherjar cleaning up after you all day. It took me an hour to find Hafgrim and ask him what was going on and he'd been dead for twenty minutes already when he told me you were hunting each other again."

          Hilde is the first to recover her senses, coming to stand in front of Brunnhilde and stopping slightly, crossing a bracer over her chest. "Mother. We will start cleaning up immediately."

          Just then, Chloe walks in. "Aw, Aunt Val. You just made be lose a wager!"

          Thor straightens, clearing his throat. "A wager, Chloe?"

          "What?! He started it!" She points at Loki who is wearing an confused look as he smooths his leather.

          Thor sees Freydis grinning from her hammock. "Freydis, did you make a wager with Chloe?"

          Loki narrows his eyes and catches the last whispers of the sly smile on her face before it morphs into innocence. "Of course not! Why would I do that?"

          Loki snaps his fingers and Freydis falls the short distance to the ground with an undignified shriek. "Father!"

          Loki helps her up and strokes a hand down her head, her raven black hair smoothing under his fingertips. "Do not lie. You know better."

          "Fine. I got her into a wager. I cast an illusion of you and said that if they got caught before the game was over, she owed fifty gold pieces."

          Loki touches a finger to her nose before pulling her into a short hug. "Your mother is right though. The army shouldn't be chasing you around all day."

          Val grins her shark grin and tips a flask to her lips. Thor smiles a bit from his throne as he settles into it. Loki had enchanted that flask after he'd made it and now it never goes empty, and it has only whatever she would wish to drink in it.

          "Brother, what punishment would you deem fitting?" Loki says, herding his three children to stand before him in the mess of the throne room. 

          "I too think Brunnhilde is right. Mucking out the stables for a little while might deter such reckless behavior. Thor pounds Gungnir on the floor. "Hafgrim, come to the throne room, now."

          Before the last words leave his lips, Jane is pulling Hafgrim into the room by his ear. "I left the planet for  _two earth minutes_ and I come back to this mess? I should-" She cuts off as she sees Loki's children already facing judgment. "Perfect. Get in line, Hafgrim."

          "But mom-!"

          "Don't 'but mom' me. Go."

          Thor smiles at Jane, her appearance ruffled now that she's not hauling their son who is twice her size. Her hair is windblown like she's been through the Bifrost a few times.

          "You three, take Hafgrim with you. I'm sure they will tell you all about it on the way."

          Loki leans down and presses a kiss on Freydis' head. He sends them on their way one by one. Hilde got his height, not Val's, so he kisses her on the forehead when she turns. He's unsure as to whether Tika will grow any more, but for now he is at Loki's chest. He's still got a few years to catch up. He rubs his son's head and sends him along too.

          "You three be good. Keep out of trouble or I'll want to know why." Loki calls after them.

          Thor points to Hafgrim before he follows. "Take your sister. That goes for the both of you as well. And Chloe?"

          "Yes, father?"

          "No more wagers. Not with Loki, not with anyone."

          "Yes, father."

          Once the doors are closed behind them, Thor frowns. "Heimdall is still off-world?"

          Loki nods. "Yes, brother. He will be for quite some time. At least, time to us. Sort of."

          "It was a lot easier to keep track of the five of them when he had time."

          "Yes, but as an established world, albeit a little strange one, we have matters to attend to."

          "I know. We all have responsibility these days. Your knack for appeasing people has not gone unnoticed, little brother."

          "Always has been my job, brother." Val sidles up close to him and he leans down to peck her cheek. She's having none of that and turns her head to ensure he catches her lips. 

          Thor smirks. "Speaking of things to do, your birthday is coming up, Loki."

          "It's just an occasion. On Asgard I would be only seven years older than I was when we arrived, but here? I still get dates wrong when I leave the planet if I don't calculate just perfectly coming back. It truly is annoying."

          "Ah, but by earth standards it's been anywhere from six months to a year. We should invite some of the Avengers."

          "We've got Barnes and Geneveive and their four children. Isn't that we'll enough?"

          "Brother, you know they mean well."

          "You do realize what going to happen, right? They're going to be so confused that we look the same as we did a thousand years ago, their six months ago, and yet we all have children. Especially Barnes. Did I not mention he has four? Six months, Thor. Four children in six months? Stark will be here for years just trying to figure out the math."

          Jane laughs. "I already figured out the math. I can just give him my star charts and hope he can read my equations."

          Loki rolls is eyes. "Fine. Do what you like. I care not."

          Thor chuckles. "You say that, yet you'll probably end up organizing the whole thing."

          Loki humors him and leaves with Val under his arm, his other hand reaching down to rest over her belly. No one knows yet, but he can feel the tug of life and magic under his palm. Val grins, resting a hand overtop his.

          "Just a little while longer, Loki. Then I'll start to show again."

          "Until such time, this is our little secret." He tugs her hand up to kiss the back of it.

          "Do you suppose we should tell Thor that he's going to have a new terror around soon?"

          "Well, this little girl is going to be trouble. I can tell that." Loki chuckles.

          "More than Hilde? She wears more brown leather than Volstagg and she's got guns that shoot magic on her hips in battle."

          "That's not trouble, that is determination. This..." Loki smirks. "This is trouble." 

          Brunnhilde laughs. "More than you, do you suppose? We haven't had a chance to try out the new dungeons yet, shockingly so according to Thor."

          "Last time wasn't really my fault."

          "So I've heard."

          Loki scowls playfully and nips her neck. She pushes at him, a giddy smile on her face. Loki turns to face her and picks her up. She laughs and tips her face down to kiss him.

          "Loki, we thought three were bad." Val mewls, hugging him around his neck as he carries her. "Four is going to be a nightmare."

          "Ah, but nothing could be worse than Tika. I am certain of that much."

          "I think this one will be wailing on its way out of the womb, Loki."

          "Good. All the more torment for the rest of this castle."

          Val chuckles as he opens the door and places her gently on the bed. "After this child is born, we won't sleep for another hundred years. We'd better get our share in."

          Loki chuckles. "Yes I suppose we should."

          There's a knock on the door. "Mother?"

          Loki sighs and Val just bursts into laughter. "I guess it was sooner than I thought."

          Loki grins. "Goodbye grip on reality, hello insanity."


End file.
